Two Lifes Leben zwischen den Welten
by Saeloriel
Summary: Rowenna landet nach einem Autounfall in Mittelerde. Sie wacht im Palast Thranduils auf und freundet sich mit dessen Sohn an. Doch dann entdeckt sie an sich selbst ungeahnte Fähigkeiten, denn sie kann zwischen den Welten reisen. Kap 19 on! !COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

Warnung: Ich kann keine Prologe schreiben!  
  
Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören näturlich Master Tolkien, Rowenna allerdings mir, juhu indieLuftspring  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag mit viel Sonnenschein und nur wenige kleine Wölkchen trübten den sonst strahlendblauen Himmel. Rowenna war mit ihren Freunden und ihrem Bruder am See zum Schwimmen gewesen. Doch als die Sonne langsam hinter den Bergen versank, befanden sie sich auf dem Rückweg im Auto. Draußen hatte es sich merklich abgekühlt, doch im Auto, das den ganzen Nachmittag in der Sonne gestanden hatte, merkte man davon nichts.  
  
Rowenna kurbelte eines der Fenster herunter, um wenigstens ein bisschen Frischluft hereinzulassen. Vor ihnen tauchten die Umrisse der Stadt auf, doch die untergehende Sonne blendete so sehr, dass fast nichts zu erkennen war. Der Wind, der durch das geöffnete Fenster herein blies, wirbelte durch ihre noch nassen Haare, so dass sich einige Wassertropfen lösten und auf ihr Gesicht und ihre Kleidung fielen. Vor ihnen wurde eine große Kreuzung sichtbar, von der die Zufahrten der Autobahn abzweigten. Doch heute, an einem Sonntag, war die sonst so reich befahrene Straße erstaunlich leer.  
  
Von rechts näherte sich ein mit Obst und Kartoffeln beladener Kleinlaster, dessen Aufschrift verriet, dass er zu einer kleinen Handelskette aus der Nähe gehörte. Martin, der vor ihr am Steuer saß, fuhr in konstantem Tempo weiter. Rowenna öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch sogleich wieder. Es war unnötig, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, er hatte den Transporter natürlich schon gesehen und würde anhalten, auch wenn man aufgrund des blendenden Lichts nicht erkennen konnte, ob die Ampel auf grün oder auf rot stand. Doch als die Kreuzung immer schneller auf sie zugerast kam, breitete sich trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihren Magen aus. Noch 100 Meter... 50...30... Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr klar, dass Martin nicht bremsen würde. 20 Meter...10... Ein letztes ersticktes Krächzen löste sich aus ihrer Kehle, dann wurde sie von einem so schweren Aufprall nach hinten geschleudert, dass ihr Kopf auf der Rückenlehne aufschlug und die Farben der Welt langsam um sie herum verblassten. 


	2. Eine andere Welt

Kapitel 1 Das erste, was sie fühlte, war ein Schmerz. Ihr linker Arm fühlte sich an, als wäre er durch einen besonders fiesen Fleischwolf gedreht worden, doch sonst fühlte sie sich wunderbar erholt und wach, als hätte sie die ganze letzte Woche nichts anderes getan als zu Schlafen. Sie lies ihre Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen um die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihr Gesicht wärmten, noch ein wenig zu genießen. Doch dann sah sie die Bilder wieder vor sich, der Kleinlaster auf der Kreuzung, ihre Freunde, die vor ihr gesessen und keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatten. Ein letzter Knall und dann nur noch schwarz, ihre Erinnerung reichte nicht weiter zurück.  
  
Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf. Doch sie befand sich nicht, wie erwartet, in einem Krankenhausbett und um sie herum war kein einziger Schlauch und auch keine Elektrogeräte zu sehen. Vielmehr befand sie sich in einem geräumigen Zimmer, dessen Wände, soweit sie nicht von schillernden Behängen verdeckt wurden, eine Ruhe und Geborgenheit ausstrahlten, dass sie sich, egal wo sie war, sofort wohl fühlte. Durch ein großes Fenster zu ihrer Linken wurde der Raum in das dunkelrote Licht einer untergehenden Abendsonne getaucht und auf einem kleinen Tisch direkt neben dem Bett stand eine Karaffe mit dampfendem Tee und daneben eine zierliche Tasse, die so fein gearbeitet war, dass es Rowenna die Sprache verschlug. Vielleicht war sie im Himmel und sie würde glücklich leben bis ans Ende... ja, was denn? Wenn sie sich im Himmel befand, war sie tot und das Ende ihrer Tage war bereits Geschichte. Sie beschloss, sich über solch banale Dinge vorläufig nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen, schlug die Decke zurück und schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante. Sie wollte einen Blick aus dem Fenster werfen, doch kaum dass sie beide Füße auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen, dessen Alter sie auf nicht mehr als fünfzehn Jahre schätzte, huschte herein. Ihr einfaches, braunes Kleid war zwar an vielen Stellen geflickt, schien aber dennoch sauber zu sein. Das Mädchen blieb erstaunt stehen. „Entschuldigt, ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Ihr aufgewacht seid", sagte sie, „möchtet Ihr, dass ich Euch etwas bringe oder Euch beim Ankleiden behilflich bin?"  
  
Nun war es an Rowenna, erstaunt zu sein. Erst wachte sie in diesem Raum auf, der aussah als wäre er Teil einer mittelalterlichen Burg, und nun erschien auch noch eine Bedienstete! Sie musterte ihr Gegenüber sorgfältig und sofort blieb ihr Blick an den oben zugespitzten Ohren hängen. „Ähh... Und wer... seid Ihr?"Sie bemühte sich, so zu sprechen, wie das Mädchen es vor ihr getan hatte, um nicht auffallen zu lassen, wie wenig sie sich hier zurechtfand. „Ich bin Nûemyn und stehe Euch in den nächsten Tagen jederzeit zur Verfügung", antwortete die Bedienstete ein wenig schüchtern „wenn Ihr etwas braucht, könnt Ihr es mir ruhig anvertrauen. Ich bin nur für Euer Wohl zuständig." Diese Worte trugen zwar nicht unbedingt dazu bei, dass Rowenna sich sicherer fühlte, aber eine leichte Brise lies sie frösteln und so beschloss sie, von dem eben gemachten Angebot gebrauch zu machen.  
  
„Danke, Nûemyn. Ich würde mich am liebsten zuerst anzieh...äh, ankleiden. Aber ich habe keine Kleider, kannst du dich darum vielleicht kümmern?", fragte sie fast noch ein wenig zaghaft, da sie trotz allem noch damit rechnete, dass im nächsten Augenblick ein Kamerateam hinter dem schweren roten Vorhang hervorsprang und „Überraschung"rief, auch wenn sie irgendwie wusste, dass das nur Einbildung war. Nûemyn schien erleichtert, nun endlich eine klare Anweisung bekommen zu haben, eilte zu einem Schrank an der anderen Seite des Zimmers und öffnete die riesigen, reich verschnitzten und teilweise sogar vergoldeten Türen. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, euch einige Kleider zu besorgen, während ihr geschlafen habt."Aus dem Schrank quollen die Röcke von mindestens fünf oder sechs Kleidern, alle aufwendig gearbeitet und aus schillernden Stoffen gefertigt und obwohl Rowenna fast gar nichts von Kleidern verstand, so sah sie doch schon auf den ersten Blick, dass jedes einzelne ein Kunstwerk darstellte. Ein wenig verwirrt wandte sie sich an die Dienerin. „Entschuldigt, aber wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" „Fünf Tage und fünf Nächte, Herrin", sie senkte demütig den Kopf, „möchtet Ihr nun ein Kleid auswählen?"  
  
Bei dem Wort „Herrin"zuckte Rowenna ein wenig zusammen. Soweit sie wusste, war sie niemandes Herrin und beabsichtigte es auch nicht zu werden, aber sie sagte nichts gegen diese Bezeichnung, weil sie nicht wusste, was. Sie suchte sich ein dunkelrotes Kleid aus, das mit goldenen Kordeln und wunderschönen Stickereien verziert war und zog ihr Nachthemd aus, von dem sie erst jetzt merkte, dass sie es trug. Ihr linker Arm tat wieder weh und als sie nachsah, entdeckte sie eine Wunde, die sich fast den ganzen Weg vom Ellenbogen bis hin zum Handgelenk erstreckte. Sie musste stark geblutet haben, denn die Ränder waren verkrustet. Sie war schon geschlossen, doch wenn sie ihre Hand bewegte, ziepte es so stark, dass ihr ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Als Nûemyn ihren Blick bemerkte, versuchte sie sie zu beruhigen. „Sie wird bald verheilt sein. Wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich euch einen Verband umlegen, aber der würde in dem Kleid nur hinderlich sein." Rowenna schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie sich die engen Ärmel des Kleides ansah wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es war, darunter einen Verband tragen zu müssen. Wieder wehte es leicht durchs Zimmer und sie beeilte sich beim Anziehen, wobei sie ohne Nûemyn kläglich gescheitert wäre. Nicht nur die Verschnürung am Rücken hätte ihr Probleme gemacht, auch die verschiedenen Lagen feinen Stoffes, die den Rock bildeten, schienen sich regelrecht gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Schließlich konnte sie, als sie fertig war, in die zierlichen kleinen Schuhe schlüpfen, die für sie bereit gestellt waren und zu ihrer größten Verwunderung auf Anhieb passten. Als sie endlich fertig war, stand sie jedoch wieder etwas verloren vor dem großen Bett und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte.  
  
Wieder einmal war sie froh, dass Nûemyn bei ihr war und ihr die Entscheidung abnahm, indem sie vorschlug: „Ich kann Euch zuerst ein wenig im Schloss herumführen. Das Abendessen habt Ihr leider verpasst, aber ich kann ich der Küche nachsehen, ob sich noch etwas auftreiben lässt." Wie zur Antwort gab Rowennas Magen ein lautes Knurren von sich, dass sogar die sonst so beherrschte und zurückhaltende Bedienstete in nervöses Kichern ausbrach. Offenbar erwartete sie keine zusätzliche Antwort sondern ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, damit ihre „Herrin"an ihr vorbei in den Flur treten konnte.  
  
Das Kleid war ungewohnt und ein wenig hinderlich, doch die Schuhe waren flach und bequem. Rowenna hob den Rock ein wenig an, so wie es die Prinzessinnen im Fernsehen immer taten und schon fiel ihr das Gehen wesentlich leichter. Sie folgte Nûemyn den Gang entlang und blieb hier und da stehen, um die kunstvollen Wandbehänge und –malereien zu betrachten. Ein einer Biegung entdeckte sie sogar eine Ritterrüstung, die es wert war, dass sie sie einer besonderen Visitation unterzog. Gerade wollte sie weiter gehen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Führerin nicht mehr da war. Anscheinend war sie schon weiter gegangen, denn sie war nirgends zu sehen, obwohl Rowenna in beiden Teilen des Ganges nachsah.  
  
„Verflucht!", schimpfte sie und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie ihre Stimme in Gang widerhallen hörte. Sie lief zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und hoffte, den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer auch allein zu finden.  
  
Doch in ihrer Aufregung vergas sie ihr zu langes Kleid, blieb mit den Schuhen im Saum hängen und schlug längst hin. Verdammt, das konnte aber auch nur mir passieren, schimpfte sie sich in Gedanken, ich bin aber auch zu tollpatschig. Wie geschaffen für diese Welt! Eine Perle, die vorne auf ihre Schuhe gestickt war, hatte sich in der breiten Spitze verhakt, die das Kleid säumte. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als das Wirrwarr zuerst zu entknoten und dann aufzustehen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Es war bei Weitem nicht so leicht, den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer zu finden, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Wenigstens lernte sie langsam, mit dem Kleid umzugehen, auch wenn sie Jeans und T-Shirt bevorzugt hätte.  
  
Sie erreichte eine Treppe, an die sie sich nicht im Geringsten erinnern konnte. Also hatte sie doch den falschen Flur genommen. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit geahnt, war aber trotzdem immer weiter gelaufen. Gerade wollte sie umdrehen, als sie etwas roch, das ihrem Magen ein hungriges Knurren entlockte, und dieser Duft kam eindeutig von unten. Kurz entschlossen raffte sie dir Röcke und betrat die Treppe. Das Geländer war wunderschön geschnitzt, wie man es heutzutage nur noch selten sah. Wie man es in meiner Welt nur noch selten sieht, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken. Gerne hätte sie es berührt, hatte zu ihrem Leidwesen jedoch keine Hand mehr frei. Auf ihrem Weg in das tiefer gelegene Stockwerk bewunderte sie die hübschen Wandmalereien, auf denen Tiere abgebildet waren, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Und die es in meiner Welt wahrscheinlich gar nicht gibt.  
  
Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen sah sie sich zuerst um. Hier befanden sich keine Malereien mehr an den Wänden, dafür herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Rowenna schloss daraus, dass es sich um das Stockwerk handelte, wo sich die Küche und die Kammern für die Bediensteten befanden, was auch den guten Geruch erklärte. Direkt gegenüber der Treppe war eine große Tür, die einzige, die auf den ersten Blick zu sehen war. Jetzt bemerkte sie erst, dass die Schnitzereien nur am oberen Ende des Geländers vorhanden waren, hier unten endete es in einfachem Eisen.  
  
„Nûemyn!"Sie hatte die Bedienstete erblickt, die sie im Schloss hatte herumführen wollen, doch diese rannte durch die große Tür ohne ihren Ruf gehört zu haben. Was also blieb ihr anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen? Gut, sie könnte zurückgehen und noch einmal versuchen ihr Zimmer wieder zu finden, aber da sie schon im Voraus wusste, dass jeder Versuch erfolglos bleiben oder mehrere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen würde und es außerdem so lecker nach Braten und frischem Brot roch, spazierte sie gleichzeitig mit einigen Bediensteten in die Küche.  
  
Die Wände waren hier weder bemalt noch verputzt, überall traten die bloßen nackten Steine hervor, aber trotz allem wirkte es nicht kalt und abweisend sondern ganz im Gegenteil strahlte dieser riesige Raum eine so gemütliche Behaglichkeit aus, dass die vornehmen Räume in den oberen Stockwerken es nicht im Geringsten damit aufnehmen konnten. In der Mitte des Raumes, der von der Größe her schon fast eine Halle oder ein Saal war, kochten über mehreren Feuern in großen Töpfen Suppen, Fleisch, Gemüse oder andere Köstlichkeiten.  
  
Rowenna war ganz versunken in den Anblick der Küche und den vielen Menschen, die überall herumliefen, Essen zubereiteten oder sich unterhielten, dass sie Nûemyn ganz aus dem Augen verloren hatte. Erst als sie ein kleines Kind berührte und an ihrem Kleid zupfte klärte sich ihr Blick wieder und sie sah herunter. Das Mädchen, das noch immer einen Zipfel ihres langen Rockes in der Hand hielt, sah ebenso erstaunt zu ihr hoch. „Wer bist du?", fragte es und zwirbelte sich dabei das eine Ende der Spitze um die Finger. „Bist du von oben aus dem Schloss? Du hast so ein schönes Kleid!"Die Stimme der Kleinen klang ehrfürchtig als sie das rote Gewand bewunderte, aber auch ein wenig neidisch. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, wie sehr sie sich wünschte einmal aus ihrem dreckigen, abgetragenen und trotz mehrfachen Flickens löchrigen Kleidchen herauszukommen und in eine feine Robe zu schlüpfen wie die Damen, die sie manchmal sah, wenn sie sich von ihrer Mutter fortschlich um sich bei einem Empfang oder einem großen Fest hinter den riesigen Vorhängen zu verstecken und der hohen Gesellschaft zuzusehen.  
  
„Ich heiße Rowenna", entgegnete sie höflich, während sie das Mädchen in eine Ecke hinter der Tür zog, um nicht mehr im Weg zu stehen als unbedingt nötig. „Und wer bist du?" „Ich bin Karîmà", krähte das Kind fröhlich „Soll ich dir die Küche zeigen? Meine Mama sagt immer, ich darf nicht mit den feinen Herrschaften sprechen, aber du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder? Ich mag dich!" Die erfrischende Ehrlichkeit Karîmàs tat Rowenna gut und sie freute sich, als sie eine kleine Hand spürte, die sich vertrauensvoll in ihre legte und sie mit sich zog. Bereitwillig lies sie sich führen. Die Gesellschaft dieses Kindes bereitete ihr bei weitem mehr Freude als die Nûemyns, die viel zu ehrerbietig und vorsichtig war. Hier ist alles so anders als zu Hause. Werde ich jemals wieder dorthin zurückkommen?  
  
Sie gingen durch eine kleinere Holztür in einen Raum, der direkt an die Küche angrenzte. Hier standen nur ein Tisch mit einigen weinigen Stühlen darum und auf einem Haufen in einer Ecke stapelten sich Kartoffeln neben einem weiteren Haufen, der aus anderem frischen Gemüse bestand. Zwei Mägde saßen an dem Tisch und genossen anscheinend ihre kurze Arbeitspause, während auf dem Boden ein junger Mann mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt saß, bedächtig an einem Apfel kaute und dem Gespräch der Frauen lauschte. Er hatte lange, hellblonde Haare und unheimlich blaue Augen, die starr ins Leere blickten. Offensichtlich dachte er gerade angestrengt über etwas sehr wichtiges nach und Rowenna wollte ihn auf keinen Fall stören, deshalb ging sie in einem großen Bogen um ihn herum, als sie an ihm vorbeikam.  
  
Die beiden Frauen beachteten sie gar nicht sondern setzten nach einem gelangweilten Blick ihr Gespräch fort, das sich den Ausschnitten zufolge, die Rowenna aufgeschnappt hatte, um ein Fest drehte, wer welche Arbeit verrichtete, wer alles erscheinen würde, und und und... „Soll ich dir was zum Essen besorgen? Hast du Hunger?"Beinahe hätte sie Karîmà vergessen, die immer noch ihre Hand hielt und sich nun wieder bemerkbar machte. Sie freute sich ehrlich über das Angebot, denn ihr Hunger, egal wie sehr sie auch versuchte ihn zu unterdrückten, war nun einmal da und er wuchs von Minute zu Minute. „Danke, das wäre wirklich nett von dir. Leider habe ich das Abendessen verpasst und wusste nicht, woher ich noch etwas bekommen konnte..."  
  
Die kleine Hand löste sich aus ihrer und das Mädchen verschwand fast lautlos, oder es kam ihr nur so vor, da es um sie herum so laut war, dass sich Schritte leicht darin verloren. Neugierig sah sie sich noch ein wenig um, während sie auf Karîmàs Rückkehr wartete. Die Wände waren auch hier rau und unverziert. Es gab nur ein winzig kleines Fenster, das den Raum aber nicht genügend erhellte, weshalb an jeder Wand eine Fackel angebracht war, deren Schein gespenstische Schatten an die Wände warfen.  
  
Doch Rowenna fühlte sich hier sofort zu Hause. Der Fackelschein hatte auch etwas sehr gemütliches an sich und der Duft nach Essen war einfach himmlisch, für sie war es geradezu eine süße Qual, da sie es nur riechen konnte und ihr Magen auch prompt seine Meinung kundtat. Sie hoffte, etwas Warmes zu bekommen, aber sie war auch nicht wirklich enttäuscht, als sie Karîmà mit einer dicken Scheibe Brot und einem Stück Käse zurückkommen sah, vor allem als sie merkte, dass das Brot noch warm war und fast so herrlich roch wie der Braten, der irgendwo hier über einem Feuer schmoren musste, den sie aber noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Was ja auch kein Wunder war, immerhin war sie ja nur kurz an dem Kochstellen vorbei gegangen und hatte sich anschließend nur in diesem kleinen abgeteilten Raum aufgehalten.  
  
Sie wollte sich zum Essen an den Tisch setzen, doch mittlerweile waren ihr andere zuvorgekommen – alle Stühle waren besetzt. Sie sah sich ein wenig ratlos um, entschied sich dann aber, auf dem mit Stroh bedeckten Boden Platz zu nehmen, das war auf jeden Fall besser als zu stehen. Sie lies sich neben dem Mann nieder, der inzwischen seinen Apfel aufgegessen und die Überreste säuberlich neben sich abgelegt hatte.  
  
Er schaute zwar kurz auf, schien sie dann aber nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Rowenna biss vorsichtig von dem Brot ab. Es schmeckte köstlich, noch viel besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Karîmà stand vor ihr und sah ihr beim Essen zu. Entweder fällt ihr nichts ein, was sie sagen könnte, oder sie hat gelernt, dass es unhöflich ist, jemanden beim Essen zu unterbrechen.  
  
„Karîmà!"Eine helle Frauenstimme hallte durch die Küche und wahrscheinlich noch durch die halbe Etage. Das junge Mädchen warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Meine Mutter ruft mich, ich muss gehen. Aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch einmal wieder!", fügte sie hoffnungsvoll hinzu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich ihren Weg zwischen den Kochtöpfen und Kartoffelschalen suchte. Das leise „Ist schon gut, ich komme auch allein zurecht."Hörte sie gar nicht mehr.  
  
„Ist sie nicht ein kleiner Sonnenschein?" Verwundert drehte Rowenna den Kopf zur Seite, als sie die Stimme des Mannes neben ihr hörte. Trotzdem antwortete sie: „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich kenne sie zwar erst seit ein paar Minuten, aber sie wirkte wirklich sehr nett und freundlich." Wieder nahm sie erst einen Bissen vom Brot und dann einen von Käse. Obwohl sie Käse sonst eigentlich hasste, diesen mochte sie auf Anhieb. Er hatte einen klaren, würzigen Geschmack und passte perfekt zu dem noch warmen Bauernbrot.  
  
„Entschuldigt die Frage, aber wer seid Ihr? Ich habe Euch hier noch niemals zuvor gesehen und in eurem kostbaren Gewand seht Ihr nicht aus wie eine Magd." Verwirrt musste Rowenna feststellen, dass sie ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht geben konnte, da sie sie selbst nicht kannte. Wieder hatte sie jemand daran erinnert, dass sie hier nicht her gehörte. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wo sie war! Nichts kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, alles war ganz anders als in ihrer Welt. Denn dass sie sich in einer anderen Welt befand, dessen war sie sich mittlerweile sicher. Sie glaubte seit ihrer Kindheit an fremde Welten, aber dass sie selbst einmal mutterseelenallein auf einer landen könnte, daran hätte sie im Traum nie gedacht.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Das heißt, ich kann Euch meinen Namen sagen, jedoch nicht, woher ich komme oder was ich hier tue. Vor weniger als zwei Stunden bin ich in einem Bett aufgewacht und konnte mich an nichts erinnern."Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber sie konnte ihm ja schlecht erzählen, dass sie aus versehen aus einer anderen Welt angereist war und keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie das gemacht hatte oder wie sie wieder zurück kam. „Mein Name ist Rowenna."Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm eine Hand reichen sollte, lies es dann aber bleiben. Wahrscheinlich stellte man sich hier nicht mit Handschlag vor und sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall irgendetwas tun, das nicht hierher gepasst hätte, da sie nicht für verrückt erklärt werden wollte.  
  
Er schien sich den Namen durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und lächelte dann. „Diesen Namen habe ich noch nie gehört. Seid Ihr aus fernen Landen? Aber nein, entschuldigt bitte, ich vergaß, dass ihr Euch nicht erinnern könnt. Das tut mir sehr Leid für Euch, aber vielleicht kommt die Erinnerung in einigen Tagen wieder zurück. So lange seid Ihr hier im Palast herzlich willkommen und dürft auch gerne zu dem großen Fest erscheinen, das morgen stattfindet. Sicher seid Ihr neugierig, den König kennen zu lernen. Jetzt erinnere ich mich auch wieder, wie er von Euch sprach. Ich glaube, eine Magd hat Euch im Palastgarten gefunden oder etwas in der art. Aber wollen wir jetzt nicht darüber reden. Geht es Euch wieder gut?"  
  
Er hatte gesprochen, ohne Rowenna auch nur ein einziges Mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, weshalb sie sich jetzt bemühen musste, auf alle seine Fragen zu antworten, bevor sie sie wieder vergaß. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Euch, aber seid ihr denn befugt, mir einen Aufenthalt im Palast zu erlauben und mich dazu noch zu einem Fest einzuladen, auf dem der König persönlich zugegen ist? Aber danke, ja, es geht mir schon viel besser." Sie hörte ein leises kehliges Lachen neben sich. „Entschuldigt, dass ich mich nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt und ich bin..."  
  
„Herrin!"Nûemyn war überglücklich, ihren Schützling wieder gefunden zu haben. Es war ihr furchtbar peinlich, sie verloren zu haben. Anschließend hatte sie alle Räume des Palastes, die sie befugt war zu betreten, durchkämmt auf der Suche nach ihr. Umso erleichterter war sie, sie nun endlich zu treffen, auch wenn es aus dem dreckigen Boden der Küche war, wirklich kein Ort für eine Dame. Außer Atem kam sie vor Rowenna und Legolas stehen und machte eine ungeschickte Verbeugung. „Entschuldigt vielmals mein Verschwinden. Ihr müsst mir glauben, es war ganz und gar nicht meine Absicht aber ich dachte, Ihr würdet mir folgen... Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid", beteuerte sie immer wieder. „Kann ich vielleicht irgendetwas für Euch tun? Möchtet ihr etwas essen oder soll ich Euch vielleicht ein Bad einlassen?" Sie tut so, als wäre es das größte Verbrechen, mich in den Gängen zu verlieren. Es war doch gar nicht schlimm, so habe ich wenigstens in diese wundervolle Küche gefunden. „Danke, Nûemyn, aber ich habe schon gegessen. Es war wirklich nicht deine Schuld, dass wir uns verloren haben. Es muss dir nicht Leid tun. Aber ich glaube, ein Bad wäre jetzt wirklich das Richtige für mich. Wenn du mir den Weg zurück zu meinem Zimmer zeigen kannst... ich habe ihn eben trotz allem Suchen nicht gefunden." „Aber natürlich Herrin, sofort... Möchtet Ihr vielleicht während Eurem Bad einige Trauben zu Euch nehmen? Wir haben ganz wunderbare Trauben, ganz frisch." Rowenna wollte aufstehen, als sich eine Hand fest auf ihren Arm legte. Diesen Legolas hatte sie ja völlig vergessen. „Danke, Nûemyn", sagte der gerade, „lass dieser Dame doch schon das Badewasser ein, ich führe sie zurück zu ihrem Gemach." Jetzt erst schien die Bedienstete zu erkennen, wer da neben ihrer „Herrin" auf dem Boden saß und sie bekam vor Schreck große Augen. „Natürlich, sofort, Herr", presste sie heraus und eilte aus dem Raum.  
  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich hätte ihr genauso gut folgen können, wo sie doch sowieso dorthin..."Ihr Blick schweifte über sein Gesicht... „Ich wollte aber noch etwas mit Euch besprechen." ...über seine Augen, die in einem so strahlenden Blau funkelten, dass sie glaubte, sie spiegelten das Meer wider, und dann... „Was ist denn das?", entfuhr es ihr, wobei sie sich im nächsten Augenblick am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen hätte wenn sie dadurch ihre Worte ungeschehen machen könnte. Ich bin, verdammt noch mal, in einer anderen Welt. Da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass manche Wesen spitze Ohren haben. Also führ dich gefälligst nicht so auf, das gibt nur wieder Probleme. Außerdem hast du diese spitzen Ohren doch vorhin schon bei Nûemyn gesehen, ohne so ein großes Theater zu machen. Aber es war schon zu spät. Legolas sah sie ein wenig verdattert an. „Was meint Ihr? Ich sehe nichts!"Er blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten um sich zu überzeugen, dass dort auch wirklich nichts Außergewöhnliches war.  
  
Das kostete sie ihren letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung. Obwohl sie sich selbst dafür verfluchte konnte sie nicht anders, zuerst kämpften sich nur leise glucksende Laute ihren Weg nach draußen, dann lachte sie laut los. „Entschuldigt, ich wollte nicht...", stieß sie zwischen zwei Prustern hervor, „Das war nicht..."Doch ihr eigenes Lachen lies sie nie ganz ausreden, was ihr gar nicht so Ungelegen kam, da sie eh nichts zu sagen gewusst hätte. „...böse gemeint!", vervollständigte sie ihren Satz, als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Ihr Atem beruhigte sich wieder, dafür stieg ihr nun die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Im Nachhinein kam sie sich reichlich lächerlich vor, wie sie da auf dem Boden saß und sich krümmte vor Lachen während niemand sonst auch nur ansatzweise verstand, warum. Sie strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne ihres dunkelbraunen Haares aus der Stirn und versuchte ihre Wangen zu überreden, wieder eine normale Farbe anzunehmen.  
  
Legolas sah sie immer noch genauso verständnislos an wie am Anfang, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und stand auf. Er wollte ihr schon eine Hand hinhalten, um ihr ebenfalls hoch zu helfen, doch sie kam schon von alleine auf die Beine. Immer noch lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, welches aber nicht mehr unhöflich oder gar respektlos sondern einfach nur noch freundlich wirkte.  
  
„Legolas!"Beide drehten sich gleichzeitig zur Quelle der Stimme um. Ein stattlicher Mann, der Legolas ziemlich ähnlich sah und deshalb von Rowenna direkt als sein Vater erkannt wurde, stand in der Türöffnung. „Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Dass du dich aber auch immer bei dem Gesinde verstecken musst, wenn man dich mal sucht. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mit dir reden wollte, also hör auf, es noch weiter hinauszuzögern!"Seine Stimme donnerte und hallte leise von den Wänden wider, klang aber insgesamt weniger bedrohlich als viel mehr herrisch und selbstbewusst.  
  
„Aber Vater, ich... Muss diese Dame noch zurück in ihr Zimmer geleiten, da sie sich sonst möglicherweise verirrt. Anschließend komme ich gleich herunter in die Bibliothek und wir können uns wieder über dieses leidige Thema unterhalten." „Gut."Sein Vater setzte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, schenkte Rowenna noch ein gütiges Lächeln, obwohl ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass er sie nirgendwo einordnen konnte und sie wahrscheinlich für eine von Legolas' Freundinnen hielt, und verlies die Küche.  
  
Erst jetzt, da alle ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahmen, fiel Rowenna auf, dass alle, ob groß oder klein, ihre Putztücher, Kochlöffel oder Küchenmesser beiseite gelegt und ehrfurchtsvoll zu dem stattlichen Mann aufgesehen hatten. Vielleicht der Küchenchef oder sonst irgendein Vorgesetzter. Sie wusste noch nicht, dass sie gerade Thranduil, dem König des Düsterwaldes, gegenübergestanden hatte, und so verschwendete sie keine weiteren Gedanken mehr an ihn sondern lies sich von Legolas zu ihrem Zimmer bringen, um in dem angrenzenden Raum ihr Bad zu nehmen.  
  
In der Bibliothek zur gleichen Zeit  
  
„Und du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher?" Das zierliche Mädchen, das zusammengekauert in einem der riesigen Sessel saß, schien sich noch kleiner machen zu wollen. „Ja, Herr Gandalf. Ich habe es gesehen. Ein Stück glänzendes Metall ragte aus ihrem Bauch. Es hatte die Form einer Sonne. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Bitte, so glaubt mir doch. Ich bin nur eine kleine Magd, was hätte ich davon, Euch zu belügen?" „Nun gut."Gandalf stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stab. Er war in den letzten Jahren wahrlich nicht jünger geworden!  
  
Außer ihm und der jungen Magd waren noch Gimli, Aragorn mit Arwen und die vier Hobbits Merry, Pippin, Sam und Frodo, die sich neben einem gewaltigen Berg Kuchen und Obst postiert hatten, anwesend. Erst an diesem Nachmittag waren sie alle angekommen, um an dem großen Fest teilzunehmen, das Thranduil anlässlich des fünften Jahrestages nach der Zerstörung des einen Rings veranstaltete, und schon standen sie anscheinend vor einer neuen Gefahr.  
  
Vor fünf Tagen wurde von einem Gärtner ein Mädchen auf dem Anwesen des Schlosses gefunden. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, sie sei tot, doch dann hatte er bemerkt, dass sie noch atmete und einen der Berater des Königs alarmiert. Es wurde veranlasst, dass das Mädchen in ein Zimmer getragen wurde, wo es heute zum ersten Mal erwacht war. Die Kammerfrau, dieses Mädchen, welches jetzt in der Bibliothek saß, hatte ihr die zerrissenen und verschmutzten Kleider ausgezogen und dabei etwas entdeckt, das sie dermaßen entsetzt hatte, dass ein anderes Mädchen nach der Gefundenen sehen musste. Erst am heutigen Tag war herausgekommen, warum Merit, das Mädchen, sich nicht mehr in das Zimmer traute und außerdem so verstört dreinblickte.  
  
Der verwirrte König Thranduil, dem daraufhin alles gemeldet wurde, hatte beschlossen auf die Ankunft der ehemaligen Gefährten seines Sohnes zu warten, da er sich besonders von Gandalf einen weisen Rat erhoffte. Leider stand auch der Zauberer in diesem Fall vor einem Rätsel, da er mit dem gegebenen Hinweisen rein gar nichts anfangen konnte. Ein Mädchen, aus dessen Bauch eine silberne Sonne schaute? Das kam ihm unvorstellbar vor und der größere Teil von ihm schob alles auf die geistige Verwirrung Merits. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm war zumindest neugierig, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und der König des Düsterwaldes trat ein. „Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig für mein verspätetes Erscheinen, aber ich musste mich erst auf die Suche nach meinem lieben Sohn machen, der sich schon wieder in der Küche herumtrieb. Ach ja, wenn er so weitermacht bringt er es noch eher zu einem Koch als zu einem würdigen König über das Volk von Düsterwald", seufzte er und lies sich in den Sessel fallen, der ihm am nächsten stand. Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf das verstörte Mädchen, das durch sein Auftauchen nicht gerade mutiger wurde. „Wer ist das?", fragte er in die Runde und bekam eine zögerliche Antwort von Gandalf, der sich noch immer auf seinen Stab stützte und mit langsamen Schritten das Zimmer durchquerte. „Dies ist das Mädchen, das behauptet sie hätte eine glänzende Sonne aus dem Bauch eines Mädchens hervorschauen sehen, das hier unter Eurem Dach lebt, König Thranduil."  
  
„Ach so", war der einzige Kommentar des Königs. Er überlegte, was am besten als nächstes zu tun sei. Er konnte unmöglich den ganzen Palast in Aufruhr versetzen, wenn es möglich war, dass es sich nur um die Hirngespinste einer jungen Dienstmagd handelte. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir morgen wie geplant das Fest feiern und uns an dem darauf folgenden Tag um dieses Problem kümmern sollten. Ihr seid angereist um Euch an einem Ball zu erfreuen, nicht um Euch hierüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Vorerst sollten wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit ein wenig genießen. Oder ist da jemand anderer Meinung?"  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte, vor allem von Seiten der Hobbits, die schon befürchtet hatten, ihr Aufenthalt, der als Urlaub gedacht war, würde zu echter Arbeit ausarten. Aber auch die anderen waren nicht allzu sehr interessiert an der Sache und so senkte sich eine Stille über den Raum, die nur von dem leisen Schmatzten der Halblinge gestört wurde. Das Schweigen dauerte solange an, bis die Tür geräuschvoll aufflog und Legolas hereinstürmte. „So Vater, jetzt können wir... oh!"Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Vater nicht allein im Zimmer war. „Aragorn! Gimli! Arwen! Und die Hobbits habt ihr auch dabei, natürlich schon wieder am essen! Wie schön, Euch alle zu sehen! Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr schon angekommen seid!" Er umarmte Aragorn, der aufgestanden war um seinen Freund zu begrüßen. Bei Gimli gestaltete sich das schon etwas schwieriger, deshalb beschränkte er sich auf ein kräftiges Händeschütteln und freundschaftliche Begrüßungsworte. Den Hobbits winkte er nur kurz zu, denn ihre Hände waren von Kuchen zu verschmiert, als dass er darauf bestanden hätte sie zu schütteln.  
  
„Das ist aber schade", er grinste seinen Vater an, „jetzt haben wir Gäste und können uns gar nicht richtig unterhalten. Aber das können wir ja auch immer noch auf später..." „Nichts da, mein Sohn! Ich empfinde es nicht als störend, dass deine Freunde anwesend sind. Vielmehr hoffe ich, dass sie dich zur Vernunft bringen können. Aragorn, mein lieber Freund", wandte er sich an den König von Gondor, „vielleicht glaubt er Euch, wenn Ihr ihm sagt, dass er als mein Thronfolger schnellstmöglich eine würdige Frau finden muss? Er kann doch nicht unverheiratet auf den Thron steigen. Das Volk braucht eine Königin!" „Aber Vater, bitte! Das können wir doch wirklich auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben. Ich habe noch viel mit meinen ehemaligen Gefährten zu besprechen und auszutauschen und es wäre wahrhaftig unhöflich, unsere Gäste gleich nach der Ankunft mit deinem Gerede über Hochzeiten zu belästigen."  
  
„Also mir machte das gar nichts aus!", tönte es einen halben Meter unter ihm. Immer und überall musste dieser Zwerg Ärger machen! Er könnte ihm ruhig einmal den Rücken stärken anstatt sich auch noch über ihn lustig zu machen und so schadenfroh zu grinsen wie er es gerade tat. „Da hörst du es, mein Sohn! Ich habe erst kürzlich mit einem alten Freund von mir gesprochen, der hat eine ganz reizende junge Tochter. Sie ist ein wenig jünger als du, vielleicht 500 Jahre, aber was macht das schon. Ich glaube, ihr würdet ein wirklich hübsches Paar abgeben, ihr beiden!" Legolas seufzte abgrundtief, während Gimli sich prächtig amüsierte und die Hobbits gespannt zuhörten und nebenher noch mehr Kuchen in sich hineinstopften.  
  
Im Bad eines Gästezimmers des Palastes  
  
Genüsslich aalte sich Rowenna im warmen Wasser. Es duftete nach Rosen und Lavendel, und leichter Dampf stieg aus der Wanne auf, in der sie lag. Legolas hatte sie zu ihrem Zimmer geleitet und war dann eiligst verschwunden. Das Wasser war schon eingelassen als sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und so brauchte sich nichts weiter zu tun, als sich das Kleid und ihre Unterwäsche auszuziehen und in die Wanne zu steigen. Wieder einmal ging ihr durch den Kopf, wo sie war und wieder einmal verdrängte sie es. Jetzt wollte sie einfach nur genießen, aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, gewisse Bilder schlichen sich immer wieder in ihren Kopf. Die letzten Fetzen, an die sie sich noch erinnern konnte. Der Autounfall, die schrecklichen Augenblicke der Ungewissheit in der sie nicht wusste, was sie erwartete. Ob ihre Freunde wohl auch hier waren? War sie tot? Gerade jetzt, wo sie allein war und keine Ablenkung hatte stürmte eine wahre Flut an Bildern auf sie ein, die sie gar nicht auf einmal verarbeiten konnte. Ohne es zu merken stieg die salzige Flüssigkeit in ihren Augen immer höher, bis sich eine einzelne Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange suchte, bis sie kurz an ihrem Kinn hängen bleib und sich dann mit einem leisen platsch mit dem Badewasser vermischte. Zu der einen Träne gesellten sich bald viele, die in kleinen Sturzbächen ihr Gesicht herunter rannen. Sie konnte sie nicht zurückhalten und wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie war allein in dieser Welt, in der sie sich nicht auskannte. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen, womit hatte sie das verdient? Zwar waren an diesem Tag alle freundlich zu ihr gewesen, aber es lag immer eine gewisse Vorsicht in allem was sie taten. Nicht das ungezwungene Verhalten ihrer Freunde zu Hause. Zu Hause. Es hörte sich so fern an. Würde sie ihre Freunde jemals wieder sehen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als in diesem Spiel ihre Rolle zu spielen, in einem Spiel, in das sie gar nicht hineingehörte? In dem sie völlig fremd und unerfahren war? Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, und das war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben immer eine Wahl gehabt, egal ob es sich nur darum handelte, was sie anzog oder was sie zum Mittagessen kochte. Jetzt aber fühlte sie sich eingeengt wie in einem goldenen Käfig. Aber trotz allem, sie musste weitermachen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Und sie würde sie nutzen. 


	3. Ein Freund

Ein Freund  
  
Sonne strahlte ihr ins Gesicht, und der Wind strich ihr ihre Haare aus der Stirn, von vorne ertönte leise Musik. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen während sie das alles genoss und den Stimmen zuhörte, die sich um sie herum unterhielten. Seufzend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie saß gemeinsam mit drei Freunden und ihrem Bruder im Auto und fuhr über eine fast leere Straße. Vor ihnen tauchte eine Kreuzung auf, dahinter die Häuser der Stadt, die von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt wurden.  
  
Eine kalte Hand griff nach ihrem Herzen und sie musste sich zwingen, wieder Luft zu holen als sie merkte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. „Rowenna, alles in Ordnung?"Sie hörte die Stimme ihres Bruders kaum, denn wie gelähmt sah sie aus dem Fenster einen Kleinlaster wie in Zeitlupe auf sie zurasen. „Neeeeiiiiiinnnn!!"  
  
Plötzlich war um sie herum nur noch Wasser. Wasser? Sie riss die Augen auf und sah sich um. Natürlich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, sie hatte nur geträumt, während sie in der immensen Badewanne eingeschlafen war, deren Wasser mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm war. Fröstelnd erhob sie sich, stieg aus der Wanne und wickelte sich in das Badetuch ein, das über einem geschnitzten Hocker neben ihr gelegen hatte. Obwohl es sie äußerlich rasch wärmte, blieb das unbestimmte Gefühl der Kälte zurück und obwohl sie sich so schnell sie konnte das Baumwollene Nachthemd überstreifte, das sie in ihrem Zimmer fand, und unter die dicke Bettdecke schlüpfte, sie konnte es einfach nicht abschütteln. Es war beinahe noch viel schlimmer, davon zu träumen, als es tatsächlich zu erleben, denn so wusste sie, was passieren würde und hatte keine Möglichkeit es zu verhindern.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich tiefer in die weiche Matratze, doch nicht das kleinste Gefühl von Behaglich- oder Müdigkeit wollte sich einstellen. Von draußen kam nur mehr ein matter Schimmer des blassen Mondes und zahlloser Sterne herein und hüllte das Zimmer in ein gespenstisches Zwielicht, das nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass sie sich wohler fühlte. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Tränen, die ihr in Bahnen über ihr Gesicht liefen und den weißen Stoff des Kopfkissens durchnässten. Warum? Warum nur ich? Was habe ich denn getan, dass so etwas Schreckliches geschehen musste? Sie fand keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen, aber sie wusste, dass es welche geben musste. Und sie schwor sich selbst, sie zu finden, bevor sie von einem unruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf übermannt wurde.  
  
Noch immer kochten, schnitten und werkelten an die Hundert Angestellten an dem Festessen für dem morgigen Abend. Legolas saß wie meistens um diese Zeit in dem kleinen Raum neben der Küche im Stroh. Die Bediensteten beachteten ihn gar nicht, während sie hin und her liefen und sich gegenseitig die unterschiedlichsten Dinge zuriefen. Ein Koch versetzte einem kleinen Küchenjunge eine schallende Ohrfeige, weil dieser etwas von der schon fertigen Nachspeise stibitzt hatte und nun die kunstvolle Verzierung fast komplett erneuert werde musste. Legolas war froh über diesen Zufluchtsort, er war hier lieber als auf den größten Festen oder in den feinsten Zimmern im oberen Teil des Schlosses. Schon als kleiner Elb war er immer gerne hergekommen und als er größer wurde hatte er es beibehalten, auch wenn sein Vater lange brauchte um sich damit abzufinden. Ihm war die Vorstellung völlig unwillkommen, dass sein Sohn, der künftige König von Düsterwald, sich am liebsten unten beim Küchengesinde herumtrieb. Doch mit der Zeit hatte er kapitulieren müssen, da er keinen Weg sah, es zu verhindern.  
  
Er dachte über das Gespräch mit seinem Vater nach. Es war ihm äußerst unangenehm gewesen, dass sein Freunde anwesen gewesen waren und sich im Stillen wahrscheinlich über ihn lustig machten. Bis auf Gimli natürlich, der macht es gleich öffentlich. Beim Gedanken an den Zwerg musste er lächeln. Es war zwar nicht immer einfach, mit ihm befreundet zu sein, aber immer wenn sie längere Zeit getrennt waren vermisste er die groben Scherze des anderen schmerzlich. Früher hätte er wie wohl alle anderen niemals geglaubt, dass ein Elb und dein Zwerg je so gute und enge Freunde werden konnten. Jetzt hatten sie sich endlich wieder getroffen, aber es blieb kaum Zeit, um über alte Zeiten zu plaudern, denn schon standen sie vor der nächsten Aufgabe. Doch so oft er sich das gehörte auch durch den Kopf gehen lies, er sah einfach keinen Sinn darin. Warum maß sein Vater der Behauptung einer Dienstmagd so viel Bedeutung bei? Noch dazu, wenn sie behauptete, eine glänzende Sonne aus dem Bauch eines Menschen hervorstehen gesehen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie sich nur vor der Arbeit drücken oder Aufmerksamkeit erregen und dachte nicht an die Konsequenzen. Legolas jedenfalls glaubte nicht an diese Geschichte und hatte auch nicht vor, seine Meinung zu ändern.  
  
Er griff nach den Trauben, die er neben sich aufgebaut hatte. Das war sein Vorteil als Prinz: Egal wann er kam, er bekam immer etwas zu essen und auch dann nur das beste. Wenn die Angestellten es auch längst nicht mehr als Besonderheit ansahen, dass der Prinz persönlich herunterkam, so zollten sie ihm dennoch stets den nötigen Respekt. Auch wenn er seit seiner Geburt nie etwas anderes gekannt hatte, so störte ihn doch fast nichts mehr als ständig unterwürfige Angestellte, die es ihm nicht zutrauten, auch nur einen Schritt ohne fremde Hilfe zu machen.  
  
„Darf ich auch eine Traube haben?"Ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte, stand Karîmà plötzlich vor ihm und lächelte schüchtern zu ihm herunter. „Ja natürlich, hier!"Er hielt ihr den Teller entgegen. „Du kannst dich auch gerne ein Weilchen zu mir setzen, wenn du Lust hast und deine Mutter dich gerade nicht braucht." Er wusste nur zu gut, wie streng die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens manchmal sein konnte. Wie oft hatte er schon mit angesehen und vor allem mit angehört, wenn sie herumzeterte wie eine Gewitterziege. Manchmal konnte er gar nicht glauben, dass diese Frau so ein süßes nettes Kind haben konnte, aber dennoch war die Ähnlichkeit der beiden unverkennbar.  
  
„Danke."Karîmà lies sich neben ihm auf den Boden plumpsen und nahm sich dann eine Hand voll Trauben vom Teller, der nun zwischen den Beiden stand. Sie kannte den Prinzen schon fast ihr ganzes Leben lang und sah deshalb nicht ein, warum sie nicht ganz normal mit ihm umgehen sollte, wie sie es mit einem Bruder den sie nicht hatte auch getan hätte. Ihre Mutter regte sich regelmäßig darüber auf und hielt ihr lange Vorträge über den nötigen Respekt vor Mitgliedern der königlichen Familie, doch der Prinz hatte nichts dagegen sondern schien sie so zu mögen wie sie war und warum sollte sie ihn dann plötzlich mit „Eure Hoheit"anreden? Er würde schon sagen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.  
  
Schweigend saßen die beiden ein Weilchen nebeneinander und ließen sich die Trauben schmecken, bis Legolas' Hand plötzlich ins Leere griff, als er sich noch etwas von den süßen Beeren nehmen wollte. „Soll ich noch welche holen?", bot sich Karîmà sofort an, als sie es bemerkte.  
  
„KARÎMÀ!!!"  
  
„Oh verdammt! Ähm, ich meinte natürlich, ich muss gehen! Entschuldigung!" Karîmàs Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rotschimmer an und sie hatte es eilig, sich zu verabschieden, vergaß dabei aber nicht, den leeren Teller zum Spülen mitzunehmen. Schon wenige Sekunden später konnte er aus der Küche hören: „Hast du schon wieder den Prinzen belästigt? Du wirst noch Schande über die ganze Familie bringen, du ungezogenes kleines Ding!" Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass alle Zurechtweisungen ergebnislos an dem lustigen kleinen Mädchen abprallten, hätte er sich vielleicht eingeschaltet, aber so lächelte er nur über die nie enden wollenden Bemühungen der Mutter und hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Über was hatte er noch nachgedacht, bevor Karîmà gekommen war? Ach ja, diese ungeheuerliche Geschichte von dem Dienstmädchen... Er fand es müßig, sich noch weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Aber was konnte er denn sonst tun? Er verließ die Küche und trat auf den nur von weinigen Fackeln beleuchteten Flur hinaus. Auf dem Boden entdeckte er etwas Glitzerndes und als er es aufhob bemerkte er, dass es sich um eine goldene Kette handelte, an der ein kleines, mit Edelsteinchen besetztes Herz hing. Er lies es an seiner Hand baumeln währende er überlegte, wem es wohl gehören könnte. Einem Dienstmädchen wohl kaum, die besaßen keinen wertvollen Schmuck und dieses Kettchen sah nicht nach einem wertlosen Spielzeug für kleine Elbenmädchen aus. Er erinnerte sich an das Mädchen, dem er am frühen Abend begegnet war. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, um wen es sich handelte, aber es konnte gut sein, dass sie das Schmuckstück hier verloren hatte. Denn sonst kam kaum jemand von der höheren Gesellschaft hier herunter außer gelegentlich seinem Vater, um ihn nach oben zu beordern, auch wenn er meistens einen Diener zu diesem Zweck schickte. Außerdem trug er keine Goldkettchen! Auf dem Weg über die Treppe entschloss er sich, spontan einen Besuch bei den Gästezimmern zu machen. Auf dem Weg konnte er auch kurz bei Gimli vorbeischauen, oder bei den Hobbits. Bei Aragorn und Arwen ließ er das lieber, denn man konnte ja nie wissen, wo er da hereinplatzte...  
  
Rowenna lag wach in ihrem Bett. Zwar fror sie nicht mehr so schlimm wie zuvor, doch wohl fühlte sie sich noch immer nicht. Sie hatte kurz geschlafen, war aber nach gut einer Stunde wieder aufgewacht und schaffte es nicht, erneut einzuschlafen. Zu sehr war sie mit ihrer jetzigen Situation beschäftigt, und auch wenn der Rest des Schlosses in einem schläfrigen Schweigen lag, war sie doch hellwach was daher kam, dass sie erst am Abend aufgestanden und zuvor ganze fünf Tage geschlafen hatte. Sie war noch immer so verwirrt, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie sich freuen oder wieder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte. Sie hatte einen Autounfall erlebt und war in völliger Ungewissheit über ihre Freunde. Aber sie hatte überlebt – oder aber sie befand sich in einer Welt nach dem Tod. Aber das erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich, denn ihr Herz schlug noch immer und sie litt, verspürte Hunger und Durst, atmete... Tat eben alles, was zum Leben notwendig war, deshalb konnte sie gar nicht tot sein. Oder doch? Diese Frage quälte sie nun schon die ganze Zeit, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie zu keinem Ergebnis kommen würde, dass sie zu keinem Ergebnis kommen konnte. Was wurde nun aus ihr? Hier im Schloss war sie vielleicht vorläufig gut aufgehoben, aber sie wurde nur als vorübergehender Gast betrachtet. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie hier nicht mehr wohnen konnte? Sie war hier vollkommen fremd, sie kannte niemanden, zu dem sie gehen konnte. Nein, das konnte nicht der Himmel sein. Aber auch nicht die Hölle, oder? Denn sie wurde ja von allen Seiten freundlich behandelt. Diese ganze Grübelei verursachte ihr Kopfschmerzen. Aber sie konnte es auch nicht abstellen.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür. Wer kam denn um diese Zeit noch? War es Nûemyn? Rowenna war froh über die Ablenkung und wollte schon „Herein"rufen, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie den schweren Schlüssel im Schloss der Tür herumgedreht hatte und so erhob sie sich, um zu öffnen.  
  
Endlich hatte er die richtige Tür gefunden. Das war zwar nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, da alle anderen Gästezimmer von seinen ehemaligen Gefährten mit Beschlag belegt wurden, aber sein Besuch bei Gimli und der anschließende bei den Hobbits, die es sich auf den Betten gemeinsam mit frischem Brot und Braten gemütlich gemacht hatten, hatte doch länger gedauert als ursprünglich gedacht. Er klopfte, und während er darauf wartete, dass geöffnet wurde fiel ihm auf, wie spät es schon war. Vermutlich war sie schon im Bett und hörte sein Klopfen nicht oder noch schlimmer, sie hatte schon geschlafen und er hatte sie aufgeweckt. Seine zweite Vermutung bestätigte sich, als die Tür quietschend aufging und dahinter eine zierliche Gestalt im Nachthemd und mit Ringen unter den Augen auftauchte.  
  
„Bitte entschuldigt die Störung", fing er zögerlich an, „ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr schon schlafen würdet..." Wie sie so da stand bemerkte Rowenna, dass sie doch schläfriger war als sie angenommen hatte. Sie wollte nur noch wieder zurück ins warme Bett unter die weiche Decke und so winkte sie ihr Gegenüber einfach herein und verkroch sich wieder genau dorthin.  
  
Verdutzt blickte Legolas ihr hinterher, als sie einfach so wieder von der Tür verschwand, diese aber sperrangelweit offen stehen ließ. Dann sah er ihr Handzeichen einzutreten und folgte ihm zögernd. Als er im Raum stand, lag die junge Frau schon wieder unter der Bettdecke begraben und sah ihn müde aber nichtsdestotrotz aufmerksam an. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Grund, weshalb er sie überhaupt aufgesucht hatte. „Ich habe eben eine goldene Kette im Flur vor der Küche gefunden und dachte mir, dass es nur die Eure sein kann. Hier", er reichte ihr die Kette, die er bis gerade fest mit seiner linken Hand umschlossen hatte. „Sie ist sehr schön und es wäre schade, wenn Ihr sie verlieren würdet."  
  
Rowenna streckte den Arm aus und nahm sie ihm ab, obwohl sie genau wusste dass es gar nicht ihre sein konnte, da sie den ganzen Tag keine getragen hatte. Sie betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang und gab sie ihm dann zurück. „Es tut mir Leid, Euch enttäuschen zu müssen aber Ihr habt Euch vergebens zu mir bemüht. Sie gehört nicht mir." Der Elb machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt aufstehen und wieder gehen sollen, aber aus einem unerklärlichen Grund blieb er erst genau da stehen wo er war und setzte sich anschließend auf die Bettkante an der Seite.  
  
Warum ist er noch hier? Es ist nicht meine Kette, wegen der er mich zu nachtschlafenden Zeiten aus dem Bett geholt hat und jetzt nistet er sich auch noch in meinem Zimmer ein! Sie richtete sich so weit auf, bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt in ihrem Bett saß. „Entschuldigt, aber darf ich fragen wer Ihr seid und was ihr hier noch macht. Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber es ist schon spät und ich würde wirklich gerne weiterschlafen." „Aber wir kennen uns doch schon, erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr? Wir sahen uns in der Küche, bis mein Vater, König Thranduil, mich zu sich rief." „Ach ja."Das Erinnern leuchtete in ihren Augen auf. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach zu müde fürs Nachdenken. „Das hatte ich ganz...Moment!"Was hat er gerade gesagt? Sein Vater, König Thrandingsda? Das heißt ja, er ist der Prinz in diesem Laden hier! Oh, verdammt! Ich hab mal wieder alles versaut! „Ähm..."Ihr Gesicht wurde verdächtig rot. Dass sie an so etwas aber auch nicht gedacht hatte, dabei war es doch eigentlich nahe liegend gewesen, als sein Vater in der Küche aufgetaucht war. Solche prächtigen Kleider konnte sich kein normaler Angestellter leisten! Aber was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Das fing ja alles gut an! Im Moment wollte sie einfach nicht mehr hier sitzen bleiben, wo er sie so aufmerksam musterte, also schlug sie ihre Decke zurück um aufzustehen und sich in den Morgenmantel zu wickeln, den ihr Nûemyn bereitgelegt hatte.  
  
Wieder einmal war es die breite Spitze, diesmal die des Nachthemdes, die sich verfing. Im Schlaf hatte sie sich wohl doch mehr bewegt als sie gedacht hatte und so die Bettdecke herumgedreht, die jetzt mit dem Knöpfen des eigentlich unteren Randes am Kopfende lag. Ihr Hemd schob sich so weit hoch, dass Legolas, der sie noch immer noch betrachtete, einen Blick auf ihr Höschen erhielt, bis knapp über dem Bauchnabel der Stoff wieder begann. Er wollte instinktiv seinen Blick abwenden, wie man es ihm schon als kleinem Elb beigebracht hatte, doch dann...  
  
„Ahh...", stieß er aus, noch bevor sie den rettenden Stoff wieder über ihren Körper geschoben hatte. So schlimm sehe ich aber auch nicht aus, dass er so einen Schock kriegen muss, dachte sie ein wenig beleidigt. Oder war es möglich, dass dieser Prinz noch niemals eine Frau gesehen... Nein, das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein. Seinem Aussehen nach musste er bestimmt schon über 20 sein. Er riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem er aufsprang. „Es ist also wahr! Das... Das... Oh mein Gott!" Er schien ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Was ist denn los?", wollte Rowenna wissen, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah vorsichtshalber noch einmal unter dem Hemd nach.  
  
Ihr Nabelpiercing! Dass sie daran nicht gedacht hatte! Er hatte ihn gesehen und da er so etwas nicht kannte, hatte er sich erschrocken. Ich trete aber auch wirklich von einem Fettnäpfchen in das nächste. Wie soll ich denn jetzt diesem aufgescheuchten Typ hier klar machen, dass ein Piercing nicht gefährlich ist? Ihr Müdigkeitsgefühl verschwand von einem Moment auf den anderen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Legolas einen kurzen Dolch, den er wohl immer bei sich trug, gezogen hatte und damit in der Luft herumfuchtelte.  
  
„Stopp!", reif sie und drehte sich vollends zu ihm um. „Das ist doch nur..." „Bis dahin und nicht weiter! Bleibe stehen und... und..." Weiter kam er nicht, zu verdutzt war er über das plötzliche Lachen, in dass Rowenna ausbrach. Es war aber auch zu komisch: Vor ihr stand ein Wesen, das bis aus seine spitzen Ohren genauso aussah wie ein Mensch und hatte ernsthaft Angst vor einem Piercing! Legolas wusste anscheinend nicht genau, was er als nächstes tun sollte, denn einerseits hatte er es mit eigenen Augen gesehen – eine silberne Sonne, genau wie das Mädchen gesagt hatte – aber andererseits sah dieses junge Menschenmädchen – oder was sie wohl auch immer war – nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus, wie sie so dastand und sich vor lachen krümmte. Zögernd lies er den Dolch sinken, hielt ihn aber dennoch so, dass er ihn im Notfall sofort einsetzen konnte.  
  
Rowenna erholte sich und wurde wieder ernst. Eine Weile stand sie dem Prinzen einfach nur gegenüber und legte sich ihre Worte zurecht, doch trotzdem klang es noch einigermaßen holperig, als sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. „Es ist nicht gefährlich. Wirklich nicht!", fügte sie auf seinen zweifelnden Blick noch einmal deutlich hinzu, „Da wo ich herkomme, tragen das viele."Ein leichter Schauer durchlief sie, als sie an ihre Heimat dachte, doch sie schüttelte ihn entschlossen ab. Wehmütig sein konnte sie später noch genug. „Es ist ein einfaches Stück Metall, dass durch die Haut ...ähm... gestoßen wird, um den Körper zu verzieren."Sie fand, das hatte sie sehr plausibel erklärt. Anscheinend leider nicht plausibel genug für ihn. „Warum solltest du dir so etwas antun, nur damit es unter einem Kleid schön aussieht, wo man es sowieso nicht sieht?", hakte er nach, sein Blick blieb unverändert wachsam, während er in seiner Aufregung gar nicht merkte, dass er die förmliche Anrede ganz vergaß. „In meiner W... Heimat tragen die Frauen nicht nur Kleider. Im Sommer tragen wir oft Hosen und Oberteile, die über dem Bauchnabel enden oder bei Bikinis..."Kaum dass sie es ausgesprochen hatte hätte sie es am Liebsten direkt wieder zurückgenommen. Wie erwartet hörte sie keine halbe Sekunde später: „Was ist da...Bikinis? Ist es etwas zum Zaubern? Und außerdem redest du unzusammenhängend. Frauen tragen überall Kleider, selbst in den fernsten Ländern der Welt, das war schon immer so." Beinahe hätte Rowenna wieder lachen müssen, als er einen Bikini als Zauberutensil verdächtigte, doch dann siegte doch die Traurigkeit. „Vielleicht komme ich ja gar nicht von dieser Welt", wisperte sie ohne dass sie es wollte und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Wieder stürmten Bilder von allen Seiten auf sie ein, die sie mit aller Kraft zurückzudrängen versuchte. Ein kurzes aber kräftiges Kopfschütteln half ihr ein wenig.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich neben ihr das Bett senkte. Verwundert sah sie auf. Legolas hatte sich tatsächlich neben sie gesetzt, obwohl ihm dabei nicht ganz wohl zu sein schien. Aber immerhin schien er sie nicht mehr als gefährlich einzuschätzen. Zum Glück muss ich jetzt wenigstens nicht schon wieder heulen, das würde es echt komplett machen! Kaum dass sie es gedacht hatte, begannen auch schon die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht zu kullern. Legolas neben ihr verschränkte unangenehm berührt seine Hände ineinander und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen. Dann rückte er kurz entschlossen ein Stück näher und nahm sie in den Arm, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte und ihre Tränen in seinem grünen Gewand versickerten. Zuerst war es etwas ungewohnt, doch dann lies sie einfach locker und war erstaunt, wie leicht es ihr fiel. Seine Hand beschrieb ausladende Kreise auf ihrem Rücken, während er mit der anderen ihren Kopf festhielt.  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Rowennas Tränen waren weitgehend getrocknet, nur noch die roten Augen zeugten davon, dass sie überhaupt je geflossen waren. Verlegen strich sie eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr, wo sie sich jedoch direkt wieder löste und zurück in ihr Gesicht fiel. „Entschuldigung wenn ich das jetzt so frage, aber was sind sie überhaupt?" Legolas sah sie erstaunt an. „Was ist wer? Wen meint Ihr mit ‚sie'?" Zu spät fiel ihr wieder ein, dass man sich hier nicht mit ‚sie' sondern mit ‚euch' ansprach. Da hatte sie gerade gedacht, sich einigermaßen zurecht zu finden und dann so etwas! Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Erklärung, fand aber, dass die Wahrheit besser war als die Beste Ausrede, die ihr eh nicht einfiel und ihr so praktisch gar keine andere Möglichkeit blieb.  
  
„Bei mir... also wo ich herkomme... in meiner Welt", sprach sie schließlich aus, was ihr die ganze Zeit schon auf der Zunge lag und er sich wahrscheinlich schon längst denken konnte, „spricht man sich so an. Man sagt zu Kindern oder Freunden wie hier ‚du', aber zu Erwachsenen sagt man ‚Sie' anstatt ‚Euch'." „Warum spricht man sich bei Euch an, als würde man über jemand anderen sprechen und sich nicht direkt an jemanden wenden? Was für einen Sinn soll das machen? Aber damit Ihr Euch hier nicht ganz so fremd fühlt, dürft Ihr gerne ‚du' zu mir sagen wenn es Euch gefällt und Ihr mir dieses Privileg auch zugesteht", schlug er großmütig vor. Sie nickte. „Ja, das würde ich gerne tun", sagte sie schüchtern, „das würde mir tatsächlich ein wenig das Gefühl geben, nicht ganz allein zu sein in dieser... anderen Welt."Noch immer fiel es ihr nicht ganz einfach es auszusprechen auch wenn sich ihr Verstand längst damit abgefunden hatte. Ihr Herz suchte noch immer nach einem Ausweg, nach einem Weg zurück in ihre Heimat.  
  
„Ihr... du wolltest also eben erfahren, was ich bin? Das ist leicht zu erklären. Ich bin ein Elb und wie du vielleicht schon erfahren hast, befinden wir uns hier in Düsterwald, in Mittelerde."Ihr verständnisloser Gesichtsausdruck lies ihn innehalten. Er begriff, dass sie ihm nicht folgen konnte, da sie diese Ausdrücke anscheinend noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er jemandem, der völlig fremd war auf einer ganzen Welt, erklären konnte wer oder was er war, als er ihre leise Stimme hörte: „Und hier gibt es keine Menschen? Auf der ganzen Welt leben nur...Elben?" „Oh doch, es gibt auch Menschen auf dieser Welt. Ich selbst bin mit einigen sehr gut befreundet. Aragorn, der König von Gondor, ist zufällig gerade auf Besuch im Palast. Sicher findet sich eine Gelegenheit, euch beide bekannt zu machen, wenn du das möchtest."Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass sie ja mit Namen, die ihm schon seit frühester Kindheit ein Begriff waren oder die jeder Bewohner Mittelerdes als ganz selbstverständlich ansah, nichts anfangen konnte und gab es auf, ihr genauere Erklärungen liefern zu wollen. Das hätte vermutlich Stunden oder gar Tage in Anspruch genommen, und diese Zeit stand ihnen leider nicht zur Verfügung. Aber er bemerkte, wie sich ihr Ausdruck ein wenig veränderte. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie froh war, dass sie nicht der einzige Mensch auf einer ganzen Welt war. Allein diese Vorstellung lies ihn erzittern, allein unter tausenden anderer Wesen leben zu müssen. Er begann langsam, sie etwas besser zu verstehen und drückte sie noch einmal kurz an sich, bevor er aufstand, zum Fenster ging und in die Nacht heraus schaute. „Ich will dich nicht weiter quälen indem ich diese Sache vertiefe, aber der halbe Palast redet schon über dich. Ein Dienstmädchen hat von... von deiner silbernen Sonne erzählt und sogar Gandalf, ein mächtiger Zauberer, zeigte sich beunruhigt. Kannst du sie irgendwie entfernen, damit das Geschwätz des Mädchens als bloßer Versuch abgetan wird, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen?"  
  
Na ganz toll, jetzt lassen die hier sogar schon einen Zauberer auf mich los. Wahrscheinlich gibt es hier sogar Zwerge wie im Märchen. Sie musste den letzten Satz wohl laut ausgesprochen haben ohne es zu merken, denn Legolas lachte leise. „In der tat gibt es Zwerge. und zufällig ist auch ein Mitglied dieser Gattung gerade zu Besuch im Palast und bewohnt das Zimmer gleich gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Gimli ist sein Name und er ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir." Rowenna wurde rot. Er hält mich bestimmt für total doof, und ich gebe ihm auch immer wieder einen neuen Anlass dazu. „Ah ja... Wie schön", stammelte sie. „Dann werde ich ihn ja vielleicht auch einmal kennen lernen." „Das würde ihn sicher freuen. Aber du darfst seine Worte nicht immer so genau nehmen, manchmal... nun ja, manchmal drückt er sich nicht so gewählt aus, wie es sich in Anwesenheit einer Dame schickt." Oje, musste ich denn unbedingt in einer Welt landen, in der Frauen immer noch verhätschelt und im Haus eingesperrt werden? Das ist ja wie im Mittelalter! Als ob ich nicht auch was drauf hätte! Ihre Stirn legte sich ohne ihr Zutun in Falten, die Legolas allerdings falsch deutete. „Wenn du ihn aufgrund seiner Ausdrucksweisen nicht treffen möchtest, dann ist das deine Entscheidung. Niemand wird dir irgendetwas übel nehmen." Rowenna entschloss sich dazu, einfach auszusprechen, was sie dachte. Außerdem war sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes gewohnt und hätte es daher wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr lange ausgehalten, ständig jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen. „Das ist es nicht. Ich bin gewohnt, dass Frauen und Männer die gleichen Arbeiten verrichten oder die gleichen Worte benutzen. Ich bin sicher, ich kenne einige Worte, die deine werten Ohren rötlich färben würden", konnte sie sich einfach nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Und außerdem trage ich nur sehr selten Kleider, und schon gar nicht solche wie diese hier."Sie wies auf den Stuhl neben dem Schrank, über dem noch das prächtige rote Gewand hing, das sie heute getragen hatte. „Ich trage fast täglich nur Hosen und niemand findet daran etwas Seltsames. Sie sind viel praktischer. Wenn ich mir vorstellen sollte, in einem Kleid zu kämpfen..." „Du kämpfst?" Tatsächlich meinte sie keinen ihm bekannten Kampf. Hier lernte man bestimmt nur mit Schwertern und Säbeln umzugehen, und Kampfsportarten wie Karate, das sie schon seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr zweimal die Woche besucht hatte, waren wohl gänzlich unbekannt. „Soll ich dir etwas zeigen?" Er sah sie ein bisschen an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Aber es ist mitten in der Nacht und wir würden außerdem mit dem Schwertergeklirr den halben Palast aufwecken. Und ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl, gegen dich zu kämpfen. Falls dir etwas passiert..." Wie erwartet kannte er anscheinend nur den Schwerterkampf. Aber sie würde ihm schon beibringen, sich nicht immer nur auf sein Schwert zu verlassen! „Aber nein, kein Kampf mit Schwertern."Wäre er von ihrer Welt gewesen, hätte er jetzt vermutlich gesagt, er verstehe nur Bahnhof, aber in Ermangelung eines vergleichbaren Objektes beschränkte er sich darauf auszusehen wie... nun ja, wie ein verdutzter Elb.  
  
„Stell dich hier hin!" Ein kurzer Protest flackerte in seinen Augen auf, bevor er wirklich in die Mitte des Zimmers trat. Anscheinend war er es nicht gewohnt, sich herumkommandieren zu lassen und schon gar nicht von einer Frau. „Und jetzt?"Er bemühte sich, gelangweilt auszusehen, aber seine Augen blitzten wach und beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen. Rowenna trat hinter ihn wo er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte und noch bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehen konnte spürte er einen Schlag und fand sich eine Sekunde später auf dem Boden wieder. „Was..."Sein Versuch aufzustehen scheiterte schon im Ansatz. „He!" Rowenna hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihm hoch zu helfen. „Na, überrascht?" Das triumphierende Grinsen schlich sich einfach auf ihr Gesicht, ohne dass sie es ändern konnte oder wollte. Vielleicht gefällt es mir hier doch nicht so schlecht. Jedenfalls macht es einen Heidenspaß, diesen Elben niederzustrecken. Er räusperte sich. Erst da merkte sie, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt. Schnell lies sie sie los und sagte, um die Spannung, die bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch gar nicht da gewesen war, wieder ein bisschen aufzulockern: „Na, wohl doch nicht so ein begnadeter Kämpfer, was?"Doch die Worte klangen irgendwie längst nicht so ironisch wie beabsichtigt, was wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sich sein Gesicht plötzlich genau vor ihrem befand und sie seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren konnte.  
  
Seine Augen musterten ihre noch immer wachsam, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan und er hob seine linke Hand wie in Zeitlupe zu ihrer Schulter, wo er sie ablegte und durch den seidenen Morgenmantel hindurch ihre Haut erwärmte. Sie sah nur noch seine Augen, seinen Mund, seine Nase...seine Ohren, die ihr plötzlich nicht mehr im Geringsten komisch vorkamen. Und dann schloss sie einfach die Augen, genoss seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut und dann näherten sich seine Lippen... Sie konnte es nicht sehen, spürte nur wie sie die ihren trafen und zu einer Einheit verschmolzen...  
  
Plötzlich jedoch löste er sich von ihr. „Äh... Entschuldige. Das war nicht beabsichtigt. Es war nur..." Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, immer noch den Geschmack seiner Lippen in ihrem Mund. Doch er sagte nur: „Es ist nun wirklich schon spät und wir sollten alle schlafen... Wir sehen uns dann bestimmt morgen wieder."Aber ihm waren seine zwiespältigen Gefühle hinsichtlich dieses erneuten Treffens deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Ein Teil von Rowenna hoffte noch immer, dass er zurückkommen würde, als die Tür schon längst ins Schloss gefallen war. So drehte sie nur noch den Schlüssel herum und schlüpfte wieder in ihr Bett, das inzwischen komplett ausgekühlt war und ihr nur noch klamm und ungemütlich vorkam. Tief in ihre Decke gekuschelt schlief sie schließlich ein. 


	4. Unbekannt Magie

Kapitel 3 Wie schon am Vortag wurde Rowenna durch die hellen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihr mit einer Intensität ins Gesicht leuchteten, dass sie es im Bett nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Instinktiv wollte sie auf die Uhr sehen, musste dann aber feststellen, dass keine vorhanden war. Also konnte sie nur versuchen, die Zeit zu schätzen. Bestimmt ist es schon nach elf Uhr, stellte sie nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster fest. Ein Blick in den riesigen Spiegel verriet ihr, wie unruhig sie geschlafen haben musste. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und ihre Augen wirkten ein wenig verquollen. Entschlossen nahm sie die goldene Bürste, die auf dem Frisiertischchen vor dem Spiegel lag und fuhr sich damit versuchsweise durchs Haar.  
  
„Aber Herrin, lasst mich das doch machen!"  
  
Nûemyn war hereingekommen ohne auch nur einen Laut zu verursachen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte Rowenna niemanden an ihre Haare gelassen, aber sie hatte auch keine Lust, alle Knoten herauszukämmen bis sie Muskelkater in den Armen hätte. So setzte sie sich auf den zierlichen Hocker, wobei sie hoffte, er möge ihr Gewicht halten, und reichte dem Mädchen die Bürste. „Danke, Nûemyn", sagte sie, bevor die Bedienstete anfing, so sanft wie möglich ihre Haare glatt zu kämmen.  
  
„Das Frühstück habt Ihr wieder einmal verpasst, aber ich werde euch gleich mit Vergnügen etwas herauf bringen, wenn ihr es wünscht. Außerdem erwarten euch Prinz Legolas, König Aragorn von Gondor und Gandalf der Weiße in einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek. Aber der Prinz möchte vorher noch einmal zu euch heraufkommen", fügte sie verschwörerisch hinzu, „vielleicht soll ich euch vorher noch eure Haare ein wenig mit Bändern zurecht machen?" Mittlerweile hatte sie die Bürste zur Seite gelegt und sah Rowenna im Spiegel fragend an. Doch diese antwortete nur: „Das wird nicht nötig sein." Sonst denkt der hinterher noch, ich würde mich extra für ihn schön machen. So weit kommt's noch! „Aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du mir beim ankleiden ein wenig behilflich wärest."  
  
„Aber natürlich. Darf ich fragen, ob ihr euch schon für ein Gewand entschieden habt?"Sie öffnete die Schranktür, wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern nahm schon ein blaues Kleid heraus. Es war nicht ganz so prunkvoll wie das gestrige, sondern sowohl vom Schnitt als auch von den Verzierungen her eher schlicht. Die Säume bestanden nicht aus Spitze, lediglich am auf der Vorderseite in Brusthöhe befanden sich silberne Knöpfe und eine passende Kordel hielt das Kleid an der Hüfte zusammen. Gerade diese Schlichtheit war es, die Rowenna sofort gefiel, und so suchte sie nicht erst nach einem schöneren Kleid sondern zog dieses an.  
  
Nûemyn fragte noch einmal nach, ob sie nicht doch die Haare machen sollte, doch als sie keinen Erfolg hatte, verließ sie das Zimmer, um das Frühstück holen zu gehen. Sie war keine fünf Minuten zur Tür heraus, als es auch schon klopfte. Das ging aber schnell. Und ich habe gestern so lange bis zur Küche gebraucht.  
  
„Herein!"  
  
Rowenna stand mit dem Rücken zum Raum und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Das ging aber schnell", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, „aber gut, ich habe schon einen Bärenhunger." Die Tür schlug zu und in Erwartung eines prall gefüllten Tablettes mit frischem Brot und Käse, was ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen lies, drehte sie sich um. „Ich bringe zwar nichts zu essen mit, aber ich hoffe, du heißt mich trotzdem gerne willkommen."Vor ihr stand nicht Nûemyn, sondern Legolas! Sofort färbten sich ihre Wangen wieder einmal rot, wie so oft schon seit sie hier war. „Oh, ich dachte, Nûemyn wäre mit dem Essen zurück. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, so schnell konnte es dann doch nicht gehen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte sie dann.  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Ich wollte nur noch kurz mit dir darüber reden, weil Gandalf und Aragorn dich doch gleich treffen wollen... Sie werden bestimmt wissen wollen, warum das Mädchen so einen..." Er unterbrach sich, als die Tür sich mit einem leichten Quietschen öffnete und schwere Schritte herein polterten. „Hier steckst du also! Nanu, und wen haben wir da?", fragte Gimli, der wie üblich keinen besonderen Wert auf unnötige Höflichkeiten legte.  
  
Das ist also dieser Zwerg. Na ja, er ist irgendwie... klein. Und unhöflich, aber das hatte Legolas ja schon gesagt. „Du wolltest sagen, warum dieses Mädchen so einen Zwergenaufstand gemacht hat?", vervollständigte sie Legolas' Satz mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bevor sie sich zu dem schnaufenden Zwerg herunterbeugte und sich vorstellte: „Mein Name ist Rowenna, und wie ich mir vorstellen kann, müsst ihr der Herr Gimli sein. Ich habe schon einiges von euch gehört!" „Also na ja, das hört man natürlich immer gerne", erwiderte Gimli erfreut, „was habt ihr denn so von mir gehört? Nur gutes, will ich hoffen!" Rowenna richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu Legolas um, der die ganze Szene belustigt beobachtet hatte ohne etwas zu sagen. „Ich weiß nicht so genau, was habe ich noch über ihn gehört? Könntest du mir bitte kurz auf die Sprünge helfen, Legolas?", fragte sie gespielt liebwürdig, wobei sie sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen konnte. Einen halben Meter unter ihr wurde ein empörtes Schnaufen laut. „Hört bloß nicht darauf, was dieser Elb euch über mich erzählt! Es beliebt ihm, mich immer und überall schlecht zu machen und bloß zu stellen. Sicher hat er euch nur schlechte Sachen berichtet. Also das ist ja..." Er hatte sich so in seine kleine Ansprache hinein gesteigert, dass er erst jetzt bemerkte, dass die beiden anderen bereits angefangen hatten, lauthals loszulachen. Entrüstet blickte er von einem zum anderen, schüttelte den Kopf, fiel dann aber mit ein.  
  
Durch Gimlis Auftauchen blieb keine Zeit mehr für das, was Legolas mit Rowenna hatte besprechen wollen, sie gingen zu dritt hinunter in die Bibliothek.  
  
In der Bibliothek „Warum müssen wir dieses Menschenmädchen eigentlich treffen, wenn es doch eh alle für nicht wahr halten?", fragte Pippin mit vollem Mund, während er sich gerade ein weiteres Stück von dem Kuchen abschnitt, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. „Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber es ist doch okay, solange wir dabei genug zu essen haben", erwiderte Merry und schob sich gleich mehrere Trauben gleichzeitig in den Mund. Er kaute kurz, schluckte und sagte dann: „Außerdem müssen wir ja gar nicht, glaube ich. Gandalf hat nur gesagt, wir dürfen, nicht dass wir müssen." Sam schaltete sich ungeduldig ein: „Also ich finde das ganz spannend. Nicht wahr, Herr Frodo?"Doch dieser grummelte nur leise vor sich hin und machte sich an einem Strang Würstchen zu schaffen.  
  
Aragorn und Gandalf hatten sich bereits in den riesigen Lehnstühlen niedergelassen und warteten auf die Ankunft von Legolas, Gimli und dem Mädchen. Aragorn konnte noch immer nicht ganz verstehen, warum Gandalf plötzlich doch auf ein Treffen bestanden hatte, aber er hatte in vielen Jahren gelernt, lieber auf die Anweisungen des Zauberers zu vertrauen und so hatte er nichts dagegen gesagt. Doch als er auf seine Fragen keine Antworten bekam, fing er trotz allem an, sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt lehnte er sich einfach nur zurück und amüsierte sich still über die Unterhaltung der Hobbits, soweit er sie unter ihrem Geschmatze hervor verstehen konnte.  
  
„So, ich bin da, wir können loslegen!"  
  
Wenn man Gimli nicht an seiner Sprechweise hätte erkennen können, so wäre dies zweifellos doch jedem anhand seines üblichen Getrampels gelungen. Hinter ihm folgten Legolas und Rowenna, die hinter sich die Tür leise ins Schloss zog. „Setzt euch, meine Freunde", sagte Gandalf ohne sich zu erheben. „Und du, mein Kind, setz dich bitte neben mich."Er wies auf den Sessel, der ihm am nächsten stand und sie setzte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Sie wusste nicht, was kommen würde und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt wissen wollte. Trotzdem setzte sie sich gehorsam auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz.  
  
„Wir sind hier zusammengekommen", fuhr der Zauberer fort und fuhr sich bedächtig mit der Hand über seinen langen Bart, „um heraus zu finden, was an den Gerüchten über euch wahr ist, die mittlerweile jeder Küchenmagd bekannt sind und von denen der halbe Palast spricht. Daher verzeiht mir meine direkte Frage, aber seid ihr eine Hexe oder habt ihr jemals mit magischen Dingen und Zauberformeln Kontakt gehabt?" Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Die setzen mir hier einen Zauberer vor die Nase, der aussieht, als wäre er gerade frisch aus dem Märchenbuch gesprungen, und dann fragt der auch noch, ob ich eine Hexe bin! Vielleicht brauch ich einfach nur einen guten Psychologen...  
  
Obwohl sie teilweise noch immer damit rechnete, dass gleich jemand hinter dem Vorhang hervorsprang und ‚Willkommen bei der versteckten Kamera' rief, antwortete Rowenna zögernd: „Äh, nein. Ich...ich..."Ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie noch sagen könnte, und so schwieg sie. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Herein trat ein Mädchen mit einem Tablett, voll beladen mit Kuchen und Keksen. Es ging zur Mitte des Raumes, beobachtet sowohl von Rowennas Augen, die nicht wusste, wohin sie sonst schauen sollte, als auch von denen der Hobbits, die sich auf Nachschub freuten. Es hatte den Tisch noch nicht erreicht, da wendete es den Blick ein wenig zur Seite.  
  
„Das ist sie!", schrie sie ohne Vorwarnung, wobei ihr das Tablett entglitt und mit einem Krachen auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Lärm dröhnte in den Ohren der Anwesenden, er war fast unwirklich und wurde nur übertönt von den entsetzten Schreien des Mädchens. „Das ist die böse Hexe! Sie soll brennen in den ewigen Feuern der Hölle, oder sie wird uns alle vernichten. So tut doch etwas! Das böse ist mitten unter uns! Es wird..."  
  
„Still, du törichtes Mädchen!", donnerte Gandalf und erhobt sich flinker, als man es ihm aufgrund seiner Haltung zugetraut hätte. Seine Stimme lies Merit verstummen. Nun breitete sich die Stille sowohl angenehm als auch gespenstisch in Rowennas Kopf aus. Sie war so erschrocken, dass ihr ganzer Körper wie zu Stein erstarrt war. Sie hätte sich nicht rühren können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Tausende Stimmen schienen ihr wild durcheinander zu schreien, doch kein einziges Wort drang laut genug zu ihr, als dass sie es hätte verstehen können. So dröhnte es nur, viel lauter, als ein irdisches Geräusch es je gekonnt hätte.  
  
Legolas löste sich als erstes aus der Starre und lief zu Merit, die nun auf dem Boden kauerte, verwirrt, kreischend und wild um sich schlagend. Er musste mehreren Hieben ausweichen, bis er sie schließlich zu fassen bekam, kurzerhand aufhob und mit sich trug. Doch es gelang dem Mädchen, sich so weit zu befreien, dass sie wieder mit ihren Armen schlagen konnte, während sie böse Verwünschungen auf Rowenna losließ. Aragorn kam seinem Freund gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Hilfe, bevor dieser endgültig die Kontrolle verlor. Gemeinsam trugen sie Merit durch die noch offen stehende Tür in den Gang und verschwanden damit aus Rowennas Blickfeld.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, die einzige Bewegung, zu der sie fähig war. Doch es brachte ihr keine Erleichterung. Tausende Bilder blitzten durch ihre Gedanken, wie um den Stimmen, deren Lautstärke sich weiter erhöhte, noch zu untermalen. Ich will weg von hier, war alles, was sie denken konnte. Einfach nur weg von hier. Nach Hause. Dann umgab sie ein seltsames Gefühl, das sie jedoch kaum wahrnahm. Es war, als würde sie fliegen. Sie berührte den Boden nicht und ein gleißendes Licht blendete ihre Augen, obwohl sie sie weiterhin geschlossen hielt. Ein leichter Nebel wand sich um ihren Verstand und trübte ihn soweit, dass sie glaubte, friedlich einzuschlafen.  
  
Nein!  
  
Sie wusste nicht, woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber es war da. Es fühlte sich plötzlich falsch an, das, was sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken als himmlischen Frieden empfunden hatte. Sie zwang sich, die Nebel zu vertreiben, sie wie einen Schwarm Bienen zu verscheuchen. Wieder griffen silberne Schleier nach ihr, doch diesmal ließ sie sie nicht an sich heran. Alles wurde mit einem Mal klarer, ihr Verstand, ihre Gedanken, ihre Sinne. Sie spürte etwas Weiches unter sich. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, immer noch in der Erwartung, von dem übernatürlich hellen Licht geblendet zu werden, das sie umgeben hatte. Sie lag auf einem Bett, auf ihrem Bett. Sie war wieder zu Hause.  
  
Die Tapete an den Wänden, die Farbe der Gardinen, der Computer auf dem Schreibtisch, alles erschien ihr plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich. Und doch war sie hier, in ihrer Welt. In ihr war keine Müdigkeit mehr, nur noch Verwirrung. Was war passiert? Hatte sie nur geträumt? Das schien ihr die einzig wahre Erklärung, doch warum war die Erinnerung so real? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch die erhoffte Klärung blieb aus.  
  
Es roch nach Kaffee, als sie die steile Treppe herunter stieg. Die Tür zur Küche war nur angelehnt, und Rowenna hörte Stimmen, die leise miteinander sprachen. Sie blieb an die Wand gelehnt stehen und hörte eine Weile zu.  
  
„Ich weiß, es ist schlimm, mein Schatz. Aber es hilft ihr nicht mehr, wenn du dich aufgibst." Das war eindeutig die Stimme ihres Vaters, doch der übliche heitere Ton war vollends daraus verschwunden. Die eintretende Stille wurde unterbrochen durch Schluchzen und dem Geräusch eines Lastwagens, der vor dem Haus vorbeifuhr. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen! Sie ist... war unsere Tochter, und nun ist sie tot!" Ihre Mutter konnte nicht weiter sprechen, wieder wurde sie von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
  
Rowenna hielt es nicht mehr aus. Dass ihre Eltern um sie weinten war eindeutig, denn sie hatte keine Geschwister. Aber warum? Sie war doch hier, und es ging ihr gut! Vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst, sie zu zerbrechen, schob sie die Tür auf, doch niemand bemerkte sie. Ihr Vater stand mit unbewegtem Gesicht am Fenster und starrte hinaus, während seine Frau über den Küchentisch gebeugt dasaß und aussah, als wäre das Gewicht dieser Welt zu viel für ihre Schultern.  
  
„Mama!"Es war mehr ein Flüstern, was sich aus ihrer Kehle löste, doch es reichte um gehört zu werden. „Jetzt höre ich sie schon sprechen. Oh mein Gott, was..." „Mama!"Rowenna hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden und sprach nun fest und deutlich. „Rowenna!"Das nicht Verstehen und nicht Glauben waren wie eingemeißelt auf dem Gesicht der älteren Frau zu lesen. Ihre Augen waren verquollen, die Reste eines Lidstriches bildeten schauerliche Schatten und Figuren auf ihren Wangen. Trotz allem fand sie die Kraft, sich aus dem Stuhl zu erheben und in die Arme ihrer Tochter zu fallen. „Aber... aber das kann doch nicht sein! Wir... wir dachten, du seiest... du seiest..."Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, dieses Wort noch einmal auszusprechen, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig, bis ihr Vater sich räusperte. Auch er war mehr als nur überrascht, doch schaffte er es, seine Emotionen nicht so sehr zu zeigen. Egal, von welcher Seite sie es auch zu sehen versuchte, nun musste sich Rowenna eingestehen, dass sie nicht geträumt haben konnte. Etwas war vorgefallen, und sie musste herausfinden, was es war, bevor sie die Ungewissheit zerstörte.  
  
„Sein Zustand ist weiter kritisch. Wir können noch nichts Genaues sagen", betete der behandelnde Arzt leiernd herunter, als sagte er so etwas jeden Tag. Nun, wahrscheinlich tat er das sogar. Fast direkt, nachdem sich ihre Mutter beruhigt hatte, waren sie in das städtische Krankenhaus gefahren. Für Rowenna war es ein Schock zu erfahren, dass ihr Bruder Michael noch immer im Krankenhaus lag. Zwar war sein Zustand stabil, doch das konnte sich jeden Moment ändern. Und trotz drängender Fragen an ihre Eltern weigerte diese sich noch immer, ihr zu sagen, was mit den anderen war. Wie ging es Martin, Sarah und Nadine? Sie öffnete den Mund, um den Arzt zu fragen, wurde jedoch von ihrer Mutter schon weiter geschoben. „Warum sagt mir denn keiner etwas? Ich will es endlich wissen: Wie geht es den anderen?" „Ach, Kind", war die traurige Antwort ihres Vaters, „vielleicht sollten wir zu Hause in Ruhe darüber sprechen. Es bringt nichts, jetzt hier..." „WAS IST MIT IHNEN???"Sie schrie die Worte schon fast heraus. Ein älterer Mann, der an ihnen vorbeiging, sah sie mitleidig an, eine Mutter zog eilig ihr kleines Kind mit sich, als hätte sie Angst, Rowenna könnte ihm in ihrem Ausbruch etwas zu Leide tun.  
  
„Nadine geht es gut. Sie ist bereits wieder auf den Beinen, wenn auch etwas unsicher", schaltete sich ihre Mutter nun ein. „Martin hat einige schwerwiegende Verletzungen davongetragen, aber es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er lebt noch."  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen? Was ist mit Sarah? Lebt sie noch?"  
  
Alle Zurückhaltung fiel von ihr ab. Wirbelnde Bilder zogen vor ihren Augen her, Sarah mit ihr im Kindergarten, in der Grundschule und schließlich sie beide zusammen in den Ferien. Sarah war ihre beste Freundin, immer schon gewesen, so lange sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie war es, die bei allem dabei gewesen war, der sie von ihrem ersten Freund erzählt hatte und die ihr ohne zu fragen 100 Euro geliehen hatte. „Was ist mit ihr?" „Sie liegt auf der Intensiv. Sie lebt noch, aber die Chancen stehen schlecht." So. Es war raus. Bis zum letzten hatte sie gebetet, dass es nur ein böser Scherz war. Irgendetwas in der Art, dass es nicht so war wie es war. Aber sie war nicht tot.  
  
Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz schrecklich übel. Grüne Schilder zeigten den Weg zur Toilette und sie folgte ihnen, bis sie vor einer schmuddeligen, ebenfalls grünen Tür ankam. Die Toilette dahinter war dreckig und kaputt. Ich will weg hier, einfach nur weg. Bitte, lass mich nicht hier in dieser... Hölle.  
  
In der Bibliothek „Wo ist sie?"Legolas kam als erstes wieder durch die schwere Holztür. Mit vereinten Kräften hatten er und Aragorn Merit in ihr Zimmer gebracht und anschließend eine Wache dazu abkommandiert, darauf zu achten, dass sie nicht verschwand. „Sie ist weg!", informierte Gimli den verblüfften Elb, „einfach so verschwunden. Es hat so geblitzt und dann war sie weg. Da soll noch mal einer sagen, das war keine Hexe! Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege!"Er fuchtelte demonstrativ ein wenig mit seiner Axt herum, die er zur Sicherheit die ganze Zeit neben seinem Sessel stehen hatte.  
  
Auch Gandalf hatte Rowennas Verschwinden bemerkt, und auch er machte sich so seine Gedanken, doch hielt er sie nicht für bedrohlich. Sie schien sogar selber einigermaßen überrascht und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen ängstlich.  
  
Jedoch musste er seine Fragen zurückhalten, bis sie wieder auftauchte, falls sie das je tat. Und wenn nicht, daran wollte er erst gar nicht denken. Er hatte sich so sehr gefreut auf eine etwas geruhsamere Zeit nach all den Strapazen des Ringkrieges, da war er nicht allzu scharf auf neue Abenteuer. „Ruhig, Gimli Gloinssohn!", schalt er den Zwerg. Wenn erst einmal jemand in Panik geriet, konnte er ein ruhiges Fest am heutigen Abend getrost vergessen. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere Versammlung auf den morgigen Abend vertagen. Sicher gibt es noch viel zu tun für das Fest, und ihr solltet einem armen alten Mann wie mir auch etwas Ruhe gönnen." Damit erhob er sich ein wenig übertrieben ächzend aus seinem Stuhl und schritt zur Tür. Hinter sich ließ er unbekümmert weiter essende Hobbits nebst ärgerlichem Zwerg und verwirrten Legolas und Aragorn zurück.  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich meine, sie kam mir doch so normal vor, als ich gestern Nacht bei ihr..." Aragorn sah Legolas grinsend von der Seite an, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe zu den Gästezimmern hochstiegen. „Du warst gestern Nacht bei ihr? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Der Elb brauchte einen kleinen Moment, bis er bemerkte, worauf sein langjähriger Freund anspielte, so sehr war er in seinen Gedanken versunken. Als Mensch wäre er wahrscheinlich rot angelaufen, aber als Elb bekam er nur leicht rosane Ohrenspitzen. „Doch nicht so! Ich habe ihr nur eine Kette gebracht, die ich gefunden hatte und von der ich dachte, es wäre ihre. Du kannst einem aber auch ganz schön die Worte im Mund verdrehen."  
„Ach, so ist das. Du hast ihr also nur eine Kette wiedergebracht. Wie ungewohnt edel von euch, mein Prinz!"Für diese Bemerkung zog sich der König von Gondor einen Knuff in die Seite zu, doch es störte ihn wenig sondern amüsierte ihn nur noch ein bisschen mehr. „Außerdem habe ich dir gar nicht die Worte im Mund umgedreht. Wenn du dich noch einmal hören könntest wüsstest du, dass du es genauso gesagt hast. Und jetzt, mein Freund, habe ich noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann auf dem Fest." „Ich dachte, du bist hier zu Gast bei einem Fest. Was hast du denn da für wichtige Dinge zu tun?"  
„Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Arwen." Nun war es an Legolas, wissend zu grinsen. „Da dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß. Und passt auf, dass der Baldachin nicht einstürzt, das soll schon einmal in diesem Zimmer passiert sein."Mit einem Lachen trennten sich die beiden, Aragorn ging zu seinem Zimmer und Legolas hinunter in die Küche.  
  
Schon im Gang war der Lärm deutlich lauter als normalerweise, doch in der Küche war es fast nicht auszuhalten. Glücklicherweise war es in dem kleinen Nebenzimmer etwas leiser, so dass Legolas in Ruhe nachdenken konnte. Zumindest hatte er das vor, doch dann... „Willst du auch einen Apfel? Wir haben ganz Tolle, die sind richtig lecker!" Eigentlich hätte er ja damit rechnen müssen, Karîmà zu begegnen, immerhin war fast das komplette Gesinde hier versammelt. Erst wollte er sie wegschicken um seine Ruhe zu haben, doch dann bemerkte er, dass ihm ihre Gegenwart gut tat und er gar nicht wirklich wollte, dass sie ging. Also nahm er ihr Angebot an, und als hätte sie schon damit gerechnet zog sie zwei Äpfel aus ihrer Schürze, von denen sie ihm einen reichte und herzhaft in den anderen hinein biss. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis wieder einer der Beiden etwas sagte, solange aßen sie einfach nur genüsslich das süße Obst und schwiegen. Karîmà war als erste fertig. „Ist das wahr, dass die Frau von gestern eine Hexe ist?", fragte sie, ohne auf ihre Ausdrucksweise zu achten.  
  
Legolas verschluckte sich an einem kleinen Apfelstück und musste husten. So weit hatte es sich also schon herumgesprochen, dass sogar die kleine Karîmà bescheid wusste. Während er verbissen versuchte, den unerwünschten Eindringling aus seiner Lunge zu entfernen, überlegte er angestrengt, was er ihr erzählen sollte. Er konnte ja kaum sagen, dass es nicht so war, nach allem, was heute in der Bibliothek geschehen war, aber er hatte auch keine Beweise dafür, dass es so war. Der Zufall eilte ihm zur Hilfe, denn schon dröhnte eine altbekannte Stimme von den Felswänden wider: „KARÎMÀ!!!" „Oh oh! Mama ist bestimmt böse, weil ich doch die Kartoffeln schälen sollte, also sollte ich sie nicht warten lassen."Ohne ein Abschiedswort sprang das kleine Mädchen auf und verschwand im Gedränge.  
  
Es war heiß. Ihr Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, die die von Innen heraus zu verzehren drohten. Doch gleichzeitig fror sie, als hätte ihr Herz aufgehört, das wärmende Blut durch ihre Adern zu pumpen. Obwohl sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, sah sich doch das alles umhüllende Licht und die zehrende Dunkelheit, die sich vermischten, trennten und sie einhüllten.  
  
Weg, ich will hier weg. Das ist die Hölle.  
  
Das Licht wurde greller und durchleuchtete ihre Lider, als seinen sie gar nicht vorhanden. Unsichtbare Kräfte zogen von allen Seiten an ihr, bis die Spannung sie zu zerreißen drohte.  
  
NEIN!  
  
Plötzlich war alles vorbei. Das Licht verschwand, ebenso die Dunkelheit. Zurück blieb nur ein trübes Grau, das ihr im Gegensatz dieser Extreme einfach nur... normal vorkam. Keine Kraft berührte sie mehr, sie spürte nur noch ihren eigenen Körper und ihr heftig schlagendes Herz. Atmen. Das war alles, als das sie denken konnte, atmen. Geräusche näherten sich und hallten in ihrem Kopf, der sich so leer anfühlte, als hätte sie noch nicht einmal eine Stunde gelebt. Keine Erinnerungen, keine Gedanken, keine Welt. Nur atmen und leben. Noch mehr laute Geräusche. Sie quälten ihren Geist und ihren Körper gleichermaßen. So laut. Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr ihr, zu leise für menschliche Ohren und doch empfand sie es lauter als einen Paukenschlag.  
  
Stimmen, überall Stimmen. Warum taten sie das? Warum quälten sie sie so? Ruhe! Das war es, was sie wollte. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich schwach. Etwas legte sich auf ihrem Arm und ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr sie. In blinder Angst schlug sie die Augen auf. Alles verschwamm um sie herum, und sie nahm zum ersten Mal den kalten, harten Boden unter sich wahr. Kalt, wie das Gefühl, das von dieser Berührung ausging.  
  
„WEG!"  
  
Sie war selbst erstaunt von der Festigkeit ihrer Stimme, denn die hörte sie wie ein endloses Dröhnen. Sie wusste nicht, dass es gerade laut genug gewesen war, um als Flüstern erkannt zu werden. Der Schmerz verstummte nicht. Es tat unendlich weh, doch gleichzeitig klärte es auch ihren Kopf soweit, dass sie nicht mehr nur fühlte, sondern auch sah. Sie sah schwarze Schatten, so dunkel, dass sie alles Licht der Welt verschlingen konnten. Sie griffen nach ihr, wie eine schreckliche Fratze ballten sie sich vor ihr zusammen und stürzten sich auf sie. Wieder spürte sie diese unbeschreibliche Kälte.  
  
Genug!  
  
Sie wollte nicht mehr leiden. Die ungenaue Erinnerung an das Licht erschien wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge, wie es mit der Dunkelheit gerungen hatte. Vielleicht konnte es auch diese Schatten besiegen, wenn sie es schaffte, es herbei zu rufen. Licht! Sie rief sich das Strahlen zurück ins Gedächtnis, das Leuchten, die Wärme. Plötzlich, ohne dass sie hinterher noch einmal hätte beschreiben können, wie es genau geschah, verschwand Dunkelheit und nichts als helles, wärmendes Weiß trat an seine Stelle. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Alles war gut. Sie konnte wieder in Ruhe atmen. Ihre Kraft war verzehrt und so fiel sie ohne einen weiteren Gedanken in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer und merkte auch nicht mehr, wie sie hochgehoben und fort getragen wurde. 


	5. Traum oder Wunder?

Kapitel 4  
In der Bibliothek „Sie ist also wieder da", stellte Gandalf mit ruhiger Stimme fest, während er nachdenklich im Zimmer auf und ab ging. Er hatte nicht so schnell damit gerechnet, aber auf eine gewisse Weise hatte er gewusst, dass sie wiederkommen würde. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine böse Hexe, sondern vielmehr wie ein verwirrtes Mädchen, das ihre neu gewonnenen Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Und jetzt war sie wirklich wieder aufgetaucht. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, als es passiert war, und so konnte er nur versuchen, aus den vielen Geschichten den wahren Kern herauszusuchen. Das war bei weitem nicht einfach, da sich viele Aussagen unterschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Gimli behauptete steif und fest, sie sei von Grund aus böse und sie habe ihn verzaubert, als er sie nur berührt hatte, Legolas vertrat das strikte Gegenteil. Er war zwar erst dazu gekommen, nachdem sich schon eine kleine Masse versammelt hatte, glaubte aber dennoch sagen zu können, dass sie ängstlich und verletzt ausgesehen habe. „Jawohl, sie ist wieder da, also überlegen wir uns am besten eine gute Strategie, wie wir sie schnellst möglichst wieder loswerden, bevor sie noch andere verzaubert und uns alle ins Unglück stürzt. Dass diesmal nichts passiert ist lag nur daran, dass Zwerge besonders stark und..."  
  
Er wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Aragorn eintrat. Sein Haar stand etwas unordentlich vom Kopf ab und seine Hose war nur halb geschlossen. Trotz der Lage musste Legolas grinsen. „Na, wie war deine ‚wichtige Verabredung'?", zog er seinen Freund auf. Doch der ging gar nicht auf den Scherz ein sondern fragte nur ärgerlich: „Was ist so wichtiges geschehen, dass ich so schnell herbeieilen musste? Das Mädchen sagte mir, es ginge um Leben oder Tod!" „Wer war denn das Mädchen?", wagte Legolas zu fragen, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte. „Sie hat ihren Namen gesagt. Gerit oder so ähnlich." „Merit. Die hatten wir doch heute Morgen noch diskret entfernt, erinnerst du dich? Die Wache scheint nicht besonders zuverlässig gewesen zu sein. Aber jetzt wo du schon einmal da bist, kannst du dich auch setzen und an unserer kleinen Versammlung teilnehmen. Wir waren gerade dabei, Gimli seine Eindrücke schildern zu lassen, also wäre es wohl das Beste, ihn fortfahren zu lassen." „Wohin fährt er denn", murmelte Pippin leise vor sich hin, war aber still, als Frodo ihn anstubste und nahm sich lieber noch etwas von dem Kuchen. „Ja, also."Gimli räusperte sich gewichtig und streckte sich ein bisschen, was ihm aber trotzdem nicht entscheidend mehr Größe einbrachte. „Ich kam da so den Gang entlang, und plötzlich leuchtet ein grelles Licht auf, ich dachte schon, ich werde blind oder so etwas. Aber zum Glück haben Zwerge... ist ja gut, ich hör ja schon auf, obwohl es wirklich wert wäre zu sagen, dass Zwerge tatsächlich besser... Jetzt guck nicht so, Legolas, ich bin ja schon still. Na ja, jedenfalls war da plötzlich dieses Mädchen und ich habe natürlich sofort erkannt, dass es diese Hexe von heute Morgen war, Zwerge haben nämlich ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis."Er sah kurz triumphierend in die Runde, als er aber nur ungeduldigen Blicken begegnete, sprach er schnell weiter: „Ich wollte sie hochheben... ja, Herr Elb, trotz meiner geringeren Körpergröße heißt dass nicht, dass ich auch zu schwach bin, ein Mädchen zu tragen, da braucht ihr gar nicht so unverschämt zu grinsen. Und wie ich sie da so berühre, wirft sie einen bösen Zauber über mich, und dann..." Er unterbrach sich und schien auch nicht gewillt, noch etwas zu sagen. „Was war dann? Sag's ihm ruhig!", forderte Legolas ihn schadenfroh auf. „Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig", brummte der Zwerg ein wenig griesgrämig. „Er ist ohnmächtig geworden!", krähte Pippin fröhlich von seinem Platz am hinteren Ende der Bibliothek.  
  
„Sei doch still!", presste Gimli zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Offensichtlich war es ihm mehr als peinlich, dass er, ein Zwerg, deren Stärke er immer in den höchsten Tönen gepriesen hatte, sich so leicht von einem Mädchen hatte besiegen lassen. „Sie ist eine sehr gefährliche Hexe", wandte er ein, doch jeder konnte sehen, dass er das nicht wirklich glaubte sondern nur versuchte, nicht als Schwächling da zu stehen. „Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Mädchen eine wirkliche Bedrohung für uns darstellen wird. Du hast selbst gesagt, Herr Zwerg", sagte Gandalf von Fenster aus, wo er stehen geblieben war und hinaus sah, „dass sie in einem hellen Licht geleuchtet hat. Das widerspricht schon deiner Behauptung, denn böse Hexen leuchten nicht. Von ihnen geht eine Dunkelheit aus. Also warten wir wohl besser, bis sie aufwacht, dann können wir ihr immer noch genug Fragen stellen. Einen schönen und geruhsamen Tag wünsche ich euch allen noch, bis wir uns heute Abend auf dem Fest wieder sehen."Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Gimli blieb beschämt, Legolas grinsend und die Hobbits mampfend zurück, und Aragorn schien sich zu ärgern, dass er für diese Angelegenheit seine „Verabredung"mit Arwen hatte unterbrechen müssen.  
  
In einem Gästezimmer des Schlosses Rowenna spürte einen leichten Windhauch, der sie aufwachen ließ. Halb war sie erstaunt, halb hatte sie schon mit dem Anblick der steinernen Wände gerechnet. Aber sie war sich sicher, zu Hause gewesen zu sein. Oder habe ich das alles nur geträumt? Doch es war so real, dass es kein Traum gewesen sein konnte. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich frisch und ausgeruht, viel zu lebendig um noch länger im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Dabei hatte sie das Gefühl, als hätte sie eigentlich sehr müde sein müssen...  
  
Noch bevor sie dazu kam, die Decke zurück zu schlagen, klopfte es leise an der Tür. Anschließend wurde sie vorsichtig aufgeschoben, dass nur ein Kopf hindurch passte, dessen Augen zu ihr herüber schweiften und sahen dass sie wach war. Es war Nûemyn, die eine Schale mit herrlich aussehenden, reifen Früchten und eine Karaffe mit Wein hereinbrachte. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es euch wieder gut geht", sagte sie und stellte das Mitgebrachte auf dem kleinen Frisiertisch ab. „Esst erst einmal etwas, und dann helfe ich euch in ein Kleid. Noch ist es schön warm draußen. Wenn ihr euch beeilt, zeige ich euch gerne den Schlossgarten." Rowenna war froh über Nûemyns Anwesenheit, denn so musste sie wenigstens nicht immerzu an das denken, was geschehen war. Denn dass sie nicht geträumt hatte stand ohne Zweifel fest. Immerhin bemerkte sie beim Aufstehen, dass sie nicht in einem feinen Nachthemd steckte wie am Morgen sondern in ihrer Jeans und einem T-Shirt, die sie nur zu Hause hatte anziehen können.  
  
Auch das Dienstmädchen schien überrascht über ihre Garderobe, die bis jetzt von der Bettdecke verhüllt worden war. „Aber Herrin", meinte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll, „wie kommt ihr denn in diese Männerhosen? Und was ihr da anhabt... es bedeckt ja nicht einmal den ganzen Bauch! Seid froh, dass euch der König nicht so gesehen hat!"Sie half ihr in ein Kleid. Dies Mal war es in einer blassen Naturfarbe gehalten und nur mit wenigen dunklen Bändern verziert. Wie viele Kleider sie hier wohl haben? Schließlich habe ich bis jetzt immer ein anderes angehabt und der ganze Schrank ist noch voll. Wahrscheinlich kostet schon die Hälfte mehr, als ich je in meinem Leben verdient hätte.  
  
Es war wirklich noch herrlich warm, als Rowenna und Nûemyn endlich das Schloss verließen, doch es wehte auch schon eine leichte Brise, die den hereinbrechenden Abend verkündete. Rowenna schaute sich aufmerksam überall um, denn dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sich im Schlossgarten aufhielt. Sie war umgeben von wundervollen Pflanzen, von allen Seiten blühten Bäume und Blumen und reckten ihre Triebe der Sonne entgegen. Die kleinen Wege, die sich zwischen all den Pflanzen hindurch schlängelten, passten perfekt in das Bild. Sie schlängelten sich fast ein wenig verspielt um viele Ecken, als wären sie von Kindern angelegt worden, die sich nicht um Symmetrie und ähnliches scherte. Nichts war vorhersehbar, und immer, wenn sie erneut um eine Ecke Bogen konnte sich die junge Menschenfrau gar nicht satt sehen an dieser Vielfalt, dieser Schönheit und der Leichtigkeit, auf der dieses Leben zu beruhen schien.  
  
„Das ist ja wirklich wundervoll!"  
  
Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als zu sagen, was sie empfand. Doch sie war erstaunt, als sie ihr eigenes Sprechen nur als leises Flüstern hörte, als wäre sie zu gebannt um ihrer Stimme mehr Volumen zu verleihen. Nûemyn trottete hinter ihr her und ließ sie gewähren, denn die Dienerin sah, dass ihre Worte nur gestört hätten.  
  
„...und ich sage dir, das ist doch alles Quatsch! Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt sprichst! Also ich..."  
  
Rowennas Traumwelt wurde empfindlich gestört, als sie die polternde Stimme vernahm. Die darauf folgende passte mit ihrem feinerem Klang schon besser in diese Umgebung. Obwohl auch sie ärgerlich klang, trommelte sie nicht so unangenehm im Ohr.  
  
„Also, wenn hier jemand keine Ahnung hat, dann bist du das! Du hast sie nur berührt und behauptest, sie sei böse. Das ich nicht lache! Als ob Zwerge überhaupt sensibel genug wären, irgendwelche magischen Ströme zu spüren bis sie sie umhauen! Aber immer am meckern. Ich sage dir..."  
  
„Aber hallo, schau mal, wen wir da haben!"  
  
Gimli zeigte unverhohlen auf Rowenna und ihre Begleiterin, als diese in sein Sichtfeld kam. „Jetzt kannst du sie gleich selber fragen, ob sie böse ist", konterte Legolas auch sogleich in nun einigermaßen heiterem Ton. „Das meint er nicht so", sagte Gimli ärgerlich. Ihm war die Situation offensichtlich peinlich zuzugeben, dass er dieses Menschenmädchen für gefährlich hielt. Noch dazu, wo sie vor ihnen stand und so freundlich aussah. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Meint er wohl so!", ließ sich nun wieder Legolas vernehmen, dem die Situation immer mehr zu gefallen schien.  
  
„Ich denke, ich kann euch beruhigen, Herr... Zwerg", sagte Rowenna und war bemüht, nicht zu lachen. Es war aber auch zu komisch, diesen Zwerg mit seiner leicht säuerlichen Miene vor sich stehen zu haben und dann auch noch dem Gespräch der beiden so ungleichen Freunde zuzuhören. „Wenn ich böse wäre, so ist mir dies nicht bewusst. Das glaubt ihr mir doch?"  
  
Gimli war sichtlich hin und her gerissen, doch dann rang er sich zu einem Zugeständnis durch. Denn schließlich wurde auch ihm langsam klar, wie absurd seine Vermutung gewesen sein musste, denn immerhin war er der einzige, der sie so lange aufrechterhalten hatte. „Also gut, Lady Rowenna. So wollen wir diese... Sache denn begraben." Er reichte ihr seine Hand und sie schlug ohne große Überlegung ein.  
  
Sofort durchflutete sie ein Gefühl. Zum Teil bestand es aus Misstrauen, aber auch aus Scham und Zuversicht. Geschockt ließ sie die Hand des Zwerges los, und in diesem Augenblick ebbten auch die Gefühle ab. „Aber...", brachte sie heraus, „was..." Sie brach ab, als sie merkte, dass sie zum einen nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte und zum anderen, da sie bemerkte, wie die anderen sie anstarrten. „Was ist?", fragte Legolas und sah sie erstaunt an. „Das... nichts!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte auch langsam wieder mein Zimmer aufsuchen, es wird ein wenig kühl." In Wahrheit erwärmte die Sonne noch ihre Haut, obwohl so schon so schräg am Himmel stand, und Rowenna verspürte auch nicht den Wunsch, sich schon wieder in die schützenden Gemäuer des Palastes zurückzuziehen. Sie wollte einfach nur allein sein und nachdenken.  
  
„Ja, findet ihr denn den Weg zurück?", meldete sich der Zwerg zu Wort, und es klang mehr als nur ein wenig belustigt. „Wieso? Nûemyn kennt sich doch genug aus, um mich zurück zum Palast zu führen. Nicht wahr, Nû..." Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war hinter ihr nichts zu sehen als das prächtige Grün der Blätter und das Bunt der Blüten. Der Weg beschrieb eine enge Kurve, weshalb man kaum weiter als zehn Meter sehen konnte. „Sie scheint wohl nicht halb so interessiert an dieser Gartenschau zu sein, wie ihr es seid, werte Lady", meinte Gimli mit leichtem Hohn in der Stimme. „Sonst wäre sie wohl nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit abgehauen, die sich ihr bot. Aber nun denn, ihr werdet den Weg doch sicher auch alleine finden, schließlich ist dieser Garten ja nur... halb so groß wie die Mienen von Moria."Er lachte kurz, dafür aber um so lauter und ging an der jungen Frau vorbei. „Ich habe auch noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Bis zum heutigen Abend, Herr Elb!"  
  
Als Gimli hinter der Biegung verschwunden war, sah Rowenna wieder Legolas an. Dieser kleine Gartenzwerg wollte doch nur, dass ich mich verlaufe. Aber Legolas ist ja auch noch da, und der wird jetzt ja wohl nicht einfach so verschwinden. „Du musst ihm einiges nachsehen", sagte dieser gerade, „er erlaubt sich hin und wieder einen Scherz, und der Zwergenhumor ist nicht immer für alle verständlich." „Warum mag er mich eigentlich nicht?", fragte Rowenna plötzlich. „Also ich meine, warum hat er mich so böse angesehen? Ich habe ihm doch nichts getan", verbesserte sie sich, als sie merkte, wie sich ihre Frage angehört haben musste.  
  
Legolas überlegte. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich als Person nicht mag. Er nimmt es dir nur etwas übel, dass du ihn heute... ich weiß nicht, was es war, was du da gemacht hast, aber deswegen ist er noch ein wenig..." Rowenna merkte erst, dass sie ein Stück den Weg hinunter gegangen waren, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. „Bitte was habe ich gemacht?"Sie verstand nicht im Geringsten, wovon der Elb sprach. „Ich meinte... ach, du weißt schon, was ich meine. Heute auf dem Gang, als er dich berührte und dann..." Doch noch immer verstand sie nicht. Was sollte sie auf dem Gang getan haben? „Was soll ich auf dem Gang getan haben?", fragte sie dann auch, und versuchte, seine Antwort zu verstehen.  
  
„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass Gimli... bewusstlos geworden ist, und das war im so sehr peinlich, dass er fast zwei Stunden lang das feine rot aus seinem Gesicht nicht verbannen konnte." „Aber..."Das war kein Traum, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Das, wovon sie gedacht hatte zu träumen, war Wirklichkeit gewesen. Sie setzte sich auf einen großen Stein am Wegrand und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, warum ihr Leben eine solche Wendung vollführt hatte.  
  
„Ich... ich war zu Hause", erzählte sie mit stockender Stimme, als sie bemerkte, dass er sich neben ihr auf dem Stein niederließ. Es wurde etwas eng, und so rutschte sie ein Stück, um ihm mehr Platz zu gewähren. Sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, ihm alles zu erzählen, aber er war der einzige, den sie hier wenigstens ein bisschen kannte und er erschien ihr absolut vertrauenswürdig. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie jemals wieder zurück nach Hause kommen würde, auch wenn es dieses eine Mal funktioniert hatte. Sie musste einfach mit jemandem über das Erlebte sprechen, sonst würde sie daran ersticken.  
  
Obwohl er nichts sagte wusste sie, dass ihr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde, und so fuhr sie fort: „Plötzlich... habe ich geschwebt... irgendwo. Und dann war ich im Haus meiner Eltern. Ich war wirklich da, und jetzt bin ich wieder hier. Ich... weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Es war so ein seltsames Gefühl... es war so schrecklich, und so schön, so dunkel und so leuchtend. Es... es hat mich fast zerrissen. Verstehst du das? Es war so... Ich habe so eine Angst. Was war das? Verdammt, was war das??" Sie bemerkte nicht, dass ihre Stimme an Lautstärke zunahm, und auch nicht, dass einige Tränen ihren Augen entflohen waren und auf ihr Kleid tropften. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in die Haut ihrer Hände.  
  
„Ich... ich..."Die Stimme versagte ihr, als Legolas sie in seine Arme zog und sie sanft hin und her wiegte. Ihre Tränen versickerten in seiner Tunika, doch keiner von beiden kümmerte sich darum.  
  
„Also deswegen wolltet ihr mich loswerden!", polterte eine laute Stimme belustigt hinter Legolas' Rücken. Rowenna wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch er hielt sie einfach weiter fest. „Wir wollten dich nicht loswerden, sondern du bist einfach verschwunden. Und außerdem, urteile nicht vorschnell über Situationen, die du nicht verstehst, mein Freund", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Aber ja doch", zog Gimli ihn weiter auf, es ist ja nie..." Rowenna löste sich nun doch aus den Armen des Elben und der Anblick ihres tränenverschmierten Gesichtes ließ den Zwerg augenblicklich verstummen. Sie lächelte ein weinig gezwungen, wischte ihre Tränen notdürftig mit einer Hand ab und erhob sich. „Ich denke, es ist dann auch wieder Zeit, dass ich zurückkehre zum Palast. Bis später einmal, Legolas, Herr Gimli."Sie überlegt Kurz und entschied sich dann für eine Richtung, die sie einschlug. Sie ging ein Stück, bis sie am einem kleinen Bach ankam, über den an einer Stelle eine kleine Brücke führte. Hier war sie definitiv noch nie gewesen. Jetzt habe ich mich auch noch verlaufen! Es konnte ja auch gar nicht anders kommen, immer wenn ich ein Fettnäpfchen finde, trete ich auch hinein!  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter sich ein Räuspern wahrnahm. „Ich dachte mir, wenn du schon in die falsche Richtung gehst, brauchst du bestimmt jemanden, der dir den richtigen Weg zeigt und bin dir gefolgt." „Und der Zwerg?", fragte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, „ist der mal wieder abgehauen?" „Du magst ihn nicht besonders."Es war mehr eine Feststellung, keine Frage. „Stimmt", gab sie unumwunden zu, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er eh alles durchschauen, was sie dachte. „Er war mir gegenüber nicht besonders fair." „Aber das kannst du ihm doch nicht die ganze Zeit vorwerfen. Er kann nur einfach nicht zugeben, dass er sich geirrt hat. Versuch doch bitte wenigstens ein bisschen, besser mit ihm auszukommen." Rowenna bückte sich und fasste mit einer Hand ins Wasser. Es war zwar kühl, jedoch nicht zu kalt, und so setzte sie sich auf die geländerlose Brücke, entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe und streckte die Füße hinein. Dabei murmelte sie etwas, dass man als Zustimmung oder auch als Ablehnung deuten konnte. Legolas begnügte sich vorerst damit und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. Seine Füße behielt er jedoch bei sich auf der Brücke.  
  
„Es ist wohl am Besten, wenn wir so bald wie möglich zu Gandalf gehen", schlug er vor, „er wird wissen, was zu tun ist." „Aber...", wand Rowenna sich, „was soll ich ihm denn erzählen? Dass ich ganz zufällig zwischen zwei Welten hin und her gereist bin und keine Ahnung habe, wie? Es kommt doch bestimmt nicht häufig vor, dass so etwas passiert, oder?" „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört", musste er zugeben, „aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass er es nicht glaubt. Er hat schon so viel gesehen in seinem Leben, er wird auch in deinem Fall eine Antwort wissen. Am Besten, wir gehen jetzt gleich, denn heute Abend auf dem Fest ist die Zeit etwas ungünstig gewählt, und du willst doch bestimmt so schnell wie möglich seinen Rat hören." Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, so wollte Rowenna im Augenblick gar nichts hören, als den lieblichen Klang der Vögel, die in den Baumkronen saßen und ihr Lied sangen, und das leise Rauschen des Baches. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie Hilfe brauchte, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie machen sollte, wenn es wieder geschah. „Nun gut", sagte sie deshalb unverbindlich und murrte erstaunt auf, als er sich daraufhin erhob und ihr ebenfall bedeutete aufzustehen. So gerne hätte sie noch den frühen Abend genossen, aber er hatte ja Recht. Sie sollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, und genau das hatte sie jetzt vor.  
  
In der Bibliothek „Aber es ist keine ernste Angelegenheit?" Thranduil nahm eine der sehr zerbrechlich aussehenden Teetassen von Tisch, trank einen Schluck und stellte sie anschließend wieder ab. Gandalf, der ihm gegenüber saß, lächelte nur versonnen. „Ich habe sehr widersprüchliche Aussagen gehört, und manche wären vielleicht etwas beunruhigend gewesen, wären sie nicht von einem aufgeschreckten Dienstmädchen und einem sichtlich peinlich berührten, wütenden Zwerg gemacht worden. Dein Sohn selbst behauptet das genaue Gegenteil, und Aragorn hält sich so weit es geht neutral. Es ist wirklich nicht notwenig, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ich denke... Nanu, Legolas! Was lässt dich denn wie ein kleines Kind das Anklopfen vergessen, wenn du einen Raum betrittst?", schalt er Thranduils Sohn scherzhaft, als dieser hereinkam.  
  
„Können wir dich einen Augenblick alleine sprechen?", fragte er den Zauberer. „Wir?" „Ja, Rowenna und ich, wir haben da ein kleines Problem..." „Rowenna?", mischte sich Thranduil ein, „Ist sie das?" Legolas wusste natürlich genau, was er meinte, schließlich sprach der ganze Palast von fast nichts anderem mehr. Sogar die Anwesenheit des Königs von Gondor wurde schlicht Nebensache, als die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln begann. Von seinem Lieblingsplatz in der Küche hatte er einige Gesprächsfetzen aufgefangen und musste erkennen, dass von „gefährliche Hexe"bis zu „heilige Retterin"alles vertreten war, je nachdem was die verschiedenen Leute glauben wollten. „Ja", sagte er deswegen nur knapp und wandte sich dann wieder Gandalf zu. „Also, hast du jetzt ein wenig Zeit für uns?", wiederholte er ungeduldig.  
  
„Warum so eilig, Herr Elb?", lächelte der alte Mann, wurde dann aber wider ernst. „Natürlich habe ich Zeit für euch, und es scheint ja auch sehr dringend zu sein. Wo ist sie denn?" Er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da trat sie durch die Tür. „Ähm... Vater? Könntest du uns bitte einen Augenblick allein lassen?", versuchte Legolas vorsichtig, Thranduil loszuwerden. Man konnte nie genau wissen, wie der König darauf reagierte, doch zur allgemeinen Erleichterung nickte er nur gutmütig und verließ dann den Raum mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand.  
  
Rowenna schob die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen „Klick"ins Schloss und setzte sich dann in den Sessel, der ihr am nächsten stand. „So, was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Gandalf, der auf seinen Stab gestützt durch das Zimmer wanderte. Legolas drehte sich von Fenster weg zur Raummitte und beschrieb so gut er konnte ihr „Problem": „Du hast ja sicher, mitbekommen, wie Rowenna verschwunden ist, schließlich warst du ja dabei. Nun, sie war... sie hat eine kleine Reise in eine andere Welt unternommen und weiß selber nicht, wie." „Hm..."Gandalf setzte sich nun doch und zwirbelte mit einer Hand nachdenklich an seinem Bart. „Was ist nun?" „Sei doch etwas geduldiger bitte, Legolas, und lass mich in Ruhe nachdenken. Ich..."  
  
„Orks!"Der Schrei hallte durch den Gang und drang nur gedämpft durch die dicke Tür. Er sorgte dafür, dass Legolas sofort aufsprang und hinausrannte, ebenso Gandalf, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser eher langsam ging. Ein wenig verstört blieb Rowenna zurück und wusste nicht ganz, was sie tun sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür, einfach vorsichtig hinaus zu sehen, denn der Reaktion von Legolas nach zu urteilen, waren diese Orks nicht gerade ungefährlich.  
  
Auf dem Gang war es gespenstisch still, nur von fern klangen die aufgeregten Rufe der Schlossbewohner und Bediensteten, irgendwo schrie eine Frau. Rowenna ging erst zögerlich ein paar Schritte auf dem kalten Steinfußboden, der hier nicht von dicken Teppichen belegt war, und fing dann an zu laufen. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie die richtigen Abzweigungen fand, doch der Lärm drang nun verstärkt an ihr Ohr und leitete sie durch die dunklen Gänge. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie begegnete den ersten Wachen, die, beladen mit Waffen, zur Eingangshalle strebten. In der allgemeinen Aufregung unbemerkt folgte sie ihnen und erhielt nach kurzer Zeit ihren ersten Blick auf die Orks. Anscheinend hatten diese grässlichen, schwarzen Wesen versucht, unbemerkt in den Palast zu schleichen, denn die Wachen zu beiden Seiten der großen Tür lagen mit durchgeschnittenen Kehlen auf dem Boden.  
  
Es war nicht einfach, in dem Gewühl aus kämpfenden Elben und Orks überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Jeder schien auf jeden einzuschlagen, ohne Rücksicht auf die eigenen Leute. Nachdem Rowenna eine Weile zugeschaut hatte, musste sie ihre Ansicht jedoch korrigieren, denn die Elben kämpften, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, sehr geschickt. Die Orks hingegen fanden es nicht tragisch, wenn die in ihrer unendlichen Zerstörungswut auch einmal einen Kämpfer aus den eigenen Reihen erwischten. So trugen sie in einem nicht unwesentlichen Maße selbst dazu bei, dass sich ihre Anzahl rasch verringerte, bis sie schließlich alle tot am Boden lagen. Ihre schrecklichen Grimassen waren verzerrt, und ihre leeren Augen blickten starr an die Decke. Erst jetzt bemerkte die junge Frau, wie nahe sie die ganze Zeit am Kampf gestanden hatte. Doch zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung verspürte sie keine Angst. Sie fand diese Wesen, die den Palast angegriffen hatten trotz ihrer unbeschreiblichen Hässlichkeit und dem ekelerregenden Geruch, den sie verströmten und der schon von ihrer Mordlust ahnen ließ, nicht als bedrohlich. Sie wirkten in ihren Augen so dumm. Wie konnten sie nur glauben, mit einem Überfall bei Tag auf einen Palast, in dem es von ausgebildeten Kriegern nur so wimmelte, Erfolg zu haben? Nein, das konnte nicht der Sinn gewesen sein, oder?  
  
Sie brach ihre Überlegungen ab, als sich unruhiges Gemurmel erhob. Alle Elbenkrieger versammelten sich an einer Ecke der Halle und starrten betreten zu Boden. Schließlich rief eine klagende Stimme: „Der Prinz von Düsterwald ist schwer verletzt! Schnell, holt einen Heiler und tragt ihn auf ein Zimmer!" Einige der Männer rannten geschäftig los und riefen durch die Gänge nach einem Heiler. Andere brachten eine Trage, hoben den Prinzen darauf und trugen ihn, so schnell dessen Verletzungen es zuließen, fort. Rowenna konnte ihnen nur hinterher starren. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte. Legolas ist schwer verletzt. Er ist mein einziger Vertrauter hier, er darf nicht sterben. Er darf mich hier nicht allein lassen! Sie lief ziellos durch ein paar Gänge, bis sie von einer Ansammlung von Elben vor einer Tür angelockt wurde. Schon einige Meter bevor sie sie erreichte, konnte sie die aufgebrachte Stimme Gimlis hören. „So eine Frechheit, mich nicht zu ihm zu lassen! Ich sage euch, lasst mich sofort..." Die Tür öffnete sich und Aragorn trat mit Gandalf an seiner Seite heraus. Beide sahen sehr betreten aus und in den Augen des Königs von Gondor sammelten sich sogar einige Tränen. Gandalf hatte sich besser unter Kontrolle, doch auch seine Trauer war unübersehbar, als er mit leiser Stimme verkündete: „Es gab keine Rettung für ihn. Ein Dolch durchbohrte ihm das Herz. Nehmt Abschied von eurem Prinzen."  
  
Sofort trat eine unangenehme Stille ein, die sich erst nach einiger Zeit auflöste. Viele Frauen und sogar einige Männer kämpften mit den Tränen, sie alle hatten ihren Prinzen wirklich geliebt. Rowenna wartete, bis die Menge sich zerstreute. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür noch einmal und König Thranduil trat heraus. Niemand bemerkte sie, bis der Gang komplett leer war. Sie überlegte nur kurz und betrat dann das Zimmer.  
  
Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und tauchten alles in ein gespenstisches Dunkel. An den Wänden hingen kostbare Behänge und den Boden zierte ein riesiger, bunter Teppich. Doch nichts von dem war es, dass Rowenna wahrnahm, auch nicht den geschnitzten Sekretär in einer Ecke oder den goldenen Kronleuchter. Sie sah nur das Bett, doch der Blick darauf wurde von gestickten Vorhängen aufgehalten. Fast ehrfürchtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und zog mit der linken Hand vorsichtig den Vorhang zurück.  
  
Beinahe hätte sie nicht glauben können, dass er nicht einfach nur schlief. Zwar reichte eine Narbe vom rechten Auge hinunter bis zum Kinn, doch sie schaffte es nicht, seine friedvollen Züge zu verunstalten. Ein großer brauner Fleck, der seine Tunika verunreinigte, zeugte von der schweren Verletzung, die den Elben das Leben gekostet hatte. Nein! Warum musste das geschehen? Wach wieder auf, wach einfach wieder auf und sag, dass es dir gut geht!, flehte sie im Geheimen.  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ die Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter rinnen, bis sie auf die seidene Bettdecke tropften. Wie von selbst hoben sich ihre Hände in die Höhe und legten sich auf seinen Brustkorb. Es schien ihr nicht real, Bilder erschienen in ihrem Kopf, die noch vor weniger als einer Stunde Wirklichkeit gewesen waren. Legolas und sie im Garten. Er hatte sie getröstet, als es ihr schlecht ging, aber nun war er weg. Jetzt konnte er sie nicht trösten.  
  
Die Welt um sie herum schwand immer mehr und machte wieder der Traumwelt platz, durch die sie schon am Morgen gewandelt war. Nein, es war anders. Es gab keine Schatten, die versuchten das Licht einzuhüllen. Alles war hell, alles war einladend und freundlich. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie hier nicht bleiben konnte, selbst wenn sie es gewollte hätte. Vielleicht wollte sie das sogar, nach allem, was ihr widerfahren war.  
  
Aber sie war nur hier, um etwas zu suchen. Das war das einzige, dessen sie sich sicher war, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was. Doch das wurde ihr klar, als vor ihr etwas Helles auftauchte. Jemand. Legolas, sagte sie, obwohl sie ihren Mund um keinen Millimeter öffnete. Und doch war sich sicher, dass er sie genau verstehen konnte. Was tust du hier? Hallte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wider. Du gehörst hier nicht her. Geh wieder zurück, bevor es zu spät ist und lebe dein Leben.  
  
Aber du auch. Ich bin hier, um dich wieder zu holen. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Gib mir deine Hand und folge mir zurück! Doch sie entlockte ihm nur ein müdes Lächeln. Du kannst mich nicht zurückholen. Niemand kann das. Obwohl ein seltsamer, einlullender Zauber alles umhüllte, fingen Rowennas Gehirnzellen plötzlich wieder an zu arbeiten. Sie war wegen ihm hier und sie würde nicht ohne ihn wieder gehen! Ohne noch weitere Zeit oder auch nur noch einen Gedanken zu verschwenden griff sie seine Hand. Sie war erleichtert als sie spürte, dass sie sie festhalten konnte. Beinahe hatte sie geglaubt, ihre Finger würden einfach durch seine hindurch gleiten und nichts als Luft zu fassen bekommen. Sie hielt sie so fest wie es ihr nur möglich war, drehte sich einfach um und zog ihn mit sich. 


	6. Wer bin ich?

Kaptitel 5 Plötzlich verschwand der Nebel und Rowenna spürte wieder die Luft um sie herum, etwas das ihr sonst nie aufgefallen wäre. Sie atmete bewusst und tief einige Züge, bis sich auch die letzten ihrer Gedanken geklärt hatten. Erst jetzt nahm sie ihre Hand wahr, die noch immer auf Legolas' Brust lag. Da war... Wie von alleine öffneten sich ihre Augen. Hatte sie sich getäuscht? Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand, die sie unwillkürlich weggezogen hatte, wieder auf ihren vorherigen Platz. Es stimmte. Sein Brustkorb senkte und hob sich im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
  
„Oh mein Gott...", flüsterte sie mit rauer Stimme. Immer wieder musste sie seine Atmung kontrollieren, um sich sicher zu sein, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie schnell ihr eigenes Herz schlug, und es war ihr auch nicht wichtig. Aber er war doch tot! Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Oder können in dieser Welt die Toten wieder auferstehen? Aber dann hätte doch niemand um ihn getrauert. Vielleicht habe ich das nur geträumt, vielleicht ging es ihm nie schlecht, vielleicht... Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er sich unter ihrer Hand regte. Sofort richteten sich ihre Augen auf sein Gesicht und sahen, wie er die seinen langsam aufschlug. Als er sie sah, lächelte er, stöhnte dann aber, weil ihm die Wunde im Gesicht Schmerzen bereitete. Er fuhr mit der Hand über seine Wange und zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, immer bemüht möglichst wenige Muskeln zu bewegen, um seine geschundene Haut nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren. „Woran erinnerst du dich?", gab Rowenna die Frage vorsichtig zurück. Wenn er nichts mehr von seinem Tod wusste, wollte sie nicht diejenige sein, die es ihm sagte. „Wir haben gekämpft...gegen die Orks, unten in der Halle. Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr, tut mir Leid." Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür. Sicher war der eigene Tod nicht unbedingt die beste Erinnerung.  
  
„Himmel, was ist denn das?"Entsetzt zeigte der Elb auf seine halb zerrissene Tunika, als er den riesigen Blutflecken erblickte. „Das... ist gar nichts. Nicht dein Blut, sonder das der... Orks", beeilte sich Rowenna zu sagen, bekam jedoch nur eine misstrauische Antwort zu hören. „Das Blut der Orks ist schwarz, nicht wie dieses hier. Also sag mir schon, wessen Blut ist das? Niemand, der so viel Blut verliert, kann den Kampf überlebt haben. Aber warum klebt es an meiner Tunika? Sag es mir, bitte!" Die Angst, dass einer seiner Freunde ums Leben gekommen sein könnte, war deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich zuerst deine Wunde im Gesicht versorge?"Es war mehr eine Frage und sie sagte es auch nur, um ihn vom Thema abzubringen. Durch die großen Risse in seiner Tunika konnte sie erkennen, dass seine Haut von der tödlichen Verletzung nicht einmal eine kleine Narbe zurück behalten hatte. Er wollte gerade zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen, als sich die Tür mit einem Schwung öffnete und Gimli herein trat. Er bemerkte erst nicht, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war, abgesehen von der Leiche seines besten Freundes, die er erwartete zu sehen. Leise vor sich hinmurmelnd setzte er seinen Weg zum Bett fort ohne auch nur einmal aufzuschauen. In seiner Stimme schwand große Trauer mit und wer genau hinsah konnte hin und wieder eine dicke Träne in seinem Bart versickern sehen.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb er schließlich stehen und starrte den Elb an. Der wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als der Zwerg plötzlich zu ihm aufs Bett sprang und ihn umarmte. Bei seinem verdutzten Blick musste Rowenna fast lachen, schwächte es aber gerade noch zu einem Lächeln ab. „Also jetzt will ich aber wirklich eine Erklärung!", forderte Legolas, als er sich endlich von der nicht gerade sanften Umklammerung seines Freundes befreit hatte.  
  
Nervös kaute Rowenna auf ihrer Unterlippe. Was sollte sie nun sagen? Sie konnte ja nicht immer noch darauf beruhen, dass gar nichts geschehen war, nicht nach dieser Reaktion. „Ja also...äh...", fing sie zögerlich an und wand sich unter dem langsam ärgerlich werdenden Blick des Elben. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Er wird sie eh irgendwann einmal erfahren. Aber dass dieses irgendwann ausgerechnet jetzt sein musste... Schließlich holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und bemühte sich dann ihm in die Augen zu sehen als sie erzählte: „Du kannst dich ja noch an den Kampf erinnern."Als er nickte, fuhr sie mit etwas sichererer Stimme fort: „Na ja, du hattest nur diesen dünnen Stoff zu deinem Schutz, und er hat nicht gereicht..."  
  
„Was soll das heißen, er hat nicht gereicht? Aber ich habe doch außer dieser Schramme im Gesicht keine Verletzungen davon getragen. Oder wollst du mir etwa sagen, dass ein Dolch mein Herz durchbohrt hat und sich die Wunde auf seltsame Weise wieder verschlossen hat?" Er lachte, blickte dann aber verwirrt auf die junge Frau, die unruhig aber ernst auf der Bettkante hin und her rutschte und noch immer ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen bearbeitete. „Komm schon, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, oder? Du... du machst Scherze. So groß ist nicht einmal die Heilkraft der Elben! Sag du doch auch mal was!", wandte er sich an Gimli.  
  
Doch der hatte gar nicht zugehört, er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, seinen auferstandenen Freund selig anzustarren. Jetzt zuckte er leicht zusammen. „Was ist los?", murrte er, offensichtlich entrüstet, dass man ihn von seiner momentanen Lieblingsbeschäftigung abhalten wollte. „Du sollst mir nur bestätigen, dass ich keinen Dolch im Herz hatte", wiederholte der Elb seine Aufforderung. „Aber wenn es doch stimmt!", versetzte Gimli. „Aber... Ihr beide wollt mich doch... Jetzt lass endlich meinen Arm los und nimm dir endlich eine Frau, wenn du immerzu knuddeln willst! Ich muss jetzt erst einmal aus diesen schrecklich verklebten Sachen heraus, dieser Blutgeruch ist einfach widerlich. Danach können wir weiterreden!"Damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
Gimli sah ihm etwas enttäuscht hinterher, als befürchtete er, dass dies alles nur ein Traum war der sich verflüchtigte, sobald er Legolas nur aus den Augen verlor. Dann jedoch wandte er sich an Rowenna. „Wie ist das möglich? Du, ich darf doch du sagen, also du hast ihn wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt!" Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich nun auch auf die total überraschte Rowenna und drückte sie so fest er konnte an seine kleine stämmige Zwergenbrust. Alle Feindseligkeit war vergessen, als die beiden schließlich den Raum verließen und zum Thronsaal gingen, wo sie schon erwartet wurden.  
  
Auf dem Gang war es still, als Legolas heraustrat. Totenstill. Er musste sich kurz schütteln. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er. Wieder auferstanden. Nein, das war einfach zu absurd. Bestimmt hatten die beiden das ausgeheckt, um ihn vorzuführen. Aber sie hatten sich doch gar nicht gemocht, sich im Gegenteil immer nur beschimpft. Es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sie zusammen etwas geplant hatten. Aber immer noch wahrscheinlicher, als von den Toten zurückzukehren. Grübelnd und in Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, um sich umzuziehen und vor allem den Schmutz und das viele Blut abzuwaschen.  
  
„Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er den Schrei hörte und sah sich instinktiv nach allen Seiten um. Als er eine Frau in Küchenkleidung sah, wollte er zu ihr hingehen und ihr helfen, was auch immer ihr passiert war. Doch bevor er sich ihr nähern konnte, rannte sie kreischend davon und rief immer wieder: „Das kann nicht sein, dass kann nicht sein, ein Geist! Hilfe!"Dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld, doch ihre Schreie konnte er noch eine Weile später hören.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde es unruhig auf den Gängen. Jeder versuchte, dem Lärm auf den Grund zu gehen und verursachte dabei von eben diesem so viel, dass er noch zehn weitere anlockte. Einige wollten die verwirrte Frau beruhigen, doch die meisten rannten einfach nur herum und versuchten in Erfahrung zu bringen, was geschehen war. Legolas machte sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern und schaffte es sogar sie zu erreichen, bevor ihn jemand zu Gesicht bekam. Hastig schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen. Sollte es am Ende doch die Wahrheit sein, was Rowenna und Gimli ihm erzählt hatten? Aber das kann einfach nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich! Immer wieder zog er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht und genauso oft wischte er den Gedanken unwirsch beiseite. Zuerst entledigte er sich seines Hemdes, welches sogar ein wenig an seinem Körper festgetrocknet war. Eigentlich bestand nicht aus mehr als einigen Fetzen, und was nicht zerrissen war, war besudelt vom vielen Blut. Jetzt erkannte er auch, dass es fast ausschließlich rotes Blut war. Nur hin und wieder verätzte ein schwarzer Spritzer den ehemals hellen Stoff.  
  
Es ist also kein Orkblut. Aber ist es denn möglich, dass es das meine ist? War ich wirklich... „Nein!", sagte er entschlossen zu sich und zuckte ein wenig zusammen vom Klang seiner eigenen Stimme, die nicht so fest klang wie sonst, sondern sogar leicht zitterte. Er warf das Hemd auf den Boden und drehte sich um.  
  
„Was..."  
  
Im Thronsaal herrschte drückendes Schweigen. Niemand getraute sich etwas zu sagen, jeder atmete scheinbar bemüht leise oder hing einfach nur seinen Gedanken nach. Die Trauer war hier fast greifbar, die Luft zum Schneiden dick. Wahrscheinlich war dies alles der Grund, weshalb es so konfus, so komplett unwirklich wirkte, als Gimli und Rowenna herein traten. Der Zwerg summte fröhlich vor sich hin, das Mädchen hielt sich vorsichtshalber einige Schritte hinter ihm. Ihr wurde sehr unwohl zumute, als sich ihnen mit einem mal alle Gesichter zudrehten und sie angestarrt wurden, als wären sie nicht von Gang hereingekommen sondern auf direktem Wege vom Mars angereist.  
  
Wie auf Kommando fingen viele der Anwesenden an zu Tuscheln und allgemeine Unruhe machte sich breit. „Ruhe!", donnerte Thranduil von seinem Platz auf dem Thron herunter. Seine Stimme zitterte zwar hörbar, verfehlte jedoch trotzdem nicht ihre Wirkung. Die Stille dröhnte fast lauter als ein Paukenschlag, denn das Gefühl, das sie verbreitete, war schier unerträglich. „Habt ihr denn keinerlei Anstand in Leib und Seele", beschuldigte sie der König, als sie näher traten. „Mein ältester Sohn und Thronfolger ist soeben verstorben, und ihr macht Späße, vermutlich noch auf seine Kosten!"  
  
Gimlis Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ihm schien die ganze Situation nicht das Geringste auszumachen, er stand einfach nur da und blickte selbstbewusst in die Runde. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder dem König zu. „Es tut mir Leid, euch in eurer Trauer enttäuschen zu müssen, mein König." Er verbeugte sich überhöflich, was Thranduil entrüstet nach Lust schnappen ließ. Doch bevor er noch zum sprechen ansetzen konnte, fuhr der Zwerg schon fort. „Aber ich muss euch mitteilen, dass sich euer Sohn bester Gesundheit erfreut." Sofort wurde es wieder laut im Saal. Diesmal sagte der König jedoch nichts dagegen, zu groß war seine Verwirrung.  
  
Rowenna beobachtete das ganze Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung. Noch immer wusste sie nicht genau, was sie denken sollte, es waren zu viele Eindrücke, die sie in der letzten Zeit gewonnen hatte. Plötzlich durchfuhr ein Schmerz ihren Kopf und zwang sie in die Knie. Es war, als würde ein Beil in ihren Schädel getrieben, immer wieder flaute der Schmerz ab, nur um anschließend noch heftiger zurück zu kehren. Ihre eigenen Schreie hörte sie nicht mehr, alles in ihr konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas mit Gewalt in sie hinein gepresst, jedoch nichts physischer Natur, vielmehr wie Gedanken.  
  
Dann sah sie Bilder. Ein Zimmer, das sie noch nie betreten hatte, erschien nun in einer Klarheit, als hätte sie dort ihr ganzes Leben verbracht. Es war ein Zimmer, das ihrem hier im Palast sehr ähnlich sah, nur viel größer und schmuckvoller möbliert. Als sie ihren Blick herumschweifen ließ, sah sie...  
  
Es war eines dieser hässlichen schwarzen Wesen, die den Palast angegriffen hatten. In seiner Rechten hielt es ein Beil, dass in der herein scheinenden Abendsonne blutrot und Unheil verkündend glänzte. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und das Beil schwang hoch in der Luft, nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht. Aber Moment, das war doch gar nicht ihr Gesicht, das war...  
  
Ohne zu wissen was sie tat, tauchte Rowenna tiefer in das Bild hinein, das sie so scharf vor Augen hatte. Sie ging weiter und weiter und weiter... Bis sie schließlich den weichen Untergrund des dicken Teppichs unter ihren Füßen spüren konnte. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr, denn schon schoss das Beil auf sie herab. Es würde sie treffen, erschlagen, vielleicht sogar durchtrennen. Schützend riss sie ihre Hände hoch, wissend, dass es nichts nützte. In Erwartung des Schmerzes harrte sie so mehrere Sekunden aus, und als er nicht kam, öffnete sie zögernd ihre bis dahin krampfhaft zugekniffenen Augen.  
  
Nur gut einen Zentimeter vor ihr in der Luft hing das Beil – und rührte sich nicht um einen Millimeter! Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sich erst umzusehen, sondern beeilte sich, zwei Schritte zur Seite zu gehen. Dann sah sie endlich richtig auf und konnte es nicht glauben: Dieses schwarze Wesen stand unbeweglich, fast wie eingefroren da, ebenso Legolas, den sie jetzt auch erblickte. Die Augen des Elben waren vor Entsetzten geweitet und starrten auf den Angreifer. Was soll ich jetzt tun? War ich das? Habe ich diese beiden zu Statuen verwandelt? Oh mein Gott, was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Sie versuchte ansatzweise, Legolas beiseite zu schieben um ihn notfalls, falls dieses Monster wieder zum Leben erwachte, auch dessen Reichweite zu haben. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass er sein Hemd nicht mehr trug und entdeckte es dann zusammengeknüllt am Boden. Aus viel hatte es ja eh nicht mehr bestanden.  
  
Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie nicht wusste, wie lange das hier noch hielt. Also legte sie vorsichtig ihre Hände auf den Oberkörper des Elben und drückte erst sachte, dann mit all ihrer Kraft gegen ihn. Nichts! So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, er bewegte sich nicht einmal einen halben Millimeter. Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, wenn ich ihn nicht wegschieben kann?  
  
Dann fiel ihr etwas ein: Wenn der Elb nicht vom Ork weg will, dann muss der Ork halt vom Elben weg! Doch auch der rührte sich nicht, als sie sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, dessen dreckige, stinkende Kleidung zu berühren. Erschöpft ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Ork weg, Ork weg, Ork weg!, dachte sie, wütend auf sich selbst. Verschwinde doch einfach, du dämlicher Ork! Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie wusste, dass ihr alles Grübeln nichts bringen würde, denn ihr Verstand war wie weggepustet. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch zu konzentrieren versuchte, es kam nur Verzweiflung und schwarze Leere dabei heraus.  
  
Sie sah auf, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Es klang wie das Flimmern eines Fernsehers, aber das war ja absurd, denn in dieser Welt gab es definitiv keinen Fernseher. Es dauerte auch nur wenige Sekunden und Rowenna fragte sich gerade, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht verhört hatte, als sie die Augen öffnete und... Er war weg! Dieser hässliche, stinkende Ork war einfach verschwunden! Sie musste erst einige Male zwinkern, bevor sie sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich spielten oder ihr Wünschträume vorgaukelten. Einem Moment lang war sie einfach glücklich, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Legolas sich noch immer nicht rührte. Sie wandte sich wieder ihm zu. Also, unter seinen komischen Gewändern konnte man aber von dem Körper gar nichts sehen. Vielleicht sollte ich noch ein bisschen hier bleiben und die Aussicht... Aber nein, was denke ich da. Ich muss natürlich so schnell wie möglich irgendwas tun, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich dann wieder was überzieht... Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte und stellte dann fest, dass es ein unbewusstes, bedauerndes Seufzen ihrer selbst gewesen war. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren...  
  
Er war verschwunden! Verwirrt starrte Legolas an die Stelle, an der noch vor einer Sekunde, ach was, vor einer tausendstel Sekunde, der Ork gestanden und sein Beil durch die Luft geschwungen hatte. Er hätte ihn genau getroffen, denn der Elb war noch immer etwas benommen von den Geschehnissen und hatte einiges seiner schnellen Reaktionsfähigkeit eingebüßt.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte er nacheinander alle seine Gliedmaßen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass alles in Ordnung war. Natürlich musste es so sein, denn der Ork war ja weg, aber trotzdem... Alles am heutigen Tag war seltsam, und er wollte sich bei allem sicher sein.  
  
Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Rowenna, die mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf dem Bett saß und leise Worte vor sich hinmurmelte. Dank seiner ausgezeichneten Elbenohren konnte er einiges verstehen. „...wieder normal... komm schon, sei wieder normal und beweg dich..." Er wollte gerade zu ihr hingehen und sie fragen, was sie sich von diesen unzusammenhängenden Phrasen erhoffte, als er seine Ohren noch ein bisschen mehr spitzte als sonst. (Achtung, Elbenwitz!! Hahaha... g) „... das wäre doch schade um ihn wenn er nur noch dasteht wie eine Litfasssäule, obwohl ich mir dann den ganzen Tag lang diesen Körper angucken könnte... ach nein, doch lieber lebendig, bitte bitte!"  
  
„Rowenna?" Er fragte nur ganz leise und vorsichtig, erreichte damit aber maximale Wirkung. Ihr Kopf schoss hoch und sie starrte ihn erst glücklich, dann ärgerlich an. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?", argwöhnte sie und sah ihn prüfend an. „Ähm, sag du es mir. Was ist passiert?" Hoffentlich hat er mir grad nicht zugehört. Gott, bitte lass ihn mir nicht zugehört haben. Aber Hauptsache, er ist wieder normal. Aber trotzdem wäre es so peinlich! „Ich weiß es nicht. Am Besten, du ziehst dich jetzt um und gehst dann zu den anderen, die erwarten dich schon sehnsüchtig. Ich warte dann vor der Tür auf dich..." Ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen, doch sie merkte es nicht einmal. Plötzlich wurde ihr erst klar, was da überhaupt gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte die Zeit angehalten!! Denn sie war es doch wirklich gewesen, niemand anders war hier. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wandte sich zur Tür, als sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm spürte.  
  
Sie hatte die Tür gerade erreicht, und als sie sich zu Legolas umdrehte, konnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen lehnen. Sein Griff war kräftig, doch das schien ihm gar nicht aufzufallen. „Sag mir erst, was wirklich passiert ist", verlangte er, „erst das eben und jetzt das. Und beide Male warst du da. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein!" Seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer rauer. „Also ich denke, wir können später darüber..." „Nein!"Er wurde langsam ein weinig ärgerlich und vor allem ungeduldig. Er musste es jetzt einfach wissen! Schon so oft hatte er sich Gedanken über Rowenna gemacht, aber diese Ereignisse ließen alles in einem ganz anderen Licht dastehen. „Könntest du vielleicht bitte erst mal meine Hand loslassen? Wir können ganz in Ruhe..." „Nein! Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle wer du bist, vorher lass eich bestimmt nicht los. Sonst läufst du nur wieder vor einer Antwort davon." Wie um seine Worte noch bestätigen nahm er nun auch ihre andere Hand, die versucht hatte, ihre eine, die er sowieso schon festhielt, zu befreien und hielt sie mit eisernem Griff umklammert.  
  
Er wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht so fest halten, doch er war auch nicht gewillt, seinen Griff zu lockern, bevor sie ihm die erhoffte Antwort gab. Ihr Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter vom seinem entfernt und er konnte noch ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie sah ihn sichtlich unentschlossen an und wand sich ein wenig. Vielleicht war sein Griff doch etwas zu hart, aber er wollte jetzt unbedingt eine Antwort. Wer war sie wirklich? Sie behauptete, von einer fremden Welt zu sein, aber von Magie hatte sie nichts erwähnt!  
  
Als er nichts mehr sagte und sie nur abwartend ansah wurde sie langsam unruhig. Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach los? Ich weiß es doch nicht, verdammt! Seine Augen blickten starr in ihr Gesicht und machten sie nervös, bis sie sich zu winden begann. Sie versuchte, ihren Körper seitlich an seinem vorbeizuschieben. Sie hätte so vieles gemacht, nur um dieser Frage zu entgehen! Sie wollte sich einfach nicht damit befassen, es machte ihr Angst. Vor lauter Angespanntheit wurden ihre Lippen ganz trocken und sie feuchtete sie kurz mit ihrer Zungenspitze ein wenig an. Es brachte nicht viel, aber was sollte sie sonst tun? Sie hätte so gerne ein Glas Wasser gehabt!  
  
Seine Sinne waren geschärft und er nahm jede ihrer Reaktionen wahr. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, fing sie plötzlich an, ihren Körper an seinem zu reiben! Er brauchte einen Augenblick bis er merkte, dass sie nur versuchte, sich zu befreien. Er musste sich bemühen, keine Miene zu verziehen und weiter starr in ihre Augen zu sehen. Er merkte, dass sie das nervös machte. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Lippen, über die sie gerade mit der Zungenspitze fuhr. Er spürte immer noch ihren Körper und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, sonst hätte er den Blick wohl nicht mehr von ihrem Gesicht nehmen können. Doch dadurch nahm er jede kleine Berührung noch intensiver wahr und er öffnete die Augen schnell wieder.  
  
Was war nur an dieser Menschenfrau, das ihn so anzog? Er hätte es nicht sagen könne, wenn man ihn gefragt hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er im Augenblick ohnehin nicht imstande, eine solche Frage überhaupt zu verstehen, denn alle seine Wahrnehmungen konzentrierten sich ohne sein Zutun auf diese Frau vor ihm... Er stieß ein halb knurrendes, halb brummendes Geräusch aus und merkte erst einige Sekunden später, dass es wirklich von ihm aufgegangen war. Ihre Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Es wurde alles zu viel für ihn, er merkte gar nicht, dass sie jede Bewegung eingestellt hatte und sich nun so gut wie gar nicht mehr bewegte. Er sah einfach nur noch ihre Lippen, die ein wenig geöffnet waren, und er konnte gar nicht anders als sie zu küssen.  
  
Das letzte, das sie sah, war, dass sich seine Augen plötzlich um einige Nuancen verdunkelten. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, sich an ihm vorbeischieben zu wollen, denn sie hatte gemerkt, dass es zum einen nichts brachte und zum anderen ein Gefühl in ihr auslöste, mit dem sie sich im Moment nicht näher beschäftigen wollte. Dann spürte sie nur noch seine Lippen, die ihre sanft streichelte und seine Zunge, die erst die Konturen ihrer Lippen nachfuhr und dann langsam in ihren Mund hineinglitt. Immer noch konnte sie ihre Arme nicht bewegen, da er ihre Handgelenke noch stärker als vorher an die Tür in ihrem Rücken presste.  
  
Sie ließ es einfach geschehen, schloss die Augen und fühlte nur noch. Seinen Körper, der sich an sie drückte und ihr kaum genug Platz zum Atmen ließ, seine Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge, die immer mutiger wurde und versuchte, jeden Ort zu erkunden, den sie erreichen konnte. Vorsichtig begann Rowenna, seine Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an und sie schob sich ihm noch ein Stück entgegen, bis die letzten Millimeter überbrückt waren. Seine Lippen wanderten weiter bis zu ihrem Hals. „Lass los... bitte", flüsterte sie heiser mit geschlossenen Augen. „Bitte..." Er schien sie nicht zu hören, doch als sie ihre Hände bewegte stellte sie fest, dass sich sein Griff so sehr gelockert hatte, dass sie ihn abstreifen konnte. Sofort legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und krallte ihre Finger in sein Haar. Es war so weich, fast wie Seide, und glitt durch ihre Fingerspitzen. Als er sich kurz von ihrem Hals gelöst hatte, ging sie zum Angriff über. Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen und zog ihn noch näher an sich, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Ihre Hand berührte seine Ohrmuschel, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Kurz darauf ließ sie ihre Lippe folgen und brachte ihn damit fast um den Verstand.  
  
Quälend langsam fuhr sie über den äußersten Rand seines linken Ohres, leicht wie eine Feder strich sie hier und da darüber und wagte sich immer weiter vor. Als sie auch noch ihre Zähne einsetzte war für ihn ein Punkt erreicht, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. „Rowenna...", stöhnte er unterdrückt, „weißt du eigentlich, was du da..."Er kam nicht weiter, schon diese wenigen Wörter hatten seine ganze Beherrschung gekostet.  
  
Nun ließ er seinen Händen freien Lauf, sie bewegten sich fast wie von alleine ihren Körper hinunter und streichelten unaufhörlich alle Stellen, die sie finden konnten.  
  
„Legolas! Bist du hier drin? Wir warten alle auf dich!"  
  
Doch der Elb reagierte nicht. Rowenna war sich sicher, dass er den Ruf Gimlis gehört hatte. Laut genug war er jedenfalls gewesen, um damit eine Horde Faultiere auf zwei Kilometer aufzuwecken, und der Zwerg stand immerhin nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt auf der anderen Seite der Tür. „Legolas!"Sie bemühte sich um eine möglichst feste Stimme, doch trotz allem zitterte sie noch bedenklich. „Hör auf! Hörst du nicht?" Endlich nahm er seine Hände von ihr und sah sie bedauernd an.  
  
Wo soll das alles bloß noch hinführen? Was habe ich denn da nur getan? Ich muss weg! Ihr kam wieder der Abend in den Sinn, an dem er sie schon einmal geküsste hatte, in einer ähnlichen Situation wie dieser.  
  
Nach weinigen Augenblicken hatten sich ihre Gedanken wieder genügend geklärt. „Ich gehe dann besser, damit du dich endlich umziehen kannst. Ich will dich wirklich nicht länger aufhalten, wenn alle auf dich warten", brachte sie hervor. Ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen rauschte sie zur Tür hinaus uns an einem verwunderten Zwerg vorbei zu ihrem Zimmer. 


	7. Ein Gast trifft ein

Kapitel 6 Ziellos lief Rowenna durch die dunklen Gänge. Warum musste dieser Palast nur so groß sein? Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie gerade zum vierten Mal dieselbe Stelle passiert und doch kam ihr nichts bekannt vor. Alles sah auf seine Art gleich und auch verschieden aus, und sie kam nicht daran vorbei sich einzugestehen, dass sie sich verlaufen hatte. In Gedanken versuchte sie, ein Bild ihres Zimmers heraufzubeschwören und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Irgendetwas auffälliges, vielleicht eine Statue in der Nähe der Tür oder ein besonderes Bild. Aber ihr fiel nichts ein, so sehr sie ihren Kopf auch anstrengte. Alles, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war das große Bett und der wunderschöne Ausblick, den man vom Fenster in den Garten hatte.  
  
Langsam wurde sie nervös und ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit breitete sich in ihr aus. Überall waren nur diese kalten, grauen Wände und auch die Fackeln und Behänge konnten dies nicht kaschieren. Durch die wenigen Fenster, an denen sie vorbeikam, sah sie, dass sich die Sonne endgültig hinter die Berge zurückgezogen hatte. Ein kühler Hauch wehte in den Gängen und sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, um sich so ein wenig besser warmzuhalten.  
  
Ich will doch einfach nur in mein Zimmer. Ist das denn so viel verlangt? Oder nach Hause. Ich muss unbedingt zu Sarah! Oh Gott, wie kann ich sie nur vergessen haben, egal, was auch geschehen ist. Vielleicht ist sie schon tot! Ich muss zu ihr! Ich muss...  
  
Es war wieder der Nebel. Wenn sie den Mund öffnete, drang er in sie ein und kühlte sie aus. Sie konnte es so deutlich spüren, es war auf seine Weise kälter als Eis. Und wärmer als Feuer. Vielleicht verbrannte es sie, vielleicht existierte es gar nicht wirklich sondern war nur ein Produkt ihrer Fantasie. Das träge Grau um sie herum schien zu pulsieren, es drängte sich an ihren Körper und wich dann wieder von ihr. Es durchdrang ihre Kleidung und benetzte ihre Haut.  
  
Unter ihren Füßen war kein Boden. Sie konnte sie bewegen, ohne dass sich ihr Körper hob oder senkte. Sie schwebte einfach auf einer Stelle und starrte in den Nebel. Ihre Gedanken setzten einen Augenblick aus. Plötzlich wurde ihr kalt. Von allen Seiten schwebte die Kälte materienlos auf sie zu, sie hüllte sie ein. Das Grau verdunkelte sich immer mehr und musste schließlich einem tiefen Schwarz weichen.  
  
Viel zu spät erfasste sie die Panik. Schon schlossen sich die letzten Zwischenräume, durch die noch ein wenig Licht zu ihr durchgedrungen war. Nicht nur ihr Körper wurde erschreckend schnell kalt, auch auf ihrem Herzen fühlte sie eisige Klauen, die nach ihr griffen und riesige Furchen hinterließen. Sie durchschwemmten die junge Frau mit Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, bis sie das Leben als fast zu grausam fand um es ertragen zu können. Alle ihre Energie wurde mit einem Mal aus ihr herausgesaugt.  
  
Nein! Du musst kämpfen!  
  
Es waren nicht ihre Gedanken, und doch formten sie sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie schaffte ein wenig Klarheit, doch wieder fühlte sie die Kälte auf ihrer Seele.  
  
Nein! Ich will das nicht!  
  
Diesmal war ihr Verstand es, der die Worte formte und solange vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchen ließ, bis sie es begriffen hatte. Sie wollte es nicht, also würde sie es beenden! Sie dachte an Sonnenschein auf ihrer Haut, der so ganz anders war als das, was sie jetzt spürte. Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte, um ihren Lebensgeist zurückkehren zu lassen. Das Schwarz wich von ihr zurück, als hätte es sich an ihr verbrannt. Es riss an einigen Stellen ein und ließ weiße Strahlen durch, anderswo verschwand es einfach, als wäre es niemals dagewesen. Dann endlich begannen sich Bilder um sie herum zu formen. Gierig sogen ihre Augen die Farben auf, als hätten sie jahrelang nur grau gesehen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie genauere Umrisse erkennen konnte. Dann endlich spürte sie festen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Sie bewegte ihre Finger und war froh, sich wieder normal zu fühlen.  
  
Es war der Geruch, der ihr zuerst auffiel. Anfangs konnte sie ihn nicht genau einordnen, wusste nur, dass sie ihn kannte und...hasste. Als sie sich umsah, konnte sie auch erkennen, wo sie war. Überall war weiß – weiße Türen, Wände, ein weißes Bett... und ein Piepsen, das unangenehm in ihren Ohren schellte.  
  
Ein Krankenzimmer. Was mache ich hier?  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie ihre Freundin Sarah unter all den Schläuchen wiedererkante. Sie sah so verändert aus, gar nicht die Sarah, die Rowenna vor Augen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war ausgemergelt und fast genauso weiß wie die Wand oder das Bettlaken. Das Piepsen hallte in Rowennas Kopf wider wie in einer riesigen, leeren Kirche, es störte ihre Gedanken und verwirrte sie. Es schien anzuschwellen und wieder abzuklingen, alles in einem schrecklich einschläfernden, monotonen Rhythmus, doch die junge Frau wusste genau, dass es sich nur um Einbildung handeln konnte. Sie hörte eine Weile einfach zu, stand da und ließ die Atmosphäre auf sich wirken, starr und unbeweglich. Sie konnte nicht anders, konnte sich nicht entziehen. Es hielt sie fest. Piep, piep, piep... und dann... ...nichts mehr. Sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie begriff, dass da kein Piepsen mehr war. Die Stille umfing sie wie zuvor das Geräusch. Langsam begannen ihre Gedanken, sich wieder zu bewegen, als hätte der Blutfluss in ihrem Kopf bis gerade innegehalten und vergessen, sie mit dem lebensnotwenigen Sauerstoff zu versorgen.  
  
Mit einemmal war ihr Gehirn wieder frei, und sie realisierte die Situation. Sie stand hier in einen Krankenhauszimmer, im Bett vor ihr lag ihre beste Freundin, und das Piepsen hatte aufgehört. Die Erkenntnis erreichte sie wie ein plötzlicher Donnerschlag, lautlos, aber mit einer Wucht, die sie umzuwerfen drohte.  
  
Sie sah kaum, wie Ärzte an ihr vorbeistürmten und sie beiseite stießen. Sie hatte schon einmal jemanden von den Toten wiedergeholt und sie konnte es vielleicht wieder schaffen – das war ihr einziger Gedanke. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu konzentrieren, doch alles, was sie erreichte war, dass sie sich einbildete, wieder das Piepsen zu hören. Als sie merkte, dass alle Anstrengung vergeblich war, machte sich Panik in ihr breit. Warum funktionierte es nicht? Doch sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht von der Realität in diese andere Welt bewegen, konnte ihre Ohren nicht davon abhalten zu hören und ihrer Nase nicht verbieten, den beißenden Geruch der Desinfektionsmittel wahrzunehmen.  
  
Sie fühlte sich einfach nur verloren und in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert. Ohr war klar gewesen, dass ihr Leben nie wieder so sein konnte wie früher, doch jetzt sah sie es zum ersten Mal mit ihren eigenen Augen. Sah, wie einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile ihres Lebens verschwand. Noch war sie nicht bereit loszulassen und aufzugeben. Ihre Augen, dass es vorbei war, doch sie nahm es nicht wahr.  
  
Die Ärzte schienen sie nicht zu sehen. Die Rufe nach Geräten und Mitteln waren verstummt und der Raum leerte sich. Später würde jemand kommen und den leblosen Körper wegschaffen, um Platz für den nächsten Patienten zu machen, ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Wie viele Seelen hatten wohl hier schon ihren Körper verlassen? Es konnten dutzende sein oder hunderte. Vielleicht war Sarah auch die erste, aber das war nicht von Bedeutung. Mit Sicherheit waren es zu viele, zu viele würden noch folgen.  
  
Keine Tränen liefen Rowennas Wangen herunter, ihre Augen waren nicht einmal feucht. Noch war es für sie ein Alptraum, ein sehr realer zwar, aber dennoch nicht mehr als ein Traum, aus dem sie erwachen würde. Sie würde feststellen, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer im Palast lag und nichts geschehen war. Oder habe ich das auch alles geträumt? Gibt es diese Welt wirklich? Es muss so sein! Doch wenn des die Wirklichkeit ist, was ist dann der Traum? Benommen versuchte sie, einige Schritte zu gehen nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Beine sie nicht mehr trugen. Schon nach einem Meter knickten ihre Knie einfach ein. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Sturz mit ihren Händen abzufangen. Ihre Reflexe setzten einfach aus und ließen zu, dass sie mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlug. Schwärze umfing sie, schloss sie ein und verschlang alles Leuchtende, Schöne. Die Kälte, die ihr mittlerweile schon so oft begegnet war, griff wieder nach ihr, sie brachte ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Übelkeit mit sich und löschte jeden Gedanken. Rowenna war nicht mehr stark genug, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es war ihr egal, was mit ihr geschah, alles war ihr egal.  
  
Licht, viel zu grell. Schnell schloss Rowenna wieder die Augen oder versuchte es auch nur, da sie nun feststellen musste, dass sie sie gar nicht geöffnet hatte. Dementsprechend verblasste das Licht auch nicht, sondern blendete sie noch immer. Langsam regte sich etwas in ihr. Licht? War das nicht etwas schönes, gutes? Hatte sie es nicht einmal geliebt und die Dunkelheit verabscheut? Sie zwang sich, in das Licht zu schauen. War es nicht vielmehr warm und leuchtend als grell und unangenehm? Es umfing sie wie ein herrlicher Sommertag. Plötzlich kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück, Erinnerungen an Sonne, Blumen, den Geschmack frischer Erdbeeren.  
  
Sie wollte nicht zurück in die Dunkelheit, nie mehr. Sie wollte wieder leben und aus diesem seltsamen Schwebezustand erwachen. Sie wollte den Boden fühlen, die Luft einatmen. Das Licht schien sich zu formen, bis schließlich eine Person heraustrat oder vielleicht eher schwebte. Sie näherte sich langsam, doch Rowenna erkannte sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden.  
  
Legolas stand in der Bibliothek, wo sich auch die anderen ehemaligen Gefährten und viele sonstige Palastbewohner eingefunden hatten. Jeder starrte ihn an und wollte sich ständig versichern, dass es dem Prinzen auch wirklich gut ging. Wäre er in einer anderen Verfassung gewesen, hätte er darüber gelächelt und jede einzelne Frage beantwortet ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Doch ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Sorge beschlich ihn. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das ihn so beunruhigte. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Rowenna nicht anwesend war, aber er hielt es nicht für sonderlich bedeutend. Wahrscheinlich saß sie in ihrem Zimmer oder schlief sogar schon. Schließlich war es schon später Abend und die meisten waren nur noch wach, weil sie nichts verpassen wollten.  
  
Hier und da gähnte einer mehr oder weniger unterdrückt. Die Luft war durch die vielen Menschen und Elben im Raum nicht gerade verbessert worden und Legolas ging zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Kühle Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen und ließ ihn endlich wieder tief durchatmen. Nach dem stickigen Dunst war das hier die reinste Erholung.  
  
„Mein Sohn! Willst du dich nicht ein wenig zu mir gesellen?", rief Thranduil hinter ihm. Seufzend atmete Legolas noch einmal tief durch, schloss dann das Fenster wieder und setzte sich neben seinen Vater auf das große Sofa.  
  
„... war? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, mein Sohn?" Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. „Natürlich, Vater. Ich glaube, ich fühle mich nicht besonders gut. Ein wenig frische Luft und anschließender Schlaf würden mir recht gut tun. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zurückziehe, nicht wahr? Es war wirklich ein anstrengender Tag!" Er war froh, dass sein Vater nicht bemerkte, dass dies nur eine Ausrede war. Er war viel zu aufgebracht, um schlafen zu können, doch er fühlte sich wirklich seltsam und wollte am liebsten allein sein und vor allem aus diesem Zimmer heraus. „Das verstehe ich. Leg dich nur hin, wir können uns auch morgen weiter unterhalten."  
  
Legolas nickte dankbar und verschwand bemüht unauffällig durch die schwere Tür, die er zu seinem Leidwesen lautlos zu schließen nicht imstande war. Er hoffte, dass niemand so schnell seine Abwesenheit bemerken und ihm folgen würde, denn er wollte auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Freie.  
  
Umso überraschter war er, als er sich selbst wenige Minuten später vor einer Zimmertür wieder fand, und es war nicht die seine. Was mache ich denn jetzt vor Rowennas Zimmer? Ich sollte sie wirklich allein lassen, sie schläft bestimmt schon! Trotz seiner Gedanken öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und steckte den Kopf hindurch. Kein Licht leuchtete in inneren, doch soweit er es in fahlen Schimmer der Fackel des Ganges erkennen konnte, war das Bett noch unberührt.  
  
Obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht tun sollte, ging er hinein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, sodass er sich in fast völliger Dunkelheit befand. Nur durch das Fenster strömte ein fahler Schein des Mondes herein. Aber da war noch etwas... ein blauer Schimmer. Er ging weder vom Fenster, noch von einer Kerze oder ähnlichem aus. Er ging darauf zu und erkannte dank seiner empfindlichen Augen, dass es die Kette war, die er ihr eines Nachts gebracht hatte weil er angenommen hatte, es wäre ihre. An ihr hing ein Tropfenförmiger Anhänger, der in einem hellen Licht strahlte.  
  
Er nahm ihn in seine Hand.  
  
Die Welt um ihn herum verschwand. Nicht, dass er im Dunkeln besonders viel wahrgenommen hätte, noch dazu, weil es absolut still gewesen war, aber trotzdem verschwand das bisschen, das noch da gewesen war. Er schwebte, ein Gefühl, das er in diesem Maße noch nie gespürt hatte. Und dann sah er sie. Sie schwebte wie er, doch ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und sie schien völlig abwesend zu sein, fast schon unheimlich starr.  
  
Dann endlich leuchtete das Erkennen in ihren Augen auf, als sie ihn sah. Er wusste nicht, wo er war, er wusste nicht, was er hier sollte, doch ohne nachzudenken tat sein Körper einfach das Richtige. Er bewegte sich auf Rowenna zu, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie das vonstatten ging, denn seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er berührte sie, doch sie fühlte sich so unwirklich an, als würde sie im jeden Augenblick zwischen den Fingern hindurch gleiten und auf immer in den scheinbar unendlichen Tiefen dieses Nebels verschwinden, in dem sie sich befanden. Er hielt sie fester und zog sie an sich, denn wenn er sie hier verloren hätte, das wusste er, würde er sich das niemals verzeihen können.  
  
Dann löste sich der Nebel und Dunkelheit umgab sie. Sein Körper gehorchte Legolas wieder, was er mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung wahrnahm. Auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen sah er das Licht in dem Stein der Kette verglühen, bis nichts mehr daran erinnerte, dass es sich nicht um ein ganz normales Schmuckstück handelte.  
  
Ein Geräusch lief ihn zusammenzucken, bis er merkte, dass es Rowenna gewesen war, die er noch immer fest umklammert hielt, als könne sie ihm im letzten Moment doch noch entwischen. Er wollte sie auf Bett legen, doch dann sah er, dass sie nicht etwa bewusstlos war sondern sich unruhig aus seinen Armen wand.  
  
„Warum hast du das gemacht?"Sie stellte sich ein Stück entfernt von ihm hin und sah ihn an. Trotz der Dunkelheit schienen ihre Augen zu leuchten. „Was?" „Das weißt du doch genau."Auf sein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln hin fuhr sie fort: „Es ist gefährlich dort. Es hätte dich umbringen können. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, denn du warst nur einmal kurz da. Aber es frisst dich von innen auf, es zerstört deine Seele und erfriert dein Herz. Bitte sag mir, dass du nie wieder dorthin gehst! Versprich es mir!" Unbewusst hatte ihre Stimme zum Ende hin immer mehr an Lautstärke zugenommen. Einige Tränen, die sie vorher nicht hatte weinen können, lösten sich jetzt und flossen bis zu ihrem Kinn hinunter, wo sie sich sammelten. „Bitte, versprich mir das", flüsterte sie gebrochen, rührte sich aber keinen Millimeter von dem Platz, an dem sie stand.  
  
„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht", verteidigte er sich schwach, „ich kam in dieses Zimmer, und plötzlich war ich dort." „Und was ist dazwischen geschehen?", fragte sie misstrauisch nach, „ich kann nicht glauben, dass du einfach so dorthin gelangt bist. Warst du jemals zuvor dort?" „Nein, ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es diesen Ort gibt, und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was es wirklich war. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in dieses Zimmer kam und diese Kette berührt habe, weil sie von selbst geleuchtet hat. So etwas habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen!" „Was für eine Kette? Ich habe keinen Schmuck", sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, „zumindest nicht hier." Legolas bückte sich und hob die Kette, die immer noch zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag, auf. Jetzt sah sie so normal aus, und Rowenna betrachtete sie einen Moment lang zweifelnd, bevor sie danach griff. Sofort begann der Kristall wieder in einem kräftigen blau zu leuchten.  
  
Sie stand einfach im Wald und lauschte. Wie lange hatte sie dieses Gefühl der Freiheit missen müssen? Es waren fast zwanzig Jahre gewesen, nicht viel im Gegensatz zu ihrem bisherigen Leben, und doch viel zu viel. Zwitschernd begrüßten die Vögel sie, als wäre sie nie fort gewesen, flogen um sie herum, und ein besonders vorwitziges Vögelchen ließ sich sogar auf ihrer Schulter nieder.  
  
„Ja, meine Freunde, ich bin wieder da!", beschwichtigte sie die Tiere des Waldes. Erst jetzt wurde ihr in vollem Maße bewusst, wie sehr sie sich nach alldem gesehnt hatte in den Jahren, die sie in der Welt der Menschen zugebracht hatte. Doch jetzt war ihre Arbeit dort beendet und sie konnte getrost in ihre Welt zurückkehren, ohne noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Jetzt war nur die Zukunft wichtig, denn ihre Mission war noch lange nicht erfüllt.  
  
In der Ruhe, die sie nun umgab, ließ sie die vergangene Zeit noch einmal an sich vorüberziehen, und sie konnte sich an jeden Augenblick so gut erinnern, als wäre es erst weinige Tage vorüber  
  
Es war erstaunlich einfach gewesen, einen Platz in dieser Welt zu finden. Alles wurde dort aufgezeichnet, dicke Akten wurden über jeden Bewohner geführt, doch bei dem kleinsten bisschen Magie versagte ihre lächerliche Bürokratie. Sie hatte sich als Kind getarnt, ein einfacher Zauber, der den schlechtesten Magier sofort aufgefallen wäre. Doch dort hatte sich niemand darum geschert. Die Magie war völlig aus dieser Welt verschwunden, dabei war sie früher einmal, in fast vergessenen Zeiten, Mittelerde ebenbürtig oder an Macht gar überlegen gewesen.  
  
Doch vor neunzehn Jahren war dort ein Kind geboren worden, das alle Kräfte seiner Vorfahren in sich vereinigte. Es wuchs in einer normalen Familie auf – niemand ahnte damals von diesen Kräften. Doch ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie eine Beschützerin gehabt, die ihr immer zur Seite gestanden hatte, ohne zu fragen.  
  
Seufzend strich Sílawen ihre hellen Haare zurück und lehnte sich an den Baum, der ihr am nächsten stand. Ja, sie hatte dieses Kind wirklich lieben gelernt. Doch es wuchs heran, und mehr und mehr entwickelten sich seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Es selbst ahnte nie etwas davon, bis zu diesem einen, entscheidenden Tag. Endlich hatte es seinen Weg durch die Welten gefunden, den Pfad seiner Bestimmung beschritten. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es sich selbst beweisen musste in einer Schlacht, die zu schlagen nur es in Stande war.  
  
Ok, sie hatte ihn hinaus geworfen, und ja, sie war vielleicht etwas grob gewesen, aber sie brauchte jetzt einfach Zeit zum Nachdenken. Kaum hatte sie den geheimnisvollen Stein berührt, hatte eine Welle der Macht sie ergriffen. Plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr glauben, dass sie so nah daran gewesen war, aufzugeben. Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als könne nichts in der Welt ihr noch Schaden zufügen, als wäre sie stärker als jedes Heer und erfahrener als die Erde selbst.  
  
Als das Gefühl wieder nachgelassen hatte, war sie beinahe enttäuscht, doch allein die Erinnerung daran bereitete ihr ein aufgeregtes Kitzeln am ganzen Körper. Es war so verwirrend gewesen, und sie wollte ihm noch nichts davon sagen. Sie vertraute ihm wirklich, aber sie kannten sich erst wenige Tage und sie wollte erst selbst versuchen herauszufinden, was mit ihr geschehen war.  
  
Sie hatte keine Uhr, doch sie schätzte, dass es bestimmt schon weit nach Mitternacht war, und langsam machte sich ihre Müdigkeit bemerkbar. Der Wunsch zu schlafen kam ihr ganz recht, so würde sie nicht mehr so viel grübeln können und ihre Probleme wären am nächsten Tag auch noch da. Nach einem herzhaften Gähnen verschwand sie im Bad und wusch sich schnell ein bisschen. Als sie endlich unter der warmen Bettdecke lag, dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie sich auf dem weiten Weg ins Land der Träume befand.  
  
Sílawen wusste, sie hätte auch mit einem einfachen Zauber mühelos binnen weniger Sekunden am Ziel sein können, doch die Natur um sie herum war so herrlich, dass sie sie noch möglichst lange Zeit genießen wollte. Sie drückte ihrem schneeweißen Pferd leicht in die Seiten, sodass es seinen Schritt ein wenig beschleunigte.  
  
Vielleicht hätte sie doch nicht den ganzen letzten Tag reitend zubringen sollen. Ihr Körper war solche Anstrengungen nicht mehr gewohnt, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, fit zu bleiben. Doch in der Welt der Menschen gab es zu viele Bequemlichkeiten, als dass sie ihre täglichen Trainingseinheiten lange durchgehalten hätte. Aber glücklicherweise hatte sie es nicht mehr weit, und jetzt freute sie sich schon auf ein warmes Bad, das ihren Körper entspannen und einem Muskelkater hoffentlich vorbeugen würde.  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Nachtlager früh im Morgengrauen abgebrochen hatte, war der Himmel noch wolkenverhangen und düster gewesen. Doch mittlerweile hatte es sich aufgeklart und nun, am frühen Vormittag, schien die Sonne heiß auf sie herunter. Wieder umschwirrten sie die Vögel, und sogar die größeren Tiere begrüßten sie und den neuen Tag gleichermaßen. Hin und wieder begegnete ihr auch ein Elb, der sich eilig vor ihr verbeugte und sie willkommen hieß. Insgesamt hatte sie aber mit Absicht ruhigere Reisewege gewählt, um ungestört und zügig voranzukommen.  
  
Dann endlich hatte sie in vor Augen: Den Palast Thranduils von Düsterwald. Die letzten paar Meter ließ sie ihr Pferd im Schritt zurücklegen, bevor sie im Hof aus dem Sattel stieg.  
  
Egal, wie oft sich Rowenna früher auch eine Bedienstete gewünscht hatte, jetzt würde sie es am liebsten rückgängig machen. Nûemyn war wirklich lieb, und Rowenna hatte sie auch sehr gern, aber sie war zu unterwürfig, zu sehr darauf bedacht, alles richtig zu machen. So, wie jetzt auch wieder.  
  
„Nein danke, Nûemyn, du brauchst mir wirklich nicht beim Anziehen zu helfen. Du hast mir schon Frühstück gebracht und das Bett gemacht. Beides hätte ich wirklich auch gut selbst machen können. Jetzt setzt du dich erst einmal hin und ruhst dich aus. Du kannst mir ja von deiner Arbeit hier erzählen. Oder von deinen Freunden, was du möchtest." „Ich soll Euch etwas erzählen? Aber mein Leben ist bestimmt sehr langweilig im Gegensatz zu Eurem. Ich..."  
  
„So, jetzt ist Schluss damit!"  
  
Nûemyn riss erschrocken die Augen auf und verstummte. „Ab jetzt sagst du nicht mehr ‚Ihr' und ‚Herrin' oder etwas in der Art zu mir. Sag einfach Rowenna. Und ich glaube nicht, dass deine Geschichten es nicht wert sind, angehört zu werden, sonst hätte ich dich nicht danach gefragt."Rowennas Stimme klang ärgerlicher, als es gemeint war, und das war ihr auch bewusst. „Ja...ja. Wenn Ihr das so... wenn du das so wünschst. Verzeihung, ich bin es einfach gelehrt worden, immer höflich zu hohen Herrschaften zu sein. Meine Mutter sagte immer, wenn ich es nicht bin, werde ich aus dem Palast geworfen und muss auf der Straße von anderer Leute Dreck leben." „Das ist doch Unsinn. Und außerdem bin ich keine hohe Herrschaft. Ich stamme aus ähnlichen Verhältnissen wie du, und dass ich hier im Palast wohne, verdanke ich nur einem Zufall. Also kannst du mich ohne Gewissensbisse als Freundin sehen. Erzählst du mir jetzt etwas?", fügte Rowenna betont fröhlich hinzu.  
  
Tatsächlich schien Nûemyn langsam aufzutauen, denn sie erzählte frei von ihrer lieben Mutter, ihrem strengen Vater und ihren fünf Geschwistern. Schon bald lachten beide bei den Geschichten über ihren tollpatschigen kleinen Bruder.  
  
Nach einer Weile klopfte es an der Tür. Es war Legolas, der nicht einmal darauf wartete, dass jemand ‚herein' rief, sondern einfach eintrat. „Oh... störe ich? Dann komme ich später..." Doch Rowenna unterbrach ihn: „Unsinn, komm ruhig rein! Und du bleibst sitzen!"Sie hielt Nûemyn fest, die aufstehen und sich vor dem Prinzen verbeugen wollte. „Oder bestehst du darauf, dass sie sich vor dir verbeugt?", wandte sie sich an Legolas. „Ich finde das nämlich ziemlich albern. Das ist übrigens Nûemyn", stellte sie ihre neue Freundin vor.  
  
„Legolas wirst du wohl kennen. So, jetzt gebt ihr euch die Hand und verhaltet euch wie ganz normale Men... äh, Elben. Dann habt ihr auch gute Chancen, hier in meinen Zimmer bleiben zu dürfen." Nûemyn stand auf und blickte beschämt auf ihre Füße. Doch Legolas grinste nur und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie zögernd ergriff und vorsichtig schüttelte. „Schön!", freute sich Rowenna und rutschte auf dem Bett, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit zu zweit gesessen hatten, ein Stück zur Seite, damit Legolas auch noch Platz hatte.  
  
„Das darfst du jetzt aber nicht bei allen Bediensteten machen. Mir selbst macht es ja nichts aus, aber wenn mein Vater erfährt, dass du erzählst, die Königsfamilie wäre nichts Besonderes, dann kannst du dir bald eine andere Unterkunft suchen", meine er schmunzelnd und setzte sich neben sie. „Aber er erfährt es ja nicht."  
  
Rowenna fühlte sich frisch und... einfach glücklich. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl ihrer Erinnerung nach nun schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt, dass sie es fast vergessen hatte. Woher das Gefühl kam, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, und es war ihr auch einigermaßen egal. Sie stand von Bett auf und streckte die Arme von sich. „Leute, heute will ich was unternehmen!"Sie begann sich ein wenig zu drehen. „Wie wäre es, wenn..."  
  
Ein Klopfen ließ sie innehalten. „Ja?" Ein Mädchen kam herein. „Ist Prinz Legolas hier?" Als er sich erhob, fuhr sie fort: „Euer Vater lässt Euch rufen. Ein Gast ist eingetroffen, und ihr sollt ihn begrüßen. Es ist die Lady Sílawen." „Ich komme sofort. Rowenna, Nûemyn – wir sehen uns dann später!" Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief den Gang entlang zur Halle. 


	8. Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 7**

Alles sah noch genauso aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Natürlich, sie war ja auch nur zwanzig Jahre fort gewesen, ein Nichts in der Welt der Unsterblichen. Sie hatte sich zu sehr an den Zeitfluss der Menschen gewöhnt. Dort konnte in zwanzig Jahren schon alles verändert sein, ein Kind konnte in dieser Zeit geboren werden und aufwachsen.

König Thranduil empfing sie in der großen Halle. Er schickte auch sofort einige Bedienstete los, die ein Zimmer richteten und ihr Gepäck dorthin trugen. Mit ‚Gepäck' war in diesem Fall ihre alte Ledertasche gemeint, die sie auf jeder Reise begleitete. Einige mochten sich wundern, dass sie sogar auf ihren langen Reisen nicht mehr als diese Tasche benötigte, wussten sie doch nicht, dass auf ihr ein Zauber lag, durch den ein vielfaches des vermuteten Inhaltes hineinpasste.

Nach einigen Minuten traf auch Legolas in der Halle ein, und zusammen gingen sie zur Bibliothek, wo ein Mädchen gerade den Tee servierte.

Thranduil ergriff als erster das Wort: „Ich heiße Euch willkommen in Düsterwald, verehrte Lady Sílawen. So lange schon erreichte uns keine Nachricht von Euch, dass uns nun Eure Anwesenheit die doppelte Freude bereitet. Nun sagt, war es ein besonderes Anließen, das Euch herführte, oder trieb Euch die Muße zu uns?"

„In der Tat habe ich ein Anliegen."Obwohl Sílawen in der letzten Zeit kein Wort Sindarin gesprochen hatte, gingen ihr die Worte flüssig über die Lippen und so fuhr sie fort: Ich weiß jedoch nicht, ob dies der richtige Augenblick ist, darüber zu reden, doch vielleicht wird er niemals kommen. Es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit. Wie ich hörte, ist Gandalf der Weiße zugegen?"Auf ein Nicken Thranduils bat sie: „Es wäre hilfreich, wenn er an dieser Unterredung teilnehmen könnte. Möglicherweise kann uns sein Wissen nützen."

Nachdenklich trank Thranduil noch einen Schluck Tee und stellte dann die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück. „Die Sache scheint ja wirklich dringend zu sein. Legolas, bist du bitte so lieb? Danke."

Legolas verließ den Raum fast lautlos, nur das Klicken des Türschlosses war in der eintretenden Stille zu hören.

Er fand Gandalf im Park in der Sonne sitzend. Der Zauberer hielt die Augen geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge zeigten pure Zufriedenheit. Legolas tat es Leid, ihn stören zu müssen, doch als Gandalf verstanden hatte, worum es ging, stand er sofort auf und folgte dem Elben zur Bibliothek.

Thranduil und Sílawen hatten schweigend und Tee trinkend gewartet.

„Jetzt, da wir vollzählig sind, kann ich ja beginnen", sagte Sílawen und blickte zum Fenster.

„Als Sauron vor wenigen Jahren vernichtet wurde, dachte jedermann, die Welt sei vor der Dunkelheit gerettet worden. In mancherlei Hinsicht mag das stimmen, denn aus dieser Welt ist er verschwunden. Doch wie ihr wisst, gibt es noch andere Welten und Ebenen – solche, die ein normaler Elb oder Mensch ohne Kenntnisse in der Zauberei wohl niemals bereisen wird. Ich hatte einige Zeit lang Gelegenheit, in die Pläne und Gedanken des dunklen Herrschers einzusehen. Er hatte keinesfalls vor, mithilfe von Orks und anderen Ausgeburten der Hölle die Völker dieser Erde zu unterwerfen. All das war vielmehr ein Ablenkungsmanöver, damit niemand seine wahren Pläne erriet."

Alle Anwesenden hörten gebannt zu, ihre Gesichter verrieten Anspannung und Konzentration, jedoch nicht, was sie über das gehörte dachten.

„Vor fast zwanzig Jahren wurde in einer Welt, die schon lange ihre Magie verloren hat, ein Kind geboren, das das Erbe all seiner Vorfahren in sich vereinigt. Ich selbst habe von ihrer Geburt an bei ihrer Seite gewacht und alle Gefahr von ihr ferngehalten. Denn dieses Kind würde eines Tages stark genug sein, Sauron zum letzten Mal zu besiegen."

„Aber Sauron ist schon besiegt worden. Erklärt genauer was ihr damit meint, ihr hättet in seine Pläne Einsicht gehabt", verlangte Thranduil. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet.

„Aber gewiss doch, alles zu seiner Zeit. Saurons Körper wurde vernichtet, sein Land und seine irdische Macht. Sein Geist jedoch ist unversehrt geblieben. Er hat den toten Körper verlassen und ist in eine Welt aufgestiegen, in dem nichts Materielles existiert. Die einzige Welt, in der er weiterleben konnte. Es ist Minemair (dt.: Zwischen den Welten), die Zwischenwelt in den Nebeln. Durch sie reist man in andere Welten, auf diesen Wegen kann man sie nicht umgehen. Jetzt ist sie jedoch bedeckt von Schatten, sie ist nicht zu passieren. Die vielen Seelen, die nun darin verloren gehen, geben Sauron neue Kraft, die es ihm in naher Zukunft ermöglicht, zurückzukehren.

Das war in groben Zügen sein Plan: Er verschlingt die Seelen der Menschen, fängt sie ein in seinen kalten Armen, die er immer weiter ausbreiten wird. Bald schon wird er auf andere Welten übergreifen, um seine Herrschaft auszubreiten und über alles zu herrschen, was existiert."

Sie versummte und ließ ihre Worte wirken. Niemand sprach, kein Laut war zu hören. Schließlich war es Gandalf, der sich zuerst aus der Starre löste.

„Wie ist das möglich? Wir alle haben gesehen, wie seine Macht gebrochen wurde."

„Macht lässt sich vernichten und wieder aufbauen. Niemand kann die Macht eines anderen wirklich brechen, ohne dass sie nicht wieder neu errichtet werden könnte. Nicht einmal durch den Tod, denn die Seele bleibt auch dann lebendig, wenn sie den Körper verlässt. Saurons Streben nach Macht ist so immens, dass man seine Seele auf ewig verbannen müsste, um Sicherheit für alle Zeit zu erlangen."

„Und das soll die Aufgabe dieses Menschen sein?", tippte Legolas, wofür er ein zustimmendes Nicken Sílawens erhielt.

„Und wo..."Er verstummte, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Es ist Rowenna, oder?"

Sílawen schien einen Moment nachzudenken und antwortete dann: „Ja, es ist Rowenna, von der ich spreche. In der Tat ist das Kraftfeld um sie herum so stark, dass ich sie sogar in diesem Augenblick spüren kann. Die Magie Mittelerdes richtet seine Augen auf sie. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gutheißen oder mich davor fürchten soll. Aber ich glaube, sie ist stark genug für diese Aufgabe."

„Sie ist noch so jung...", flüsterte Legolas ungläubig, „wäre sie eine Elbin, hätte sie gerade das Laufen gelernt."

„Du weißt doch, Menschen altern sehr schnell. Das ist auch noch eine Sache, über die ich mit ihr sprechen muss."

„Sie weiß doch, dass sie altern wird", mischte sich Gandalf ein, „immerhin ist sie in der Welt der Menschen aufgewachsen."

„Das ist komplizierter. Und es geht in diesem Fall nicht darum, dass sie altern wird, sondern _wann _sie altern wird."

Alle hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sílawen gerichtet und hörten ihr gespannt zu.

„Wie dir auch bekannt sein wird, Gandalf..."Sie blickte den Zauberer kurz an und schaute dann wieder in die Runde. „...altert die Magie nicht. Sie wird älter, aber sie altert nicht. Das ist ein großer Unterschied. In Rowennas Blut fließt soviel Magie, dass sie..."

„...dass sie nie altert?", vervollständigte Legolas mir großen Augen den Satz.

„Ganz so ist es nicht. Jedes Lebewesen altert einmal, das ist das Gesetz der Natur, und das kann durch nichts gebrochen werden. Aber es kann über tausend Jahre dauern, bevor man sie auch nur eine Minute altern sieht. Ich habe nicht viel Ahnung von diesen Dingen, denn das ist noch nie vorgekommen. Doch nach allem, was ich weiß, ist das die Wahrheit."

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich unterbreche, aber ich bin ein alter Mann und ich würde mich jetzt gerne ein Weilchen zurückziehen. Vielleicht könnten wir dieses Gespräch später fortsetzen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, erhob Gandalf sich. Innerhalb weniger Minuten löste sich die Versammlung auf.

Nûemyn hatte zu Rowennas Verdruss nicht länger bleiben können, weil sonst zu viel ihrer Arbeit liegen geblieben wäre. Davon gab es zurzeit sowieso mehr als genug, da die vielen hohen Gäste ausreichend versorgt werden mussten und außerdem am Abend das große Fest stattfinden sollte.

Nun saß Rowenna allein auf dem großen Bett in ihrem Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen war wunderbares Wetter, doch alleine reizte es sie überhaupt nicht, in den Park zu gehen.

Nach einigen Minuten entschloss sie sich trotzdem dazu, alles war besser als Langeweile. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung fand sie den Weg ohne größere Probleme, sie landete nur in zwei Sackgassen und einmal stand sie ohne Vorwarnung in einem großen Saal. Dort fiel sie im Getümmel der Dienstboten gar nicht auf. Sie durchquerte ihn und gelangte durch eine der großen gläsernen Türen auf der anderen Seite in den Park.

Während sie zwischen den Bäumen und Blumen umherschlenderte, ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen. Lange dauerte es jedoch nicht, bis sie wieder versuchte, sie von sich zu schieben. Denn jeder Gedanke lief entweder auf Sarah oder auf Legolas hinaus. Sie empfand tiefe Schuldgefühle, weil es ihr so gut ging. Natürlich hatte sie nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, ein bisschen Ruhe verdient, aber hätte sie nicht trauern müssen? Es war noch keinen ganzen Tag her, da hatte sie ihre Freundin sterben gesehen. Sie schob alles auf die andere Umgebung und darauf, dass ihr hier jeder Bestandteil ihres „alten Lebens"so unwirklich vorkam. Und so wenig sie es sich auch vorstellen mochte, Sarah gehörte unumstritten dazu.

Trotzdem, das war nicht richtig. _Aber was bringt es, wenn ich jetzt daran denke? Ich kann sie nicht wieder lebendig machen. Ich hätte es vielleicht gekonnt, doch ich bin zu spät gekommen. Das einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun kann ist zu hoffen, dass es ihr dort gut geht, wo sie jetzt ist. _

Doch die Sache ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe, so sehr sie sie auch zu verdrängen versuchte. Warum hatte sie Legolas zurückholen können und Sarah nicht? Lag es wirklich daran, dass sie zu spät gekommen war? Aber war nicht Legolas schon einige Minuten tot gewesen, während Sarah erst wenige Sekunden nicht mehr geatmet hatte? Also warum?

„Weil nicht einmal du jemanden aus dem Totenreich holen kannst, der gar nicht tot ist."

Legolas stand hinter einem Strauch und blickte durch die Äste zu der nur wenige Meter entfernten Stelle. Er kam sich gemein vor, weil er sich hier versteckt hielt und lauschte, doch seine Füße waren einfach nicht dazu bereit, ihn an einen anderen Ort zu tragen.

Eigentlich hatte er nur kurz frische Luft schnappen wollen, und natürlich hatten die glitzernden warmen Sonnenstrahlen ihr übriges getan, ihn hinauszulocken.

Und nun stand er also hier und beobachtete die zwei Frauen.

„Weil nicht einmal du jemanden aus dem Totenreich holen kannst, der gar nicht tot ist."

Rowenna hatte keine Frage ausgesprochen, und doch erhielt sie jetzt ihre Antwort. Legolas konnte nur versuchen, sich vorzustellen, was diese scheinbar so schlichte Aussage zu bedeuten hatte.

Zunächst geschah gar nichts, keiner regte sich. Sogar die Tiere schienen diesen Augenblick nicht zerstören zu wollen, denn keines lief über den Weg oder sprang mit einem Schrei von Ast zu Ast. Rowenna drehte sich langsam um, als...

„Legolas!"

Karîmà lief freudig auf ihn zu. In einer Hand hielt sie einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß, in der anderen eine alte Stoffpuppe.

„Guck mal!", forderte sie ihn auf, als sie vor ihm stand, und hielt ihm den Blumenstrauß vor die Brust. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn daran riechen lassen, doch dafür waren ihre Arme noch zu kurz.

„Ja... der ist ja wunderschön", sagte er ohne rechte Begeisterung und versuchte unauffällig durch die Büsche zu schielen.

Karîmà war seinen Blicken gefolgt und sah ihn nun gespielt entrüstet an. „Nana, das tut man aber nicht!", belehrte sie ihn mit strenger Stimme, „Man belauscht nicht einfach andere Leute!"

„Genauso, wie man keine Blumen aus dem Garten des Königs klaut", schoss Legolas zurück und gab sein Vorhaben nun endgültig auf.

Das kleine Mädchen suchte nach verteidigenden Worten. „Aber... die sind für den Ballsaal heute Abend, damit er auch richtig hübsch aussieht!", erklärte sie dann mit fester Stimme, als sei das das Natürlichste auf der Welt.

„Ach so, ja dann... Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir jemanden wie dich haben, der sich so um uns kümmert."

Sofort schlich sich wieder ein stolzes Grinsen auf Karîmàs Gesicht. „Stimmt!"

Sie stellte sich gerade vor ihm hin und salutierte, wobei die Puppe durch die Luft wirbelte.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Prinz, aber ich habe noch wichtige Aufgaben zu erledigen. Alles hört auf mein Kommando, du auch, Lotti", wies sie ihre Puppe zurecht, „wir sehen uns heute Abend auf dem Fest, Eure Hoheit!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", rief Legolas ihr noch hinterher, als sie mit vorgestreckter Brust abmarschierte. Bald war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, und wie er schnell feststellte, galt für Rowenna und Sílawen das gleiche.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Das... Das war einfach unmöglich. Sarah war nicht tot. Das alles war nur ein Spiel. All die Jahre hatte sie ihr etwas vorgespielt. Rowennas Freude wandelte sich langsam in Wut. Sie warf ein Kissen durch das Zimmer, doch es reichte bei weitem nicht, um sich abzureagieren. _Und ich habe ihr vertraut. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich die ganze Zeit ins Fäustchen gelacht und sich prächtig amüsiert. _

Ein weiteres Kissen landete auf dem Fußboden, auch diesmal ohne die gewünschte Linderung zu verschaffen. Sie brauchte schleunigst etwas, woran sie ihre Wut auslassen konnte, sonst würde sie verrückt werden. Etwas – oder jemanden.

Zielstrebig marschierte Rowenna aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Legolas!"

Endlich hatte sie ihn gefunden. Wer konnte auch schon ahnen, dass er faul draußen in der Sonne saß? Na gut, das Wetter ließ diese Vermutung zu, doch momentan war Rowenna einfach nicht zum Nachdenken aufgelegt.

„Ja?"

„Wir hatten doch mal übers Kämpfen gesprochen. Hiermit fordere ich dich heraus. Keine Waffen und keine Ausrüstung. Na, was sagst du?"

Der Angesprochene war so überrascht, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu reagieren.

„Du willst kämpfen? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, ich meine..."

„Los jetzt und keine Angst, ich breche dir schon nichts. Komm mit!"

„Das war auch nicht meine Sorge", sagte Legolas leise, als er ihr folgte, jedoch laut genug für ihre Ohren.

„Du glaubst also ernsthaft, du könntest mich verletzen? Na gut, dann zeig es mir. Ist dir übrigens bekannt, dass sich Männer immer zu hoch einschätzen? So, hier sind wir."

Sie hatten einen sandigen Platz am Rande des Parks erreicht, auf dem sonst Kutschen abgestellt wurden. Der Boden war fest und trocken, jedoch nicht sehr staubig. An einer Seite stand ein alter Schuppen, in dem wahrscheinlich Gartengeräte oder ähnliches aufbewahrt wurde. Rowenna hatte den Platz von ihrem Fenster aus gesehen und sofort für diesen Zweck auserkoren.

„Willst du es dir wirklich nicht noch einmal überlegen? Du..."

„Stell dich da hin. Das hätte ich von dir wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du sogar bei einer Frau kneifst. Aber was kann man von einem betüdelten, verweichlichten Prinzen schon erwartet. Kannst wahrscheinlich nicht mal Blut sehen, was? Na ja, Gimli wird sich dafür sicher brennend interessieren. Ich werde... huch!"

Ihre Taktik ging voll auf. Sie hatte Legolas sosehr gereizt, dass er mit einem schnellen Handgriff ihre Arme auf den Rücken gedreht hatte und sie dort festhielt.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, mit wem du so redest? Ich bräuchte nur ein Wort zu sagen, um dich auf Nimmerwiedersehen im Kerker verschwinden zu lassen."

„Oh, jetzt müssen unsere Hoheit wieder mit seiner Vormachtstellung protzen. Mir schlottern schon die Knie. Nun, wer es nötig hat... Au! Verfluchter Bastard!"

Der Schmerz tat gut, um alle anderen Gedanken ganz weit weg zu befördern. Aber die Hilflosigkeit ihrer Lage stachelte Rowennas Wut nur noch mehr an.

„Lass mich los, verdammt!"

Sie holte aus und trat ziellos nach hinten. Anscheinend hatte sie sein Schienbein getroffen, denn er lockerte vor Überraschung und Schmerz kurz seinen Griff, sodass sie sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung herauswinden konnte.

„Hast du dir so gedacht", stieß sie aus und bereitete sich auf den Angriff vor. Ein Augenblinzeln später lag Legolas im Dreck und Rowenna saß rittlings auf ihm.

„Na, wer ist stärker?", kostete sie ihren Sieg aus.

„Das war gemein", maulte er.

„Na gut."

Rowenna erhob sich und streckte ihm die Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen. Das nächste, was sie spürte, war sehr hart und doch staubiger, als es ausgesehen hatte. „Hmpf!", war das einzige, was sie herausbrachte, denn sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Dreck. Glücklicherweise konnte sie problemlos wieder aufstehen. Etwas, vermutlich Staub, war ihr in die Augen geraten und sie versuchte verzweifelt, es wegzublinzeln.

Mit dem anderen Auge sah sie Legolas, der sie wartend ansah. _Jetzt ist er wieder lieb und freundlich und will mir bestimmt kein Härchen mehr krümmen. Verdammtes Staubkorn!_

„Geht's wieder? Oder muss ich dich zurück zum Palast tragen, damit du dein Auge schonen kannst?"

_Klasse. Genau das, womit ich gerechnet habe. Kann er nicht wenigstens wieder ein kleines bisschen sauer sein?_

„Haha", erwiderte sie schnippisch, „übernimm dich bloß nicht, du musst dich doch erst wieder erholen nachdem du dich so verausgabt hast."

Doch er lachte nur und kam einem Schritt auf sie zu. „Hör auf, darin herum zu reiben, das macht es nur noch schlimmer. Dein Auge ist schon ganz rot."

„Danke, ich komme schon ganz gut zurecht. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, ich muss nachdenken", fügte sie gereizt hinzu und wandte sich ab.

„Warum bist du denn so gereizt? Ich hätte die Herausforderung niemals annehmen dürfen, wenn dich das alles so mitnimmt..."

„Nein, verflucht noch mal! Du verstehst überhaupt nichts und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe mit deinem höflichen Grinsen. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr sehen, alle lächeln und denken in Wirklichkeit ‚oh Gott, das arme Mädchen' und‚ wenn sie nicht bald Hilfe bekommt, dreht sie durch'. Danke, aber ich brauche das nicht. Du denkst, du verstehst mich? Tut mir Leid, aber das tust du nicht, auch wenn das nicht zu deinem übergroßen Ehrgefühl passt. Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht herumlaufe und sage ‚oh mein Prinz, danke mein Prinz, guten Tag mein Prinz'! Aber ich komme verdammt noch mal nicht von hier und ich will hier auch nicht hingehören, also verschone mich um Himmels Willen vor deiner Fürsorge! Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass meine beste Freundin, der ich mein Leben lang vertraut habe, mir jemanden vorgespielt hat, den es gar nicht gibt. Weißt du, wie man sich da fühlt? Nein! Meine Eltern suchen mich und halten mich für tot, und ich muss mit dem Gefühl leben, sie vielleicht niemals wieder zu sehen. Hast du das schon einmal erlebt? Nein! Also sei still und versuch nicht so zu tun, als könntest du mir helfen, sondern geh in deine heiligen Gemächer und lass dich umsorgen und bedienen. Das kannst du doch!"

Rowenna merkte nicht, dass ihre Tränen mittlerweile schon von ihrem Kinn tropften, und sie merkte auch nicht, dass sie jedes einzelne Wort hinausgeschrieen hatte, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Vielleicht stimmte das sogar, denn all das lastete so schwer auf ihr, dass sie nicht wusste, wann es sie erdrücken würde.

Legolas hatte ihr nur sprachlos zugehört und wirkte auch jetzt noch wie versteinert.

„Jetzt fällt dir nichts ein, dabei bist du doch sonst so sprachgewandt. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts einfällt! Ich bin es leid, mir dein leeres Gewäsch anzuhören, eher sollen meine Ohren abfallen! Am besten, du vergisst mich gleich wieder, auf dass ich nicht dein ach so reines Gemüt belaste! Und damit sich wirklich keiner mehr für mich aufopfern muss, verschwinde ich gleich. Das kannst du auch Sarah... ach nein, sie heißt natürlich Lady Sílawen, wie konnte ich nur, berichten. Und sag ihr noch schöne Grüße, sie hat ihren Part wirklich wunderbar gespielt, ich bin tatsächlich darauf hereingefallen. Und danke für die Gastfreundschaft, ich bin wirklich gerührt, dass man sich so sehr um mich gekümmert hat. Auch wenn keiner gesehen hat, dass es nicht ein reichhaltiges Frühstück oder ein schönes Kleid waren, das ich brauchte. Und... sag Nûemyn, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht von ihr verabschieden konnte."

Das waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie sich umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes in den Wald stapfte, der nur wenige Meter hinter ihr begann und schnell dichter wurde.

Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.

Legolas versuchte nicht, sie aufzuhalten.

Es war früher Nachmittag, dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, deren Strahlen durch die dichten Baumkronen schienen. Der Boden war sogar hier, wo es angenehm frisch war, ausgedörrt und trocken.

Rowenna hatte ihren Schritt nicht annähernd verlangsamt. Längst war sie von allen Wegen abgekommen und stolperte nun über Baumwurzeln und abgebrochene Äste. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nun schon so lief, als sie einen kleinen See erreichte. Das Wasser schimmerte grünlich wie der Wald selber, und nahe dem Rand schwammen blütenlose Pflanzen an der Oberfläche. Insgesamt bot der See zwar einen wunderschönen Anblick, lud aber nicht gerade zum Baden ein. In seiner Mitte erhob sich eine winzige Insel, gerade groß genug, dass drei Bäume und einige wenige Sträucher Platz darauf hatten. Nach schweren Regenfällen mochte das kleine Eiland wohl um einige Zentimeter überflutet werden, doch jetzt ragte es ein gutes Stück daraus hervor.

Kurz entschlossen und ohne sich auch nur noch einen Gedanken darum zu machen, watete Rowenna durch das Wasser zu der Insel. Erst reichte es ihr nur bis an die Knöchel, dann bis an die Knie und wurde dann schnell tiefer. Der schlammige Boden quellte unter ihren unsicheren Schritten auf und kleine Steine drangen in ihre Schuhe ein. Einmal wäre sie fast ausgerutscht, doch mit ihren Armen, die sie rudernd durch das Wasser bewegte, fing sie den Sturz ab. Auf dem halben Weg musste sie sogar anfangen zu schwimmen, als ihre Füße den Grund nicht mehr berührten. Schließlich war zwar ihr Kleid völlig durchnässt, doch sie wurde augenblicklich belohnt: Dies war das schönste Fleckchen Erde, dass sie sich je erinnerte gesehen zu haben. Ermattet setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den mittleren der drei Bäume.

Wohin sie ihren Blick auch schweifen ließ, überall entdeckte sie nur grün – grüne Bäume, Sträucher, vereinzelte Grashalme und Mooskissen, und über allem hing ein strahlend blauer Himmel, der keine noch so kleine Verdunklung zeigte. Außer dem gelegentlichen Rufen eines Tieres war es hier wunderbar still, doch als sie genau hinhörte, bemerkte sie all die anderen Geräusche des Waldes: das leichte Rauschen des Windes in den Baumwipfeln etwa, oder ein leises Plätschern des Wassers, wenn eine die reife Frucht einer der umstehenden Bäume hineinfiel und die Oberfläche wellte.

Sie schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an _ihre _Welt, an brummende Motoren, die graue Abgaswolken in die Luft stießen, an Großstadtlärm und die Vernichtung der lebensnotwenigen Regenwälder. Schon jetzt fühlte sie sich hier viel mehr zuhause, auch wenn alles noch sehr ungewohnt war. Aber auf eine unbestimmte Weise kam ihr alles vertraut vor, als hätte sie schon immer gewusst, dass sie hierher gehörte. _Vielleicht gehöre ich wirklich hierher – aber was ist mit meiner Familie... und meinen Freunden. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich könnte sie nicht hinter mir lassen wie ein abgetragenes Paar Schuhe. Auch wenn jetzt ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnt, sie sind doch immer noch ein Teil von mir. Was ist, wenn ich nie mehr zurückkann? Aber warum sollte ich es nicht können, schließlich habe ich den Weg schon einmal gefunden. _

Rowenna versuchte sich zu erinnern. Ihre Gedanken suchten verzweifelt nach einem Hinweis, nach einer kleinen Lücke in der Atmosphäre. Schon bald spürte sie ihren Körper nicht mehr. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah – sich. Sie schwebte fast zwei Meter über ihrem schlafenden Körper in der Luft. Die Luft war warm, viel wärmer als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor. Schwingungen waren jetzt so offensichtlich, die leuchtende Aura eines nüsseknabbernden Eichhörnchens, die Gedanken der Bäume, alles _lebte_.

Plötzlich kam ihr ihre vorherige Wahrnehmung stumpf und ignorant vor. Sie hatte das Rauschen des Waldes gehört, aber sie hatte nicht die verschiedenen Töne erkannt, die Leid und Freude ausdrücken konnten. Sie hatte die grünen Blätter gesehen, doch hatte sie jemals auf die unterschiedlichen Nuancen geachtet, die jede Einzelheit des Wachstums und der Umwelt beharrlich aufzeichneten? Nein, sie hatte alles genommen wie es war und sich nie auch nur ansatzweise darum geschert. Sie hatte nie auf den Ruf der Natur gehört, obwohl er doch so klar und freundlich zu ihr herüberwehte.

_Manchmal muss man die Augen schließen, um zu sehen._

Der Rhythmus der Welt, so einfach und verwoben zugleich, so faszinierend und natürlich. Sacht schwebte Rowenna in die Höhe und über den Wald hinweg. Diesen Frieden hatte sie nie erlebt, und er füllte sie aus, wie kein anderes Gefühl es jemals könnte.

_Es ist Zeit, zurückzukehren_, riet ihr eine Stimme der Vernunft.

_Nein!_

_Hast du je über die Folgen nachgedacht, die du bewirken könntest?_

_Wenn die Folgen ein ewiges Gefühl von Frieden ist, dann bin ich darauf vorbereitet._

_Nein. Niemand ist auf ein ewiges Gefühl vorbereitet, sei es Frieden oder Trauer, Liebe oder Verlust. Kein Gefühl kann alleinig bestehen. Der tiefste Friede wird sich und die größten Unruhen verwandeln, und aus innigster Liebe wird bald tiefer Hass. Nichts ist ewig von Bestand, und das weißt du so genau, wie dass die Sonne jeden Abend untergeht. Niemand kann die Gesetze der Natur brechen._

Zuerst wollte sie ihre innere Stimme einfach ignorieren. Es kam ihr viel zu lange vor, seit sie das letzte Mal wirklich glücklich war, und nun wollte sie dieses Gefühl bis zum letzten auskosten. Doch sie wurde zurückgezogen, zurück zu ihrem Köper, _in_ ihren Körper.

Nebel verschwemmten ihren Geist und ihr Bewusstsein, als sie wieder hinüber glitt in die Welt der Sterblichen.

„Und du hast sie einfach gehen lassen? Ist dir bewusst, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja, nämlich, dass sie nach alldem ein wenig Zeit für sich braucht. Wer kann es ihr verdenken?"

Die Luft zwischen Sílawen und Legolas war zum Schneiden dick. Seit fast einer halben Stunde führten sie nun schon diese Diskussion, und noch immer war keiner bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben.

„Vielleicht braucht sie Zeit, doch die hat sie jetzt nicht. Sie kennt sich hier nicht aus, es ist anzunehmen, dass sie allein den Weg zurück nicht findet. Wir werden einen Suchtrupp zusammenstellen müssen, der sie sicher herbringt. Wir dürfen uns jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben, dafür steht zuviel auf dem Spiel", setzte Sílawen unermüdlich neu an. Legolas wunderte sich, dass sie die Zeit fand, ihre Wut an ihm auszulassen, wenn doch alles sosehr eilte.

„Ihr wird nichts geschehen. Du weißt selbst am Besten, wie stark sie ist. Sobald ihr heute Abend der Magen knurrt, steht sie wieder auf der Türschwelle, du wirst schon sehen."Dass Rowenna Andeutungen gemacht hatte, sie wolle verschwinden, behielt er wohlweislich für sich. Er brauchte Ruhe, damit er versuchen konnte, sie zu erreichen. „Da vorne geht Gandalf. Lass deine Wut an ihm aus und verschone mich damit. Du entschuldigst mich", fügte er eisig hinzu und bewegte sich schnell über den geschwungenen Parkweg davon. Sein Ziel war eine kleine Holztür an der Seite des Palastes, der in den kleinen Nebenraum der Küche führte, in dem der Prinz so oft saß. Doch jetzt hatte er keine Zeit, sich auszuruhen. Stattdessen lief er ohne ein Wort zu verlieren in den Gang und über die geschwungenen Treppen in die Etage, in der sich die Gästezimmer befanden.

Vor Rowennas Tür verharrte er einen Augenblick. War das wirklich nötig? Vielleicht kam sie ja bald von allein wieder und seine Sorgen waren völlig unbegründet. Aber ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und er besaß zuviel Erfahrung, um es einfach zu ignorieren.

Er atmete kurz ein und betrat dann das Zimmer. Er musste die Kette finden, die ihn schon einmal zu ihr geführt hatte. _Wo kann sie sie nur hingelegt haben? Hoffentlich trägt sie sie nicht, auch wenn ich mir das nach dem, was geschehen ist, nicht vorstellen kann. Also muss sie hier doch irgendwo liegen..._

Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, Rowennas Sachen zu durchwühlen, trotz der Umstände. Doch weder auf dem Tisch noch in der Kommode konnte er die Kette entdecken. Als er die Suche nach einiger Zeit erschöpft aufgab fühlte er sich hilflos und ohnmächtig. Er verließ das Zimmer und zog leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.


	9. Vision oder Wirklichkeit?

**Kapitel 8**

Es war, als würde Rowenna aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwachen, jedoch kam es ihr vor, als hätte dieser Tage oder gar Wochen gedauert. Alles, was vorher passiert war, verschwamm zu einer tiefgrauen Masse, wie bei einem Gemälde, dessen Farben durch den Regen verschmiert worden waren.

Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und sonnte sich noch einen Augenblick in dem Gefühl von Freiheit. Als jedoch auch die letzten Reste endgültig abgeklungen waren, spürte sie wieder die Kälte, die ihr immer noch nasses Kleid verursachte. Sie fühlte sich unwohl und allein gelassen.

_Ich bin doch selber schuld. Ich hätte ja im Palast bleiben können. Aber jetzt habe ich mich so entschieden, und das werde ich nicht rückgängig machen. So, wie es ist, ist es gut._

Trotzdem musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einfach sitzen zu bleiben. Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und blickte um sich. Der Wind, den sie zuvor noch als angenehme Brise empfunden hatte, blies nun unangenehm kalt und zauberte eine Gänsehaut auf ihre ungeschützten Arme. Die Sonne am Horizont war ein gutes Stück weitergewandert, doch noch waren die Schatten der Bäume nicht übermäßig lang.

Sie spürte ein sachtes Pochen in der Mitte ihrer Brust. Es fühlte sich fast an wie ein Herz, das gegen ihres schlug, doch als sie nachsah, war da nur die Kette. In dem Anhänger pulsierte ein leuchtend blaues Licht, fast so wie ein eingeschlossenes Glühwürmchen, das von einer Seite zur anderen flog, auf der Suche nach dem Ausgang.

Rowenna wollte die Kette gerade wieder unter den Stoff ihres Kleides gleiten lassen, als ihr etwas einfiel. Sie hatte die Kette nicht umgelegt, im Gegenteil, sie hatte sie in einer Schublade der riesigen Kommode verschwinden lassen, in der Absicht, sie nie wieder herauszuholen.

Das Licht begann immer stärker zu flattern, wurde immer unruhiger.

Reflexartig schloss sich ihre Hand um den Anhänger.

Sie befand sich in dem großen Ballsaal des Palastes, in dem sie heute Morgen schon einmal irrtümlich gelandet war. Jetzt war er voll von edel gekleideten Leuten, die zur Musik einer Band tanzten oder sich am üppigen Buffet bedienten. In den riesigen Kronleuchtern brannten Kerzen oder Öllämpchen und eine ganze Horde Bediensteter bemühte sich, alle Wünsche auszuführen. Die Stimmung war gut – viele der Anwesenden amüsierten sich beim Austausch des neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch, andere diskutierten über ernsthafte Themen.

Doch mit einemmal verstummten alle Gespräche und auch die Musik brach ab. Der Schein der Lampen wirkte jetzt gespenstisch und unwirklich, denn niemand bewegte sich mehr. Dunkle Nebelschwaden waberten durch offene Fenster und Türen herein oder schienen sich mitten im Raum von selbst zu bilden. Sie hüllten jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden ein, bis kaum mehr die Farben der Kleider hindurchschimmerten.

Nun änderte sich das Bild: Die Augen aller begannen wild in ihren Höhlen zu rollen und sämtliche Muskeln zuckten unkontrolliert. Einige versuchten wie von Sinnen, sich aus dem Nebel zu winden, doch sogleich verdichtete dieser sich, bis nur noch die Konturen der Unglücklichen sichtbar waren.

Es war aussichtslos.

Nach und nach erschlafften die Körper, fielen, noch gekrümmt in den letzten Schmerzen, in sich zusammen und verschmolzen zu einer tristen Masse auf dem Fußboden. Über allem lag eine unheimliche Stille, in der die vielen stummen Schreie hoffnungslos versanken.

Erschrocken riss Rowenna die Augen auf. Sie stand noch immer auf der kleinen Insel inmitten des Sees, doch noch vor wenigen Sekunden hätte sie schwören können, dass das Gesehene real war. Der Anhänger in ihrer Hand hatte aufgehört zu pochen, und sie ließ ihn los. Ihr Herz schlug einige Takte schneller, und ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Hatte sie gerade in die Zukunft gesehen? Das war die einzige Erklärung, denn das große Fest fand an diesem Abend statt und zweifellos war es die Kulisse dieses grauenhaften Schauspiels.

_Oder habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet?_

Doch ihr Gefühl und alles, was sie in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte, sprachen dagegen. Wenn das wirklich die Zukunft war, dann war es vielleicht ihre Aufgabe, sie zu verändern. Falls das der Grund war, warum sie diese Vision empfangen hatte, dann musste sie sofort etwas unternehmen. Sie brauchte einen Plan.

Nervös trommelte Legolas mit den Fingern auf seinem Bein herum. Er hatte gehofft, ein Buch zu lesen würde ihm die nötige Abwechslung verschaffen, doch der Inhalt langweilte ihn. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Rowenna. Was, wenn ihr doch etwas passiert war? Der Nachmittag ging schon in den Abend über und die Sonne sank immer schneller hinter den fernen Bergen. Es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Fest, also musste er sofort handeln. Doch nach ihr zu suchen wäre reine Zeitverschwendung. Sie konnte nahezu überall sein – es wäre wohl einfacher, die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden. Doch wie konnte er ihr sonst helfen? Wenn er doch nur Gewissheit hätte, dass es ihr gut ging, dann könnte er ohne Sorgen auf ihre Rückkehr warten.

Es klopfte, und sofort sprang die Tür auf. Die Ablenkung war Legolas gerade willkommen.

„Vater!"

Es gab nur einen Grund, warum der König selbst das Zimmer seines ältesten Sohnes aufsuchte, anstatt ihn rufen zu lassen.

„Ich werde nicht heiraten!", beugte Legolas deshalb vor.

„Mein Sohn, ich habe noch keinen Ton gesagt, und du wehrst dich schon dagegen!"Seufzend ging Thranduil zu einem der goldenen Stühle und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Weil ich genau weiß, was du vorhast!", konterte der Jüngere.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du so negativ gegenüber dem Heiraten denkst. Weißt du, wie viel Kummer du mir damit machst? Wie soll ich mich denn zur Ruhe setzen, wenn mein Thronfolger keine Frau findet? Und ein König ohne Königin, das ist undenkbar. Heute Abend werden eine Menge hübscher junger Elbinnen bei uns zu gast sein, und ich will, dass du dich einmal umschaust. Das ist bestimmt nicht zuviel verlangt, und vielleicht erfüllt sich mein Traum von Enkelkindern doch in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft... Weißt du, in deinem Alter waren deine Mutter und ich schon gut fünfhundert Jahre lang verheiratet."

„Ja ja, Vater, ich weiß. Das erzählst du mir jedes Mal, wenn du dir wieder etwas Neues ausgedacht hast. Gut, ich werde mich umsehen, aber auf deine Enkelkinder wirst du wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen, zumindest auf die meinerseits."

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile, bis Legolas schließlich wieder allein in seinem Zimmer saß und aus dem Fenster starrte. Es war mittlerweile zu dunkel geworden, um noch zu lesen, und er war nicht im Mindesten böse darum. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wie das Buch hieß oder wovon es handelte, so wenig hatte er sich darauf konzentrieren können. Es war nur noch gut eine Stunde bis zum Fest, und er hatte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, sich ein passendes Gewand dafür herauszusuchen. Er rief einen Bediensteten herbei, der ihm ein Bad richtete und sich dann diskret zurückzog. Als er in die Wanne stieg, war das Wasser schon wieder leicht abgekühlt, aber immer noch warm genug zum Baden. Er tauchte kurz unter und schloss dann die Augen. Doch alle Versuche, sich zu entspannen schlugen fehl und schließlich kletterte er leise seufzend wieder aus der Wanne.

_Vielleicht hätte ich sie doch suchen gehen sollen. _

Er nahm das oberste der bereitgelegten Handtücher und trocknete sich ab.

_Ich hätte sie doch eh nicht gefunden. _

Er schlüpfte in seine Sachen und machte sich bereit für das Fest.

Ängstlich blickte Rowenna sich um. Ihr war noch immer nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, doch Zeit für einen neuen Plan hatte sie nicht. Sie schlich so leise es ihr möglich war durch die Gänge und hoffte, niemandem zu begegnen. Sie wusste selber nicht mehr wie sie es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt in den Palast zu gelangen, immerhin waren an sämtlichen Eingängen Wachen postiert. Wahrscheinlich war sie im allgemeinen Trubel einfach untergegangen, oder die Wachen waren nur dazu da, um die Gäste zu beeindrucken.

_Die ja auch schon bald kommen, _erinnerte sie sich und ging einen Schritt schneller, _ich habe wirklich keine Zeit mehr. Hoffentlich geht alles gut. _

Sie erreichte ihre Zimmertür und schlüpfte hindurch.

Im Zimmer war alles ruhig – zum Glück, denn es hätte auch sein können, dass Nûemyn oder eine ihrer Kolleginnen gerade sauber machte. _Aber die müssen jetzt wohl alle bei den letzten Vorbereitungen helfen und das Buffet aufbauen. Wenn das, was ich gesehen habe, stimmt, dann müssen es hunderte Helfer sein, anders lassen sich diese Mengen gar nicht auftragen._

Rowenna ging sofort zum Schrank und öffnete beide Türen.

Er war noch genauso, wie sie ihn am Morgen verlassen hatte: voller Kleider, die in ihren Augen recht prunkvoll wirkten, aber im Vergleich zur hier üblichen Mode mehr für den Alltag gedacht waren. Nur eines stach daraus hervor: Es war dunkelrot und in verschiedenen Schichten gearbeitet, doch wenn man es bewegte, so schimmerte es bald violett, bald in einem zarten rosé.

Rowenna nahm es heraus und zog es rasch an. Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, doch so recht wollte ihr der Anblick noch nicht gefallen. Das Kleid war herrlich – es war die Art, von denen kleine Mädchen träumen, wenn sie sich wünschen, eine Prinzessin zu sein. Die Schultern blieben frei, die mehrschichtigen Träger legten sich sanft um die Oberarme und verliehen allem so eine elegante, glamouröse Note.

_Aber was soll ich bloß mit meinen Haaren machen? Ich kann sie unmöglich so offen lassen._

In dem Moment kam Nûemyn herein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Rowenna stürzte sich sofort auf sie. „Dich schickt der Himmel! Du darfst niemandem auch nur ein Wort sagen, hörst du? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

Die verdutzte Nûemyn sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie viel verstanden, doch dann nickte sie zögernd. „Soll ich dir die Haare machen?", fragt sie dann. Das ‚du' kam noch einigermaßen zögerlich, doch sie gewöhnte sich allmählich daran.

„Ja! Du bist meine Rettung!"

_Wie leicht hätte jetzt alles scheitern können, an so einer Kleinigkeit! Ich hätte wirklich vorher ein bisschen besser nachdenken sollen, was wäre gewesen, wenn Nûemyn jetzt nicht aufgetaucht wäre?_

Nach einer Viertelstunde bewunderte Rowenna verzückt das Ergebnis im Spiegel. Die Bedienstete hatte ihre Haare mit einer Unmenge kleiner Klämmerchen hochgesteckt und so raffiniert frisiert, dass man es mit einer Dose Haarspray und anderen Hilfsmittel nicht besser hätte hinbekommen können. Alles blieb genau da, wo es bleiben sollte, sogar, wenn sie den Kopf ruckartig bewegte.

„Danke, danke, danke!", rief sie glücklich und drückte Nûemyn einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wurde sie etwas kleinlauter. „Meinst du, sie werden mich erkennen und hinauswerfen?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Nicht, wenn du dich unter die Leute mischt. Fast der ganze Palast redet über dich, aber kaum einer weiß, wie du aussiehst, und die meisten der Gäste kommen von außerhalb. Du darfst nur nicht jemandem in die Arme laufen, der dich kennt", lautete die Antwort nach einer kleinen Weile Bedenkzeit, „aber das wird schon nicht passieren, wenn du ein wenig aufpasst."

„Das war eine ganz dumme Idee! Vielleicht sollte ich das Kleid wieder ausziehen und mich als Bedienstete tarnen, das ist weit unauffälliger."

„Ach nein, jetzt bist du so weit gekommen. Du schaffst das schon, ich weiß es."

„Aber was ist, wenn mich jemand erkennt?"

„Dich wird niemand erkennen."

Seit sie das Zimmer verlassen und sich auf den Weg zum Ballsaal gemacht hatten, wurde Rowenna immer mulmiger zumute. Nûemyn versuchte sie nach Kräften aufzumuntern, während sie ihr den Weg wies. Schon von weitem hörten sie die laute Musik und die Stimmen der Gäste.

_Ich schaffe das, ich schaffe das, ich schaffe das_, versuchte sie sich in Gedanken selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie nicht doch umkehren sollte und sich etwas anderes ausdenken sollte, als sie schon mitten im Geschehen war. Durch eine Tür hatte sie den Saal schon betraten, ohne es zu bemerken.

Der Saal war riesig, noch viel größer, als sie es sich ausgedacht hatte, und doch war er so voll, dass die tanzenden Paare nicht allzu viel Spielraum hatten und sich nur langsam durch den Raum bewegen konnten. Er war mehrere Stockwerke hoch und bestand zum Teil aus zwei Etagen, die durch eine breite, goldverzierte Treppe verbunden waren.

Rowenna stand auf dem oberen Teil und hatte so einen guten Überblick über das Geschehen.

Sie beschloss, erst einmal hier stehen zu bleiben und abzuwarten, was passierte. An dieser Stelle endete ihr Plan schon, von nun an musste alles improvisiert werden.

Gelangweilt nippte Legolas an seinem Glas und versuchte, so interessiert wie möglich auszusehen. Er wusste nicht, wer sein Gegenüber war, er hatte seinen Namen wieder vergessen. Alles, was er wusste war, dass es sich um einen Grafen oder etwas Ähnliches handelte.

„Aha", warf er ein, obwohl er gar nicht zugehört hatte, „das war sicher sehr spannend."

So hatte er schon einige Gespräche gemeistert: Hin und wieder ein kleines ‚ja', ‚nein' oder ‚danke' wirkte Wunder, und bis jetzt hatte ihn noch niemand durchschaut.

_Zum Glück erzählen die Leute lieber, als dass sie zuhören. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ihnen erzählen sollte._

Also ließ er alles Gesagte weiter an sich vorbeirauschen und trank gelegentlich einen Schluck. Als sein Glas geleert war, sagte er wieder seinen Spruch auf, den er an diesem Abend auch schon mehrere Male gebracht hatte: „Oh, mein Glas ist schon leer. Ich werde mir wohl ein neues holen gehen. War wirklich nett, mit Euch geplaudert zu haben."

Er ignorierte, dass direkt neben im ein Bediensteter gefüllte Weingläser verteilte und wandte sich zum Buffet. Das war sein Schema: Ein Glas trinken, sich währenddessen mit einem Gast „unterhalten", ein neues Glas holen, einem neuen Gast zuhören, Glas leeren...

Je mehr der Abend fortschritt, desto unsicherer wurde sein Gang, und desto schneller ließ er sich neu einschenken. So verging die Zeit, die Sonne verschwand endgültig, Mond und Sterne erschienen am Himmel und die Unterhaltungen wurden immer ausgelassener.

_Ich hasse Feste._

Das war nicht wahr, er liebte Feste. Aber heute hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl.

_Entweder, ich sollte schleunigst mit dem Trinken aufhören oder gerade weitermachen. Es ist sehr unpassend, gerade noch so weit bei Sinnen zu sein, dass man weiß, wie betrunken man ist._

Er entschied sich für letzteres und trank mit einem großen Schluck das nächste Glas aus. In dem Moment, als er nach einem weiteren greifen wollte, hielt jemand seinen Arm fest.

„Was ist nur mit dir los? Ich beobachte das jetzt schon den ganzen Abend."

Es war Thranduil, der Legolas noch immer den Weg zum Wein versperrte. Mürrisch wollte der ihn beiseite schieben. „Lass' mich los, Vadda. Ich weiß gar nich', was de meins'."

„Jetzt ist Schluss damit! Ich will, dass du sofort den Saal verlässt und versuchst, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Wenn du dich dann noch fähig fühlst, kannst du wiederkommen, wenn nicht, dann schlaf deinen Rausch aus. Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen."

„Aba ich hab doch gar nich' viel g'trunk'n. Glaubscht du, ich b'sauf mich vor meine eig'ne Vadda?"

Entnervt winkte Thranduil einen Bediensteten herbei, der daraufhin das Tablett, das er gerade trug, wegstellen und den Prinzen an die frische Luft schaffen musste. Zuerst versuchte er verzweifelt, höflich zu bleiben, doch hinterher schleifte er den maulenden Legolas mit aller Gewalt hinter sich her. Im Garten angekommen dirigierte er ihn direkt vor den künstlerischen Springbrunnen und gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß. Die Flüche, die daraufhin ertönten, störten ihn nicht sonderlich. Hinter den beiden Männern ertönte ein helles Lachen.

Rowenna stand gelangweilt an der Balustrade des oberen Teils und ließ sich ein Glas in die Hand drücken. Erst nach einem mehr als deutlichen Räuspern sah sie hoch und erblickte Nûemyn, die mit einem Tablett voller Gläser neben ihr stand.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Na was wohl? Ich hab mich rein geschlichen, um mal ein Auge auf dich zu werfen. Das ist ja alles so aufregend!"

„Äh... Nûemyn?"  
"Ja?"

„Du siehst in diesem Kleid etwas seltsam aus."

„Ich weiß. Es ist von meiner Mutter. Ich konnte ja nicht in meinem alten abgetragenen Kleid hier erscheinen, dann wäre ich wirklich aufgefallen. Ist schon etwas passiert?", erkundigte sie sich dann und senkte vorsichtshalber die Stimme. Rowenna hatte ihr von ihrer Vision erzählt, kurz bevor sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatten.

„Nein, nichts. Ich stehe hier einfach nur... und komme mir total fehl am Platze vor."

„Dann tanz doch ein bisschen. Du findest sicher schnell einen Partner. Ich muss jetzt wieder los, sonst bekomme ich ein Donnerwetter zu hören, dass sich gewaschen hat. Viel Spaß noch, ich drück dir die Daumen!"

Damit verschwand sie in der Menge und bahnte sich ihren Weg zur Tür.

„Würdet Ihr mir diesen Tanz schenken?"

Verwirrt blickte Rowenna auf und sah einen jungen Elben, der sie fragend ansah.

_Oje, der meinst wirklich mich! Aber ich kann diese Tänze doch gar nicht, was soll ich nur machen?_

„Sehr gern", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und verfluchte sich anschließend dafür.

_Was, wenn ich ihm auf den Fuß trete? Das ist ja so peinlich! Damit falle ich bestimmt auf. _

Zu ihrem Glück wurde gerade ein langsamer Tanz gespielt, so dass sie ganz gut zurechtkam.

„Mein Name ist Elladan, darf ich auch den Euren erfahren? Ich habe Euch noch nie zuvor gesehen, und dabei kenne ich fast alle hübschen jungen Elbinnen in ganz Mittelerde."

„Dann habt ihr nicht richtig aufgepasst, sonst hättet Ihr schon längst gemerkt, dass ich keine Elbin bin."

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen, Ihr seid keine Elbin? Ich sehe doch ganz deutlich Eure spitzen Ohren."

Unwillkürlich fuhr Rowennas Hand zu ihren Ohren und tasteten deren Muschel ab. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte, doch was sie fühlte, war ganz normal. Nicht die geringste Spitze, nur die ganz normale Form.

„Ihr scherzt", meinte sie leise und spürte, wie ihr sie Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Wie hatte sie nur auf so einen blöden Trick hereinfallen können? Sie schaute auf ihre Schuhe und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht aus dem Takt zu kommen.

„Was soll das heißen, ich scherze?", fragte Elladan ehrlich verwirrt, „oder habt Ihr vielleicht schon zu tief ins Glas geschaut um zu wissen, welcher Gattung Ihr angehört?"

_Was soll das denn jetzt? Was er sagt, hört sich so ehrlich an, und nach allem, was ich hier schon erlebt habe... Aber das ist wirklich ein blöder Trick. Es ist ja schon peinlich, dass ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken mache. _

Trotzdem, es ließ sie nicht los.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte sie, seine Bemerkung ignorierend. Sie wandte sich ab und verließ den Saal durch die gleiche Tür, durch die sie ihn auch betreten hatte, auch wenn dies einen Umweg darstellte. Andernfalls war die Möglichkeit zu groß, dass sie sich verlief, und das war nun wirklich das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

Nachdem sie die unmittelbare Nähe des Saales verlassen hatte, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und rannte zu ihrem Zimmer. Sicherlich gab es auch im Ballsaal große Spiegel an den Wänden, aber sie wollte vorsichtshalber lieber allein sein.

_Es ist bestimmt alles normal. Du hast nur ein bisschen zu viel getrunken und nimmst Dinge ernst, die du sonst niemals in Betracht ziehen würdest, _redete sie sich selbst zu, _du schaust jetzt in den Spiegel da und gehst dann zurück nach unten. Du bist schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier._

Als sie den Blick endlich hob, war sie überrascht. Überrascht, aber nicht wirklich erschrocken, als sie die spitzen Ohren sah, die deutlich sichtbar waren, da ihre Haare hochgesteckt waren und sich nur langsam wenige Strähnen lösten. _Haarspray wäre wohl doch besser gewesen, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern._

Erneut fuhr sie mir einem Finger über sie Spitze und auch jetzt fühlte sie nichts Ungewöhnliches. Die Hand ihres Spiegelbildes glitt einfach durch die Spitze hindurch, als wäre sie gar nicht da, und beschrieb eine Wölbung.

_Vielleicht ist sie wirklich nicht da. Nur eine... eine optische Täuschung oder etwas in der Art. _

_Jetzt ist wohl nicht die richtige Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ich sollte lieber schnell wieder gehen. Wer weiß, was in der Zwischenzeit alles geschehen ist. _

Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste: Rowenna verlief sich hoffnungslos in den Gängen. Sie hatte zwar die ungefähre Richtung im Kopf, doch die vielen Abzweigungen und Treppen verwirrten sie. Endlich erreichte sie eine Stelle, an die sie sich erinnern konnte: Den Gang zur Küche. _Warum kann ich mich eigentlich immer nur an die Küchen erinnern? Sollte mir das jetzt zu denken geben? _

Sie kämpfte sich durch die Küche, in der immer noch Hochbetrieb herrschte. Niemand achtete auf sie, als sie durch die kleine Tür, die ihr schon vorher aufgefallen war, ins Freie trat. Wenn sie jetzt am Palast entlang lief, musste sie irgendwann am Ballsaal ankommen.

Endlich sah sie die Lichter, die noch einen kleinen Teil des Parks erleuchteten. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt noch ein wenig, doch durch die dünnen Schuhe, die mehr an Pantoffeln erinnerten, spürte sie jeden Stein.

„Hmpf!"

Sie kam näher und erkannte einen Springbrunnen, vor dem sich zwei Personen aufhielten. Gerade tunkte einer den Kopf des anderen in den Brunnen, der daraufhin unartikulierte Geräusche von sich gab. ‚Hmpf' und ‚blubb' waren noch die verständlichsten.

Rowenna musste lachen und blieb stehen, um den Schauspiel noch einen Augenblick zuzusehen.

„Du bis' g'feuert, un swar sofford!"

Sie erkannte Legolas, dessen Haare nass an seinem Kopf klebten und über die Wasser auf seine Kleidung rann.

„Tunk ihn noch mal rein!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie sah, wie der andere Mann zögerte, „Keine Angst, du behältst deine Arbeit."

Zufrieden sah sie den Kopf des Prinzen erneut im Brunnen verschwinden und eilte dann in den Saal.

_Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät. Warum muss ich mich nur immer ständig von allem ablenken lassen?_

Sie setzte den ersten Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe zum Saal, als drinnen die Musik abbrach. Voller Panik rannte sie den restlichen Weg und stürzte hinein, doch das Bild des Schreckens blieb aus. Stattdessen wandten alle Anwesenden ihre Blicke einem kleinen Podest zu, das in der Mitte des Raumes aufgebaut worden war. Einige drehten sich zu ihr um, als sie heftig atmend stehen blieb. Sie warfen ihr einige empörte Blicke zu und kümmerten sich dann nicht mehr um sie.

„Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um uns an einen Sieg zu erinnern, wie ihn Mittelerde zuvor noch nicht gesehen hat."

Die Menge klatschte und rief unverständliche Dinge.

„Aber wir wollen auch den Opfern gedenken, die dieser Krieg gefordert hat."

Sofort waren alle still. Rowenna wartete darauf, dass die Rede fortgesetzt wurde und versuchte, möglichst unauffällig die Knitterfalten ihres Kleides zu glätten.

_Es ist ja schön, dass er nicht plappert wie ein Wasserfall, aber diese Pause dauert jetzt doch ein wenig zu lang..._

Es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, ohne dass man seine Ohren anzustrengen brauchte.

_Oh mein Gott..._

Es war das eingetroffen, wovor sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Alle Gesichter zeigten starr nach vorne, die Augen wirkten leer und müde. _Ich muss etwas tun, ich muss sofort etwas tun._

Die ganze Zeit lang hatte sie gehofft, sie wüsste im Notfall, was zu tun sei, doch jetzt war ihr Kopf vor Panik wie leergefegt.

_Beeil dich, los jetzt! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, und..._

Das erste Augenpaar begann in seinen Höhlen zu rollen.

_Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! HILFE!_

Doch niemand kam, natürlich nicht. Die grauen Nebelschwaden färbten sich schwarz und streckten ihre Fühler jetzt auch nach Rowenna aus. Sie bemerkte, dass sie ihnen gegenüber vielleicht nicht so empfindlich war wie die anderen, aber trotzdem nicht immun. Es kam ihr vor, als kühle ihr Körper aus und ihre schützende Hülle begann zu zerfallen.

_So kalt..._

Nun hielt sich der Nebel nicht mehr bei ihrem Körper auf, sondern waberte durch ihre Gedanken, nahm ihr nicht nur die Sicht ihrer Augen. Ihre Gefühle stumpften immer weiter ab und die Welt versank in grau und schwarz...

_Es ist so kalt._

Rowenna schwebte. Ihre Augen starrten wie von selbst geradeaus und sahen nur schwarz. Überall war das gleiche, und doch veränderte es sich, setzte sich immer wieder neu zusammen zu grauenhaften Schatten.

Es kam ihr alles so bekannt vor, so als wäre sie schon einmal hier gewesen.

_Aber ich war doch schon hier, und das nicht nur einmal. Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, doch damals war es hier hell... und warm._

Ihre letzte Erinnerung an das Licht schien Ewigkeiten her, doch mit ein wenig Anstrengung konnte sie den Gedanken daran wieder hervorrufen.

_Licht. Es soll hier nicht so dunkel sein, dieser Ort ist nicht dazu bestimmt. _

Aus dem Nichts bildete sich plötzlich ein Schimmer um ihre Hand, als würde sie eine Kerze halten. Es war ein sanftes Licht, das unbeständig flackerte, doch es wuchs und verdrängte die Dunkelheit um es herum. Rowenna hielt es hoch und schwenkte es herum, damit es sich gut verbreiten konnte. Dort, von wo die Schatten schon gewichen waren, erkannte sie Gestalten, die ziellos umher trieben. Sie hielt ihnen ihr Licht entgegen, sie nahmen es und reichten es weiter, bis nach kurzer Zeit alles leuchtete.

_So muss es sein. Keine Dunkelheit, keine Schatten. Dies ist ein Ort des Lichts._

Nach und nach verschwanden die Gestalten der gepeinigten Seelen und Rowenna wusste, sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte ihnen den Weg zurück in ihre Welt gezeigt, dorthin, wohin sie gehörten.

_Ich sollte glücklich sein. Ich habe gerade hunderte von Seelen gerettet und sie in ihre Welt geschickt. Meine Arbeit ist getan, also warum kann ich nicht froh sein und mich davon erholen?_

Jetzt war sie die einzige, die noch da war, doch sie dachte nicht daran, schon zu gehen.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin.

Jeder hatte eine Bestimmung, einen Platz im Leben. Doch wo war ihrer? In der Welt, in der sie ihr Leben lang getäuscht worden war, oder in der anderen, die sich ihr so geheimnisvoll und voller Magie geöffnet hatte?

_Ich werde einfach hier bleiben. Niemand wird mich vermissen, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme. _

_Niemand kann hier lange bleiben. Dies ist kein Ort zum Verweilen._

Da war wieder diese Stimme in ihr, die scheinbar alles wusste, als hätte sie es schon einmal erlebt. Sie hinterließ wie jedes Mal die Gewissheit, dass es richtig war, was sie gesagt hatte.

Rowenna konnte sie nicht ignorieren, und so wandte sie ihre Gedanken wieder dem Ort zu, von dem aus sie hierher gekommen war.

„... auf! Bitte, wach doch endlich auf!"

Wie aus einem besonders tiefen Schlaf kam Rowenna langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sie lag auf hartem Seinboden, während Nûemyn neben ihr kniete und ihr immer wieder vorsichtig wie Wange tätschelte.

„Ist ja gut, ich bin ja da", versetzte sie unwirsch, weil sie sich lieber noch einen Moment ausgeruht hätte. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

„In deinem Zimmer, wie du siehst, wenn du endlich die Augen öffnest."

„Ach ja, und warum liege ich dann auf dem Boden?"

„Weil... na ja, sie selbst."

Rowenna erhob sich widerwillig und sah Legolas, der sich auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Haare waren noch immer tropfnass, soweit das Wasser noch nicht in den Laken versickert war, und sein Mund stand halb offen.

„Wir haben dich zusammen hoch getragen, aber dabei hat sich unser Prinz wohl etwas überanstrengt. Wir waren kaum im Zimmer, da hat er dich fallen lassen und ist in dein Bett gehüpft. Ich konnte ihn keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegen als ich versucht habe, ihm eine Decke für dich zu entreißen."

„Oh... Na ja, lassen wir ihn halt einfach liegen. Wurde das Fest abgebrochen?"

„Oh nein, alles ist ganz normal. Wieso sollte es abgebrochen worden sein?"

„Aber..."

„Das einzig ungewöhnliche, das passiert ist, ist, dass du plötzlich zusammengebrochen bist. Vielleicht war deine Vision etwas... nun ja..."

„Nûemyn?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin nicht verrückt. Vielleicht hast du nichts gesehen, vielleicht hat niemand etwas gesehen, aber es ist passiert."Sie hob hilflos die Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen.

„Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls noch einmal hinunter gehen. In mein Bett kann ich ohnehin nicht, und ich glaube, ein paar Gläschen Wein würden mir jetzt recht gut tun."

Sie verließ das Zimmer und fand zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnern konnte auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg.


	10. Ein verrückter Abend

So, hier also das 9. kap.

Jetzt will ich mal etwas tun, das ich mir schon sooo lange vorgenommen, aber immer wieder vergessen habe: herzlichen dank an alle meine reviewer und leser, die nich reviewn (bitte tuts demnächst mal! :-)), vor allem shiva!! schmatz

**Kapitel 9**

„Da seid Ihr ja wieder. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob ich Euch so sehr verschreckt habe, dass Ihr euch nicht mehr blicken lasst."

Rowenna schwenkte den Wein in ihrem Glas hin und her und ignorierte ihr Gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht, das wievielte Mal sie sich in der letzten Stunde schon hatte nachschenken lassen, aber so langsam merkte sie die Wirkung.

_Na gut, dann muss ich wenigstens nicht die ganze Zeit über Dinge nachdenken, die ich nicht ändern kann. _

Sie leerte auch dieses Glas und ließ sich sogleich ein neues geben.

„Sprecht Ihr nicht mehr mit mir? Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt, dass Euch verärgert hat? In diesem Fall tut es mir Leid, auch wenn ich mir dessen nicht bewusst war."

Elladan rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sondern versuchte weiter, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

_Na toll. Jetzt steht der die ganze Zeit hier. Merkt er eigentlich nicht, dass ich mich nur betrinken will? _

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"_Hoppla, hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt? Mist, Mist, Mist!_

„Ich meine natürlich... äh..."_Was wollte ich da grad noch gleich sagen? Das Alter macht sich bemerkbar..._

„Ist schon gut, ich nehme Euch das nicht übel. Ihr habt einfach ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Vielleicht treffen wir uns später einmal wieder, wenn ihr nüchtern seid."

_Endlich, er geht! _

Noch zwei weitere Gläser wurden ihres Inhaltes beraubt, dann ein drittes und ein viertes.

Rowenna wollte sich gerade noch eines bringen lassen, als jemand ihren Arm festhielt.

„Das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen! Wie viel Wein habt Ihr in den letzten Minuten getrunken, seit ich gegangen bin? Habt Ihr Kummer? So redet mit mir darüber und ertränkt ihn nicht."

„Was geht disch das an?"

„Vielleicht geht es mich nichts an. Trotzdem hört Ihr jetzt sofort auf damit!"

„Kannscht mir gar nix befehlen, Rapunschel, dasch dasch ma klar is. Un außadem wollt isch eh grad gehn. Gudde Nacht noch du Spassverderba!"

Das Glas rutschte ihr aus der Hand, aber das war ja eh leer gewesen. Die Splitter verteilten sich sofort einige Meter weit und einige Umstehende sprangen erschrocken zur Seite. Ein Bediensteter eilte mit einem Kehrblech herbei und fegte so gut es ging um die Füße der Anwesenden herum. Rowenna bekam davon gar nichts mit, sie stolperte schon Richtung Tür. Sie hatte sich vorsichtshalber nahe der Tür aufgehalten, um schnell den Weg zurück zu finden, falls das in ihrem Zustand überhaupt noch möglich war, egal ob schnell oder langsam. Gerade noch konnte sie sich am Türrahmen abstützen, bevor sie zu Boden gefallen wäre.

„Weissu was?", drehte sie sich zu Elladan um, der immer noch hinter ihr stand. „Du kannscht mir jetscht mal den Weg zu meinem Simmer seigen, was hältscht davon?"

„Wenn Ihr mir verraten würdet, wo sich euer Zimmer befindet, würde ich Euch gerne behilflich sein."

„Äh, ja."_Der Kerl ist vielleicht lustig. Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Ach ja – ist ja mein Zimmer. Mist, wo war das noch gleich?_

„Das is gleich... hoch un dann irgenwo linksch un rechts wieder. Wirscht scho findn."

Sie hakte sich bei Elladan unter, der zwar ein wenig verwundert war über ihre plötzliche Anhänglichkeit, da sie ihn doch vorher nur hatte loswerden wollen, sie aber nach Kräften stützte.

Wie es abzusehen war, hatten sie sich schon nach kürzester Zeit verlaufen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt links! Ist ja klar, dass wir so nie ankommen!"

„Aber wir sind links gegangen! Ich habe all Eure Anweisungen genau befolgt, Ihr könnt mir also nichts vorwerfen. Wenn wir..."

„Ich weiß, wo wir sind!", kreischte Rowenna plötzlich aufgeregt, so dass Elladans empfindliche Ohren schmerzhaft klingelten.

„Hier geht's lang zur Küche! Na, wenn dass mal keine Bestimmung ist, mein Magen grummelt schon. Kein Wunder, ich weiß gar nicht, wie viele Mahlzeiten ich schon ausgelassen habe."

Sie löste sich von dem verdutzten Elben und lief schon vor.

Er holte sie ohne Probleme ein und hielt sie fest. „Erlaubt mir eine Frage. Warum macht es Euch plötzlich keine Probleme mehr, alleine zu laufen, wenn ich Euch eben noch bei jedem Schritt vor einem Sturz bewahren musste? Und Ihr scheint auch wieder richtig sprechen zu können – habt Ihr mir Euren Rausch vielleicht nur vorgespielt, aus welchen Gründen auch immer?"

_Was redet er denn da? Moment – ich kann klar denken, gerade gehen – und die hier üblichen Umgangsformen vergessen? Ich bin total nüchtern! Aber wie kann das sein, nach... na ja, nach sehr viel Wein. Das ist doch nicht... hm, normal ist hier eh nichts... vielleicht hat der Wein hier kaum Alkohol? _

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

_Du warst gar nicht betrunken._

Da war sie schon wieder, diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sich Rowenna in Luft aufgelöst oder in einem Mauseloch verkrochen, alles, um dieser Situation zu entfliehen.

_Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe gesoffen wie ein Loch, bis vor einer Minute war mein Gehirn noch im Nimmerland und jetzt bin ich plötzlich, ohne zu wissen wie, wieder voll auf der Höhe? Das dürfte schwierig werden, weil dieser Elb bestimmt nicht weiß, was Nimmerland ist._

„Da vorn ist schon die Küche – ich sehe mal schnell nach, ob sie mir dort etwas zu essen geben, das dauert bestimmt nicht lange!", erprobte sie die Flucht nach vorn und stürzte davon.

In der Küche waren die Herde kalt – das Fest neigte sich dem Ende zu, und es wurde mehr getrunken als gegessen. Trotzdem war noch die ganze Dienerschaft auf den Beinen und räumte die leeren Platten weg.

„Seht mal hier, von diesen Broten ist so viel übrig geblieben, dass jeder von uns eine bekommen kann!", rief gerade ein junger Küchenbursche und schob sich sogleich eines in den Mund. Dann sah er Rowenna, die in ihrem edlen Kleid wahrlich auffiel, und sofort verschwand das dicke Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht.

„Dârla, sieh doch mal!"Er zupfte einer älteren Tellerwäscherin am Ärmel, die sich daraufhin umdrehte und ebenso überrascht aussah.

„Was treibt Euch denn in hierher? Habt Ihr irgendeinen Wunsch, den wir erfüllen können?", fragte sie dienstbeflissen.

„Ja, also... ich wäre schon glücklich, wenn ich ein Stück Brot bekommen könnte, und vielleicht ein kleines Eck von diesem wunderbaren Käse... Achtung!"

Doch es war bereits zu spät: Ein Mädchen, das gerade eine reich mit Speisen beladene Platte trug, blieb mit dem linken Fuß an einem herumstehenden Korb hängen und stürzte zu Boden.

Starr vor Schreck und in Erwartung des folgenden Aufpralls riss Rowenna die Hände hoch und kniff die Augen zu, als könne sie damit das Unglück abwenden.

Als der Aufprall nicht kam und mit einem Mal alle Unterhaltungen abbrachen, öffnete sie die Augen wieder – und wünschte sogleich, sie hätte es nicht getan.

Das Mädchen und das Tablett schwebten fast zwei Meter über dem Küchenfußboden in der Luft, und alle Köpfe hatten sich ihnen zugewandt. Eine seltsame Stille lag über allem, denn niemand wusste genau, ob er träumte oder wachte.

„Das... das ist Hexerei!", keuchte eine Köchin leise, als ihre Stimmer vor Verwunderung und Staunen nicht mehr hergab.

Schlagartig flogen alle Köpfe zu Rowenna und unzählige Augenpaare starrten sie an.

Ein Schluchzen drang durch die Küche, gefolgt von der Bitte: „Lasst mich wieder herunter!"Das arme Mädchen paddelte hilflos mit Armen und Beinen in der Luft herum, bewegte sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck.

_Was habe ich jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ständig passiert mir so was, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich will, dass sie wieder herunterkommt!_

Und als ob ihre Gedanken Gesetz wären, landete das Mädchen unsanft auf dem Boden, die Gläser zerschellten einen Meter neben ihr und verspritzten ihre Splitter über die Hälfte der Küche.

Rowenna nutzte die allgemeine Aufregung, um leise durch die Tür wieder zu verschwinden, denn sämtliche Anwesenden kümmerten sich um das verstörte Mädchen und achteten nicht mehr auf sie. Als sich der Erste nach ihr umdrehte, war es bereits zu spät und er sah nur noch, wie die Tür von außen ins Schloss gezogen wurde.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", empfing Elladan sie auf dem Flur, kaum dass sie auch nur einen Atemzug getan hatte.

„Nichts, gar nichts", log sie hastig und zog ihn dann weg von der Küche, bevor noch jemand auf die Idee kommen konnte, sie zurückholen zu wollen.

„Ich denke, ich werde den Weg zu meinem Zimmer jetzt auch allein finden, ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe."

„Warum plötzlich so förmlich? Habt Ihr mich nicht die ganze Zeit geduzt in Eurem unechten Rausch? Ich glaube nicht, dass es zuviel verlangt ist, wenn ich Euch nach einer Erklärung frage."

_Oje. Und jetzt? _

„Äh... das... ich bin wirklich müde und ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und lief die schlichte Treppe hinauf, die zu den Gemächern oder zumindest in deren ungefähre Richtung führte. Innerlich betete sie, dass er ihr nicht folgen möge, denn es war nicht sehr amüsant, ständig in Erklärungsnot zu geraten. Sie hatte Glück – der Flur hinter ihr blieb still und sie hatte auch keine großen Probleme mehr, zu ihrem Zimmer zu finden. Anscheinend gewöhnte sie sich langsam an die Gänge und fing an, sich die wichtigsten Wege, wie zum Beispiel den vom Zimmer zur Küche, merken zu können.

Im Inneren brannten einige Kerzen in einem mit Schnörkeln und Gold reichlich verzierten Ständer, der auf der großen Kommode stand. Rowenna schmunzelte, als sie sah, dass Legolas noch immer in ihrem Bett lag und schlief.

_Eigentlich schade, dass ich ihn jetzt wecken muss, aber das ist immerhin mein Bett. Gut, wenn man es genau betrachtet doch eher seins, schließlich bin ich hier ja nur zu Gast. Aber das tue ich nicht, und außerdem muss ich ja auch irgendwo schlafen. Und es würde wohl massenhaft Gerede geben, wenn man ihn morgen früh aus meinem Zimmer kommen sähe. _

„Legolas?", fragte sie zuerst leise, doch als keine Reaktion von ihm kam, setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und rüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Das einfachste wäre wohl gewesen, ihm die Bettdecke wegzuziehen, doch er hatte sich einfach auf das Bett fallen lassen und diese demzufolge einfach unter sich begraben. Mittlerweile schien er sich auch einige Male gedreht zu haben, denn sie war so um seinen Körper verschlungen, dass man sie unmöglich ohne Flaschenzug oder ähnlichen Hilfsmitteln wegziehen konnte, denn dieser Prinz war bestimmt nicht ganz leicht.

„Legolas!" Noch immer keine Reaktion.

_Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kann ja schlecht den halben Palast zusammenschreien, nur damit er hier aufwacht. Ah ja, ich weiß..._

Sie bewegte ihren Mund ganz nah an sein Ohr heran und rief dann: „Orks sind im Palast einmarschiert!"

Keine Reaktion.

„Du musst heute heiraten!"

Wieder keine Reaktion.

„Frühstück ist fertig!"

Sofort schnellte sein Kopf in so einer Geschwindigkeit empor, dass Rowenna keine Zeit mehr hatte, ihren in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Wo?"

„Was wo?"Vorsichtig rieb Rowenna sich ihre schmerzende Nase, die der genau frontal erwischt hatte.

„Na, wo gibt es das Früh..."Erst jetzt warf er einen Blick zum Fenster. „Sag mal, was soll denn das? Es ist ja noch dunkel draußen, da gibt es doch noch gar kein Frühstück!"

„Stimmt. Aber dafür darfst du jetzt mein Bett räumen. Es ist ja wirklich nett von dir, dass du es vorgewärmt hast, aber jetzt möchte ich mich auch gerne mal hineinlegen."

Er schien in seinen Gedanken zu kramen. „Was mache ich überhaupt hier?", fragte er dann. „Ach ja... haben wir dich nicht hier hoch getragen? Da hört die Erinnerung irgendwie auf..."

„Kein Wunder, du warst ja auch total blau."

„Ich war blau? Was willst du damit sagen, habe ich mich mit Farbe bekleckert, oder wie meinst du das?"

„Nein, das ist nur ein Ausdruck dafür, wenn man zu viel Wein getrunken hat und jetzt raus aus meinem Bett!"

„Aber es ist doch grade soo schön warm!", murrte der Prinz und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Demonstrativ schloss er die Augen und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Decke hinein, falls das möglich war.

„Jetzt mach schon, ich warte hier nicht ewig! Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst, dann..."

„Was ist dann? Krabbelst du dann zu mir und klaust mir die ganze Decke?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen lupfte diese ein Stück.

„Nein, dann hole ich einen Eimer Wasser und kippe ihn dir über dein königliches Haupt!"

„Dann ist dein Bettchen aber nass und dann willst du auch nicht mehr drin schlafen."

„Sag lieber nicht, ich würde das nicht machen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr, also steh lieber auf!"

Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt noch ein Bad genommen, aber sie wollte um diese Uhrzeit wirklich niemanden mehr mit ihren Wünschen belästigen. Also wusch sie sich nur kurz das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser aus einer weißen Porzellanschüssel und überlegte dabei, was sie mit Legolas anstellen sollte. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie selbst nicht wusste, ob sie ihn lieber noch eine Weile dabehalten wollte oder nicht. Einerseits war ihr Mitteilungsbedürfnis nach dem merkwürdigen Vorfall in der Küche um das Doppelte gestiegen, aber andererseits wusste sie nicht, ob sie es wirklich _ihm _erzählen sollte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute, aber sie war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt verstand. Genauer gesagt war sie sich sogar recht sicher, dass er es _nicht _tat. Warum sollte sie ihn also dann mit ihren Sorgen und Gedanken langweilen, wenn er ihr sowieso nicht helfen konnte? _Ich wünschte, Nûemyn wäre hier. Vielleicht hat sie keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen, aber bei ihr wüsste ich, dass sie sich dafür interessiert und dass sie zumindest versuchen würde, mich zu verstehen. _

Nûemyn war aber nun einmal nicht da, sie schlief bestimmt schon. Rowenna hatte zwar keine Uhr, aber es musste schon weit nach Mitternacht sein.

Legolas hatte sich dafür entschieden, doch lieber aufzustehen, auch wenn er so viel lieber einfach liegen geblieben wäre. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre Rowenna ja doch noch dazugekommen... Nein, das wäre sie bestimmt nicht, hätte sie es gewollt, dann hätte sie es eben bereits getan.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wartete, dass sie wieder aus dem Bad kam, doch erfahrungsgemäß wusste er, dass es noch etwas länger dauern konnte.

Der Alkohol in seinem Blut hatte sich bereits weitgehend verflüchtigt und einmal mehr war er dankbar darum, ein Elb zu sein. Er konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es sein musste, am Morgen nach einem Fest mit grauenhaften Kopfschmerzen aufzuwachen, wie er es von einigen menschlichen Freunden her kannte. Bei ihm ließ die Wirkung des Alkohols schon nach wenigen Stunden nach, ein Privileg, um das ihn besonders Aragorn und Gimli sehr beneideten.

Er sah verwundert auf, als es leise an der Tür klopfte und diese sich nach einer Weile einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Rowenna?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Elladan? Was tust du denn hier so spät noch?", fragte er verwundert, worauf dieser die Tür ganz öffnete und herein trat. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen, Legolas. Ich wollte nach Rowenna sehen, es schien ihr nicht besonders gut zu gehen und sie hat sich so seltsam benommen. Und was tust du hier? Ich will ja mich ja nicht einmischen, aber du siehst ein wenig... zerzaust aus."

„Das ist eine längere Geschichte, und zwar nicht so, wie du glaubst. Rowenna ist gerade im Bad, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Setz dich doch zu mir und erzähl mir, was es Neues gibt in Bruchtal. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Das ist wahr, ich habe dich auf dem Fest vergeblich gesucht. Dein Vater wollte mir auch nicht so recht Auskunft geben, und ich habe nicht weiter nachgehakt, denn er schien sehr verärgert zu sein. Er hat nur etwas von ‚Hochzeit' und ‚wieder nicht' gemurmelt. Er war wohl nicht glücklich darüber, dass du noch immer keine Frau gefunden hast. Ich glaube, seine genauen Worte waren: ‚Als ich in dem Alter war, war ich schon fünfhundert Jahre lang verheiratet'."

„Das ist gut möglich", seufzte Legolas, „das sind genau die Worte, die ich jedes Mal zu hören bekomme, wenn er das Thema anschneidet. Und langsam scheint er sich ja nicht mehr damit zu begnügen, sie nur mir zu erzählen. Aber jetzt erzähl mir von Bruchtal. Du könntest mich übrigens mal wieder zu euch einladen, ich war schon so lange nicht mehr dort."

„Als ob du nicht sowieso immer dann kommen würdest, wenn es dir beliebt. Du weißt doch, du bist immer willkommen."

Sie tauschten alle Neuigkeiten aus und redeten einige Minuten über völlig belanglose Dinge, bis Elladan schließlich fragte: „Hattest du nicht gesagt, Rowenna sei nur kurz im Bad? Wo bleibt sie denn?"

Derweil hatte Rowenna mit ganz anderen Problemen kämpfen.

Sie wollte gerade zurück in ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie hinter sich ein Gurgeln hörte.

_Bitte bitte, lass das nicht schon wieder so etwas übersinnliches sein, ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr darauf! _

Sie musste den Drang ignorieren, einfach das Bad zu verlassen. Sie drehte sich zögernd um, konnte jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

_Zum Glück – ich würde durchdrehen, wenn jetzt schon wieder..._

In diesem Moment sah sie etwas in der Badewanne verräterisch glitzern. Sie ging darauf zu und sah, dass sie halb mit Wasser gefüllt war.

_Haben sie die nach meinem letzten Bad nicht ausgeleert? Na ja, bei dem Aufruhr wegen dem Fest kann man das ja auch verstehen..._

Die Wanne füllte sich immer mehr und das Wasser darin begann leicht zu dampfen. Ein leichter Rosenduft lag plötzlich in der Luft und verteilte sich im ganzen Zimmer.

_Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich wünsche mir ein Bad und schon füllt sich die Badewanne? Ich muss sagen, das ist endlich mal eine Seite meiner seltsamen neuen Fähigkeiten, die mir wirklich gefällt. _

Sie überlegte gerade, das Kleid abzulegen, als die erste Blase zur Wasseroberfläche stieg. Immer mehr folgten und nach weniger als einer halben Minute siedete das Wasser wie in einem Kochtopf auf dem Herd, wenn man eine Suppe kochen wollte. Erschrocken wich Rowenna zurück und starrte auf den Wasserdampf, der nun in Massen aufstieg und die Luft sowohl vernebelte als auch erhitzte. Sie begann in ihrem Kleid zu schwitzen, doch sie musste zugeben, dass dies nicht alleine der plötzlichen Wärme zuzuschreiben war.

_Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht! Hör auf damit, sofort!_

Sie lief zum Fenster und öffnete es, damit die kühle Nachtluft hereinströmen und ihr erhitztes Gesicht kühlen konnte. Das Wasser hörte auf zu kochen und erst jetzt bemerkte Rowenna, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, den Kopf auf den Knien.

_Ich will, dass das alles aufhört. Ich will, dass ich zu Hause aufwache und alles nur ein Traum war. Warum geschieht das nie, wenn ich es mir wünsche?_

Ihr fiel Legolas wieder ein, der wahrscheinlich noch immer in ihrem Zimmer saß und auf sie wartete. Vielleicht war er sogar wieder eingeschlafen und sie mussten das ganze Theater noch einmal von vorne durchspielen. Sie beschloss, ihn wegzuschicken und sich dann ins Bett zu legen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie würde schlafen können, dazu ging ihr zu viel im Kopf herum, aber vielleicht würde sie wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe finden.

Sie ließ das Fenster auf, um auch den letzten Rest dieser schrecklichen Wärme zu vertreiben, und ging zur Tür. Bevor sie sie öffnete, legte sie sich schon ein paar Worte zurecht, die sie sagen wollte.

„Legolas, ich bin wirklich müde und hätte jetzt gerne..."Sie stockte, als sie sah, dass Elladan neben Legolas auf ihrem Bett saß und die beiden sich fröhlich unterhielten. Jeder Anflug von Müdigkeit im Gesicht des Prinzen war spurlos verschwunden und auch der andere Elb schien wacher zu sein, als man es um diese Uhrzeit vielleicht sein sollte.

Beide drehten sofort ihre Köpfe in Rowennas Richtung und unterbrachen ihr Gespräch.

„Schön, dass du dich doch noch dazu durchgerungen hast, deinen Badaufenthalt zu beenden und uns Gesellschaft zu leisten", witzelte Legolas und bedeutete ihr, sich zu ihnen auf das Bett zu setzen.

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und keinem fiel auf, dass sie sich in Wirklichkeit ganz schrecklich fühlte. „Es tut mir Leid, meine Herren, aber ich fürchte, ihr müsst eure Unterhaltung an einem anderen Ort weiterführen. Im Gegensatz zu euch bin ich müde und würde wirklich gerne schlafen gehen."

„Willst du dich wirklich nicht noch einen Moment mit uns zusammensetzen? Wir haben so lange auf dich gewartet, und jetzt willst du uns hinauswerfen", schaltete Elladan sich ein, doch Rowenna blieb energisch.

„Es ist schon sehr spät, also lasst mich alleine und redet meinetwegen noch bis zum Morgengrauen, solange ihr es nur woanders tut."

Sie ging demonstrativ zur Tür und öffnete sie weit, sodass man auf den schwach beleuchteten Flur sehen konnte. Endlich erhoben sich die beiden Elben von ihrem Bett und wünschten beim Hinausgehen eine gute Nacht. Legolas wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann schluckte er es hinunter und beschränkte sich auf ein „Wir sprechen morgen, schlaf gut.", bevor auch er im Gang verschwand.

„Es gibt Frühstück!"

„Lass mich! Außerdem ist das meine Masche und ich will schlafen!", murrte Rowenna undeutlich in ihr Kopfkissen. Sie war noch nicht ganz wach und hatte auch nicht vor, das innerhalb der nächsten Stunden zu ändern.

„He! Aufwachen jetzt!"Eine Hand rüttelte sie unsanft an der Schulter.

„Lass. Mich. In. Ruhe."

_Kann man denn hier nicht einmal ausschlafen? Moment mal, wie war das gerade? _

„Hast du ‚Frühstück' gesagt?"Unendlich langsam hob sie ihren Kopf, von dem die Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden, vom Kissen und blinzelte gegen das Licht.

„Na endlich. Ja, ich habe ‚Frühstück' gesagt, aber wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann nehme ich es wieder mit. Mich stört es gar nicht, wenn es in meinem statt in deinem Magen landet."

„Ist ja schon gut! Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Legolas deutete ungeduldig auf das Tablett, das er neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte. „Dir Frühstück bringen, wie du siehst."

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Ich bin vielleicht nicht zu sonderlich viel zu gebrauchen, wenn ich müde bin, aber auch ich weiß, dass Nûemyn mir auch etwas gebracht hätte. Also, was ist los?"

„Wir müssen reden", gab er frei heraus zu, „aber jetzt isst du erst einmal etwas."

„Ich kann essen, während du mir sagst, was los ist. Gib mir mal das Tablett!"

Sie schob sich ihr Kopfkissen so in den Rücken, dass sie sich bequem anlehnen konnte. Legolas stellte ihr das Tablett in den Schoß und sie stellte erfreut fest, dass auch ein großes Stück von dem leckeren Käse darauf lag.

„Leg los", forderte sie ihn mit vollem Mund auf und pickte einen Krümel von der Bettdecke.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, was gestern geschehen ist. Nûemyn hat mir etwas von einer Vision erzählt, Elladan sagte etwas über einen seltsamen Vorfall in der Küche, bei dem sich ein Mädchen den Arm gebrochen haben soll, und als du aus dem Bad kamst hast du ausgesehen, als hätte dich ein Gespenst geküsst. Außerdem mussten wir dich in dein Zimmer tragen, weil du plötzlich bewusstlos geworden bist, aus was für Gründen auch immer. Also sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen und alles sei in Ordnung, weil sogar ein Blinder sehen könnte, dass es nicht so ist."

Rowennas anfängliche gute Laune schwand dahin. Wieder sah sie sich in einem Zwiespalt: sollte sie es ihm erzählen und riskieren, dass er ihr nicht glaubte oder sie nicht verstand, oder sollte sie schweigen und sich vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Nûemyn anvertrauen?

„Es war nichts. Ich habe mich nur ein wenig unwohl gefühlt, das muss an der... an der Umstellung gelegen haben", presste sie dann heraus. „Bitte lass mich jetzt alleine, ich will mich waschen und anziehen."

„Wenn ich das tue, wirst du mir den Rest des Tages aus dem Weg gehen und nie mit mir reden. Ich kann dir aber nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst."

„Ich werde mit dir sprechen, wenn ich mich angezogen habe, und keinen Moment früher. Glaubst du, ich kann mich hier wohl fühlen wenn ich nur ein durchscheinendes dünnes Nachthemd trage, während du in voller Montur daneben sitzt und versuchst, mich auszufragen?", fügte sie dann hinzu und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang ihr und glich eher dem Ausdruck völliger Verzweiflung. „Bitte", sagte sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus. Nach einigen Sekunden stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Rowenna stand unentschlossen am Fenster und sah hinaus. Wieder einmal war es ein wunderschöner Tag, jedoch zogen von Osten ein paar Wolken heran, die den Himmel leicht in wenigen Stunden bedecken konnten.

„Jetzt sag mir doch endlich, was ich tun soll!", sagte sie zu Nûemyn, die das Bett machte und den Boden fegte. Sie letzte halbe Stunde hatte sie damit zugebracht, die Bedienstete von ihrer Arbeit abzuhalten, indem sie ihr alles genau erzählt hatte, angefangen von dem Streit mit Legolas bis hin zum Frühstück.

„Ich kann dir wirklich nichts raten, es tut mir leid", bedauerte Nûemyn und schüttelte das Kopfkissen aus. „Vielleicht solltest du dir erst einmal in aller Ruhe darüber klar werden, was gestern alles passiert ist. Soviel wie gestern an nur einem Tag hast du wahrscheinlich in deinem ganzen Leben zusammen noch nicht erlebt. Nimm dir die Zeit und sortiere deine Gedanken ein wenig. Du hast doch von diesem See und der kleinen Insel erzählt, vielleicht solltest du einen kleinen Spaziergang dorthin unternehmen. Wenn Legolas kommt und mit dir sprechen will sage ich ihm, dass du gerade ebenfalls auf der Suche nach ihm bist. Ihr verpasst euch einfach zufällig immer wieder, das wird ihm vielleicht seltsam vorkommen, aber du hast ein paar Stunden Zeit."

„Danke. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn ich dich nicht hätte."Rowenna nahm Nûemyn in den Arm und drückte sie leicht. „Ich bin in ein paar Stunden wieder da. Und verstrick dich nicht in Lügengeschichten, das ist es nicht wert. Wenn er erfährt, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden will, ist das auch nicht so schlimm, denn dann wird er mich trotzdem nicht finden können bis ich wiederkomme."

Sie zog sich ihre Schuhe an und verließ den Raum. _Verdammt, ich hasse diese Mode hier. Zum einen werde ich verrückt, wenn ich nicht bald wieder normale Unterwäsche bekomme, denn diese riesigen, unförmigen Teile machen mich noch verrückt. Und zum anderen, wie kann man nur draußen solche Pantöffelchen tragen, da kann man ebenso gut barfuss gehen. Wenigstens machen sie keinen Lärm auf dem Flur._

Sie verließ den Palast wieder durch den Kücheneingang, weil das noch immer der einzige war, zu dem sie alleine fand.

Der Weg zum See war doch weiter, als sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass sie sich nur die ungefähre Richtung gemerkt hatte, und so brauchte sie doppelt so lange, wie sie gedacht hatte. Als sie ihn doch endlich fand, sah sie sich wieder vor einem neuen Problem, das sie völlig vergessen hatte: Es gab keine Brücke.

_Natürlich, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Jetzt kann ich entweder hier am Ufer bleiben oder wieder einmal hinüber schwimmen. _

Sie entschied sich gegen das Schwimmen, als sie an das nasse Kleid dachte, dass ihr beim letzten Mal noch Stunden später wie fest gesogen am Körper geklebt hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf einen mit Moos bewachsenen Felsen und dachte nicht über die grünen Abdrücke nach, die das wahrscheinlich verursachen würde.

_So, jetzt bin ich hier. Aber ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, über das alles nachzudenken. _

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drehte sie das Band der Kette um ihren Finger, nur um erst daraufhin festzustellen, dass sie sie überhaupt trug. Sie machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber, wie sie dieses Mal schon wieder an ihren Hals gekommen war, dafür war sie schon zu oft aus dem Nichts erschienen.

_Dies ist keine gewöhnliche Kette, das weiß ich. Aber was ist ihre Kraft? Das letzte Mal, als ich sie trug, bin ich Körperlos über den Wald geschwebt. Vielleicht sollte ich auch jetzt wieder versuchen, ihre Magie zu benutzen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie genau wirkt, aber es ist wohl langsam an der Zeit, das herauszufinden._

Wie am Vortag hielt sie den Anhänger fest in ihrer Rechten umschlossen und machte die Augen zu. Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und alle Geräusche aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Alles, was ihr sonst gar nicht auffiel, schloss sie jetzt ganz bewusst aus. Das Hämmern eines Spechtes einige Meter entfernt, das leise Summen der vorbeifliegenden Insekten, das Rauschen des Windes und das Geräusch ihres eigenen Atems. Alles entfernte sich mehr und mehr, quälend langsam, doch sie zwang sich zur Geduld. Nach einer Weile hörte sie auf, ihren Körper zu spüren und wusste, dass es bald soweit war. Das Schwarz vor ihren Augen verschwand, als sich endlich ihr Geist löste und in die geheimnisvolle Zwischenwelt eintauchte.

„Wo ist sie? Und ich will keine weiteren Ausreden hören!"

„Aber mein Prinz, ich kann Euch doch nur das sagen, was ich weiß", säuselte Nûemyn und schüttelte zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag demonstrativ das Kopfkissen aus. Es gefiel ihr, den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes, dem sie sonst immer untertänigst dienen musste, so an der Nase herumzuführen, ohne dass man ihr etwas anhängen konnte.

„Bitte, sag mir doch, wo sie ist. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du es weißt, und ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie", verlegte Legolas sich nun auf eine andere Schiene und sah sie bettelnd an. Dabei setzte er sich auf das Bett und bekam sofort ein „Runter da, das ist frisch gemacht!"zu hören.

Innerlich lachte Nûemyn sich halb tot, äußerlich behielt sie den kühlen Ton, auch wenn es ihr zusehends schwerer fiel. „Ihr wird doch nichts geschehen, wenn sie ein wenig spazieren geht. Schließlich sind keine dunklen Mächte hinter ihr her", sagte sie und machte sich damit zu nutze, dass man ihr Rowennas wahre Identität bewusst vorenthalten hatte. Jetzt beobachtete sie amüsiert, wie Legolas leicht unter ihren Worten zusammenzuckte, tat aber weiterhin so, als würde sie das Bettlaken glatt streichen.

„Trotzdem. Ich werde auch deine Beförderung veranlassen", spielte er seinen letzten Trumpf aus.

„Zu was denn?"

„Ähm... das ist doch auch egal. Überhaupt, ich bin hier der Prinz und du bist eine einfache Angestellte. Ich könnte dir einfach befehlen, es mir zu verraten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen ist."

„Und warum tut Ihr es dann nicht?", fragte sie frech. Ihr machte dieses Spielchen immer mehr Spaß. Sie dachte nicht über mögliche Folgen nach, weil sie nicht glaubte, dass es welche gab.

Als er nichts erwiderte, zog sie ihn weiter auf: „Natürlich, Ihr seid der Prinz, Ihr seid hier der Herr im Haus. Sagt einer einfachen Arbeiterin wie mir, wo es langgeht!"

„Ich glaube langsam, man sollte dir einen anderen Aufgabenbereich zuteilen. Dieser ständige Kontakt mit Rowenna bekommt dir überhaupt nicht", konterte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Kann ich gar nicht behaupten."Sie ließ endlich von Bett ab als sie merkte, dass es auffallen würde, wenn sie es zum vierten Mal ausschütteln würde. Stattdessen griff sie nach ihrem mitgebrachten Besen und kehrte fein säuberlich den Fußboden, wo dieser nicht von Teppichen bedeckt wurde.

„Du hast den Boden schon gefegt", bemerkte Legolas trocken.

„Ihr seid aber gerade durch den Schmutzhaufen getrampelt und habt alles wieder verteilt", gab sie betont liebenswürdig zurück, ohne auch nur aufzusehen.

Ein Blick zeigte ihm, dass sie Recht hatte, und so ging er nicht mehr näher auf dieses Thema ein.

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe und nur das Kratzen des Besens war zu hören. Unbekümmert fegte die Angestellte dem Prinzen über die Füße, als dieser ihr im Weg stand und hinterließ damit eine leichte Staubspur auf seinen Schuhen. Entnervt drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Rowenna fand sich in der gleichen Welt wieder, durch die sie schon so oft gereist war. Jetzt war sie wieder so, wie sie sein sollte, voller Licht, nicht dunkel und unheimlich wie am gestrigen Abend. Trotz aller anderen Aussagen war sie sich nämlich wirklich sicher, das alles erlebt und nicht nur geträumt zu haben.

Wie durch einen Nebel schimmerten die Ausgänge zu den Welten, sie waren rundherum und doch nicht sichtbar, denn immer, wenn sie sich auf eine konzentrieren wollte, entglitt sie ihren Augen. Zu ihrer Linken sah sie einen Wald und sie wusste, von dort war sie gekommen. Unter einem der zahllosen Bäume musste ihr Körper gelegen haben, bevor er aufgelöst oder emporgehoben wurde, weg von allem Realen und Bekannten.

Plötzlich wurde ihr so vieles klar: zum ersten Mal _sah _sie wirklich, wo sie sich befand. Ihre Augen stoppten nicht bei den Schleiern, die scheinbar alles verbargen und umhüllten, die sahen durch sie hindurch. Die Bilder um sie veränderten sich und blieben gleich und sie wusste, dass dies der natürliche Lauf war, denn es war friedlich, auch dort, wo sie Krieg und Tod sah, über allem lag der dicke Schleier des Friedens und der Vergänglichkeit. Irgendwo, sie konnte selbst nicht sagen, an welcher Seite, erblickte sie ihr zuhause. Vielleicht war es nur in ihrer Erinnerung, doch es wuchs und nahm ihr ganzes Sichtfeld ein, bis sie glaubte, nur die Hand ausstrecken zu müssen, um es zu berühren.

Beherzt streckte sie ihr Bein aus und stieg durch das, was sie noch davon trennte und merkte, dass dort kein Widerstand war. Sie konnte hindurch steigen und wieder zurückkehren, ohne dass etwas sie aufhielt. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich wirklich gut, denn sie hatte einen großen Teil der Kontrolle wiedererlangt, die ihr verloren gegangen war.


	11. Die Prophezeiung

**Kapitel 10**

Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder dort zu sein, wo sie sich auskannte. Rowenna stand vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Geistesgegenwärtig stieg sie aus dem Blumenbeet, in dem sie irrtümlich gelandet war, und versuchte dabei, möglichst nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten.

_Jetzt bin ich hier, wo ich herkomme, und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll._

Zögernd ging sie den kurzen Weg zur Haustür und drückte auf die Klingel, was noch dazu beitrug, dass sie sich beinahe als Fremde, als Eindringling, fühlte. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich die Tür öffnete und sie das Gesicht ihrer Mutter erkannte.

„Mama...", flüsterte sie und schluckte, denn in ihrem Hals hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet, der ihre Stimme seltsam heiser klingen ließ.

„Kind! Oh mein Gott, komm rein!"Die Ältere zog ihre Tochter hastig ins Haus und schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu, als fürchte sie, jemand könne sie ihr im letzten Moment noch wegnehmen.

Rowenna staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ins Wohnzimmer gezerrt und in den Sessel gedrückt wurde, der am weitesten vom Fenster entfernt stand. „Was...?", wollte sie protestieren, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Ruh dich einen Augenblick aus, ich mache dir einen Tee."

„Kaffee wäre mir eigentlich lieber, ich habe schon so lange..."

„Dann mache ich dir halt einen Kaffee. Bleib einfach sitzen, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Damit verschwand die Mutter und Rowenna konnte das leise Zischen der Kaffeemaschine in der Küche hören. Unruhig stand sie auf und tigerte durchs Zimmer. Alles war noch genau so, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, natürlich, denn sie war ja nur ein paar Tage fort gewesen... und doch kam es ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

„Geh sofort vom Fenster weg!", befahl ihr plötzlich ihre Mutter, die unbemerkt zurück ins Zimmer gekommen war und eine große Tasse dampfenden Kaffees auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„Warum denn dass? Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was hier gespielt wird?"

„Kind, ich denke, wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Rowenna folgte ihrer Mutter mit recht gemischten Gefühlen ins Schlafzimmer. Warum benahm sie sich so seltsam und warum erklärte sie es ihr nicht einfach?

„Was ist los? Warum benimmst du dich so seltsam?", fragte sie dann auch.

„Warte einen Moment, ich habe gleich... hier müsste es doch... ah ja!" Die ältere Frau hatte eine Weile in ihrem Nachtschränkchen gekramt und hielt nun etwas hoch, dass aussah wie ein altes Stück Papier. „Setz dich mal zu mir her", bat sie dann und ließ sich auf dem großen Ehebett nieder, welches mit einer geblümten Wäsche bezogen war.

„Das hier ist schon sehr alt. Es ist in Sindarin geschrieben, der Sprache der Elben, also wirst du es vermutlich nicht lesen können..."

_Sindarin? Elben? Moment, jetzt bin ich schon so verrückt, jetzt verstehe ich schon alles falsch..._

„Was hast du gesagt, in welcher Sprache das geschrieben ist? Ich habe grade einen Augenblick nicht richtig hingehört."

„Ich sagte, es ist in Elbisch geschrieben. Hier, nimm das und halt es kurz. Ich muss hier noch etwas haben... Komisch, wo hab ich es denn nur? Nun gut, dann widmen wir uns zuerst der Prophezeiung."

„Prophezeiung? Tut mir Leid, aber ich komme nicht ganz mit. Das hier ist also eine _elbische Prophezeiung?_"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Sie ist lediglich in Elbisch geschrieben, doch von wem sie stammt, das weiß niemand mehr so genau."

Verwirrt entrollte Rowenna das Stück Pergament, immer in der Angst, es könnte in ihren Händen zu Staub zerfallen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig genug damit umginge.

Es stand nicht sehr viel auf dem vergilbten Blatt, das sich aufgrund der langen Lagerung als Rolle nur widerwillig entfalten ließ, als wolle es sein Geheimnis so lange wie möglich für sich behalten.

Die Schrift war seltsam geschwungen, und selbst wenn Rowenna die Sprache verstanden hätte wäre es nicht leicht gewesen, das Geschriebene zu entziffern, denn die Tinte war im Laufe der Jahre arg ausgeblichen.

_Min magor,_

_onnen na cuia_

_a estel anna,_

_na bartha_

_gwaith a lhîw_

_am uireb_

_mi donn_

_sen amar._

„Was heißt das?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Ich habe eine Übersetzung davon. Hier ist sie. Am besten, du ließt es selber."

Rowenna nahm ein weiteres Blatt in Empfang, welches jedoch eher neu aussah, besonders im Gegensatz zu dem anderen. Darauf stand in ordentlicher Schrift:

_Ein Kämpfer,_

_geboren zu leben_

_und Hoffnung zu geben,_

_zu verdammen_

_Schatten und Leid_

_auf ewig_

_ins Dunkel_

_dieser Welt._

„Hör mir jetzt bitte zu", ergriff ihre Mutter nach einigen Augenblicken wieder das Wort. Ohne abzuwarten fuhr sie fort: „Ich war ungefähr so alt wie du, als mir etwas sehr Seltsames passiert ist. Ich denke, du kannst dir schon vorstellen, wovon ich spreche. Niemand hat mir damals geglaubt, und ich habe es auch nur wenigen erzählt. Meine Mutter, also deine Großmutter, hätte mich am liebsten zum Psychiater geschickt. Und als du dann so plötzlich verschwunden bist...

Diese Prophezeiung wurde mir übergeben, weil ich sie erfüllen sollte."

Sie machte eine Pause, um ihre Worte wirken zu lassen und gleichzeitig, um nach neuen zu suchen.

„Man holte mich nach Mittelerde und dort lebte ich über zwei Wochen, bis man herausfand, dass ich nicht die Richtige war. Damals war ich enttäuscht, als man mich einfach so wieder hierher zurück schickte, doch mittlerweile denke ich, dass es so das Beste war. Ich war nicht stark genug dafür. Irgendwann habe ich das alles verdrängt, habe geheiratet und Kinder bekommen. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, bis... Ja, eigentlich bis zu diesem Unfall, als man dich nicht finden konnte. Die Rettungskräfte haben mir gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich verbrannt wärest, doch es wurden keine Überreste gefunden."

„Dann hast du mich auch die ganze Zeit betrogen...", flüsterte Rowenna leise und sah noch immer nicht von der Papierrolle auf, die sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Die Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, doch sie alle bedeuteten das Gleiche: _belogen, belogen, belogen..._

„Aber... es... ich wusste doch nicht, dass es auf dich zurückfallen würde. Ich dachte nicht, dass jemals wieder auch nur ein Wort darüber gesprochen würde. Sie hatten die Falsche. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie nur die falsche Generation hatten..."

_Erst Sarah... dann meine eigene Mutter... ich will gar nicht wissen, wer sonst noch nicht derjenige ist, für den ich ihn halte... _

„Aber warum heißt es ‚Krieger' und nicht ‚Kriegerin'? Schließlich schienen sie sich doch sehr sicher, dass es eine Frau ist, sonst hätten sie dich nicht hergeholt."

„Du hast wohl schon selbst gemerkt, dass Mittelerde im Gegensatz zu unserer Welt... na ja, ein bisschen veraltet ist. Noch dazu ist sie schon einige tausend Jahre alt... Aber weißt du was? Das war genau meine erste Frage, als ich diese Prophezeiung das erste Mal gelesen habe."

Stille setzte ein, niemand wollte etwas Falsches sagen. Nur mit Mühe hielt Rowenna ihre Tränen zurück. Es war alles wahr. Sie hatte sich sosehr gewünscht, einfach nach Hause zurückzukehren und so tun können, als wäre alles nicht passiert. Niemand hätte sie zwingen können weiter zu machen und sie hätte ganz normal weitergelebt.

„Ich will das alles nicht", stieß sie hervor, „ich will es einfach nicht."

„Das verstehe ich ja. Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass eine große Verantwortung auf dir lastet. Bei Gott, ich würde nichts lieber tun als dich hier zu behalten. Aber es wäre falsch. Man kann seiner Bestimmung nicht entgehen, das habe ich mittlerweile gelernt. Sie wird dich immer einholen. Würdest du damit leben können, wenn wegen deiner Angst tausende oder millionen von Leben zerstört würden?"

Wortlos schüttelte dir Jüngere den Kopf. „Ich werde es schaffen", schluchzte sie wenig überzeugend, „ich werde es schaffen und dann werde ich zurückkehren und alles hinter mir lassen."

„Ja, das wirst du, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Jetzt komm mit und pack dir einige Sachen zusammen, ich weiß selbst am Besten, wie unbequem auf Dauer diese Kleider sein können. Du musst nur aufpassen, was du in der Öffentlichkeit trägst. Wie gesagt, diese Leute sind da sehr... konservativ. Also hüte dich und erscheine im Mini zu einem Ball!"

Diese Vorstellung zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Bestimmt nicht! Aber was meintest du eben? Du hast etwas gesucht, es aber nicht gefunden."

„Ja, das war eine Kette, die ich in Mittelerde bekommen habe. Ich dachte dass es jetzt an der Zeit wäre, sie dir zu übergeben."

Noch immer lächelnd zog Rowenna ihre Kette unter dem Kleid hervor, wo sie sie bis jetzt verborgen gehalten hatte. „Meinst du die? Ich glaube, sie hat den Weg zu mir schon gefunden!"

Langsam wurde Nûemyn unruhig. Rowenna hatte zwar einige Zeit wegbleiben wollen, aber jetzt war sie schon mehrere Stunden verschwunden. Vielleicht war sie irgendwo eingeschlafen, aber trotzdem machte sich die Bedienstete Sorgen. Sosehr ihr die Streiterei mit dem Prinzen auch Spaß gemacht hatte, jetzt wünschte sie sich beinahe, sie hätte ihrer Freundin nicht geholfen.

Nachdem Legolas das Zimmer verlassen hatte, hatte sie den letzten Staub weggewischt, den sie eigentlich nur als Attrappe hatte liegen lassen. Anschließend hatte sie schon drei weitere Zimmer aufgeräumt und geputzt und zwischendurch eine kleine Mittagspause eingelegt.

Jetzt befand sie sich gerade auf dem Weg zum letzten noch ungeputzten Zimmer auf ihrer Liste, als sie plötzlich aufgehalten wurde.

„Nûemyn, warte!"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, sie war sosehr in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie beim Klang ihres Namens unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

Legolas kam durch den langen Gang auf sie zugestürmt und sie wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht, ob sie nicht lieber wegrennen sollte. Sofort rief sie sich selbst innerlich zur Ordnung und versuchte, ein möglichst gleichgültiges Gesicht zu machen.

„Ja bitte, eure Hoheit? Ich war gerade auf dem Weg, um Euer Zimmer zu putzen, wenn ihr mich jetzt aufhaltet, dürft Ihr Euch anschließend nicht beschweren, wenn es nicht rechtzeitig fertig wird."Das stimmte, bis auf den kleinen Punkt, dass es schon vor über einer halben Stunde hätte fertig sein sollen. Aber das musste sie ja nicht unbedingt erwähnen.

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir setzen unsere Unterhaltung dort fort, damit du deinen Zeitplan auch einhalten kannst."Bei diesen Worten grinste er leicht und Nûemyn war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit auf ihre Verspätung anspielen wollte. Seufzend nahm sie den Eimer, den sie abgestellt hatte, wieder auf und ging weiter. Sie hatte schon gehofft, eine weitere uneingeplante Pause einlegen zu können, doch daraus wurde wohl doch nichts.

In Legolas' Zimmer, das eigentlich aus drei Räumen bestand, die miteinander durch große Bögen verbunden waren, machte sie sich sofort ans Staubwischen, obwohl nirgendwo auch nur ein Körnchen zu finden war. Schließlich wurden die Zimmer jeden Tag auf die gleiche Art und Weise geputzt, und mittlerweile hatte sie sich mit der nutzlosen Wischerei abgefunden. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass dadurch nicht Streifen entstanden und das Zimmer hinterher dreckiger aussah als vorher.

„Schluss jetzt mit den Spielchen, Nûemyn", hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich, und die klang längst nicht mehr so freundlich wie zuvor. „Ich mache mir langsam richtige Sorgen, und jetzt tu nicht wieder so, als wüsstest du nichts."

„Aber ich..."Sie überlegte einen Moment und entschloss sich dann, ihm zumundest einen Teil der Wahrheit zu sagen. „Sie wollte Euch nicht sehen und hat einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht."Wohin sie gegangen war und was sie dort vorher schon erlebt hatte, verschwieg sie absichtlich, es würde ihn nur unnötig aufregen. Selbst wenn er es wüsste, er würde sie eh nicht finden.

„Na also! War das denn so schwer? Jetzt brauchst du mir nur noch zu sagen, wohin sie gegangen ist."

Nûemyn tat, als hätte sie nichts gehört und griff zum Besen.

„Nûemyn, ich bin wieder da!", rief Rowenna, als sie durch die große Tür ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. „Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war noch..."Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Legolas. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Dessen Gesichtsausdruck schwankte irgendwo zwischen froh und ärgerlich, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden. „Das ist mein Zimmer", gab er dann in relativ neutralem Ton zurück. „Darf ich auch fragen, was _du _hier machst?"

„Ich habe Nûemyns Stimme auf dem Gang gehört. Schickes Zimmer übrigens!"

Ihr unbekümmerter Ton machte ihn verrückt. „Sag mal weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe? Und warum läufst du einfach vor mir weg?"

„Es tut mir ja leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber ich bin nicht dein Eigentum. Ich kann immer noch hingehen, wo ich will und wann ich will. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, zumindest besser als du!"

Nûemyn war froh, dass nichts passiert war, schüttelte noch kurz das Bett aus und kehrte den Boden zu Ende. „Wir sehen uns dann später. Und viel Spaß noch, jetzt weiß ich, warum du immer so gerne mit ihm streitest."Damit verließ sie das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Also, das ist ja...", empörte sich Legolas, doch Rowenna lachte nur. „Es ist doch schön, wenn nicht alle immer so unterwürfig sind, meinst du nicht auch? Sei nicht mehr sauer! Mir ist doch nichts passiert!"Sie kannte ihre plötzliche gute Laune nicht erklären, vor allem nach dem, was sie gerade alles erfahren hatte. Vielleicht hatte es ihr aber auch einfach gut getan, ihre Mutter einmal wieder zu sehen, vor allem weil sie nicht wusste, ob das jemals wieder der Fall sein würde.

„Aber es hätte etwas passieren können. Wo warst du überhaupt?"

„Habe ich dir nicht grade gesagt, das geht dich nichts an? Ich weiß jetzt, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, in Ordnung? Also lass mich damit in Ruhe. Du willst wissen, wo ich war? Ich war in _meiner _Welt, und ich finde, das steht mir zu. Immerhin weiß ich noch nicht, wie das alles ausgeht und ob ich jemals wieder die Gelegenheit haben werde, dorthin zu kommen."

Sie verließ das Zimmer und ließ den verdutzten Prinzen einfach stehen.

Wenige Minuten später stand Rowenna zögernd vor den beiden großen Reisetaschen, die sie von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte. Zuerst hatte sie ihre Bedenken gehabt, ob sie es schaffen würde, auch noch zusätzliche Gegenstände durch die Welten zu transportieren, doch wie schon der Hinweg, so war ihr auch die Rückkehr problemlos gelungen.

Doch wohin sollte sie jetzt die Sachen räumen? Im Schrank war kein Platz, denn in seinem Innern türmten sich schon genug Kleider und Schuhe, um eine kleine Boutique damit auszurüsten.

Andererseits konnte sie die Taschen auch nicht einfach auf dem Boden stehen lassen, denn ihr Aussehen hätte wohl doch einige unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Unter das Bett konnte sie sie nicht schieben, dafür waren sie zu groß. Blieb also nur noch die Kommode, und bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie voll war mit Kerzen, Seife, Parfümfläschchen, Unterwäsche und Büchern, war sie auch fast perfekt. Schnell fand die Hälfte dieser Gegenstände einen anderen Platz, bis die Taschen hineinpassten und die Türen sich schließen ließen.

_Hoffentlich kommt niemand auf die Idee, hier mal hineinzusehen. Das würde ein schönes Durcheinander geben, wenn die meine Sachen finden._

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war – die eine oder andere elektrische Uhr wäre an dieser Stelle natürlich hilfreich gewesen. Aus dem Stand der Sonne schloss sie, dass es früher Nachmittag war. Sie beschloss, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen und den Tag zu genießen, schließlich konnte sie nicht wissen, wie lange sie noch Ruhe haben würde. Jeden Moment konnte wieder ein neues Chaos losbrechen... Doch daran dachte sie lieber nicht, als sie sich schon recht zielsicher den Weg durch die Gänge nach draußen suchte.

Die Natur empfing sie mit schillernden Farben und betörenden Düften, und langsam verstand sie, dass die Elben keine großen, massiven Häuser bauten, sondern lieber in den Baumkronen lebten.

Diesmal schlug Rowenna jedoch nicht den Weg durch den Park ein, sondern schlenderte gemütlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Im Park hielten sich bestimmt viele der hohen Herrschaften auf und sie hatte keine große Lust, sich über völlig belanglose Dinge unterhalten zu müssen.

Sie hatte den Palast halb umrundet, als sie zu einem Hinterhof kam, dessen Boden aus unzähligen kleinen, spitzen Steinchen bestand. Eine kleine Gruppe junger Elben übten mit stumpfen Schwertern und versuchten, die geschickten Schläge eines Lehrers nachzumachen, der sie ihnen geduldig wieder und wieder zeigte. In einer anderen Ecke des Hofes stand eine hölzerne Zielscheibe, die schon einige Pfeile hatte abfangen müssen, wie die vielen kleinen Löcher verrieten. Momentan wurde sie von einem Elben unter Beschuss genommen, der ein wenig abseits stand und versuchte, sein Ziel aus einer Entfernung von fast einhundert Metern zu treffen.

Interessiert blieb Rowenna stehen und sah einige Zeit lang einfach nur zu, mal den angehenden Schwertkämpfern und mal dem Schützen, der diese Übung wohl nicht mehr nötig hatte, denn die spitzen Pfeile trafen jedes Mal in den ausgeblichenen schwarzen Kreis in der Mitte der Scheibe. Nach jedem fünften oder sechsten Pfeil musste der Elb herbeigelaufen kommen, um diese herauszuziehen, denn er trainierte allein und es gab niemanden, der ihm diese Aufgabe abgenommen hätte.

Vorsichtig lief sie an der Mauer des Palastes entlang, um nicht versehentlich von einem herumgewirbelten Schwert getroffen zu werden. In der Zielscheibe steckten bereits sechs Pfeile, und der fremde Elb machte sich auf den Weg sie zurückzuholen, um sie aufs Neue abzufeuern. Schnell machte sie ihm ein Zeichen, stehen zu bleiben, zog die langen Hölzer heraus und kam damit in seine Richtung. Erst auf dem Weg wurde ihr klar, auf welch eine weite Distanz der Fremde einen Fleck von gut zehn Zentimetern Durchmesser getroffen hatte.

Wortlos überreichte sie die Pfeile und sah zu, wie der erste schon wieder durch die Luft schwirrte.

„Darf ich das vielleicht auch mal versuchen?", fragte sie plötzlich, nachdem sie erst nur zugesehen hatte. „Ich meine, nicht aus dieser Entfernung natürlich...", fügte sie sofort hinzu, halb schon bereuend, überhaupt gefragt zu haben.

„Nein", war die einzige, schroffe Antwort. Keine Erklärung, kein Versuch, höflich zu sein.

_Ein Benehmen hat der... Und ich hatte schon gedacht, hier wären alle freundlich, aber anscheinend wird doch nicht so viel Wert auf die Umgangsformen gelegt. Aber wie sagt man so schön, wie du mir, so ich dir, und was der kann, kann ich schon lange._

„Also hör mir mal zu, du toller Hecht. Ich hatte vielleicht keine Ausbildung im Bogenschiessen, und ich würden diese verdammte Scheibe wahrscheinlich nicht einmal annähernd treffen, aber trotzdem könntest du mir wenigstens eine Chance geben, ganz einfach aus Freundlichkeit. Ach, schieb dir doch deinen Bogen sonst wohin!"Sie ließ absichtlich jede Förmlichkeit weg, denn sie wollte nicht auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Achtung zeigen.

Am meisten regte sie gar nicht das Verhalten des Elben auf, sonder vielmehr die schlichte Tatsache, dass sich dadurch ihre gute Laune in Rauch aufgelöst hatte.

Ohne noch eine Antwort, die sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht bekommen hätte, abzuwarten, stolzierte sie davon und hoffte, dass ihre Worte ihn wenigstens ein wenig getroffen hatten. Als wieder ein Pfeil neben ihr vorbei gezischt kam, hob sie ohne Überlegen die Hand und veränderte damit die Luftströmungen so, dass er gut zwei Meter von der Zielscheibe entfernt auf die Palastwand traf und mit einem leisen Splittern zu Boden fiel.

_Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Gut, ich weiß, was ich gemacht habe, aber _wie_ habe ich das gemacht? Ich wollte ihn zur Seite bewegen, und schon ist genau das passiert... Ich sollte mich langsam wirklich an diese Geschehnisse gewöhnen..._

Unbekümmert legte sie das letzte Stück zum Palast zurück und ließ sich dort auf einer einfachen Holzbank nieder, die an der Wand stand. Sie tat so, als würde sie interessiert die Schwertkampfübungen beobachten, doch in Wirklichkeit leitete sie jeden einzelnen Pfeil aus seiner Bahn, und empfand dabei eine grimmige Schadenfreude. Endlich einmal hatte sie ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle, auch wenn sie sie sicher nicht sehr nützlich einsetzte, gab es ihr doch ein gutes Gefühl. Nach kurzer Zeit brauchte sie nicht einmal mehr ihre Hand zu bewegen, sondern schaffte alles allein mit ihren Gedanken.

Sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als sie sah, dass sich das Gesicht das Elben ärgerlich verzog und er wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfte. Ihre gute Laune war zurückgekehrt.

„Was tust du denn hier?"

Erschrocken wandte Rowenna das Gesicht dem Sprecher dieser Worte zu, auch wenn sie es bedauerte, den Spaß unterbrechen zu müssen.

„Legolas! Was ich hier tue? Ich amüsiere mich wunderbar."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, genauso wie wohl jeder hier es bemerkt haben dürfte. Dein Gesicht sieht aus, als wäre es das Schönste auf der Welt, auf einer alten, heruntergekommenen Bank zu sitzen und jungen Elben zuzusehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Knochen einschlagen..."

„Ich finde es wirklich spannend", log sie und ließ unauffällig einen erneuten Pfeil von seinem Kurs abkommen. „Ich habe mir überlegt, vielleicht auch kämpfen zu lernen. Aber dieser nette Herr dort drüben", sie deutete auf den wieder lauthals vor sich hinschimpfenden Bogenschützen, „war nicht bereit, mir seinen Bogen einen Augenblick zum Üben auszuleihen."

„Wie mir scheint, braucht er selbst noch einige Übungsstunden. Er trifft ja nicht einmal annähernd sein Ziel, und diese Scheibe ist wirklich groß genug", kommentierte der Prinz und lächelte.

Auch Rowenna musste jetzt wieder grinsen, egal, wie sehr sie es auch zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Oh, er _hat _ja immer getroffen, sogar jedes Mal ins Schwarze. Er hätte mich einfach nicht ärgern sollen..."

„Soll das heißen, du bist daran schuld, dass der Arme nicht mehr zielen kann? Wie auch immer du das gemacht hast, ich halte mittlerweile nichts mehr für unmöglich..."

„Nun ja, er war wirklich _sehr _unhöflich zu mir, und er kann ja auch noch zielen. Er trifft halt nur nicht mehr, und das finde ich, ich würde sagen, amüsierend. Und außerdem hat er es verdient."

„Trotzdem, weißt du, wie frustrierend so etwas sein kann? Ich finde, du hast deinen Spaß gehabt. Jett lass ihn wieder in Frieden."

„Ja, Papa", maulte sie, „du bist ein richtiger Spielverderber. Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du so etwas nicht kannst."

„Vielleicht, aber nur ein ganz kleines bisschen", lächelte er und zog sie dann in die Höhe.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen."Als sie ihn unwillig ansah, fügte er verführerisch hinzu: „Wir können auch bei deinem neuen Freund vorbei gehen und ein paar Bemerkungen über seine Künste machen."

Das überzeugte sie und gemächlich schlenderten sie in dessen Richtung.

„Rowenna?"

„Ja?"

„Habe ich da etwa gerade einen Pfeil im rechten Winkel nach links fliegen sehen, obwohl er perfekt abgeschossen wurde?"

„Es war kein rechter Winkel, höchstens siebzig Grad, oder fünfzig. Eigentlich ist er ganz gerade nach vorne geflogen", schmollte sie, konnte jedoch das Grinsen nicht ganz verbergen.

„Na gut, es war ein fast rechter Winkel. Aber nur fast!", gab sie schließlich zu, als sie den Schützen schon fast erreicht hatten.

„Machst du jetzt ein paar Kommentare? Bitte bitte!", fügte sie dann hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

„So habe ich das nie gesagt. Wenn du welche haben willst, dann mach sie selber."

„Nichts lieber als das, ich wollte dir nur auch ein bisschen Spaß gönnen, aber wenn du nicht willst..."

Der dunkelhaarige Elb spanne gerade zum wiederholten Mal den Boden und zielte konzentriert auf den kleinen schwarzen Kreis, als ihm plötzlich der Bogen aus den Händen fiel und neben ihm im Gras landete.

„Wie ungeschickt!", kommentierte Rowenna gnadenlos. „Wie konnte das einem so begnadeten Schützen wie _Euch_", sie betonte die förmliche genauso absichtlich, wie sie sie vorhin weggelassen hatte, „nur passieren?"

Der Elb bückte sich nach dem Bogen und murmelte dabei einige Worte vor sich hin, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. _Vermutlich ist das auch besser so, _dachte sie bei sich.

„Vielleicht könnt Ihr denn Herrn dort drüben fragen, ich glaube, er erteilt Unterricht", fuhr sie schamlos fort, hörte jedoch mit ihrer Stichelei auf, als sie von Legolas fortgezogen wurde.

„Wie Ihr seht, habe ich leider keine Zeit mehr, mir Eure Fortschritte anzusehen, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass Ihr noch einiges dazulernen werdet."_... wie du dich zum Beispiel mir gegenüber zu verhalten hast_, fügte sie in Gedanken an. Als sie an der Seite von Legolas davonging, gratulierte sie sich selbst. _Oh mein Gott, wie würde ich mich selbst hassen, wenn ich mir gerade begegnet wäre. Ich glaube, so etwas mache ich demnächst öfter. Warum können nicht alle so herrlich unhöflich zu mir sein?_

„Du warst grauenhaft", bestätigte Legolas ihre Gedanken. „Musste das denn sein?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie einzig und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Aus dir werde mal einer schlau...", hörte sie ihn murmeln, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie dann voller Unternehmungslust. „Willst du mir vielleicht ein wenig kämpfen beibringen?"

„Das geht leider nicht", bedauerte er, „wir haben gleich eine Sitzung."

„_Wir?_"

„Ja. Mittlerweile kommt immer mehr über dich ans Tageslicht, und wir alle sind der Meinung, du sollst ab jetzt bei allem dabei sein. Der erste Versuch vor ein paar Tagen, mit dir zu sprechen, ist ja etwas schief gelaufen... Vor allem Gandalf hat einige Fragen an dich und ich glaube, es wird nicht allzu angenehm für dich werden. Also genieße die Zeit bis dorthin."

Ohne Vorwarnung drehte sie sich ihm zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, fragte er verwundert: „Und was war das jetzt?"

„Ich genieße meine Zeit", antwortete sie leichthin.

„Na, wenn das so ist..."Er beugte sich die wenigen Zentimeter zu ihr herunter und wollte sie auch küssen, doch sie entzog sich ihm.

„Warum tust du das? Du darfst mich küssen, aber ich dich nicht?"

„Ich darf alles", tirilierte sie fröhlich und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen einmal um die eigene Achse, „denn wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, seid ihr alle total von mir abhängig. Wenn ihr mich nicht bei Laune haltet und ich verschwinde, seid ihr alle verloren."

„Du bist verrückt!"

„Vielleicht. Aber es macht einen höllischen Spaß, verrückt zu sein! Aber sei lieber nett zu mir, sonst darfst du gleich vor versammelter Mannschaft erklären, warum ich nicht anwesend bin bei dieser _Sitzung_."Sie sprach das Wort aus, als würde es sich dabei um das Lächerlichste auf der Welt handeln.

„Du bist wirklich verrückt geworden. Weißt du, wie viele Leben von dir abhängen? Ich bezweifle, dass das irgendjemand weiß. Ich glaube nicht, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt für Albernheiten ist", versuchte er sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Doch sie lachte nur, schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. „Manchmal ist ein bisschen Spaß die bessere Kriegsführung", meinte sie, bevor sie ihn diesmal inniger als zuvor küsste. Sie drängte ihren Körper näher an seinen und drückte ihn damit ein Stück nach hinten. Er erwiderte den Kuss erst vorsichtig, aus Angst, sie könnte sich wieder zurückziehen. Dann jedoch hielt er sich nicht mehr zurück und ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Als hätte sie auf nichts anderes gewartet, lächelte sie in seinen Mund hinein und trat plötzlich einen großen Schritt zurück.

„Wie wollen ja schließlich nicht die Sitzung verpassen, nicht wahr?", hauchte sie und blickte demonstrativ zum Palast hinüber, der durch die Bäume sichtbar war.

„Wir müssen _vernünftig _sein, Legolas. Es liegt mir fern, irgendjemanden _verrückt _machen zu wollen."Wieder lächelte sie wissend, als sie in seine Augen schaute. „Los jetzt, mein Prinz, Ihr dürft natürlich nicht zu spät kommen!"

Es machte ihr einen höllischen Spaß. Umso mehr, weil er recht hatte: sie sollte wirklich ihre letzte freie Zeit genießen, und genau das war es, was sie tat. Sie _liebte _es, Leute mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen, und ihre neuen Fähigkeiten luden ja geradezu dazu ein.

Legolas folgte ihr in einigen Metern Entfernung, und da sie den Weg nicht kannte, musste sie wohl oder übel am Eingang auf ihn warten.

„Das war gemein", flüsterte er ihr zu, als er sie überholte, um ihr den Weg zur Bibliothek zu zeigen, den sie natürlich schon kannte, aber schon längst wieder vergessen hatte. Kein Wunder, bei den vielen Abzweigungen. Sie kamen an mindestens drei Kreuzungen vorbei, an denen sich Rowenna für einen völlig anderen Gang entschieden hätte.

Schließlich kamen sie aber doch an, doch außer einem Mädchen, das schon den Tee servierte, war noch niemand da. Die Bedienstete stellte die letzten Tassen ab und verschwand dann unauffällig wieder durch eine Tür in der Holzvertäfelung, die mit bloßem Auge kaum zu erkennen war.

„Na sieh mal einer an, jetzt sind wir viel zu früh. Du immer mit deiner Vernunft!", zog Rowenna Legolas auf, als sie allein waren.

„Ich könnte genauso gut sagen, du mit deiner Verrücktheit. So jemanden wie dich habe ich wirklich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht getroffen, und ich weile nun wirklich schon seit einigen Jahren auf dieser Welt."

_Ich weiß gar nicht, wie alt er ist... Das mir das nicht früher eingefallen ist, normalerweise fragte man neue Bekanntschaften doch immer schnell nach dem Alter..._

„Wie alt bist du denn", fragte sie deshalb. Innerlich versuchte sie sein Alter zu erraten, doch sie wusste nicht, ob Elben schneller oder langsamer alterten als Menschen.

„Wie alt schätzt du mich denn?", kam auch sofort die Frage, auf die es nur falsche Antworten gab. Rowenna entschloss sich, nach Menschenmaßstäben zu rechnen und tippte vorsichtig: „Fünfundzwanzig?"

Als er in Lachen ausbrach, fragte sie: „Älter"und riet auf sein Nicken hin: „Dreißig?"

Als er immer noch lachte, wurde sie langsam ärgerlich. Woher sollte sie wissen, wie hier gerechnet wurde? Vielleicht war hier ein Jahr nur so lang wie zu Hause ein Monat, oder vielleicht zählten sie ihr Alter in völlig anderen Einheiten...

„Sag es mir, wenn meine Antworten so lustig sind", murrte sie und stieß ihn ärgerlich an.

Endlich beruhigte er sich. „Ich weiß es nicht genau", gab er ehrlich zu und erhielt dafür einen zweifelnden Blick von Rowenna. „Du weißt nicht, wie alt du bist? Das kannst du deinem Großvater erzählen, aber nicht..."

Er unterbrach sie: „Bei zweitausend habe ich aufgehört zu zählen. Das ist jetzt aber schon ein Weilchen her. Innerhalb der nächsten einhundert bis einhundertfünfzig Jahre müsste ich dreitausend Jahre alt werden."

„Drei... dreitausend? Du willst mich hereinlegen. Das erzählst du mir, um dich bei mir zu rächen. Du willst sehen, ob ich es dir glaube und dich dann darüber lustig machen."

Doch er blieb ernst und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also... das muss ich erst mal verdauen...", sagte sie leise und setzte sich in einen der vielen gepolsterten Sessel. „Mir war ja klar, dass du ein bisschen älter bist als ich, aber _dreitausend..._"

„Nicht ganz", berichtigte er sie.

„Das macht doch bei der Menge auch nichts mehr. Wie... wie hoch ist denn die Lebenserwartung bei Elben im Durchschnitt?"

Wieder einmal brachte sie ihn mit ihrer Frage zum Lächeln.

„Unsterblich."

_Wo bin ich da nur hineingeraten? Oh mein Gott, er ist _unsterblich

„Dann... dann wirst du mich ja altern und sterben sehen und dabei genauso jung bleiben wie jetzt...", flüsterte sie und vertrieb damit sein Lächeln endgültig.

Er zögerte kurz, rang sich dann aber doch dazu durch, es ihr zu sagen: „Das ist nicht wahr, Rowenna."Sie sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er fuhr ohne Pause fort: „Du weißt vermutlich noch nicht viel über deine Kräfte. Das ist ein Teil von dem, über das wir heute mit dir sprechen wollten. Vielleicht bist du als Mensch geboren und aufgewachsen, doch deine Kräfte sind sehr ... stark. Sie sind weit mehr als nur übermenschlich wenn man bedenkt, dass Menschen schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Magie mehr besitzen, falls das überhaupt jemals in der Geschichte der Fall war. Sie sind unsterblich, und sie werden dich mit ihnen am Leben erhalten, denn ohne ihren Träger sind sie nichts. Nicht du hast dir die Kräfte ausgesucht, sie haben sich dich ausgesucht. Und sie geben normalerweise keinen Träger auf, für den sie sich selbst entschieden haben."

„Soll das heißen, ich bin unsterblich? Willst du das damit sagen? Aber was ist, wenn ich das gar nicht sein will? Verdammt, das ist echt mehr, als ich im Moment verstehen kann. Schließlich bekommt man nicht alle Tage zu hören, dass man plötzlich _unsterblich _ist."

„Ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen, auch wenn ich seit meiner Geburt weiß, dass ich unsterblich bin. Die Ewigkeit ist eine sehr lange Zeit. Aber jetzt wollen wir nicht weiter darüber reden, die anderen werden gleich eintreffen. Ich kann schon Aragorns Schritte auf dem Flur hören. Ich mag ihn wirklich gerne, aber anschleichen ist wohl nicht seine herausragendste Stärke."

Kurze Zeit später hatte sich die Bibliothek mit all denen gefüllt, die an der Sitzung teilnehmen sollten. Doch Thranduil verließ das Zimmer noch einmal, um es einen Augenblick später mit einem anderen Elben erneut zu betreten.

„Das ist Donvan. Ich habe ihn rufen lassen, weil ich denke, dass er uns bei unseren Beratungen zur Seite stehen kann."

Der Elb wurde von allen freundlich begrüßt, nur Rowenna sackte in ihrem Sessel immer weiter in sich zusammen und auch Legolas schien sich sichtlich unwohler zu fühlen.

Das war der Elb, dessen Pfeile Rowenna absichtlich in andere Richtungen hatte fliegen lassen und den sie mit Freuden so sehr beschimpft hatte.


	12. Gefühle und andere Probleme

**Kapitel 11**

Der Elb ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er grüßend in Rowennas und Legolas' Richtung nickte. Einen Moment lang sagte keiner etwas, bis sich schließlich Thranduil räusperte.

„Nun, nehmt platz, damit wir beginnen können."

Ein eigentlich überflüssiger Kommentar, denn außer ihm saßen schon alle. Nun nahm auch er seinen Platz am Kopfende des Tisches ein und setzte von neuem an: „Ich habe diese Versammlung besonders deswegen einberufen, um euch Donvan vorzustellen. Seine Reisen führten ihn zufällig zu uns, und freundlicherweise hat er uns sofort seine Hilfe angeboten. Er hat schon im Ringkrieg erfolgreich an Schlachten teilgenommen und ist ein Meister mit Pfeil und Bogen, aber auch mit dem Schwert. Selbst, wenn in den letzten Tagen nichts Beunruhigendes mehr vorgefallen ist, so sollten wir uns doch recht bald gut beraten und uns auf eine Kampfstrategie einigen, mit der wir den dunklen Herrscher ein erneutes Mal besiegen können.

Die Garde Düsterwaldes steht selbstverständlich bereit, doch bezweifle ich, dass sie in diesem Kampf besonders viel ausrichten können wird. Immer wieder werden herumschleichende Orkgruppen gesichtet, doch nach dem Sturz Isengarts und Mordors vermehren sie sich kaum noch und können oft schon von kleinen Soldatengruppen vernichtend geschlagen werden.

Ihr alle habt den Ausführungen Sílawens zugehört, dass diese Schlacht in einer höheren Ebene ausgetragen werden muss."

Stimmen wurden laut, als alle gleichzeitig versuchten, Donvan in das einzuweihen, was bei der letzten Versammlung zusammen gekommen war. Rowenna hörte still zu und wieder einmal fühlte sie sich verraten. Diese Leute hatte so viel gewusst, und niemand war auch nur im Geringsten auf die Idee gekommen, ihr etwas zu sagen. Dabei ging doch alles nur um _sie. _

Aber alle taten so, als hätte sie am wenigsten damit zu tun. Sie suchte den Blick Sílawens, immerhin war sie es gewesen, die zu ihr hätten kommen müssen, doch diese war gerade in einem Gespräch mit dem König vertieft. _Bestimmt reden sie wieder über etwas, das ich wieder einmal aus zweiter Hand erfahren darf. Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was los ist, und was ich tun soll! Ich will nicht ständig auf die Happen warten, die man mir vorwirft._

„Entschuldigung...", setzte sie an, um ihrer Empörung Luft zu machen. „Ich..."

Niemand beachtete sie und so bemerkte auch niemand, dass sie plötzlich verstummte und sich in ihrem Sessel zusammenrollte. Immer, wenn sie versuchte, ihren Mund zu öffnen, durchzuckte ein Schmerz ihren Kopf, der sie alles vergessen ließ, woran sie noch gerade gedacht hatte, der ihr beinahe den Atem geraubt hätte, wenn sie nicht alle Energie darauf verwendet hätte, ihre Lungen wieder und wieder mit Luft zu füllen. Blitzschnell breitete sich der Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, bis sie nur noch daraus zu bestehen schien. Es war wie ein akuter Befall von besonders aggressiven Bakterien, die sich in Windeseile ausbreiteten, ohne dass sie irgendjemand stoppen konnte. _Ich... Was... _Jeder Gedanke riss schon nach einen Augenblick ab und verschwand irgendwo dort, wo er niemals wieder gefunden werden würde. Es tat einfach alles zu weh, als dass sie versucht hätte, etwas anderes zu tun als nur zu atmen, denn allein das zehrte so sehr an ihren Kräften, dass sie ihren Körper nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Sie sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen und rutschte in ihrem Sessel nach unten, währen die Stimmen der anderen Anwesenden zu einer einzigen dröhnenden Geräuschkulisse verschmolzen, die ihr noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Rowenna klammerte sich an diesen letzten Rest ihres Bewusstseins, doch lange konnte sie sich nicht daran festhalten. Immer weiter schwand das Licht aus ihren vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, die ihr Umfeld längst nicht mehr wahrnahmen, bis sich alles in einen so tiefen Schwarz verlor, dass die ganze Welt darin hätte versinken können ohne dass auch nur eine Erinnerung übrig geblieben wäre.

Noch immer redeten alle wirr durcheinander. Legolas versuchte ohne viel Interesse, dem ein oder anderen zuzuhören, wie sie von den letzten Wochen erzählten. Auch sein zeitweiliger Tod, den niemand bis jetzt wirklich verstanden hatte, kam zur Sprache, und das war es, was ihn am Meisten störte. Sie redeten über ihn, als wäre er gar nicht im Raum, als würde er nicht dasitzen und mit anhören, wie sie diesen Tag als ein Wunder beschrieben.

Gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, und dann fiel ihm Rowenna wieder ein. Wie viel von dem allen hatte sie überhaupt gewusst? Von ihrer eigenen Unsterblichkeit hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, und das war schon recht zu Anfang herausgefunden worden. Es war doch Sílawens Aufgabe gewesen, ihr das alles zu erklären, oder nicht? Er beschloss, nach der Sitzung mit ihr über alles zu reden und wollte sehen, ob sie bis jetzt überhaupt schon etwas verstanden hatte, doch sie saß nicht mehr auf ihrem Platz. Er fragte sich gerade, wo sie wohl hingegangen sein könnte, als er sah, dass ihr Körper auf den Boden gerutscht war und sie nun zusammengerollt auf dem Teppich unter dem Tisch lag, ihre Augen weit geöffnet und starr geradeaus blickend.

„Barad!", entfuhr es ihm, als er eilig aufsprang. Endlich verstummten die Gespräche und alle sahen ihn fragend und empört an.

Niemand reagierte, als er Rowennas Sessel an die Seite zerrte, bis er ihren Körper fassen und sie unter dem Tisch hervorziehen konnte. Endlich stürmte auch Aragorn herbei und Gandalf versuchte verzweifelt, möglichst schnell aufzustehen, doch sein verzogenes Gesicht zeigte, dass sein Alter ihm zu schaffen machte.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Aragorn Legolas, als er sich neben ihn auf den Boden kniete.

„Ich weiß es nicht...", flüsterte der zurück, während er ihren Herzschlag kontrollierte. Es schlug noch, allerdings so schwach, dass er sich selbst mit seinen Elbensinnen fragte, ob er ihn sich nicht vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Hilflos kniete er auf dem Boden und starrte vor sich hin. „Wir können ihr jetzt nicht helfen", meldete sich Gandalf hinter ihm. „Sie muss das allein schaffen. Alles, was wir tun können ist sie in ein Bett zu legen und für sie zu beten, denn niemand wird jemals erfahren, welche Prüfung ihr diesmal auferlegt worden ist."

Es war so, wie Rowenna sich den Fall aus dem 50. Stock eines Hochhauses vorstellte: Sie fiel, ohne das Ende zu sehen und doch in dem Wissen, dass der Aufprall entsetzlich sein würde. Die Schmerzen hatten aufgehört, und sie wusste auch, warum: Diese Art von Schmerzen war an den Körper gebunden. Jetzt jedoch war da nur ihr Geist, der schwerelos war und doch fiel oder eher gezogen wurde, in einen Strudel von solch einer Macht, dass sie nicht einmal daran denken konnte, sich zu wehren.

Und plötzlich war alles still. Auch vorher hatte sie kein bewusstes Geräusch wahrgenommen, doch nun war es auf eine andere Weise still. Es war, als hätte dieser Ort noch niemals eine Stimme gehört, als wäre diese ewige Ruhe noch nie durch ein Lachen oder Schreien gebrochen worden. Und Rowenna wusste, dass das stimmte. Sie wusste nicht, warum, doch da war wieder diese Gewissheit, die ihr Dinge sagte, an deren Wahrheit sie einfach glauben _musste. _

Der Aufprall war ausgeblieben und er hinterließ das schale Gefühl, etwas nicht zu Ende geführt zu haben. Nach einem Sturz folgt der Aufprall, das war eines der unabänderlichen Gesetze, an die man sich mit Beginn des Lebens gewöhnen musste, und hier fehlte dieser bedeutende Teil.

Genauso, wie hierher noch nie ein Laut gedrungen war, hatte auch nie ein einziger Lichtstrahl den weiten Weg hierher gefunden. Es schien beinahe so, als wäre die Luft schwarz, als könne man sie in einen Behälter packen und an einem hellen Ort wieder herauslassen, sodass sie eine dunkle Wolke bildete. Doch wie sich im hellen eine Gestalt dunkel abzeichnet, so erschien auch jetzt jemand – oder etwas – vor Rowenna. Es sah fast aus, als wäre die Gestalt noch dunkler als die Luft, schwärzer als schwarz. Sie sagte keinen Ton, und doch drückte sie eine Hoffnungslosigkeit aus, die man seinem ärgsten Feind nicht zu fühlen wünschen würde.

Dieses Gefühl breitete sich in Rowennas Gedanken aus. Wofür sollte sie kämpfen? Der Feind war ihr übermächtig, sie kannte sich in allem nicht aus und außer ihrer Rolle als große Retterin war sie mehr geduldet als erwünscht. Niemand kümmerte sich wirklich darum, wie es ihr ging, solange sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllen und dann einfach wieder verschwinden würde.

_Aber das ist doch nicht wahr. Legolas ist da, und Nûemyn ist eine echte Freundin. _

Aber wie lange kannte sie die Beiden schon? Die kurze Zeit war kaum lang genug gewesen, um sie wirklich kennen zu lernen und herauszufinden, wie viel sie ihnen wirklich bedeutete. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sie verraten, ihre Familie würde sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen, und in diesem Leben sollte sie bis zur Unendlichkeit verharren. _Wäre es dann nicht vielleicht sogar besser, einfach aufzugeben? Wofür soll ein Kampf gut sein, den man nicht gewinnen kann?_

Die kluge Stimme in ihrem Kopf schaltete sich wieder einmal dazwischen. Kein Krieg war unmöglich zu gewinnen. Sie hatte die Kraft, ihn für sich zu entscheiden – sie sollte gegen alle Zweifel ankämpfen und für diejenigen siegen, die das nicht allein konnten. Die Bilder von leidenden Menschen zogen an ihr vorbei. Konnte sie so etwas verantworten, nur weil sie sich nicht bereit fühlte? Die Antwort war eindeutig: Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Entschlossen blickte sie der schwarzen Gestalt entgegen. Zuerst verspürte sie Angst, ihre Stimme an diesem Ort zu benutzen, doch dann holte sie tief Luft und schrie so laut sie konnte: „Verschwinde! Du wirst nicht gewinnen, niemals, denn ich werde immer stärker sein als du!"

Das Wesen krümmte sich wie im Schmerz, verformte sich zu einer trüben Masse, wurde kleiner und wieder größer. _Ich will hier raus! Ich will wieder ans Licht!_

Eine Weile geschah gar nichts, und erst als Rowenna mit aller Kraft ein Bild der Sonne heraufbeschwor, verwandelte sich das Schwarz in einen gräulichen Nebelschleier, der sich langsam verflüchtigte.

Legolas hatte darauf bestanden, Rowenna in ihr Zimmer zu tragen, wo sie jetzt in ihrem Bett lag und es so aussah, als wäre sie nur eingeschlafen. Sie sollte ihre Ruhe haben und deshalb war jeder von Gandalf herausgeschickt worden, doch nach einigen Minuten hatte sich der Prinz unbemerkt wieder herein geschlichen. Er hatte sich auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Fenster gesetzt und beobachtete die leblose Gestalt im Bett.

Das Knirschen der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Reflexartig sprang er auf. „Ich wollte nur kurz...", sagte er in Erwartung von Gandalf, verstummte jedoch, als er Nûemyn erkannte, die vorsichtig eintrat. Sie hatte gerade erst von dem Zwischenfall erfahren und war sofort hergekommen, auch wenn dadurch ein Teil ihrer Arbeit vorläufig liegen blieb.

„Aus dem, was Ihr sagen wolltet entnehme ich, dass Ihr auch nicht herbestellt worden seid. Das ist gut, denn so könnt Ihr mich wenigstens nicht wegschicken", meinte sie leise, aber mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. Dann jedoch wurde ihr Gesicht schlagartig wieder ernst. „Was ist passiert? Ich habe nur Bruchstücke gehört und selbst an denen war wahrscheinlich mehr Erfundenes als Wahrheit."

Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick und fasste dann alles Geschehene in wenigen Worten zusammen.

„Sie schafft das schon", meinte die Bedienstete, durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um der Bewusstlosen einige Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht zu strechen. „Ich glaube, so langsam bekommt sie ein wenig Übung in solchen Dingen", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

In diesem Moment begann Rowenna sich zu bewegen. Ihre Augenlider flatterten einen Augenblick unruhig, bis sie sich schließlich gänzlich öffneten. Nachdem sie sich einen Moment lang orientiert hatte, setzte sie sich langsam auf.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Nûemyn sie und stand vom Bett auf. „Soll ich dir etwas zu trinken besorgen?"

„Das wäre lieb... Ich habe ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, aber das wird schon wieder. Ich erzähle dir gleich alles, wenn ich meine Gedanken wieder ein bisschen in Ordnung gebracht habe. Es ist immer alles so schrecklich durcheinander."

Nûemyn verließ auf leisen Sohlen den Raum und Rowenna schlug seufzend die Bettdecke zurück. Ihr war schrecklich warm, immerhin trug sie ein Kleid, das aus so vielen Lagen bestand, dass man damit eine ganze Armee hätte versorgen können. Sie stand auf und ging zur Kommode, in der sie vor einigen Stunden ihre Sachen untergebracht hatte.

_Wie lange habe ich jetzt schon keine richtigen Klamotten mehr angehabt? Es kommt mir ewig vor. Höchste Zeit für Jeans und T-Shirt!_

Sie zerrte das Gewünschte aus der Reisetasche und ignorierte dabei, dass der Rest völlig durcheinander geriet. Als sie ihren linken Arm nach hinten verdrehte, um die Schnürung ihres Kleides zu öffnen, hörte sie ein Räuspern hinter sich.

„Ich würde die Vorstellung ja wirklich noch einen Augenblick länger genießen, aber..."

„Legolas!" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und nahm die Hand von den Bändern. „Jetzt hatte ich diesen verdammten Knoten fast auf, musst du mich so erschrecken?!"

Sie ging zu ihm hin und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Jetzt darfst du das machen. Ich habe keine Lust, mir wieder halb den Arm auszurenken. Diese Kleider sind wirklich Mord, ich würde gerne mal wissen, wer die entworfen hat. Dann würde ich ihm mit Vergnügen einen kleinen Besuch abstatten und dafür sorgen, dass ich in Zukunft von seinen Kreationen verschont werde. Danke."Sie schnappte sich ihre Jeans und das Shirt und verschwand damit im Bad, wo sie sich so schnell sie konnte umzog. Als sie wieder zurückkam, war Nûemyn schon wieder da und ein großer Krug mit frischem Wasser stand auf dem Tisch.

„... und ich muss gerade überhaupt nicht arbeiten, ich habe nämlich Pause!"

„Das kann ja jeder... Da bist du ja wieder! Was sind das denn für seltsame Sachen? Ich hoffe, du willst damit nicht raus gehen, das würde eine mittlere Katastrophe auslösen."Kritisch musterte Legolas ihren Bauch, als das T-Shirt ein Stück hoch rutschte. „Da ziehst du doch bestimmt noch etwas drüber, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich hatte ich das nicht vor. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, es ist wirklich warm draußen. In dem Kleid wäre ich fast umgekommen. Und ich weiß auch, dass das hier niemand sehen sollte... obwohl es vielleicht ganz gut wäre, die Mode hier mal ein bisschen zu reformieren..."

„Untersteh dich!"

„Oh ja, mach das!"

Legolas und Nûemyn sahen sich ärgerlich an.

„Nein!"

„Doch! Habt Ihr auch nur eine Stunde in einem Kleid herumlaufen müssen? Ich denke nicht!"

„Das kann so schlimm nicht sein, immerhin sind sie aus den feinsten Stoffen gearbeitet."

„Schon mal an einem zu langen Saum hängen beblieben und Euch die Nase gebrochen?"

„Wer das fertig bringt, dem hilft auch andere Kleindung nicht mehr."

„Ach ja? Und außerdem, wollt Ihr das hier einen feinen Stoff nennen? Er kratzt auf der Haut!"

„Und du glaubst, in einer anderen Form würde er nicht kratzen?"

„Ihre Sachen sehen nicht so aus, als würden sie das tun!"

„Weil sie aus einem anderen Material gemacht sind. Und überhaupt hat sie kein Recht, die ganze Ordnung dieser Welt umzukrempeln!"

„Das will sie doch auch gar nicht, nur die Mode. Und außerdem bleibt es doch jedem selbst überlassen."

„Aber..."

„Schluss jetzt!"

Rowenna hatte eine Weile amüsiert sie gehört, doch langsam wurde es ihr zu viel. Die beiden Streithähne hatten sie vollkommen vergessen und sahen sie nun überrascht an.

„Aber...", versuchte Legolas es noch einmal halbherzig, wurde jedoch wie erwartet sofort wieder unterbrochen. „Nichts aber! Ruhe jetzt!"

„Gib's ihm", kicherte Nûemyn. „Lass ihn spüren, wer hier das Sagen hat!"

„He!", wehrte der Prinz sich. „Hast du das gehört?", wandte er sich dann anklagend an Rowenna. „Man sollte denken, als Prinz wird man gut behandelt, und dann so etwas!"

„Na ja, vielleicht solltest du dir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, woran das liegt", konterte die und erntete dafür einen gespielt grimmigen Blick, der jedoch schnell einem Grinsen wich. „Ihr beide treibt mich irgendwann noch mal in den Wahnsinn. Ich kann mich gar nicht entscheiden, wer schlimmer ist."

„Hörst du das, Nûemyn? Er wird frech! Was machen wir denn mit so einem? Keine Manieren mehr, das heutige Königshaus!"

„Wie wäre es mit... Oh weh, wenn ich mich nicht beeile, schaffe ich die Zimmer nicht mehr... Wir sehen uns dann später, Rowenna. Ich komme vorbei, wenn ich fertig bin."

Und schon war sie aus der Tür, ohne dass noch jemand etwas hätte sagen können.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt hast du deinen Willen, jetzt zeig mal, was du kannst!"

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich mache das zum ersten Mal und muss es noch lernen! Deswegen sollst du mir es doch zeigen!"

Legolas und Rowenna standen auf dem Hinterhof, während Letztere einen alten Bogen in den Händen hielt und verzweifelt versuchte, einen Pfeil in die richtige Position zu bringen, der nur unwesentlich neuer aussah als der Bogen.

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Nimm den linken Arm hier hin und fester spannen! Auf diese Weise kannst du kein Kaninchen erschießen, wenn es zwei Meter vor dir steht."

Er korrigierte ihre Haltung und bewirkte damit, dass dieser Pfeil den letzten um das doppelte übertraf. Trotzdem handelte es sich hierbei nur um wenige Meter.

„Also, so wird das nie was. Du stehst ja total falsch!"

„Du hast mich selbst so hingestellt! Und außerdem, ich kann das ja noch besser, aber dann meckerst du auch wieder."

„Weil du es auch nicht lernst, wenn du ihn ganz ohne Bogen fliegen lässt."

„Ist doch egal, wie er fliegt, Hauptsache, er tut es überhaupt. Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil ich das Ziel auf Anhieb getroffen habe und du bestimmt viel länger dafür gebraucht hast."

„Ich hatte ja auch keine Zauberkräfte, mit denen ich den Pfeil beschworen habe!"

„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst, sonst beschwöre ich den Pfeil noch, dir in den Hintern zu pieken!"

„Das würdest du wagen?"

„Jawohl, und wie ich das würde, pass mal... he!"

Blitzschnell hatte er sich auf sie gestürzt und hielt nun ihre Arme auf dem Rücken fest.

„Legolas, du bist wirklich nicht der Hellste, oder?"

Verdutzt über dieser Frage lockerte er seinen Griff kurze Zeit, packte dann aber wieder fester zu. „Wieso?"

„Weil ich dafür meine Hände doch gar nicht brauche."

Ohne, dass er es bemerkte, ließ die den Inhalt seiner rechten Hosentasche in der Luft schweben. Er war so auf sie konzentriert, dass er die Bewegung gar nicht wahrnahm. Ohne sich die Gegenstände anzusehen ließ Rowenna sie alle in ihrer Tasche verschwinden, ebenfalls unbemerkt.

_Soll ich die Sachen wirklich behalten? Ich weiß nicht... Na ja, ich kann sie mir ja mal ansehen, so geheim wird es schon nicht sein, und wenn doch, stecke ich sie ihm heimlich wieder zu._

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte er misstrauisch, noch immer hielt er ihre Handgelenke umklammert, jedoch bei Weitem nicht mehr so kräftig und sie hätte sich ohne große Anstrengung herauswinden können. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. „Weil ich was weiß, was du nicht weißt."

„Ach, und was ist das?"

„Das sage ich dir ja eben nicht, sonst wüsstest du es ja! Keine Logik, diese Elben!"Sie seufzte theatralisch.

„Ich zeige dir gleich, was für eine Logik ich habe!"Endlich ließ er ihre Arme los, schlang stattdessen seine um ihren Körper und setzte nacheinander mehrere kleine Küsse in ihre Halsbeuge.

Einen Moment lang ließ Rowenna sich seine Berührungen gefallen und registrierte dabei, dass sein Mund immer weiter nach vorne wanderte. Dann schob sie jedoch energisch seine Arme zur Seite und löste sich abrupt von ihm.

„Lass das."

„Warum?"

„Frag nicht, warum", entgegnete sie eisig und wandte sich zum gehen. Sie beschleunigte rasch ihre Schritte und lief schließlich durch die einzige Tür an dieser Seite des Palastes hinein und verschwand so aus seinem Blickfeld.

Natürlich war Rowenna noch nie in diesem Teil des Palastes gewesen und wusste absolut nicht, welche Richtung sie einschlagen musste. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wohin sie wollte, und so bog sie mal hier, mal dort ab, bis sie schließlich wieder in ihr bekannte Gänge vorstieß.

Die ganze Zeit über war sie in Gedanken versunken. _Habe ich zu heftig reagiert? Aber andererseits, wäre ich nicht weggegangen, wer weiß, wo das geendet hätte... _Unweigerlich musste sie an das denken, was ihr auch vor wenigen Minuten durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Es war vielleicht zwei Tage her, da war sie mitten in der Nacht von einem Geräusch geweckt worden. Nachdem sie es nach einiger Zeit geschafft hatte, eine Kerze anzuzünden, hatte sie die Bruchstücke der Vase gesehen, die auf den kleinen Nachtschränkchen gestanden hatte. Sie waren im halben Zimmer verteilt, denn die Vase war nicht etwa heruntergefallen sondern regelrecht explodiert. Sie hatte die größten Scherben aufgesammelt und mit der flachen Hand das Bett ausgefegt, und dabei war ihr wieder eingefallen, dass sie von genau dem Elben geträumt hatte, vor dem sie nun davon lief. Sie kam zu der niederschmetternden Erkenntnis, dass sie ihre Kräfte so wenig im Griff hatte, dass sie sogar auf Gefühle aus Träumen derart stark reagierten. Was erst würde passieren, wenn der Inhalt ihres Traumes plötzlich Realität würde? Würde ihr dann der ganze Palast um die Ohren fliegen? _Das Risiko kann ich nicht eingehen. Es ist besser, wenn ich ihn vorerst auf Abstand halte, damit dieses Problem gar nicht erst entsteht. _

Nachdem sie sich erst einmal wieder orientiert hatte, fand sie den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer recht schnell. Noch völlig in Gedanken öffnete sie sie Tür und trat ein.

„Wieso bist du so plötzlich weggelaufen?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie die Stimme hörte. _Bitte, lass mich jetzt einfach in Ruhe. Ich habe wirklich mehr als genug damit zu tun, meine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bringen. _

„Was willst du?", fragte sie Legolas deshalb unhöflich und in einem Ton, der förmlich schrie: „Geh weg und lass mich alleine!"

„Ich habe meine Frage zuerst gestellt", triumphierte er und trat von hinten an sie heran, während er mit einer Hand die Tür ins Schloss schob. Er war so nah, dass sein Atmen ihren Nacken streifte und dort eine leichte Gänsehaut hinterließ. Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser, als er seine Frage wiederholte: „Warum bist du weggelaufen? Hältst du mich für so gefährlich, oder hast du einen Drachen gesehen?"Obwohl seine Worte ironisch waren, sprach er sie nicht so aus.

_Geh bitte einfach weg. Ich muss nachdenken_,dachte Rowenna halbherzig, denn eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust, sich schon wieder mit ihrer Situation auseinander zu setzen.

Sie ließ zu, dass er sie umdrehte, so dass sie sich gegenüberstanden, mit kaum einigen Zentimetern Raum zwischen sich.

„Ich..."

Sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, was ihr ganz gelegen kam, weil sie eh nicht gewusst hatte, was sie sagen sollte. Vorsichtig drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre, immer darauf gefasst, dass sie sich ihm wieder entzog. Doch sie blieb unbeweglich stehen, als bekäme sie gar nicht mit, was um sie herum geschah.

Sie schloss die Augen, um alles auszusperren. Dieser Augenblick gehörte _ihr_, und sie wollte zumindest für diese kurze Zeitspanne nicht über das nachdenken müssen, was ihr bevorstand.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss zuerst zaghaft, doch es reichte, um Legolas in dem zu ermutigen, was er tat. Als er mit seiner Zunge langsam weiter vordrang, löschte er damit jeden weiteren Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie legte ihm die Hände in den Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, als...

Es gab nur ein kleines Geräusch, ein leises Klirren, wie wenn ein Weinglas auf dem Boden zerschellt, das aus geringer Höhe herunter gefallen ist. Legolas gab ein erschrockenes Stöhnen von sich und ließ wie von einer Tarantel gestochen von ihr ab. Er fasste sich mit der rechten Hand an die Schulter und gab wieder einen gequälten Laut von sich.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Rowenna völlig verwirrt. Dann sah sie die Blutspritzer an seiner Hand, als er sie wieder nach vorne nahm, und als er sich einen Schritt zur Seite bewegte, konnte sie die Überreste einer kunstvoll verzierten Vase erkennen – alles war hier kunstvoll verziert. Jetzt war sie aber vor allem ein Trümmerhaufen, oder vielleicht eher Trümmerkonfetti, denn ihre Einzelteile hatten sich elegant im Umkreis von teilweise bis zu vier Metern zerstreut.

_Und da ist es auch schon passiert. Warum habe ich nur wieder mal nicht nachgedacht? Verfluchte Kräfte!_

„Setz dich auf das Bett!", bestimmte sie kurzerhand, nachdem sie endlich die ganze Situation begriffen und eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon hatte, was zu tun war. Er leistete keine Widerworte, was sie zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm, auch wenn es sie ein wenig verwunderte. Sie öffnete die große Kommode und musste eine Zeit lang in ihrer Tasche wühlen, fand jedoch relativ schnell eine Pinzette. Sie war froh, sich mit allen Dingen reichlich eingedeckt zu haben, so dass sie jetzt nicht noch wertvolle Zeit mit der Suche nach Ersatz verschwenden musste. Aus dem Badezimmer holte sie ein Handtuch, das sie in einer bereitstehenden Wasserschüssel durchnässte und kehrte zu Legolas zurück, der wieder aufgestanden war und nun sich vor dem Spiegel drehend und wendend versuchte, das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen zu erkennen. Sein Hemd lag zusammengeknüllt auf dem Boden, es hatte schon an einigen Stellen eine dunkelrote Färbung angenommen.

„Hinlegen, sofort!", kommandierte Rowenna weiter und freute sich ein weiteres Mal über die sofortige Ausführung ihrer Anordnung. Er hatte sich auf den Bauch quer über ihr Bett gelegt, so dass ihr selbst kaum mehr als die Kante übrig blieb. Vorsichtig begann sie, einen Splitter nach dem anderen zu entfernen und die vielen kleinen Wunden mit dem Handtuch auszuwaschen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ein weiteres Stück des feinen Porzellans herauszog, erntete sie einen heftig ausgestoßenen oder eingesogenen Atem, der ihr zeigte, dass ihr Patient noch lebte. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Splitter entfernt, schlossen sich schon die ersten Schnitte wieder.

„So, fertig!", bemerkte sie zufrieden eine halbe Stunde später. „Du kannst wieder aufstehen und äh... dir ein neues Hemd kaufen. Das hier ist nicht mehr sehr brauchbar."Sie hielt das leicht durchlöcherte Exemplar hoch und betrachtete es mit zweifelnden Blicken, bevor sie es wieder zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Ich würde aber viel lieber...", setzte er an, legte blitzschnell einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie damit nach hinten, bis sie halb auf und halb unter ihm lag, „...mit dir reden!", vollendete er seinen Satz nahe ihrem Ohr. „Wir haben noch so viel zu besprechen", fuhr er dann ernster fort. „Das gerade zum Beispiel. Was war das? Ich weiß nur, dass es plötzlich weh tat und dass du anschließend an meinem Rücken herumoperiert hast. Darf ich den Grund erfahren, warum das nötig war? Und jetzt sag nicht wieder ‚später', sonst werde ich..."Er rollte sich einmal halb herum, so dass er über ihr lag und ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf in die Kissen drücken konnte.

„Sonst wirst du was?", fragte sie herausfordernd und grinste ihn schelmisch an. Sie wusste genau, dass er sich in dieser Position nur sehr schwer auf irgendwelche komplizierten Erklärungen konzentrieren konnte und das auch gar nicht wollte. Genauso wenig wie sie, denn noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass alles nicht reell war, dass sie von Dingen erzählen würde, die sie erfunden hatte, ohne es zu merken. Mittlerweile konnte sie schon kaum mehr unterscheiden, wo die Wirklichkeit aufhörte und die Fantasie begann. Doch dass das hier echt war, das spürte sie schon allein an seinem Atem, der ihre Wange streifte und ihre Gedanken daran hinderte, wieder in ein anderes Land abzudriften, das es womöglich gar nicht gab.

„Sonst werde ich dich hier alleine lassen und dir nie wieder zuhören, egal, was du sagen willst, und dann wirst du... was?"Legolas brach ab, als sie anfing zu kichern.

„Nichts", antwortete sie lächelnd, „ich fürchte, dann wirst du wohl gehen müssen. Denn wenn so ein Monster auf mir liegt, kann ich unmöglich nachdenken, das verstehst du doch sicherlich."

„Du kleines Biest", flüsterte er noch und im nächsten Moment hatte er schon seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. _Ich wusste es doch_, dachte sie vergnügt und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Als er von ihr abließ und sich wenige Zentimeter von ihr zurückzog, musste sie zuerst nach Luft schnappen und brachte dann noch immer schwer atmend hervor: „Du... musst mich... loslassen!"

„Aber warum denn?", murmelte er und arbeitete sich mit seinen Lippen bis zu ihrer Halsbeuge vor. „Wer weiß, was du dann wieder anstellst."

_Wer weiß, was ich anstelle, wenn du mich _nicht _loslässt..._

Noch immer lag er auf ihr und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht tiefer in die Kissen. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, begann sie sich unter ihm zu winden und ihre Hüfte in leichten Kreisen zu bewegen, die schon ausreichten, um ihm ein Stöhnen zu entlocken und seinen Griff soweit zu lockern, dass sie sich befreien konnte. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt..."sagte sie mit geschlossen Augen, legte ihm die Arme in den Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Hmm...", brachte er undeutlich hervor und überbrückte zum wiederholten Male die wenigen Zentimeter Raum zwischen ihnen.

In dem Moment polterte es lautstark an der Tür.

_Oh verdammt, das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein... Aber vielleicht geht ja, wer immer das auch ist, wenn er merkt dass keiner die Tür öffnet._

Legolas reagierte nicht einmal mit einem Wimpernschlag auf die Störung, doch als es wieder klopfte, wurde Rowenna unruhig. Seufzend löste er sich ein Stück von ihr. „Was ist?"

„Es poltert wie verrückt an der Tür und du fragst mich, was ist? Vielleicht kommt gleich jemand herein und dafür finde ich diese Situation etwas unpassend."Sie musste zwischendurch mehrmals tief Luft holen und schaute durchweg zur Tür.

Nun drehte er sich von ihr herunter und setzte sich hin. „Du kannst mir einfach sagen, dass ich gehen soll, aber bitte erzähl mir nicht so einen Schwachsinn. Ich denke, ich kann von mir behaupten, dass ich recht gute Ohren habe, sogar für einen Elben, und ich habe keinen Laut gehört."

„Aber..." Wieder unterbrach ein Poltern die Stille. „Da! Hörst du das denn nicht?"

Er sah ihr kurz ins Gesicht. „Du hörst das wirklich, oder?"

„Was willst du damit sagen, natürlich höre ich das, ich bin ja nicht taub! Ich sehe jetzt nach, wer da ist."

Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Sie blieb einen Augenblick auf der Schwelle stehen und starrte auf den leeren Flur, dann kehrte sie zu Legolas zurück.

„Wer immer es war, er wird gedacht haben, ich wäre nicht da", murmelte sie verwirrt, ohne selbst genau zu wissen ob sie das glauben konnte. Hatte der Elb wirklich nichts gehört? Wenn es so war, was war dann das Klopfen gewesen? War es wieder eine von diesen seltsamen Erscheinungen, die nur sie hören oder sehen konnte? Das war am wahrscheinlichsten, auch wenn sie lieber eine andere Lösung gefunden hätte.

„Woran denkst du?", riss er sie sanft aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie zögerte kurz. „Und du hast wirklich gar nichts gehört?" Sie wusste, wie die Antwort lauten würde und wie wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht hören, trotzdem zwang sie sich, diese Frage zu stellen. Wenn sie nicht herausfand, was mit ihr passierte, konnte das vielleicht gefährlich werden.

„Nein."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber es war da, laut und deutlich. Wenn ich daran denke, kann ich es sogar noch leise in meinem Kopf widerhallen hören. Das ist schon wieder etwas, das ich nicht kenne. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jemals aufhören wird. Das mir Dinge passieren, von denen ich nicht weiß, was sie bedeuten, meine ich."

Sie stellte sich vor das Fenster und blickte hinaus. „Hast du etwas Zeit?", fragte sie und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Plötzlich war ihr kalt.

„Sicher", antwortete er hinter ihr und war dann wieder still um sie nicht zu unterbrechen in dem, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt etwas erzählen."

Sie fing an mit dem Tag, an dem sie den Unfall gehabt hatte und hierher gelangt war. Sie erzählte von jeder neuen Fähigkeit, die sie an sich entdeckt hatte, doch bei allem blieb sie sachlich und ließ keinen Ton verlauten von den Gefühlen, die sie durchlebt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er Mitleid mit ihr empfand, denn auch wenn sie sich selbst auch noch nicht ganz damit abgefunden hatte, so war sie doch als Retterin hierher gesandt worden. Sie war hier, um einen Kampf zu bestreiten, der allein schon hart genug war und sie brauchte jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnte. Wenn sich jemand Sorgen um sie machte, schadete ihr das mehr als alles andere. Also hielt sie mit Mühe eine Träne zurück, als sie von ihrer ersten Reise zurück nach Hause berichtete, unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als sie bei der Rückkehr ihrer ehemals besten Freundin angekommen war und kaschierte einige Seufzer, indem sie tat als ob sie sich verschluckt hätte und laut hustete. Die ganze Frustration darüber, dass sie ihre Kräfte noch so wenig unter Kontrolle und die Trauer über alles, was sie verloren hatte, kam mit voller Gewalt zurück und legte sich wie ein schwerer Schleier um ihr Herz.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, war es still im Raum. Draußen ging die Sonne unter und tauchte die Welt in ein gespenstisches Zwielicht. Rowenna starrte noch immer hinaus, die ganze Zeit lang hatte sie sich nicht von ihrem Platz entfernt. Es fiel ihr leichter zu sprechen, wenn sie Legolas dabei nicht ansehen musste und seine Reaktion nicht miterlebte.

Sie legte eine Hand an die kalte Scheibe und spürte, wie ihre Finger auskühlten. Wieder einmal war ein Tag vorbei, wieder war der Zeitpunkt ihres Kampfes einen Tag näher gerückt. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie war noch nicht bereit, sie kannte nicht einmal ihren Gegner. Wieder legte sich eine kalte Hand um ihr Herz und sie spürte, dass es ihre eigene Angst war, die sie zu erdrücken drohte. Und sie konnte noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, wovor sie sich dermaßen fürchtete, denn schon so manches Mal hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, dass der Tod nicht so grausam sein konnte wie manche Augenblicke des Lebens.


	13. Tod eines Zauberers

**Kapitel 12**

Es klopfte. Unwillkürlich zuckte Rowenna zusammen.

„Da war es wieder", sagte sie leise, als hätte sie Angst, die Stille zu durchbrechen, obwohl genau das gerade geschehen war.

„Diesmal habe ich es auch gehört", meinte Legolas und sah zur Tür.

„Hallo?", schallte es vom Flur gedämpft herein.

„Ja, Moment!", rief Rowenna zurück und eilte zur Tür, froh, dass es sich diesmal nicht um eine Einbildung handelte, auch wenn sie keine Lust auf weiteren Besuch hatte. Draußen stand Donvan, der dunkelhaarige Elb, den sie bei der Versammlung kennen gelernt hatte, und schaute sie ernst an.

„Ich habe eine wichtige Sache mit Euch zu besprechen", setzte er an und deutete hinter sie. „Kann ich eintreten?"

„Natürlich." Sie machte den Weg frei und schloss die Tür wieder. Erst jetzt bemerkte Donvan, dass er nicht der einzige Gast war und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Prinzen, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er keine wirkliche Ehrfurcht empfand. Um seine Lippen zuckte es amüsiert und ein wenig herablassend, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das nur so vorkam.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Prinz, aber ich dachte, die Dame allein aufzufinden. Ich habe etwas Dringendes mit ihr zu besprechen, das nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt ist. Wenn es Euch etwas ausmacht, uns allein zu lassen, kann ich zu einer späteren Zeit noch einmal wiederkommen."

Rowenna konnte sehen, wie es hinter Legolas' Stirn arbeitete.

„Mach schon, dass du raus kommst!", forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf, um die Sache abzukürzen. Er sah ihr noch einmal zweifelnd in die Augen, es war offensichtlich, dass er lieber noch mit ihr über das eben Gehörte geredet hätte. Doch dann nickte er noch kurz und verließ das Zimmer.

„Setzt Euch doch!" Rowenna wies mit der rechten Hand auf einen Stuhl und als sich der Elb gesetzt hatte, ließ sie sich selbst an der Stelle des Bettes nieder, auf der bis gerade noch Legolas gesessen hatte. Die Decke war noch warm, auch wenn diese Wärme durch die verschiedenen Lagen ihres Kleides nur leicht zu spüren war. Wieder einmal wünschte sie sich, hier die gleiche Kleidung tragen zu können, mit der sie aufgewachsen war.

„Weshalb ich hergekommen bin", begann Donvan, „ist das Folgende: Ihr habt der Versammlung beigewohnt und wisst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern kann, bis es zu der entscheidenden Schlacht kommt. Die meisten Völker sind bereit, ihre Krieger zur Unterstützung zu schicken, doch Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass das nicht viel ändert. Ich wurde hierher gerufen, da ich mich mit geistlichen Kräften auskenne, wie Ihr sie besitzt und meine Aufgabe ist es, Euch vorzubereiten und Euch dabei zu helfen, sie zu kontrollieren. Mir wurde bereits von einigen Dingen berichtet, doch vielleicht wollt ihr mir selbst noch einmal schildern, was bis jetzt alles vorgefallen ist."

Rowenna wiederholte einige der Dinge, die sie vor einigen Minuten schon Legolas anvertraut hatte. Jetzt kamen sie ihr viel leichter von den Lippen, als hätte die Tatsache, sie einmal ausgesprochen zu haben, eine innere Barriere gelöst. Sie fing mit dem Verlassen ihres Körpers an, als sie in jene andere Welt eingetaucht war, die nur aus schwarz und weiß und deren Mischungen bestand, und in der sie sowohl diese Kälte als auch eine gleichermaßen extreme Wärme empfunden hatte. Sie erfuhr, dass die Welt, durch die sie nach Hause und wieder hierher gelangt war, Minemair hieß und des Weiteren, dass nur wenigen die Fähigkeit vergönnt war, sie zu durchschreiten. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nicht besonders glücklich darüber; sie hätte diese und viele weitere Fähigkeiten mit Freuden gegen ihr altes, normales Leben eingetauscht, dass ihr damals vielleicht manchmal öde und langweilig, jetzt aber ruhig und gemütlich erschien.

Viele Dinge hatte sie selbst schon nach einigem Nachdenken verstanden, wie zum Beispiel an dem Abend, als ihr Badewasser plötzlich gekocht hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte, ihre Energien rechtzeitig unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und hatte an den folgenden Tagen mit kleineren Wassermengen geübt. Sie brachte das Geschehnis kurz zur Sprache, doch keiner der beiden ging näher darauf ein. Schnell kam sie zu einem Punkt, über den sie sich schon so manche Stunde den Kopf zerbrochen, aber zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen war. Es war der Abend des Festes, an dem sie nach unzähligen Gläsern Wein plötzlich wieder nüchtern gewesen war.

Donvan überlegte einen Augenblick und deutete dann auf ihre Kette. „Habt ihr die an jenem Abend getragen?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Rowenna, dass der Stein des Anhängers wieder zu leuchten begonnen hatte, zwar nicht so grell wie zeitweise an anderen Tagen, aber trotzdem gut sichtbar.

Sie bejahte die Frage und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht, um was für einen Anhänger es sich handelt, doch es scheint mir kein Fauler Zauber zu sein. Manchmal beschützen Ketten ihre Träger. Und oft stellen sie den Schlüssel zu anderen Dimensionen dar.

Der Wein, den Ihr getrunken habt, benebelte lediglich Euren Körper, Euer Geist hingegen blieb frei. Bei Menschen oder Elben, egal, bei welchem Volk auch immer, sind Körper und Geist normalerweise stark aneinander gekettet und deshalb ist bei ihnen nach einem hohen Weingenuss das Denkvermögen mehr oder minder stark angeschlagen oder ausgeschaltet. Bei Euch jedoch haben sie sich schon so weit voneinander getrennt, dass sie sich unabhängig voneinander bewegen können. Ich glaube, dass diese Kette Euch dabei hilft, diese Trennung vorzunehmen, egal, ob beabsichtigt oder durch Zufall. Das würde diesen Abend erklären."

_Ja, das würde es erklären. Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung – gibt es auch für die Erklärungen eine Erklärung?_

Den Vorfall während des Festes ließ sie unerwähnt – sie konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, warum. Vielleicht war sie sich zu unsicher, dass es wirklich passiert war, nachdem alle beteuert hatten, dass dies nicht der Fall gewesen war.

Letzten Endes zeigte sie Donvan noch, was sie schon gelernt hatte, das Bewegen von Gegenständen zum Beispiel. Eine Vase zerschellte an der Wand und fiel in tausend Scherben zu Boden, nachdem sie es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, sie abzubremsen, aber sonst lief alles ohne größere Probleme.

_Die zweite Vase… Vielleicht ist ja heute einheitlicher Vasenbruchtag. _

Nach mehreren Stunden verabschiedete sich der Elb und ließ eine müde Rowenna zurück, die froh war, endlich ihre Ruhe zu haben. Aus dem Abend war Nacht geworden und ein empfindlich kalter Wind wehte durch das Fenster herein, das sie geöffnet hatte, um zwischendurch ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen.

Sie ging fast sofort ins Bett, doch zuerst kramte sie noch einmal in ihrer Reisetasche und holte einen bunt bedruckten Pyjama heraus. Egal, wie weit sie auch von zu hause fort war, alleine diese Kleinigkeit schaffte es, dass sie sich ein wenig wohler fühlte.

Der nächste Tag begann wie jeder hier. Irgendwann nach Sonnenaufgang schneite Nûemyn herein und brachte das Frühstück, welches jedoch noch einige Zeit auf dem Tisch stehen und auf seinen Verzehr warten musste. Rowenna wachte einmal kurz auf, schlief aber sofort wieder ein, ohne auch nur ans Essen denken zu können. Sie schlief unruhig und träumte wirres Zeug, an das sie sich hinterher aber kaum noch erinnern konnte. Wieder schien die Sonne; sie fing langsam an sich zu fragen, ob es hier überhaupt Regen gab.

Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, sich angezogen und etwas gegessen hatte, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und streifte ziellos durch die Gänge.

Die ganze Zeit begegnete ihr niemand, und da ihr das sinnlose Herumlaufen nach einer Weile langweilig wurde, suchte sie den Weg nach draußen. Mittlerweile kannte sie sich recht gut aus und fand sogar die kleine Tür zu dem Hinterhof, auf dem sie gestern Legolas mit ihren Schussübungen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Wieder übten viele jüngere Elben mit Schwertern, doch der Teil des Platzes mit der Zielscheibe lag verlassen da.

Langsam schlenderte Rowenna zu den Übenden und setzte sich auf die Bank an der Palastwand. Sie schaute zu und grinste manchmal, wenn ein Schüler in den Dreck fiel oder seine Waffe verlor. Natürlich handelte es sich nur um Holzschwerter, sodass sich niemand verletzen konnte.

„Warum bist du hier so alleine?"

Überrascht sah sie zur Seite und entdeckte Karîmà, die sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatte und mit beiden Händen eine alte Puppe festhielt.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie. „Vielleicht wollte ich nur für einen Moment meine Ruhe haben."

„Aber hier ist es doch gar nicht ruhig!", sagte das kleine Mädchen verwundert. „Wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will, dann gehe ich in den Wald, aber manchmal habe ich auch Angst. Dann beschützt mich Rosi!" Sie hielt ihre Puppe in die Höhe, zog sie aber sofort wieder an ihre Brust.

„Du?", fragte sie dann bedächtig. „Wirst du denn den Legolas heiraten?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ich dachte nur so, weil er doch bald heiraten soll, sagt meine Mami, und weil ich euch beide doch so lieb hab. Ich will nicht, dass er eine von diesen vornehmen Elben heiratet, weißt du."

Rowenna schluckte. „Ach, soll er das?"

„Ja, weil er ist doch ein echter Prinz und Prinzen müssen immer heiraten. Weißt du das denn nicht? Das weiß doch jedes Kind!"

Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Es gab also noch keine genaueren Pläne.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Legolas heiraten werde. Wie du schon gesagt hast ist er ein Prinz, und Prinzen heiraten immer eine Prinzessin. Das weiß doch auch jedes Kind." Sie lächelte etwas schief.

„Schade", meinte das Kind daraufhin nur und widmete sich wieder seiner Puppe. Dabei sagte sie leise Worte vor sich hin, die Rowenna nicht verstehen konnte.

Sie dachte an das Gespräch mit Donvan und daran, dass sie vergessen hatte ihm davon zu erzählen, als sie an einem Abend plötzlich spitze Ohren gehabt hatte. Sie nahm sich vor, das sofort nachzuholen und verabschiedete sich von Karîmà, die jedoch kaum aufschaute. Mittlerweile versuchte sich auch ein junger Bogenschütze an der Zielscheibe, doch seine Pfeile gingen oft meterweit daneben und so war Rowenna recht froh, aus der potentiellen Gefahrenzone herauszukommen. Im Palast fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo sich das Zimmer des Elben befand. Sie lief ein wenig durch die Gänge in der Hoffnung, ihn oder jemand anderen zu finden, den sie nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Doch genau zu dieser Stunde war es dort wie ausgestorben und sie begegnete niemandem. Resigniert ging sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer und traf dort auf Nûemyn, die gerade die Bettdecke ausschüttelte.

Auf die Frage, wo sich Donvans Zimmer befand, konnte sie jedoch auch nur mit einem Schulterzucken reagieren.

„Ich mache zurzeit nur wenige Zimmer, deswegen weiß ich nie, wer in welchem wohnt. Aber ich kann nachfragen gehen, wenn es wichtig ist. Du kannst natürlich auch deinen Lieblingsprinzen fragen gehen, der hilft dir doch bestimmt gerne." Sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin leicht zu. „Übrigens habe ich ihn gestern ganz betrübt und grüblerisch durch die Gänge schleichen sehen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du ihm erzählt hast, aber es war ein bisschen hart für ihn."

„Ich habe ihm eigentlich nur die Wahrheit gesagt, aber das hat wohl schon gereicht. Ach ja, und dann ist noch Donvan gekommen und hat ihn aus meinem Zimmer geworfen – das hat ihn anscheinend in seiner Ehre gekränkt."

Nachdenklich sah Nûemyn aus dem Fenster und wischte dabei in sämtlichen Ecken gleichzeitig Staub. Rowenna musste immer wieder aufs neue staunen, wie die Elbin es schaffte, scheinbar so entrückt zu wirken und dabei mehrere verschiedene Arbeiten wie auf Knopfdruck zu verrichten, und das dazu in einer Schnelle und Sorgfalt, die normalerweise einiges an Konzentration erforderte.

„Wer ist eigentlich dieser Donvan genau? Der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet", fragte die Bedienstete gerade und stellte dabei zwei Stühle zurück an ihren Platz, während sie mit der anderen hand einen Besen über den Boden führte.

„Ich weiß es selber nicht so genau. Irgendein Gelehrter, der sich mit Magie auskennt oder so… Jedenfalls soll er mir wohl irgendwie mit meinen Fähigkeiten helfen können."

„Na ja, davon verstehe ich nichts. Ich muss jetzt gehen, heute bin ich beim Kochen zugeteilt und bei den vielen Gästen kannst du dir ja vorstellen, wie es da zugeht. Wir sehen uns dann später, ich komme heute Abend noch mal vorbei." Und schon war sie mitsamt ihrer Putzgegenstände verschwunden.

Erst als sie schon einige Sekunden weg war fiel Rowenna wieder ein dass sie nun immer noch nicht wusste, wohin sie sich wenden sollte. Genauso unentschlossen wie vor einer halben Stunde trat sie wieder auf den Gang und hatte das Glück dort Gimli anzutreffen, der sie zu dem gewünschten Zimmer führen konnte. Dort angekommen verabschiedete er sich rasch wieder und murmelte irgendetwas von einer ‚dringenden Verabredung' in seinen üppigen Bart.

Rowenna wollte klopfen, hielt jedoch inne, als seltsame Geräusche durch die Tür nach außen drangen. Es hörte sich ein wenig an wie Buschtrommeln, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein. Bei allen Dingen, die ihr in letzter Zeit durch den Kopf schwirrten hätte es sie nicht gewundert. Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und tatsächlich hörte sie danach nichts mehr. Sie schlug mit ihren Handknöcheln einige Male gegen das dunkle Holz der Tür, wartete auf eine Antwort und trat dann ein.

Das Zimmer war fast identisch mit ihrem. Die Einrichtungsgegenstände waren die selben, nur waren sie anders verteilt. Auf einer großen Kommode stand die gleiche Vase, die sie aus versehen und Stücke gesprengt hatte und die Bettpfosten waren auf die gleiche Art verziert, wenn auch mit leicht abgewandelten Motiven, was man aber nur bemerkte, wenn man etwas genauer hinsah. Der Elb saß über ein Buch gebeugt an einem Tisch in Fensternähe und schaute kaum auf. Verlegen schloss Rowenna die Tür hinter sich und als noch immer keine Reaktion kam, sagte sie vorsichtig: „Ich habe nach unserem Gespräch gestern noch etwas nachgedacht und mir ist noch etwas eingefallen, das ich gerne noch mit Euch besprechen würde, falls Ihr einen Augenblick Zeit habt."

Endlich legte Donvan das Buch zur Seite und drehte sich um. „Sicher." Er wirkte müde und unter seinen Augen waren deutliche Ringe zu erkennen, was Rowenna ein wenig verwunderte. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass sie noch keinen Elb in einem solchen Zustand gesehen hatte, was auch immer der Grund dafür war. Bis auf dem Fest nach einigem an Wein wirkten alle Elben immer vital und gesund, und selbst da hatte keiner so ausgesehen.

Zögernd stellte sie ihm ihre Frage und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Sie sah, wie sich seine Miene weiter verdunkelte. Schließlich sagte er fast schroff: „Von solch einem Vorfall habe ich noch niemals gehört. Wahrscheinlich war Eure Wahrnehmung durch zu hohen Weinkonsum getrübt und Ihr wusstet nicht mehr, was Ihr saht. Bitte lasst mich jetzt alleine, ich habe wichtigeren Fragen nachzugehen."

Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu und ignorierte sie erneut. Ein enttäuschtes Seufzen unterdrückend verließ sie das Zimmer.

Die Sonne hatte gerade ihren Höchststand überschritten und zog nun weiter ihre Bahn Richtung Westen. Sie schien heiß auf das Blätterdach Düsterwaldes, während es unter den schützenden Bäumen angenehm kühl blieb. Rowenna hatte sich entschieden, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und das schöne Wetter zu genießen, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie nichts Besseres zu tun wusste. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, das Bogenschießen lernen zu wollen, es war ihr mir zu viel Arbeit verbunden, es wirklich zu lernen, wo sie die Pfeile doch ganz ohne Bogen viel bequemer an ihren Bestimmungsort bringen konnte. Ihre Gedanken schwebten so frei umher wie die Vögel oder die Schmetterlinge, und so merkte sie gar nicht, dass ihre Füße sie wie ganz von alleine zu dem kleinen See trugen, der eine solch starke Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte.

Wie immer schien er in einem leichten Nebel gefangen zu sein, ein wenig entrückt von der Wirklichkeit und emporgehoben in eine andere Welt. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich in den feinen Tautröpfchen, die sich auf allen Blättern und Gräsern abgesetzt hatten und das Zwitschern der Vögel klang hier dumpf und wie von weit her.

Rowenna war gefangen in dem Zauber dieses Ortes und spürte nicht das kalte Wasser das sie umgab, als sie zu der winzigen Insel schwamm. Sie fror nicht, denn ihr Körper wurde unwichtig, als sie ihren Geist öffnete.

Wie schon einmal zuvor schwebte sie davon über die riesigen Wälder, beobachtete Elben und Tiere und manchmal sogar Menschen auf der Durchreise. Einmal sah sie einen Zwerg und sie bemerkte, dass sie sich über dem Palast befand und der Zwerg niemand anders war als Gimli, der sich im Park mit Legolas unterhielt. Sie schwebte nicht näher heran um das Gespräch zu hören, denn ihre Stimmen hätten die wunderbare Stille durchbrochen.

Irgendwann, nach Stunden oder Tagen, jedes Zeitgefühl war inzwischen verloren gegangen, fand sie sich auf der Insel wieder. Das Kleid war nass und kalt und ihr Körper klamm und verspannt. Der Zauber war verschwunden und der Nebel hatte sich in der Sonne aufgelöst. Verwirrt und müde stand Rowenna auf und schwamm zurück zum Ufer – plötzlich kam ihr dieser Ort ungastlicher vor als jeder andere. Sie lief den Weg zurück und war froh, dass sie niemandem begegnete, bis sie schließlich den Palast erreichte. In Park herrschte Hochbetrieb, die vielen Gäste wandelten über die sauber angelegten Wege und konnten sich an einem Tisch mit Essen und Getränken versorgen, den eine Gruppe Bediensteter aufgebaut hatte.

Der Stand der Sonne war noch immer hoch – es konnte höchstens eine Stunde vergangen sein seit Rowenna den Palast verlassen hatte. _Komisch, es kommt mir vor, als wären Stunden vergangen… Aber das ist anscheinend nur Einbildung._

Der Hinterhof war jedoch so gut wie leergefegt, in der warmen Sonne hatte niemand wirklich Lust zu körperlichen Anstrengungen. Rowenna nutzte die Möglichkeit und verschwand durch die kleine Tür ins Innere des Gebäudes, wo es ihr in ihrem nassen Gewand unangenehm kalt wurde. Auf ihrem hastigen Weg durch die Gänge hinterließ sie eine feuchte Spur auf dem Steinfußboden.

Sie begegnete niemandem, und das war ihr auch recht. Sie riss die Tür ihres Zimmers auf und huschte hinein, da sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Reflexartig zuckte sie zusammen, doch es war nur Legolas, der schon länger zu warten schien, seiner Miene nach zu urteilen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Beschämt stellte Rowenna fest, dass ihr das Kleid wie eine Pelle am Körper klebte und nach einem raschen Blick in den nahen Spiegel sah sie auch, dass sich mehrere Algen und Äste in ihren Haaren verfangen hatten.

„Nichts", hoffte sie ihn abzuwimmeln. „Es ist nichts. Wieso bist du hier?"

Sofort wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. „Es ist etwas geschehen und wir mussten eine Sonderversammlung einberufen. Sie sollte vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde begonnen haben, also beeilst du dich besser mit dem Umziehen. Baden kannst du hinterher, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit." Damit wandte er sich wortlos ab und verließ taktvoll das Zimmer, ohne ihr noch die Chance zu einer Frage zu geben.

_Und ich hatte gehofft, einen kurzen Augenblick für mich zu haben. Aber das werde ich wohl für einige Zeit zurück stellen müssen. _

Sie seufzte kurz auf und entledigte sich dann ihres Kleides. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt nach einem warmen Bad in ihre Lieblingsjeans und ein bequemes T-Shirt geschlüpft, doch damit konnte sie sich unmöglich bei der Versammlung zeigen. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes als ein weiteres zwar sehr schönes und gut gearbeitetes aber auch langes und umständliches Kleid aus dem riesigen Kleiderschrank.

Nachdem sie sich umgezogen und den Hauptteil der Ästchen aus ihren Haaren entfernt hatte, blickte sie noch einmal prüfend in den Spiegel. Sie war nicht zufrieden, aber das musste jetzt reichen; die anderen warteten sicher schon ungeduldig auf sie.

Ohne viel nachzudenken schlug sie den Weg zur Bibliothek ein, immerhin war das der einige Ort, an dem sie bisher einer Versammlung beigewohnt hatte. Fand sie anderswo statt, würde sie jemanden suchen müssen, der sie hinführte. Doch sie hatte Glück, sie hatte richtig getippt.

Einige erleichterte Seufzer ertönten aus verschiedenen Ecken, als sie eintrat. Endlich konnte begonnen werden und jeder hoffte wohl auf die Klärung seiner eigenen wichtigen Fragen.

Thranduil sprach wie immer als erster, kaum, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Rowenna setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz, der sich wieder einmal neben Legolas befand, der ihr ermutigend zunickte. _Ich hasse diese Versammlungen, ich hasse sie, hasse sie… _Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Und versuchte nebenbei, Thranduil zuzuhören.

„… sehr erschüttert… großer Verlust… tapferer Mann…"

Sie konnte einfach nicht richtig zuhören, irgendetwas war da, das sie ablenkte. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Legolas, doch sie schaute ihn gar nicht an, und es fühlte sich eher an, als würde etwas sie rufen, das nicht irdischen Ursprungs war.

„… harter Schlag… in dieser Zeit…"

Endlich schaffte sie es, einige Wortfetzen aufzuschnappen und einigermaßen zu verarbeiten, doch sie verstand den Sinn noch nicht ganz. Wieder zerrte etwas an ihr und wollte sie nicht loslassen, bis sie es mit aller Kraft schaffte, es so weit zurückzudrängen, dass sie wieder die Welt um sich herum wahrnahm. Sie schaute zu Legolas, doch der sah nur betroffen auf seine Fingerspitzen.

Rowenna pfiff leise durch die Schneidezähne, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, womit sie bewirkte, dass sich sämtliche der anwesenden Elben zu ihr umdrehten. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass deren Ohren so viel feiner waren als ihre und spürte nun unangenehm, wie sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe ins rötliche veränderte. Die Elben sahen sie schockiert und empört an als hätte sie etwas weitaus schlimmeres getan als nur zu pfeifen. Sie versuchte ein entschuldigendes Grinsen, erreichte damit aber auch nicht mehr. Endlich drehten sich die Anwesenden wieder Thranduil zu und Rowenna rutschte wie sie hoffte unauffällig zu Legolas. „Wasilo?", flüsterte sie aus Angst, wieder jemanden zu verärgern so leise, dass sie es selbst nicht verstanden hätte. Er bedeutete ihr mit einem Schulterzucken, dass er sie nicht verstanden hatte. „Was ist los?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter. Er legte nur den Finger auf die Lippen und sah sie verständnislos an, doch bevor sie sich noch ärgern konnte, spürte sie wieder dieses Ziehen in ihrem Kopf. Sie sah, dass Legolas die Lippen bewegte, doch sie konnte kein Wort hören, weil ein Rauschen alles übertönte.

Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit schon oft genug Reisen durch die Welten unternommen, um zu wissen, dass das diesmal nicht die Ursache war. Prüfend hob sie ihren linken Arm. Wenn sie in eine andere Welt rutschte, verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Körper, doch jetzt war in dieser Hinsicht alles in Ordnung. Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Wieder kam etwas Neues, Unbekanntes hinzu, an das sie sich gewöhnen musste und wieder einmal hatte sie keine Ahnung davon, was es war und wie man damit umging. Es fühlte sich anders an als all die anderen Male, wenn sie eine neue Kraft entdeckt hatte. Sonst hatte sie die Kraft spüren können, die durch ihren Körper floss und sich bündelte; oder sie hatte zumindest gemerkt, dass sich _irgendetwas _in ihr rührte. Jetzt war es mehr so, als dränge eine Kraft von _außen _in sie ein, um in ihr etwas zu verändern.

Sie versuchte, diese Kraft mit den Mitteln zu vertreiben, die auch bei den Schatten in der Zwischenwelt gewirkt hatten – der Gedanke an Licht und der pure Wille, alles Schlechte zu verdrängen.

Doch es rührte sich nichts, das Gefühl blieb und wurde sogar noch stärker.

_Das kann doch nicht sein. Da ist etwas in meinem Kopf, in _mir_, und ich kann nichts dagegen tun? Bis jetzt gab es auf alles eine Lösung, und es wird auch hier eine geben… Wenn mir nur jemand sagen könnte, welche… _

Sie zwang sich, nachzudenken, wobei ihr Blick auf die Elben in der Runde am Tisch fiel. Ihr links gegenüber saß Donvan. Auch er wirkte wie die anderen etwas entrückt und betroffen, doch dann blickte er zufällig zu ihr herüber. _Ich muss ihn fragen, was ich tun soll. Er kennt sich mit solchen Sachen aus, er wird mir helfen können. Ich muss ihn nur fragen, auch wenn dann wieder alle so komisch gucken… _

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch ihre Zunge bewegte sich nicht. _Soviel dazu, dass ich meinen Körper unter Kontrolle habe… _

Sie hob ihre Hand wie in der Schule, wenn sie etwas sagen wollte. Sofort wandten sich ihr alle Gesichter zu und sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Legolas leise neben ihr, nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und drückte sie langsam wieder nach unten. _Ich muss irgendetwas sagen, damit sie mich nicht für bescheuert halten… _

Noch einmal wehrte sie sich gegen das, was sie hielt und bekam diesmal etwas zu fassen. Fast konnte sie körperlich spüren, wie sich etwas bewegte, wie es _floh. _Reflexartig klammerte sie sich daran, und als würde es etwas nützen, ballte sie dabei ihre Hände zu Fäusten, bis sich ihre Fingernägel schmerzhaft in das Fleisch ihrer Hände bohrten.

Plötzlich sah sie den Raum aus einer anderen Perspektive. Sie sah sich selbst in dem riesigen Sessel und stellte fest, wie verloren ihre zusammengekrümmte Gestalt darin wirkte. Dieser Moment dauerte kaum länger als ein Wimpernschlag, zu kurz, um sich an genaueres zu erinnern als daran, dass sie nicht durch ihre eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Schon war alles wie zuvor und sie hatte Mühe, sich selbst zu glauben, dass sie nicht langsam verrückt wurde nach allem, was geschehen war.

„Ich…", stotterte sie und erschrak selbst beim Klang ihrer Stimme. Jeder Druck aus ihrem Kopf war verschwunden, und jetzt sah sie klar und deutlich die Gesichter vor sich, die sie alle anstarrten und eine Antwort auf die ungestellt im Raum schwebende Frage erwarteten.

„Ich…", wiederholte sie und setzte dann noch einmal neu an. „Mir ist nicht gut. Entschuldigung."

Damit stellte sie sich vorsichtig auf ihre zitternden Beine und schlängelte sich zur Tür. Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken rannte sie hinaus und den Gang entlang zu einer Wendeltreppe von der sie nicht wusste, wohin sie führte. Sie stolperte die Stufen hinab, tiefer und tiefer in den endlosen, schmalen Windungen.

Irgendwann, nachdem ihr schon einigermaßen schwindelig war, erreichte sie einen weiteren Gang. Er musste sich ungefähr fünf Stockwerke tiefer als die Bibliothek und damit weit unter dem Palast befinden. Erschöpft setzte sich Rowenna mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf den Fußboden, dessen Steine hier noch um einiges kälter waren als anderswo im Gebäude. Sie zitterte noch immer, ein Zustand, an den sie sich langsam gewöhnte, auch wenn er ihr zuwider war, weil sie sich so schwach fühlte.

Erst nach einer Weile, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte, stand sie auf und sah sich um. Es war fast stockdunkel, denn nirgendwo brannte eine Kerze oder eine Fackel. Sie mobilisierte noch einmal ihre Kräfte, um ein Licht herbeizurufen, das vor ihr in der Luft tanzte. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie mittlerweile zu beherrschen gelernt hatte.

Die Wände waren kahl und aus großen, grobschlächtigen Steinen errichtet, die teilweise einige Zentimeter aus dem gesamten Mauerwerk hervorstanden. Der Gang war nicht ganz so eng wie die Treppe, doch er hätte nicht ausgereicht, damit zwei Männer nebeneinander gehen könnten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Gestalt, die ebenfalls die Treppe herunter kam. Sofort wollte sie das Licht löschen, denn sie wollte keine Gesellschaft und wer immer dort war würde vielleicht wieder gehen wenn er alles verlassen vorfand. Doch es war schon zu spät, denn er hatte schon die unterste Stufe erreicht. Sie erkannte Legolas im Schein einer Fackel, die er wohl in Erwartung eines dunklen Flures mit herunter genommen hatte.

„Was tust du hier unten?", fragte er leise, fast flüsternd, denn in der Stille wirkte alles ungeheuer laut.

„Ich weiß nicht. Nachdenken vielleicht", antwortete sie unbestimmt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das solltest du besser oben tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich schon umgesehen hast, aber dies ist kein Platz für eine Dame."

„Und ich dachte, dass du mich mittlerweile so gut kennen würdest dass du wüsstest, dass ich keine Dame bin." Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper, denn ihr war plötzlich kalt.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Eine kurze Pause folgte, bis er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Was war eben los? Ich hatte das Gefühl, als ob du gar nicht wirklich da gewesen wärst."

„Nichts", log sie gewohnheitsmäßig, korrigierte sich dann aber noch: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es ist wieder vorbei, und das ist die Hauptsache." Sie wandte sich ab und ging zwei Schritte in die von ihrem Licht erhellte Dunkelheit, bevor sie wieder stehen blieb. „Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen, wirklich", sagte sie bestimmt, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ich weiß, dass du wenig Zeit hast. Geh wieder zurück zur Versammlung und regle, was zu regeln ist. Ich kann dabei eh nichts bewirken, weil ich mich nicht auskenne. Ich komme schon zurecht – ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken."

Sie hörte, wie er seine Fackel in eine dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung in der Wand steckte und dann von hinten an sie heran trat.

„Die Versammlung wurde aufgelöst. Und es stimmt nicht, dass du dabei nichts bewirken kannst, denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: es dreht sich mittlerweile alles nur noch um dich."

„Aber das macht mir Angst", sprach sie das aus, was sie schon die ganze Zeit dachte. „Es macht mir Angst, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich das schaffen kann, was ich tun muss. Ich war noch niemals zuvor in meinem Leben in einer solchen Situation und es ist einfach zu viel für mich." Sie starrte in das Licht, dass immer noch in dem gleichen Abstand vor ihr schwebte, denn es hatte sich mit ihr zwei Schrittlängen vorwärts bewegt. Im Kern war es heller und wurde nach außen hin blasser. Hin und wieder flackerte es leicht auf, immer dann, wenn Rowenna sich ein Stück vor oder zurück bewegte.

„Ich kann das sehr gut verstehen. In mich werden auch Erwartungen gesetzt, die ich nicht erfüllen kann, auch wenn es bei dir natürlich um mehr geht. Jeder kann nur sein bestes geben und ich bin überzeugt, dass du das tun wirst. Alles andere ist nicht von belang. Ich weiß, dass du stark genug bist, denn sonst wärst du nicht für diese Aufgabe ausgesucht worden. Und egal was passiert, wir stehen hinter dir, du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen."

Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß."

Er stand so nah hinter ihr, dass sie noch immer seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlen konnte. „Ich weiß", wiederholte sie, teils nur, um etwas zu sagen, und teils, um es sich selbst ein bisschen klarer zu machen, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wirklich wusste.

Sanft drehte er sie zu sich um und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich stehe immer hinter dir", flüsterte er zärtlich in ihr Haar und streichelte mit einer Hand ihren Rücken. Das Licht schwebte über ihnen und erleuchtete eine grob behauene Decke, die von Spinnweben überzogen war und von der immer wieder kleinste Gesteinsbröckchen herunterfielen und sich als Staub auf den Kleidern der beiden fast unbeweglich dastehenden absetzte.

Schließlich löste sich Rowenna als Erste. Sie musste unbedingt erfahren, was vorgefallen war, denn die einzigen Worte, die sie bei der Versammlung aufgefangen hatte, waren wieder aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden oder ergaben einfach keinen Sinn. Sie fragte danach und erntete betroffenes Schweigen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, es nicht aussprechen zu müssen, denn damit muss ich mir eingestehen, dass nicht alles nur ein schlechter Traum ist. Als du weg warst… ist Gandalf gestorben. Er hat nach dir gerufen, ich habe es gehört, denn ich habe seinen Todeskampf mit ansehen müssen. Er sagte, du würdest ihm helfen, würdest ihn retten. Seine Rufe wurden immer leiser." Legolas brach ab und wischte sich verstohlen über die Augen. Dann sah er Rowenna fest in die Augen und sie konnte eine einzelne Träne sehen, die sich in den seinen bildete.

„Das macht mich so sicher, dass du es schaffst. Er hätte dir sein Leben anvertraut, und wenn er an dich glaubte, so kann ich es nicht verantworten, das nicht zu tun."

„Aber ich war nicht da…" Es war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Kratzen, das sich aus ihrem Mund löste, ihre Stimme klang tonlos und blechern. „Ich war nicht da und er ist gestorben. Wie kannst du mir denn da vertrauen, wenn jemand daran gestorben ist, es zu tun?"

_Ich war im Wald, ich bin darüber hinweg geflogen und ich habe mich gut dabei gefühlt. Und in dieser Zeit ist jemand gestorben, weil ich nicht da war. Das ist so schwer zu begreifen… _

„Dass er es tat ist alles, was ich wissen muss."

_Er vertraut mir wirklich. Er glaubt, dass ich eine Macht besiegen kann, die so immens ist… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Kampf überleben will, denn wenn ich es nicht schaffe werde ich niemandem jemals wieder in die Augen schauen können. Niemandem, der dann noch lebt… _

Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr das volle Ausmaß dessen bewusst, in das sie hineinschlitterte, nein, in dessen Mitte sie sich schon längst befand. Es würde Tote geben, mehr als nur diesen einen und fast wünschte sie, sie würde dazugehören…

Kälte drang durch ihre Haut und kühlte sie bis auf die Knochen aus. Sie fühlte sich elend und verlassener, als wenn sie ganz allein gewesen wäre, denn die Bürde der Verantwortung lastete so schwer auf ihr, dass sie nicht wusste, wann sie darunter zusammenbrechen würde. Sie merkte nicht, dass das Licht über ihr an Leuchtkraft verlor und den dunklen Gang immer weniger erleuchtete, bis er fast nur noch aus Schatten zu bestehen schien. Ihr Herz schlug zu schnell und pumpte zu viel Blut durch ihren Körper, sodass es in ihren Ohren rauschte und ihren Kopf fast zum Platzen brachte. Sie wünschte sich, dass alles wieder normal war, und sie verzweifelte daran, dass es nie mehr so sein würde.


	14. Verdächtigungen

So, Kap 13 in einer Rekordzeit von knapp einer Woche stolz auf sich ist, und dann auch noch gleich 11 Seiten! noch stolzer ist

Das wird wohl das letzte vor Weihnachten sein, also frohe Weihnachten allesamt und vielleicht wollt ihr mir ja ein kleines Review schenken? g

**Kapitel 13**

Es war früh, viel zu früh. Rowennas erster Gedanke war, noch ein Weilchen zu schlafen, doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran. Es war das gleiche, das sie auch aufgeweckt hatte, da war sie sich sicher. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit in der man nur erahnen konnte, dass sie bald durch die ersten strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne erhellt werden würde. Aber kein Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr und ihre Augen, sosehr sie sie auch anstrengte, konnte keine Bewegung ausmachen. Aber da _war _etwas, etwas, das sie nicht in Ruhe ließ, das sie immer und immer weiter verfolgte.

In der letzten Nacht hatte sie nur wenig geschlafen, denn auch wenn sie sich müde und erschöpft gefühlt hatte, zu viele Dinge waren durch ihren Kopf gegangen und hatten wie Bergarbeiter gegen ihre Schädeldecke gehämmert, bis sie schließlich kapituliert hatte und wieder aufgestanden war.

Doch jetzt war ihr Kopf so gut wie leergefegt, und sie konzentrierte sich nur auf… _Ja, worauf denn? Da ist nichts. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur schlecht geträumt, ohne mich daran zu erinnern. _Sie schloss die Augen._ Ich sollte mich einfach wieder hinlegen und… _

Da war sie, eine Bewegung, ganz deutlich. _Aber ich habe die Augen zu, ich kann gar keine Bewegung sehen…Es ist genau wie gestern in der Bibliothek…_ Mehr Nachdenkens bedurfte es nicht, damit sie sich wieder einmal an das, was die Bewegung verursachte, klammerte. Wie sie es schon halb erwartet hatte, zog es sich schlagartig aus ihr zurück und zog sie mit sich. Es wurde schwarz um sie, jedoch nur für einen kleinen Augenblick.

Dann schlug sie die Augen auf – es wäre wohl besser zu sagen, ihr wurden die Augen aufgeschlagen, denn sie hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über ihren Körper. Nicht einmal ein tiefes Durchatmen zur Beruhigung war ihr möglich, und das war der Moment in dem sie merkte, dass sie gar nicht atmen _brauchte. _Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht bewegen, weil sie sich gar nicht in ihm befand, und die Augen, durch die sie sah, waren nicht die ihren. Endlich schaffte sie es, sich auf ihr Umfeld zu konzentrieren: Sie sah ein kunstvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer, von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Sie vermutete, dass sie sich auf dem Bett befand, da dieses in ihrem Gesichtsfeld fehlte. Dass es sich um ein Schlafzimmer handeln musste, erkannte sie an dem großen Kleiderschrank und den abgelegten Kleidern über einem Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes.

Plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Sicht; die Person, in der sie sich gewissermaßen befand, stand auf und wankte auf eine der Türen zu. Dabei kam sie an dem Stuhl vorbei und Rowenna konnte erkennen, dass unter anderem ein Gürtel mit einer kunstvoll verzierten Schnalle über der Lehne hing, bevor sie das Bad, das sich hinter der Tür befand, erreichten.

Es war fast genauso groß wie das Schlafzimmer, in den gleichen erdigen Farbtönen gehalten und strahlte die gleiche Geborgenheit aus. In der Mitte thronte eine Badewanne auf goldenen, wie die Pfoten eines Raubtieres geformten Füßen, auf dem Boden lagen flauschige Teppiche in braun und grün, einer zeigte einen Jäger, der ein Tier erlegte. Was sich auf den anderen befand, konnte Rowenna nicht erkennen, denn schon wieder änderte sich ihr Gesichtsfeld. An der Wand über einer vergoldeten Waschschüssel hing ein Spiegel und brachte sie auf eine Idee. Was wäre, wenn sie es schaffen wurde, diese Person vor den Spiegel zu bewegen und hineinzusehen? Dann musste sie doch unweigerlich erfahren, wer sie war. Doch wie sollte sie das tun; sie konnte nicht einmal mit dem Zeh wackeln.

_Aber Tatsache ist doch, dass ich mich _in _jemandem, in seinem Kopf, befinde. Warum sollte ich dann nicht auch seine Gedanken verändern können? Näher an das Gehirn kann man schließlich gar nicht kommen. _

_Spiegel, Spiegel, Spiegel. Ich will zum Spiegel, Spiegel, Spiegel…_

Immer wieder formte sie diese Gedanken. Eine Minute verstrich, ohne dass mehr geschah, als dass sie eine Hand auf sich zukommen sah, die einige Zeit lang erst in einem und dann in dem anderen Auge herum- und dann wahrscheinlich über die Wange fuhr.

Doch dann, endlich, bewegte sich der Körper, in dem sie sich befand, einige Schritte in Richtung des Spiegels. _Weiter, weiter…_ , bettelte sie und sammelte ihre Konzentration erneut, nachdem diese kurz abgedriftet war. _Spiegel, Spiegel!_

Rowenna wusste, dass sich der Spiegel nun neben ihr befand, doch das Gesicht zeigte zur nächsten Wand, die Augen musterten gelangweilt die Mauer und den daran befestigten Wandteppich.

Schließlich drehte sich das Gesicht – Rowenna hätte gespannt den Atem angehalten, wäre es ihr möglich gewesen – zum Spiegel hin. Genau in dem Augenblick wurde es wieder schwarz. Sie hätte aufheulen können vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Sie hatte es fast geschafft und dann das… Doch da tauchte wieder ein schmaler Lichtschimmer auf; die Augen waren zwar geschlossen gewesen, doch sie befand sich noch nicht wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper.

_Mach endlich die Augen auf, _flehte sie inständig. _Mach einfach die Augen auf und ich verschwinde. _

Und als ob das den entscheidenden Ausschlag gegeben hätte, schossen die Lider urplötzlich in die Höhe.

Rowenna spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr zusammenzog, auch wenn sie zurzeit eigentlich gar keinen Körper besaß und dieses Gefühl somit logischerweise nicht auftreten konnte.

Es gab kein Spiegelbild. Alles, was sie sehen konnte, war das menschenleere Badezimmer.

Ruhelos tigerte Rowenna ins Bad und wieder zurück. Seit sie von ihrem kleinen „Ausflug" zurückgekehrt war, hatte sie nicht mehr still im Bett liegen und erst recht nicht wieder einschlafen können. Nun lief sie schon seit über einer Stunde hin und her, legte sich wieder hin und stand jedes Mal wenige Sekunden später wieder auf, noch unruhiger als vorher.

Sie versuchte nachzudenken und sich an möglichst viele Details zu erinnern, doch wie nach einem Traum war die Erinnerung verschwommen und unklar.

Da war das Zimmer, es kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass sämtliche Räume in Palast mit Möbeln der gleichen Art ausgestattet waren.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne so weit aufgegangen, dass ein rötlicher Schimmer das Zimmer erhellte und damit die unheimlichen Schatten der Nacht einigermaßen zurückdrängte. Die Vögel im Wald begannen zu zwitschern und die ersten Elben erschienen auf der Bildfläche.

_Ich kann ja schlecht durch alle Zimmer schleichen und nachsehen, ob ich es wieder erkenne. Obwohl, warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn ich wieder auf diese Art schwebe, wie ich es gestern getan habe? Dann würde mich niemand sehen. Und außerdem muss ich es einfach wissen!_

Der Gedanke gefiel ihr immer mehr. Ja, es war vielleicht nicht richtig, aber andererseits hatte sie eine große Verantwortung, und wenn sie etwas gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass auch Kleinigkeiten oft sehr wichtig sein konnten. Sie dachte kurz daran, dass sie andere ausspionieren würde, doch dann sagte sie leise zu sich selbst, dass es notwenig war.

„Was ist notwenig?"

Erschrocken zuckte Rowenna zusammen und wirbelte herum. Legolas stand in der Tür, die linke Hand noch am Griff.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen?", entgegnete sie ein wenig ungehalten; sie hoffte, ihn von seiner Frage ablenken zu können. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie ihm sagen, worüber sie gerade nachgedacht hatte, das war ganz allein ihre Sache. Sie würde es durchziehen und niemand würde es bemerken, das war die beste und einfachste Lösung.

„Oh, ich habe geklopft, aber du warst anscheinend mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und hast es nicht gehört." Er kam nun vollends ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ist ja auch egal. Was machst du so früh hier? Die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal ganz aufgegangen."

„Ich wollte eigentlich meinem Lieblingszwerg ein paar Türen weiter einen Besuch abstatten, doch dann habe ich dein Gemurmel durch die Tür gehört und wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war."

_Durch die Tür? Ich habe ja nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich alles laut gesprochen habe, und dann auch noch so laut, dass man es auf dem Flur noch hören konnte…_

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, beschwichtigte er sie: „Keine Angst, so laut war es nicht. Nur, wenn es so still ist auf dem Gang hört man einfach mehr und ich glaube, du unterschätzt einfach mal wieder die Wahrnehmung eines Elben…"

„Ach ja, ihr habt ja so Superohren, da hört ihr natürlich alles mit. Dann muss ich ja aufpassen, was ich zu mir selbst sage, nicht, dass es hinterher der ganze Palast weiß", grinste sie schief und wickelte sich etwas fester in den feinen Morgenmantel ein, den sie trug, seit sie aufgestanden war.

„Also so gut sind unsere Ohren nun auch wieder nicht; du kannst also weiterhin unbesorgt Selbstgespräche führen, wenn du das willst."

„Dann bin ich aber beruhigt, wo ich doch so gerne mit mir selbst rede; immerhin bin ich der einzige Mensch, der mich versteht…"

„Ja ich weiß, du bist allein und verlassen, völlig auf dich gestellt und ungeliebt…", zog er sie auf und musste lachen.

Rowenna war froh, dass er sich mittlerweile genauso ungezwungen mit ihr unterhielt, wie ihre alten Freunde es getan hätten, denn es gab ihr einen gewissen Halt. Sie brauchte diese Vertrautheit, um sich ein bisschen mehr wie zu Hause zu fühlen.

„Also, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", stellte Rowenna fest, um die einsetzende Stille zu unterbrechen. „Du kannst jetzt getrost zu Gimli gehen."

„War das ein Rauswurf?"

„Nein, ich dachte nur, dass du noch andere Sachen zu tun hast, als hier herumzustehen und dich nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen."

„Genau gesagt habe ich mich gar nicht nach deinem Wohlbefinden erkundigt. Ich habe lediglich gesagt, dass ich deswegen hier bin, aber ich habe es nicht getan."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann war das ein Rauswurf."

Sie lachte. „Kann ich dich hier eigentlich hinauswerfen, immerhin ist das ja mehr dein Palast?"

„Sagen wir so, es wäre _mir_ einfacher, _dich_ rauszuwerfen."

„Na gut, dann bitte ich dich ganz freundlich, jetzt das Zimmer zu verlassen, damit ich mich umziehen kann. Ich bin schließlich gar nicht gebührend gekleidet, um Eurer Hoheit gegenüber zu treten, mein Prinz." Sie versuchte einen Knicks, der jedoch eher unbeholfen wirkte.

Inzwischen war die Sonne weiter gestiegen. Rowenna wollte sich gar nicht wirklich anziehen, sie wollte vielmehr endlich damit beginnen, durch die verschiedenen Räume zu schleichen, da sie nicht wusste, wie lange sie ihren Entschluss noch halten konnte.

„Nun gut, dann gehe ich jetzt. Wir sehen uns dann hoffentlich später noch – gebührend gekleidet, meine Dame!" Er machte eine galante Verbeugung und verschwand dann auf lautlosen Sohlen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, drehte Rowenna auch schon den Schlüssel im Schloss herum. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall gestört werden.

Sie stand etwas unentschlossen neben der Tür und wusste nicht recht, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sonst war sie fast wie von selbst geschwebt, doch wie sie diesen Zustand gezielt herbeirufen konnte, wusste sie nicht. Natürlich hätte sie Donvan um Hilfe bitten können, doch dann hätte sie ihm auch erklären müssen, wofür sie dieses Wissen benötigte.

_Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schwer. Ich versuche es einfach mal auf die gleiche Art, wie es sonst immer funktioniert hat. _

Das bett war noch von der Nacht zerwühlt, also brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, es durcheinander zu bringen, als sie sich darauf legte. Sie schloss die Augen und nahm die Sonnenstrahlen wahr, die sie durch die Fensterscheibe hindurch wärmten. Eines der Fenster war geöffnet, weshalb sie einige Vögel zwitschern hören konnte. Sie entspannte ihren Körper, auch wenn das nicht so einfach war, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Einmal hörte sie ein Kind schreien und zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, ein anderes Mal gab es einen Streit auf dem Hof, von dem sie allerdings kein Wort verstand.

So viele kleine Dinge, die sie sonst gar nicht wahrnahm, konnten jetzt ihre gesamte Konzentration zerstören und taten das auch des Öfteren.

Genervt stand sie auf, um das offene Fenster zu schließen. Zwar fiel dann auch das entspannende Vogelgezwitscher weg, doch das konnte sie nun auch nicht ändern. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Kräfte einfach überschätzt, oder vielleicht bedurfte es auch dieses einen bestimmten Ortes im Wald, um den gewünschten Zustand zu erreichen.

Auf dem Hof spielte gerade eine Gruppe kleiner Elbenkinder fangen und sorgte damit für eine menge Lärm. Rowenna streckte ihre Hand nach dem Fenstergriff aus, schaute dabei aber weiter nach draußen.

Ihre Hand griff ins Leere, also tastete sie weiter. Wieder war da nichts. _Aber da muss doch ganz sicher der Griff sein, und außerdem fühle ich nicht einmal die Fensterscheibe, werde ich denn jetzt total verrückt?_

Sie blickte auf ihre Hand und erschrak: Sie steckte mitten im Fensterglas! Vorsichtig zog sie sie zurück, doch sie spürte keinen Widerstand. Sie Griff nach der Wand und sah ihre Hand darin verschwinden. Dies war eindeutig anders als das Schweben, dass sie kennen gelernt hatte, doch es erfüllte seinen Zweck ebenso, wenn nicht sogar besser. Denn sie konnte ihre Bewegungen vollends kontrollieren, und ihre Wahrnehmung funktionierte anscheinend auch, immerhin hörte sie ja die Kinderschreie.

Sie schritt zur Tür, doch ihre Füße schwebten einige Zentimeter über dem Boden und sie merkte, dass sie ihre Beine gar nicht bewegen musste. Gewohnheitsmäßig wollte sie nach der Türklinke greifen bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie nichts bewegen konnte. Sie würde einfach durch die geschlossene Tür schweben müssen, auch wenn ihr bei dem Gedanken etwas unwohl war. Wie fühlte es sich wohl an, durch feste Materialien hindurchzugehen? _Aber ich gehe ja nicht, ich schwebe. Als ob das einen Unterschied machen würde…_

Sie zögerte, doch dann schloss sie einfach die Augen und schwebte nach vorne. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich im Gang und sah gerade Legolas aus Gimlis Zimmer einige Türen weiter kommen. Er ging nur wenige Zentimeter an ihr vorbei und verschwand hinter einer Biegung.

Zufrieden schwebte Rowenna weiter den Gang entlang, bis sie dessen Ende in Form einer Sackgasse erreichte. Von dort fing sie an und schwebte in jedes Zimmer. Anfangs fühlte es sich noch seltsam an, vor allem, weil sich in vielen Zimmern Menschen oder Elben aufhielten. Doch nachdem sie einige hinter sich hatte, machte es ihr mehr und mehr Spaß. Sie kam auch in Gimlis Zimmer vorbei und sah ihm einen Augenblick zu, wie er seine Axt mit einer grünlich schimmernden Tinktur einölte. Dabei ging er mit der Waffe so zärtlich um, als halte er eine gläserne Skulptur in den Händen, die leicht zerbrechen konnte.

Nach vielleicht einer Stunde war sie noch immer nicht fündig geworden. Die Gästezimmer hatten alle fast identisch ausgesehen, und in der Etage darunter befanden sich nur uninteressante Räume wie zum Beispiel das Frühstücks- oder Kaminzimmer. Trotzdem ließ sie keinen einzigen aus. Manchmal blieb sie etwas länger und beobachtete die Anwesenden, doch meistens waren es Elben, die sich in Sindarin unterhielten, sodass sie kein Wort verstand. Also wechselte sie den Gebäudeflügel und fand sich in den königlichen Gemächern wieder. Sie dachte kurz, dass wohl nur sehr wenige diese jemals betraten und schwebte lautlos durch eine steinerne Wand hinein. Einmal war sie ja schon hier gewesen, doch Legolas' Zimmer befanden sich direkt am Beginn des Flügels und nicht so weit hinten wie die seines Vaters. In genau dem befand sie sich jetzt, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Instinktmäßig wollte sie sich verstecken, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja unsichtbar war. Also blieb sie stehen, wo sie war, und sah zu, wie erst Thranduil und hinter ihm Legolas und Aragorn das Zimmer betraten.

„… und du glaubst wirklich, dass jemand bei uns eingeschleust wurde?", fragte Legolas gerade seinen Vater. „Ich meine, fast alle Anwesenden bei den Versammlungen sind alte Freunde. Würdest du ihnen einen solchen Verrat unterstellen wollen?"

„Aber nicht alles sind alte Bekannte", gab Aragorn zu bedenken, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Das ist leider wahr", fügte Thranduil hinzu. „Aber es war nicht anders möglich. Jetzt gilt es, den Verräter zu finden und auszuschalten, bevor er Schlimmeres anrichtet."

„Hat von euch vielleicht schon jemand daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht…" Aragorn ließ seinen Satz unbeendet im Raume stehen.

„Dass es was?", hakte Legolas nach.

„…dass es vielleicht Rowenna sein könnte?", beendete er leise. „Ich meine, sie schneit hier einfach herein, und keiner weiß, woher sie kommt. Ist das nicht verdächtig?"

Rowenna glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Glaubten sie wirklich, sie wäre eine Feindin? Nach allem, was sie getan und auf sich genommen hatte, um wenigstens ein bisschen zu helfen?

„Nein!", durchbrach Legolas ihre Gedanken, seine Stimme war lauter als sonst.

„Legolas, denk einmal darüber nach", versuchte Aragorn ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Alle Zeichen sprechen dafür."

„Aber sie hat mir das Leben gerettet."

„Das konnte genauso gut inszeniert gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat sie die Orks überhaupt erst hier eingeschleust, um dich niederzuschlagen. Es konnte dazu dienen, unser Vertrauen zu gewinnen und zu missbrauchen."

„Aber Gandalf hat an sie geglaubt. Er hat nach ihr gerufen, als er… als er…" Legolas' Stimme versagt ihm, doch die anderen beiden wussten sofort, was gemeint war.

Aragorn schwieg einige Sekunden und antwortete dann in der gleichen sanften Stimmlage wie zuvor. „Aber sie ist nicht gekommen, und das war sein Ende. Meinst du nicht, sie wäre gekommen, wenn sie ihm hätte helfen wollen?"

„Aber vielleicht war sie einfach nur unterwegs; sie geht manchmal in den Wald spazieren. Auf die Entfernung ist es gut möglich, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hat."

Nun schaltete sich auch Thranduil wieder ein, der bis dahin schweigend dagestanden und zugehört hatte. „Legolas, Zauberer kommunizieren nicht nur über den verbalen Weg. Sie können auch mentale Botschaften schicken, und das hat Gandalf getan. Sie kann ihn unmöglich überhört haben. Es sei denn…"

„Es sei denn was?", fragte Legolas, begierig, einen Ausweg zu erfahren.

„Es sei denn, sie befand sich am Hîthmirim."

Stille trat ein. „Das ist so gut wie unmöglich", flüsterte Legolas ehrfürchtig beim Klang dieses Namens.

Rowenna, die während der ganzen Zeit unbeweglich einige Meter entfernt schwebte, verstand gar nichts mehr. Was redeten diese drei Männer über sie? Und was oder wer war Hîthmirim? Hätte sie die Sprache der Elben beherrscht, hätte sie zwar verstanden, dass dies nicht mehr als ‚Bergsee im Nebel' hieß, die Bedeutung wäre ihr aber auch so verborgen geblieben.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Freund, aber es scheint ganz so, als ob sie der Spion wäre. Ich weiß, dass du sie gern hast, aber du musst trotzdem versuchen, objektiv zu sein. In diesen Zeiten können wir uns keinen Fehler erlauben, zu groß ist die Verantwortung, die auf uns lastet."

„Du sprichst, als ob es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Aber Rowenna ist nicht die einzige, die keine alte Freundin ist. Was ist zu Beispiel mit Donvan? Er taucht hier auf und wird sofort in alles eingeweiht, obwohl niemand weiß, wer er wirklich ist."

„Du irrst", setzte Aragorn an und zog damit die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Elben auf sich. „Er ist kein Fremder. Er ist ein bewanderter Magier. Ich weiß, dass dies für einen Elben selten ist, doch ich kenne ihn noch aus meiner Zeit als Waldläufer. Er zog wie ich verdeckt durch die Lande und gab sich nur sehr wenigen zu erkennen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb er euch nicht bekannt vorkommt, doch er ist ein guter Freund und Verbündeter. Ich habe seine Glaubwürdigkeit über viele Jahre hinweg kennen gelernt, kannst du etwas Ähnliches über Rowenna sagen?"

Er wartete Legolas' Schweigen ab und fuhr dann fort: „Nein, das kannst du nicht. Sei nicht traurig, jeder kann einmal irren. Jetzt gilt es nur zu erkennen, was sie im Schilde führt. Wir können es umdrehen, denn wenn sie nicht weiß, dass wir ihr Geheimnis entdeckt haben, können wir durch gezieltes Beobachten herausfinden, was die dunkle Seite plant."

„Du hast ja schon einen kompletten Schlachtplan im Kopf", staunte Legolas. „Aber alles baut darauf auf, dass sie es wirklich ist. Was passiert aber, wenn sie tatsächlich die gesandte Retterin ist und wir sie… wir sie handlungsunfähig machen?"

„Glaube mir, das wird nicht der Fall sein, doch zu deiner Beruhigung: Wir werden nichts tun, bis wir es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben. Deshalb sollten wir sie beobachten, unter größter Vorsicht natürlich. Niemand weiß, was sie alles wahrnehmen kann. Vielleicht ist es das Beste, wenn du diesen Teil übernimmst, Legolas. Du kennst sie am Besten und bei dir ahnt sie wohl zuletzt etwas."

Rowenna sah den Prinzen schlucken, doch dann willigte er widerwillig ein. „Aber ihr unternehmt nichts, bis ich nicht den Beweis habe."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Gut. Wohl ist mir bei dem Gedanken aber nicht. Ich kann deine Gedanken nachvollziehen, aber ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich werde jetzt gehen und über alles nachdenken, bevor ich meiner Aufgabe als Beobachter nachgehe." Er grinste gequält. „Wenn du erlaubst, Vater."

„Natürlich, Junge, geh nur. Aber vielleicht solltest du sofort beginnen. Geh mit ihr in den Garten, dort kannst du auch nachdenken. Wir haben nur sehr wenig Zeit, niemand weiß, was die andere Seite zuschlägt. Da zählt jede Stunde."

Legolas gab sich geschlagen, verbeugte sich vor seinem Vater und verließ das Zimmer. Aragorn und der König wechselten noch ein paar Worte, bevor ersterer ebenfalls verschwand. Thranduil blieb und ging zu einem alten, jedoch auf Hochglanz polierten Bücherregal, doch das interessierte Rowenna schon nicht mehr. Sie musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie sollte wirklich eine Verräterin sein? Sie sollte auf der anderen, auf der dunklen Seite stehen, die sie, seit sie hier war, unter Einsatz ihres Lebens zu bekämpfen versuchte? Das konnte nicht wahr sein, sicher träumte sie nur. Gleich würde sie aufwachen und in ihrem warmen, weichen Bett liegen und froh sein, dass alles nicht wirklich passiert war. Doch wie oft hatte sie sich das schon gewünscht und wie oft war dieser Wunsch Realität geworden? Sie beantwortete sich selbst die Frage: _Sehr oft und nie. _

Ein neuer Gedanken formte sich in ihrem Kopf: Hatte sich Legolas schon auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer gemacht? Aus dem Gespräch war das zu entnehmen gewesen. Was, wenn er ihre Tür verschlossen fand? Würde er darin Aragorns Vermutung bestätigt sehen?

Sie musste so schnell sie konnte zurück. Sie bewegte sich durch die Wände und versuchte, den kürzesten Weg zu finden, doch schon bald hatte sie die Orientierung verloren. Schließlich schwebte sie nicht jeden Tag durch sämtliche Hindernisse und außerdem war sie erst einmal in diesem Flügel gewesen.

_Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich meinen eigenen Körper nicht wieder finde. Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, dorthin zurückzukommen… _

Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte sie sich auf das Bild ihres Zimmers, auf ihren Körper, der leblos auf dem Bett lag.

Als sie nach einer Weile wieder aufblickte, lag sie auf ihrem Bett und fühlte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem rechten Bein; es war eingeschlafen, weil sie es zu lange nicht bewegt hatte. Sie war wieder in ihrem Körper.

„Rowenna? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte sie jetzt Legolas' Stimme von draußen, sie war also noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

„Ja!", rief sie hastig zurück und sprang auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Was ist denn?", tat sie erstaunt, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie eine schlechte Schauspielerin war.

„Warum hast du abgeschlossen?"

_Jetzt brauche ich eine gute Erklärung… _Sie zögerte und sah einen Funken Enttäuschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen, doch vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung gewesen.

„Unziehen. Ich meine, ich wollte mich gerade umziehen, und man weiß ja nie, wer einfach so hereingestürmt kommt…", meinte sie wohl etwas zu hastig, denn er zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich bin eben eingeschlafen und gerade erst wieder aufgewacht", versuchte sie es mit einer weiteren Erklärung. Schließlich wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie immer noch im Türrahmen standen und sie ließ Legolas an sich vorbei eintreten.

„Wolltest du nicht Gimli besuchen?", fragte sie möglichst beiläufig. Sie musste sich entspannen, sonst würde er noch glauben, sie verberge etwas vor ihm und Aragorns Vermutungen wären berechtigt. Doch immer wieder spannte sich alles in ihr an, denn ohne Unterlass zogen einzelne Gesprächsfetzen durch ihre Gedanken.

„Doch, und das habe ich auch getan. Aber das ist jetzt fast zwei Stunden her." Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte. Dabei schien er sich genauso unwohl zu fühlen wie sie.

„Hat deine Anwesenheit einen bestimmten Grund?", fragte sie, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Sie wollte Legolas unbedingt beweisen, dass sie nicht auf der dunklen Seite stand, doch wie konnte sie das tun, ohne zuzugeben, dass sie das Gespräch belauscht hatte? Und wenn sie es ihm doch gestand, würde er ihr glauben? Oder würde er denken, dass es nur wieder ein neuer Trick war?

Sie hätte ihn am Liebsten aus dem Zimmer geworfen, um ein bisschen nachdenken zu können, doch das hätte sie noch verdächtiger gemacht. Es war wirklich erstaunlich und vor allem beängstigend, wie schnell sie von der großen Retterin zur feindlichen Spionin degradiert wurde. Plötzlich musste sie bei allem, was sie tat, darauf achten, ob es verdächtig wirken könnte; sie war von einem Wimpernschlag auf den nächsten zu einer Gefangenen geworden.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne warm auf die Wipfel der Bäume schien, als wolle sie Rowenna verspotten, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging, wie die Welt dort draußen zu sein schien.

Sie hörte, dass Legolas etwas sagte, doch sie realisierte es nicht und musste nachfragen, wofür sie eine besorgte Miene erntete.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte er. „Du wirkst so nervös und aufgebracht, ganz anders als eben noch. Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", behauptete Rowenna weiterhin hartnäckig, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte.

_Ich muss es ihm sagen, doch was? Tut mir leid, aber ich habe euch belauscht, auch wenn mich keiner von euch sehen konnte? Und euer Verdacht ist leider falsch? Wie viel würde er mir davon wohl glauben? Wahrscheinlich alles bis auf das letzte. Aber andererseits war er der Einzige, der nicht an meine Schuld geglaubt hat. Wenn ich es irgendjemandem sagen kann, dann doch wohl ihm._

„Legolas, ich…", setzte sie an, wusste aber nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Als sie eine Weile nichts sagte, stand er auf und ging zu ihr. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft hin und her, als wolle er ihr zeigen, dass sie alle Zeit der Welt hatte. Sie war ihm dankbar für diese Geste, denn sie wurde dadurch ein wenig ruhiger, auch wenn ihr Herz immer noch bis an den Hals schlug.

„Was ist den passiert?", murmelte er leise in ihr Haar.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie, und es war kaum ein Flüstern, mehr ein kleines Schluchzen, das zu undeutlichen Worten geformt wurde. Und irgendwie entsprach das ja auch der Wahrheit, denn sie wusste nicht, woran sie glauben sollte, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste so vieles nicht, das wurde ihr klar, so vieles, das es wert gewesen wäre, es zu wissen.

Und so begnügte er sich, sie einfach im Arm zu halten und auf das Schlagen ihres Herzens zu hören, das sich langsam beruhigte und wieder in seinen normalen Rhythmus zurückfand.

„Ich…", setzte Rowenna nach einer Weile zu einem neuen Versuch an. Sie unterbrach sich und schob Legolas von sich. „Ich…"

„Traritrara, die Putzkolonne ist… oh, störe ich?"

Nûemyn, mit sämtlichen Putzutensilien auf einmal bewaffnet, stand plötzlich mitten im Zimmer. „Das tut mir leid, aber ich muss genau jetzt hier putzen, weil ich schon viel zu spät dran bin. Wenn euch das stört, müsst ihr woanders hingehen."

Rowenna wusste nicht, ob sie froh oder wütend über die Unterbrechung sein sollte.

„Wir können in mein Zimmer gehen", bot Legolas an, denn er hatte gemerkt, dass Rowenna mehr als nur ein paar Sätze zu sagen hatte.

Also ließen sie die schon geschäftig hantierende Nûemyn allein und liefen den Weg durch die Gänge, wobei sich Rowenna immer ein Stück hinter Legolas hielt, da sie den Weg nicht genau kannte, auch wenn sie sich eben noch dort befunden hatte. Aber die Wahrnehmung war nun einmal eine total andere, wenn man durch die Wände schweben konnte.

„So, da wären wir." Galant ließ er ihr den Vortritt und ließ hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Rowenna erinnerte sich an das Zimmer, weshalb sie sich nicht erst umschauen musste.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und spürte unangenehm Legolas' abwartenden Blick auf sich.

_So wird das nichts. Ich weiß nicht was oder wie ich es sagen soll, ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich hier eigentlich tue… _

„Kann ich mal dein Bad benutzen?", fragte sie, als sie es nicht länger aushielt. Vielleicht ging es besser, wenn sie sich ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte und einen Moment hatte, um ihre Gedanken sammeln zu können. Noch immer hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, um über das belauschte Gespräch nachdenken zu können, und es rumorte in ihr wie in einem Bienenstock.

„Sicher. Die linke Tür."

Rowenna stand auf und ging ins Bad. Irgendetwas kam ihr bekannt vor; doch das musste wohl einfach daran liegen, dass hier im Palast die gesamte Einrichtung von ein und derselben Person entworfen zu sein schien. Sie stieß die Tür auf und –

Geräuschvoll stieß sie den Atem aus. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", murmelte sie belegt und taumelte ins Bad, um schnell die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zu werfen und zu verriegeln.

Das war genau das Badezimmer, das sie in der Nacht gesehen hatte. Alle stimmte – die Wanne in der Mitte, der Spiegel über der Waschschüssel – einfach alles. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dies _war _das Zimmer.

Aber das musste heißen… Sie traute sich gar nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen. Der einzig mögliche Schluss, den sie ziehen konnte, war, dass Legolas… konnte wirklich er der Verräter sein? Aber das war doch unmöglich!

_Bitte, mach, dass das nicht wahr ist! Aber er war es doch, der mich verteidigt hat. Wie passt das denn zusammen? Es wäre für ihn doch viel besser, wenn jemand anders unter Verdacht stünde…_

Mit zitternden Beinen ging sie zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und schaute in den Spiegel. Fast erwartete sie, nichts zu sehen, doch natürlich erschien eine perfekte Spiegelung ihres Gesichtes. Sie schob sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ihr Spiegelbild tat es ihr nach; alles war ganz normal.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Konnte sie einfach wieder hinausgehen und Legolas vorspielen, dass alles in Ordnung war? Wieder fühlte sie sich leer. Es schien, dass jeder, dem sie auch nur ansatzweise zu vertrauen begann, sie betrogen hatte. Die Menschen, die ihr immer am nächsten gestanden hatten, waren plötzlich Fremde geworden, und nun hatte sie es beinahe geschafft, alles zu verdrängen und sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie wünschte, einfach nur einschlafen zu können und alles hinter sich zu lassen.

Sie ging langsam zur Tür; sie wollte sich der Situation nicht stellen. Hätte es einen Hinterausgang gegeben, hätte sie ihn mit Sicherheit genutzt, doch dem war leider nicht so.

Nachdem sie noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, trat sie zurück in Legolas' Zimmer. Er saß nicht mehr auf dem Bett, sondern stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Zögernd blieb Rowenna stehen. Er hatte ihr zwar den Rücken zugewandt doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sie gehört hatte. Anscheinend wollte er ihr Gelegenheit geben sich auszusprechen, ohne sie dabei unter Druck zu setzen.

„Du darfst dich ruhig umdrehen", sagte sie bitter. Sie wollte nicht mehr über irgendwelche Probleme reden, sie wollte nur noch ihrer Enttäuschung Luft machen. Als er ihrer Aufforderung folgte, suchte sie fast verzweifelt nach verräterischen Spuren in seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht, irgendetwas, das ihn als Vertreter der dunklen Seiten auswies.

„Ich finde, wir sollten zur Abwechslung mal über dich reden", beschloss sie schnippisch. „Wo warst du denn zum Beispiel heute Nacht?"

Die einzige Regung, die er zeigte, war ein kurzer Ausdruck der Verwunderung, doch er antwortete nicht, denn schon fuhr sie fort: „Ich meine das nicht körperlich. Fällt dir jetzt vielleicht etwas ein?"

Seine linke Augenbraue zuckte etwas gen Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass…"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie ihn resolut. „Frag mich nicht wieder, ob es mir gut geht und sag auch nicht, dass ich mich ausruhen soll oder etwas in der Art. Ich weiß verdammt noch mal Bescheid und jetzt will ich die ganze Wahrheit hören!" Im Moment war ihr alles egal. Das Bedürfnis nach der Wahrheit war so stark, dass sie erst zu spät merkte, wie viel sie gesetzt hatte. Was, wenn er sie angreifen würde und sie dem nicht standhalten konnte? Zwar waren ihre Kräfte gut herangereift und sie hatte sie fast unter Kontrolle, doch ob es für einen wirklichen Kampf reichen würde, das wusste sie nicht. Vorsichtshalber ging sie schon einmal in Kampfstellung und versuchte ihre Gedanken auf eine Ebene zu bringen, von der aus sie jeden Angriff sofort starten konnte.

„Du willst die Wahrheit wovon hören?", fragte er ruhig. Es schien, als könne ihn nichts und niemand aufregen oder auch nur durcheinander bringen.

„Jetzt versuch nicht, mich hinzuhalten!", stieß sie wütend aus. „Aber wenn du einen kleinen Hinweis brauchst: Jemand hat in meinen Gedanken herumgeschnüffelt. Wer könnte das nur gewesen sein?", fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu.

„Rowenna, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich so etwas nicht kann, also warum glaubst du es trotzdem? Ich bin ein Elb und kein Zauberer."

„Donvan ist auch ein Elb und das hält ihn nicht davon ab, ein Zauberer zu sein. Und jetzt will ich alles hören."

Um ihre Forderung zu Unterstreichen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Gardine hinter ihm, die daraufhin in Flammen aufging.

„Was tust du da?!"

Befriedigt stellte sie endlich eine Spur Panik in seiner Stimme fest. Mit einer Decke versuchte er, die Flammen auszuklopfen, doch als diese ebenfalls zu brennen begann, gab er es auf. Es war kein natürliches Feuer und konnte daher auch nicht mit den üblichen Methoden gelöscht werden. „Lass das!", rief Legolas, doch Rowenna rührte sich nicht. Auf ihren Wunsch hin versiegten die Flammen und ließen schwelende Stofffetzen zurück.

„Ich habe niemals geglaubt, dass du es sein könntest. Aber da du es bist, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl." Traurig dachte Rowenna daran, wie Legolas ihr besonders in den ersten Tagen geholfen hatte und unwillkürlich spürte sie wieder die Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren. Doch das durfte sie nicht davon abhalten zu tun, was sie tun musste! Ein noch so kleiner Fehler von ihr konnte den Tod vieler unschuldiger Menschen bedeuten, und das konnte sie nicht auf sich nehmen.

„Bist du nun eher zum Reden bereit oder muss ich dir noch eine kleine Kostprobe geben?"

Sein Gesicht war so fassungslos, so erschrocken über ihr Verhalten. Rowenna hatte bis jetzt kaum eine Gefühlsregung bei ihm gesehen, doch jetzt war es fast so als läge ein offenes Buch vor ihr. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben. Was war, wenn sie sich geirrt hatte? Vielleicht gab es dutzende von diesen Badezimmern hier im Flügel der Königsfamilie – immerhin war dieses das erste, das sie zu Gesicht bekam. Und der Blick in den Spiegel war ohne Ergebnis geblieben – es konnte jeder gewesen sein.

Kraftlos sank sie auf das Bett, vor dem sie stand. Vermutlich hätten ihre Beine sie keine Minute länger gehalten. „Ich…"

Legolas löste sich endlich aus seiner Starre und kniete sich vor sie, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er schob ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinter ihr Ohr. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille, bis Rowenna sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, ihre Sicht der Dinge offen zu legen.

Nachdem sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte, kniete Legolas noch immer an derselben Stelle. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nachdenklich zugehört, und am Ende machte er ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Es gibt wirklich mehrere dieser Zimmer. Hast du tatsächlich gedacht, ich wäre ein Verräter?", fügte er dann leiser hinzu, und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Halbherzig versuchte Rowenna, sich zu rechtfertigen. „So viele Menschen, denen ich vertraut habe, haben mich betrogen. Du wärest nur ein weiterer in einer Reihe gewesen – ich habe so gebetet, dass es nicht wahr ist. Du und Nûemyn, ihr seid die einzigen, an die ich noch glauben kann, und ich kenne euch beide erst so kurz. Wenn ich mich sogar in meiner besten Freundin, die ich ein Leben lang gekannt habe, täuschen konnte,…"

„Aber ich schwöre dir, ich bin niemand anderes, als ich vorgebe zu sein. Und jetzt müssen wir versuchen herauszufinden, wer es wirklich ist. Da du das Gespräch belauscht hast, weiß du ja auch, dass du allgemein verdächtigt wirst und ich dich beschatten soll. Wenn wir also den Schuldigen finden können, wären wir beide von diesem Verdacht frei."

Bei dem Gedanken, aktiv etwas zu unternehmen, fühlte sich Rowenna erheblich besser. Die ganze Zeit nachzugrübeln und sich Sorgen zu machen, machte sie noch verrückt.

„Also los!" Gespielt elanvoll sprang sie auf und hätte dabei um ein Haar mit ihrem Knie Legolas' Kinn getroffen.

„Nicht so schnell", lächelte er zurück. „Wir wissen ja noch gar nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen. Dieser jemand hat also immer nur Kontakt zu _dir _aufgenommen, aber niemals umgekehrt, richtig?"

Rowenna bejahte.

„Meinst du, du könntest es schaffen, ihn zu finden? Auf mentaler Ebene, meine ich?"

„Ich weiß nicht – ich habe so etwas noch niemals versucht. Ich kann doch keinen Kontakt zu jemandem aufnehmen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer er ist. Ich brauche ein Bild, an dem ich mich orientieren kann."

„Und wenn du es einfach einmal versuchst? Das ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den wir haben."

„Na gut." Seufzend ließ sich Rowenna wieder auf dem Bett nieder, streckte sich darauf aus und versuchte, eine entspannende Position einzunehmen. Mit geschlossenen Augen dachte sie an die letzte Nacht und daran, wie sie den Bewegungen aus ihrem Kopf gefolgt war. Konnte sie den Weg auch alleine finden? Sie konzentrierte sich so stark, dass sie einen Moment sogar das Atmen vergaß. Erst der Sauerstoffmangel zwang sie dazu, einen Teil dieser Konzentration wieder aufzugeben, um tief Luft zu holen. Sie musste es ruhiger angehen lassen, auch wenn sie unter dem Druck stand, unbedingt Erfolg haben zu wollen.

Sie begann noch einmal von neuem. Zuerst sammelte sie ihre Gedanken, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte; soweit war es kein Problem. Doch sonst hatte sie ein bestimmtes Ziel gehabt, auf das sie ihre Kraft hatte richten können, während sie jetzt orientierungslos war und auf irgendeine Reaktion wartete. Natürlich blieb diese Reaktion aus und Rowenna musste sich einen anderen Weg einfallen lassen. Noch einmal wiederholte sie alles, was sie wahrgenommen hatte, als sie sich in dem anderen Körper wieder gefunden hatte.

Und tatsächlich, da war etwas, eine kleine, kaum wahrnehmbare Veränderung…


	15. Sieben

So, jetzt erst mal lieben Dank an: Shiva, Hexenlady, MorganAbKynan, darklayka und Enessa für die Reviews alle abbussel und umarm lasst euch nicht davon abhalten, auch zum neuen Kap wieder nen Kommentar abzugeben!! ;-)

**Kapitel 14**

Das Nächste verschwamm vor ihren geschlossenen Augen, bis nur noch ein Strudel aus Farben und Eindrücken übrig blieb. Und dann sah sie wieder etwas, ohne die Augen geöffnet zu haben und sie wusste, sie war am Ziel.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie ihre Gedanken soweit geordnet, dass sie sich auf ihr Umfeld konzentrieren konnte. Sie erkannte die Bibliothek, die dunklen Bücherregale, die bis zur Decke reichten, und die in der gleichen Stilrichtung gehaltenen Tische und Sessel. Direkt vor ihr war ein Bücherregal; die vielen Buchrücken, die dort in Reih und Glied standen, waren allesamt schwarz und trugen Aufschriften in einer seltsam verschnörkelten Schrift, die Rowenna nicht lesen konnte.

Eine Hand fuhr über die Bücher und zog ruckartig eines heraus. Es unterschied sich vom Aussehen nicht von den anderen, war ebenso schwarz und war mit goldenen Lettern betitelt. Die Augen senkten sich auf die ersten Seiten und überflogen ein paar Zeilen.

Plötzlich durchbrach eine leise Stimme die Stille. „Darf ich Euch etwas bringen, Herr?" Kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Was tut Ihr dort bei den schwarzen Büchern? Wisst Ihr nicht, dass niemand sie…"

Rowenna wurde fast schwindelig, denn sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass sich ihr Gesichtsfeld so rasend schnell drehte. „Schweig!", glaubte sie einen Moment selbst zu brüllen, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass es nur der Körper war, in dem sie sich befand.

Das Mädchen, das nur einige Meter entfernt stand, riss schockiert die Augen auf. „Ich denke, ich werde dann lieber…", stammelte sie erschrocken und wollte sich abwenden.

„Nichts wirst du!" Bevor Rowenna begreifen konnte, was geschah, sah sie einen gleißend blauen Blitz und das Mädchen fiel leblos zu Boden. Ihr Gesicht zeigte noch die Überraschung und den Schrecken, den es nie wieder ablegen würde.

Rowenna wäre erstarrt, hätte sie nur einen Körper gehabt. Sie musste zurück! Hektisch zog sie sich zurück und wachte in Legolas Zimmer wieder auf.

Ärgerlich schaute er auf den leblosen und seltsam verrenkten Körper des Mädchens herunter. Gerade hatte er das richtige Buch gefunden, und dann kam diese Göre und störte ihn. Jetzt musste er sie so schnell wie nur möglich wegschaffen, bevor noch jemand kam und sie sah. Er ließ das Buch auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Bücherregal liegen und schulterte die Leiche. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, er hatte sie nicht laufen lassen können. Er kannte diese Mädchen; kaum sahen sie etwas, wusste es wenige Minuten später jeder im Umkreis von zehn Meilen, und nichts durfte seine sorgfältige Planung jetzt noch durcheinander bringen. Zum Glück hatte er vorher tagelang alle Pläne des Palastes studiert, die er hatte bekommen können, ohne auffällig zu werden. So wusste er, dass die Dienstbotengänge so gut verzweigt waren wie die Katakomben unterhalb des Palastes, und das man durch sie sämtliche Räume erreichen konnte. Gezielt marschierte er zu einer nahezu unsichtbaren Tür, die durch die getäfelte Wand perfekt getarnt war. Schnell ging er hindurch und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Die fast totale Dunkelheit wurde durch ein kleines Öllämpchen erhellt, das kurz hinter der Tür auf dem Boden stand; das Mädchen musste damit hergekommen sein. Seufzend bückte er sich und hob es auf; so gut, dass er sich im Dunkel zurechtfinden könnte, waren die Karten nicht gewesen.

Er schleppte den toten Körper durch die schmalen Gänge, bis er zu einem Ausgang kam, der direkt zum Wald führte. Er lief noch ein gutes Stück weit und ließ seine Last dann einfach auf der Spitze eines kleinen Hügels fallen, sodass sie auf der anderen Seite wieder herunterrolle. Zufrieden schaute er sich um und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zurück. Es war nicht mehr viel Zeit bis zum finalen Schlag, und er wollte sich so optimal vorbereiten, wie es eben möglich war.

Als er wieder in die Gänge trat, war das Lämpchen ausgegangen und er musste sich im Dunkeln vortasten. Der Mord des Mädchens hatte mehr Kraft verschlungen, als er gedacht hatte und er wollte nicht noch mehr sinnlos verlieren, indem er ein Licht heraufbeschwor. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht wieder so stark, wie er gedacht hatte. Doch er musste es schaffen, denn alles hing davon ab, dass sein Plan ohne Fehler ausgeführt wurde.

„Wie schön ist es doch, wieder einen Körper zu haben", flüsterte er vor sich hin, als er an der Bibliothek anlangte. Er nahm das Buch wieder auf, versteckte es unter seinem Mantel und verließ das Zimmer diesmal auf dem normalen Weg.

Mit einem zufriedenen, aber teils auch besorgten Gesicht ging er unbemerkt über die Gänge des Palastes davon.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Legolas, kaum dass Rowenna die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und nahm dankbar die Decke entgegen, die er über ihr ausbreitete. Doch sie half natürlich nicht, denn das Zittern wurde nicht durch die Kälte verursacht.

„Er hat sie umgebracht", flüsterte sie geschockt.

„Wen?"

„Dieses Mädchen. Sie hat doch nichts getan; einfach umgebracht!" Eine Träne löste sich und fand ihren Weg über Rowennas Wange, bis sie am Kinn hängen blieb. Wieder und wieder sah sie die Szene vor sich und fast fühlte es sich so an, als wäre _sie _es gewesen, als hätte _sie_ das Mädchen getötet. Sie setzte sich auf und schilderte Legolas mit bebender Stimme die Vorfälle, während er sich neben sie setzte und schützend seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Diese kleine Geste half ihr ein bisschen, sich wieder zu beruhigen, auch wenn sie sich noch mehrere Tränen aus den Augen wischen musste.

Als sie geendet hatte, sprang Legolas ruckartig auf. „Dann müssen wir jetzt sofort in die Bibliothek und herausfinden, wer es war. Vielleicht hat ihn jemand gesehen…"

„Jetzt ist er doch längst weg", wandte Rowenna ein. „Er wird sich nicht seelenruhig an einen der Tische setzen und ein verbotenes Buch lesen. Es war wieder einmal umsonst." Niedergeschlagen starrte sie auf ihre Hände. Wieder einmal hatte sie so viel riskiert, um keinen Schritt weiter zu kommen, wieder hatte sie nichts erreicht, als sich ein bisschen schlechter zu fühlen. Vielleicht war der Gedanke Aragorns aus seiner Sicht doch gar nicht so abwegig. Immerhin brachte sie niemals etwas Hilfreiches zustande, obwohl sie sich anscheinend bemühte – und das bei ihren Kräften. _Aber ich bin unschuldig und ich werde ihm das auch beweisen. _

Legolas zögerte und setzte sich dann wieder hin. „Du hast recht", meinte er. „Aber trotzdem können wir hier doch nicht einfach herumsitzen. Wir könnten wenigstens nachschauen gehen, welches der Bücher fehlt."

Sie verließen gemeinsam das Zimmer und begegneten auf dem Gang Aragorn, der von den Gemächern des Königs kam; anscheinend hatten sie noch etwas besprochen. Rowenna spürte, wie sein Blick kurz auf ihr lastete, bevor er weiter zu Legolas wanderte und diesen fragend musterte. Legolas schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf und ging mit Rowenna voran, den Flur entlang, und führte sie dann zielsicher bis zu der massiven Holztür, die zur Bibliothek führte. Aragorn war schon eine Weile vorher an einer anderen Stelle abgebogen und Rowenna war froh, dass er ihnen nicht mehr im Nacken saß, denn dann fühlte sie sich immer unangenehm beobachtet.

Sie trat hinter Legolas durch die Tür und wie erwartet lag der große Raum leer vor ihnen. Der Prinz zeigte ihr den Weg um einige Ecken, bis sie zu einem etwas abseits stehenden Regal zum stehen kamen, dessen Bücher alle schwarz waren, so wie Rowenna es gesehen hatte. Doch so genau sie auch schaute, nirgendwo schien ein Exemplar zu fehlen, jede Reihe war ausnahmslos bis zum Rand gefüllt und es wäre kaum genug Platz gewesen, um noch ein einzelnes Blatt zwischen die Bücher zu schieben.

„Komisch", murmelte sie vor sich hin und fuhr mit einem Finger über die Buchrücken, um eventuelle Unebenheiten auszukundschaften. Sie hatte keine Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu bemerken, doch ihr viel nichts anderes ein, was sie hätte tun können. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. War da nicht eine Lücke gewesen? Sie schaute auf die Stelle, doch auch dort standen die Bücher Seite an Seite. Vorsichtig fuhr sie noch einmal mit dem Finger darüber und wieder spürte sie die Vertiefung.

„Legolas?"

„Ja?" Er drehte sich wieder ihr zu, nachdem er einen Augenblick lang ratlos auf und ab geschritten war.

„Hier fehlt ein Buch."

„Wo?" Sie zeigte ihm die Stelle. „Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht, die Reihe ist mehr als nur komplett, ich wüsste nicht, was dort fehlen sollte."

„Versuch einmal, dieses Buch hier zu berühren", forderte sie ihn auf und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion, die jedoch ausblieb.

„Was ist mit dem Buch? Für mich fühlt es sich ganz normal an."

_Dann habe ich es sicher verwechselt, es war bestimmt das daneben. _Prüfend legte sie wieder ihren Finger an die Stelle und spürte den leeren Platz dort, wo Legolas behauptete, das Buch zu fühlen. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Warum kann er es berühren, und ich nicht? _

„Was steht auf dem Einband?", fragte sie, da sie die Schriftzeichen auch bei genauerem Hinsehen nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Sie vermutete, dass sie in der seltsamen Sprache geschrieben waren, die sie die Elben manchmal untereinander sprechen hörte.

„Da steht nur eine Zahl, Odog – Sieben."

„Sieben? Ist das der Name des Buches?"

„Ich nehme es an, immerhin steht es dort. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Was schon, zieh es heraus, wenn du es doch schon berühren kannst. Ich bin sehr gespannt darauf, ob dir das möglich ist, immerhin befindet es sich gar nicht hier."

„Du meinst, dies ist nur so eine Art… Erscheinung, Trugbild?"

„Ja, das denke ich. Versuch es einfach mal, wir werden sehen."

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas, dann fragte sie: „Warum nimmst du es nicht heraus?"

„Ich… ich kann nicht. Immer, wenn ich die Hand ausstrecken will, bekomme ich ein Gefühl, dass ich es lieber nicht tun sollte…"

„Das ist dann wohl der Zauber, damit niemand den Schwindel bemerkt. Moment, ich versuche es einmal, vielleicht passiert ja bei mir etwas anderes…"

Beherzt griff sie erneut nach dem Buch und wieder war da nichts. „Da kann mal wohl nichts machen", bedauerte sie ehrlich. Zu gerne hätte sie erfahren, wovon es handelte.

„Aber wir können doch auch nicht gar nichts machen und einfach abwarten, bis wieder etwas geschieht", gab Legolas zu bedenken und tigerte wieder von einer Stelle zur anderen.

„Ich fürchte, für den Moment bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, bis wir einen neuen Plan haben. Aber ich hätte da noch eine Frage: Wie ist Aragorn auf die Idee gekommen, dass es einen Verräter geben muss? Ich meine, ich verstehe ja mittlerweile, wie er auf mich gekommen ist, aber was hat ihn überhaupt auf die Idee gebracht?"

Er überlegte einen Augenblick und antwortete schließlich, während er sich mit einer Hand am Kinn kratzte. „Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau, aber er wird schon seinen Grund gehabt haben. Ach ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein: Gandalf hat mal so etwas verlauten lassen. Ihm selbst war die Zeit ja nicht vergönnt, selbst danach zu forschen, also hat wohl Aragorn den Gedanken an seiner Stelle weitergesponnen."

Rowenna gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden und wandte sich dann zur Tür. „Wir sollten wieder gehen, hier können wir ja doch nichts mehr ausrichten. Ich würde mich gerne noch ein Weilchen hinlegen; es war alles ein bisschen viel eben. So etwas habe ich schließlich zum ersten Mal gemacht und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend es ist." Tatsächlich musste sie in genau dem Moment ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Gut, dann höre ich mich in der Zeit ein weinig um, vielleicht hat ja jemand etwas bemerkt."

„Ehrlich gesagt wäre es mir lieber, wenn du mitkommen könntest. Ich meine, ich will ja nicht, dass der Verdacht wieder auf mich fällt, wenn in der Zeit, in der ich alleine bin, wieder etwas geschieht", fügte sie hastig hinzu. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie einfach nicht allein sein. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass weniger passierte, wenn jemand anders in der Nähe war.

„Auch gut, also gehen wir. Nûemyn wird jetzt ja wohl fertig sein."

Strengstens darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand bemerkte, schlich er über die Flure und kam endlich zu der kleinen Treppe. Sie lag etwas versteckt und bis vor kurzem hatte er darauf gezählt, dass niemand sie mehr benutzen würde. Immerhin führte sie nur zu den alten, kleinen Verließen tief unter dem Palast, die längst nicht mehr in Betrieb waren. In Friedenszeiten gab es kaum einen Gefangenen, und wenn dies doch der fall war, so wurde er in den neueren Gefängnissen untergebracht.

Diese alten Räume, in die er jetzt hinunter stieg, waren der tiefste Punkt des Palastes und wahrscheinlich ganz Düsterwaldes; sie lagen einige hundert Meter unter der Erdoberfläche. Die lange Wendeltreppe machte den Gang nach unten beschwerlich und verursachte ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Gestern hatte er beobachtet, wie dieses Mädchen hier heruntergestiegen war und nun konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht genauer umgesehen hatte. Für andere mochte dieser Ort ungastlich wirken, doch für ihn hatte er etwas vertrautes, heimeliges. Er lachte leise auf. Ein Heim hatte er schon lange nicht mehr und er brauchte auch keines. Alles, was er gebraucht hatte war sein Schatz gewesen und _sie _hatten ihn vernichtet. Fünf Jahre hatte er gebraucht, um sich so weit zu erholen, dass er diesen neuen Plan schmieden und bis zum jetzigen Punkt erfolgreich in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Im Moment war es das Wichtigste dafür zu sorgen, dass dieses Mädchen in nicht vereitelte. Er hatte Rache geschworen, und er würde sie üben, ganz egal, was der Preis dafür war. Er verabscheute sein Leben, das man kaum so nennen konnte. Er war nur noch ein Wrack, ein Schatten seiner selbst, und dessen war er sich auch vollkommen bewusst. Sie hatten ihm alles genommen, das sein Leben lebenswert gemacht hatte, und nun würde er ihnen alles nehmen, was sie hatten. Er würde ihnen das Kostbarste nehmen, das sie besaßen: Ihr irdisches Leben. Er würde sie auf ewig in die Dunkelheit verbannen und sich daran laben, wie ihre gequälten Seelen um Erbarmen flehten und ihre Schmerzensschreie würden ihn in den Schlaf wiegen…

Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte er eine befriedigende Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Oh ja, er würde es schaffen und er würde jeden aus dem Weg räumen, der ihn stoppen wollte. Vielleicht würde er niemals wieder so glücklich werden, wie sein Schatz ihn gemacht hatte, doch er würde dafür sorgen, dass auch niemand anderes es war.

Als er die letzte Stufe erreichte und den kleinen Durchgang passierte, hatte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet, das in der Dunkelheit unterging.

Unruhig warf sich Rowenna hin und her, was ihr einige besorgte Blicke von Legolas einbrachte, der am Fenster saß und in einem Buch blätterte, das er sich aus der Bibliothek mitgebracht hatte.

Seit fast einer Stunde lag sie jetzt schon auf ihrem Bett und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Sie war fast zu erschöpft, um wieder aufzustehen, doch der Schlaf wollte sich trotzdem nicht recht einstellen. Die Decke rutschte an einer Seite halb herunter und Legolas stand auf, um sie wieder richtig auszubreiten. „Danke", murmelte Rowenna leise und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. „Hoffentlich wirst du nicht krank", meinte Legolas besorgt und setzte sich auf die Bett kante. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus der Stirn und ließ dann seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf ruhen.

Rowenna fühlte sich wirklich, als hätte sie die Grippe; sie war müde und fühlte sich so krank wie sonst meistens nur im tiefsten Winter. Dann bemerkte sie Legolas' Hand auf ihrem Gesicht und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. Wie hatte sie ihn auch nur einen Moment lang verdächtigen können? Ständig war er besorgt um sie und kümmerte sich so liebevoll um sie…

Sie Hand blieb liegen und ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich schon viel besser, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das nur Einbildung sein konnte. Drei Minuten später fühlte sie sich so wach, als hätte sie mindestens zehn Stunden geschlafen. Verwundert schlug sie die Augen auf.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Wieso fragst du das? Ich sitze einfach nur hier, wie du siehst."

„Aber du tust irgendetwas… was hast du denn da?" Sie schaute zu dem kleinen leuchtenden Gegenstand, den er in der freien Hand hielt.

„Nur deine Kette, sie lag hier auf dem Tisch." Er ließ das funkelnde Schmuckstück vor ihrer Nase hin- und herbaumeln und schloss es dann wieder in seiner Hand ein.

„Gib mal bitte", bat sie und nahm die Kette, als er sie ihr bereitwillig hinhielt. Sofort wurde der Energiefluss, den sie schon die ganze Zeit schwach gespürt hatte, stärker. _Also ist diese Kraft von der Kette durch Legolas auf mich übertragen worden_, schloss sie daraus. _Aber wie kann solch eine Macht von so einem kleinen Gegenstand ausgehen? Das ist ja schon fast unheimlich._

Schwungvoll schlug Rowenna die Decke zurück, denn ihr wurde plötzlich warm. Sie legte die Kette um und ließ Legolas den Verschluss zumachen. „Wir müssen weiter versuchen, etwas herauszufinden", sagte sie, als er fertig war. Mit einem Mal konnte sie gar nicht mehr verstehen, dass sie sich eben noch hatte ausruhen wollen.

„Es muss irgendetwas mit diesem Buch zu tun haben", meinte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Es geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sieben. Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Wovon gibt es denn sieben, sieben Zwerge?", sinnierte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Sieben Zwerge?", hakte Legolas verwundert nach. „Es gibt weit mehr als sieben Zwerge, auch wenn ich mich mit den genauen Zahlen nicht auskenne."

„Das ist nur ein Märchen aus meiner Kindheit, aber hiermit hat es nichts zu tun. Ich denke nur laut nach, und das könntest du auch mal tun. Sieben was?"

Noch bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, klopfte es.

Legolas wollte öffnen, doch Rowenna hinderte ihn daran und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Ich bin nicht da", flüsterte sie. „Wenn wir jetzt wieder gestört werden, kommen wir nie zu irgendetwas."

Legolas nickte und bewegte sich auf gewohnt leisen Sohlen zum Fenster. Unwillkürlich musste Rowenna daran denken, was wohl passierte, wenn man einem Elben ein Glöckchen an den Fuß band. Konnte er sich trotzdem noch genauso lautlos bewegen? Sie bezweifelte es, hätte es aber trotzdem gerne einmal ausprobiert.

Es klopfte noch einmal, und als sie wieder keine Reaktion zeigten, öffnete sich nach einem Moment die Tür. Eine Gestalt schlüpfte hastig herein und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich, noch bevor sie merkte, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Aragorn!", rief Legolas erstaunt aus. „Was tust du hier?"

Verlegenheit breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des ehemaligen Waldläufers aus und er geriet in Erklärungsnot. „Ich… äh…"

„…wollte nur das Zimmer ausspionieren und nach Hexenutensilien suchen", vollendete Rowenna den Satz und trieb ihrem Gegenüber damit die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

„Ich… es ist nur…", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Ist schon okay", resignierte Rowenna und warf mit einer gleichgültigen Geste die Arme in die Luft. „Ich weiß mittlerweile, dass niemand mir traut, egal, was ich tue. Ich bin aber auch außergewöhnlich verdächtig", fügte sie zynisch hinzu und begann an ihren Fingern abzuzählen: „Ich tauche hier ohne Vergangenheit auf." Sie tippte zuerst mit der rechten Hand an ihren linken Zeigefinger und ging dann zum Mittelfinger über. „Ich habe seltsame Kräfte, die allen irgendwie Angst einjagen." Wieder sprang sie zum nächsten Finger. „Und durch diese Kräfte bin ich stärker als ein normaler Kämpfer und damit auch als _Ihr…_" Sie sprach die förmliche Anrede bewusst respektlos aus und musterte aufmerksam das Gesicht Aragorns.

Ein winziges, kaum wahrnehmbares Funkeln tauchte kurz in dessen Augen auf und verschwand sofort wieder. Doch Rowenna war es nicht entgangen, auch wenn sie nicht über die scharfen Augen der Elben verfügte. Das war es, was sie hatte erreichen wollen. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum, doch auf irgendeine Weise wollte sie ihn auf die Probe stellen. Mutig ging sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie wartete auf etwas, doch erst als es eintrat wusste sie, was es war: Das mittlerweile gut bekannte Aufflackern eines fremden Geistes in ihrem Kopf. Es bereitete ihr keine Schwierigkeiten mehr, ihm zu folgen, ihren Körper zu verlassen, um sich in dem fremden des Feindes wieder zu finden. Auch an dieses Gefühl hatte sie sich zwar noch nicht ganz gewöhnt, doch es bereitete ihr auch keine Probleme mehr.

In diesem Moment, in diesen wenigen Sekunden, die kaum mehr waren als ein Atemzug, war ihr alles egal. Sie hatte so hart gekämpft und so vieles erlitten, jetzt wollte sie nichts anderes, als den dafür Verantwortlichen zu finden. Alles geschah aus Reflexen heraus; sie brauchte nicht einen Wimpernschlag lang nachzudenken. Ihr Körper hatte die neuen Kräfte vollkommen aufgenommen und akzeptiert und konnte sie fast schon ohne das Zutun ihres Geistes richtig einsetzen.

In dieser Trance fühlte sie auch keine Verwunderung mehr, als sie das Zimmer erneut durch die Augen eines anderen sah. Irgendwo hatte sie schon mit allem gerechnet, was wahrscheinlich oder auch fast unmöglich war. Auf eine seltsame Weise hatte sie alles _gewusst_ und konnte so fast wie eine Maschine funktionieren.

Sie sah Legolas in der Nähe des Fensters und aus den Augenwinkeln sich selbst. Sie hörte den dumpfen Aufschlag, als ihr Körper den Boden erreichte, denn die nun leere Hülle konnte sich allein nicht aufrecht halten. Legolas stürzte herbei, ging neben ihr auf die Knie und fühlte besorgt ihren Puls. Plötzlich hielt er inne und drehte sich langsam um. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Rowenna schon die absurde Befürchtung gehabt, er hätte keinen Puls mehr gespürt. Aber wie absurd war das wirklich? Konnte es tatsächlich geschehen, dass ihr Körper starb, während sie nicht in ihm war?

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie Legolas' Blick begegnete, der sie erkennen ließ, welcher Gedanke den Prinzen jetzt aufstehen und langsam näher kommen ließ.

Seine Augen versprühten die verschiedensten Emotionen, doch dann waren sie alle wieder verschwunden und klare blaue Augen blickten sie starr an, als wäre nur ein lästiger Schleier von ihnen gezogen worden.

„Ich will die Wahrheit hören", verlangte er mit angespannter Miene. „Was hast du mit dieser Sache zu tun? Antworte!" Er hob seine Stimme und kann bedrohlich näher. Zum ersten Mal sah Rowenna Legolas als Krieger, mit den entschlossenen Falten um den Mundwinkeln und der angespannten Körperhaltung eines Tigers, der zum Sprung ansetzt. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, wie er noch vor wenigen Tagen mit ihr gelacht – oder wie er sie geküsst hatte.

Wieder drifteten Rowennas Gedanken ab und sie zwang sich energisch, sie wieder zu sammeln. Sie musste etwas tun, doch was? Vielleicht sollte sie wieder in ihren eigenen Körper zurückkehren; dort hatte sie immerhin aktive Kräfte.

_Du hättest beinahe alles zerstört, aber du wirst mich nicht aufhalten! _

Erschrocken hielt Rowenna inne. Sie wollte gerade versuchen, sich wieder zurückzuziehen, immerhin hatte sie nun ihr vorläufiges Ziel erreicht: Sie wusste, dass Aragorn der Spion war. Auch wenn sie nichts über seine genaue Rolle wusste, so hatte sie doch im Augenblick hier nichts mehr zu tun.

Doch dann zuckte ihr dieser Gedanken durch den Kopf. _Nein, es ist ja gar nicht mein Kopf._ _Und es ist auch nicht mein Gedanke. Aber wenn ich seine Gedanken lesen kann… kann ich sie dann auch _lenken

Doch noch bevor sie von ihrer neuen Entdeckung profitieren konnte, spürte sie wieder eine Veränderung. Etwas spannte sich an, schien sich bereit zu machen, _aufzuladen. _Bilder des leblosen Dienstmädchens zogen an ihr vorbei. Hatte sie damals nicht auch so ähnlich gespürt, bevor dieser Blitz sie getötet hatte? Legolas stand etwa einen Meter entfernt von ihr – oder eher, von _ihm. _Sie musste etwas tun. Legolas hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Gefahr er sich befand. Trotz der ernsten Situation kam Rowenna nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass der Prinz schon einige Male falsch gelegen hatte und sie musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, wie er wohl zu einem solch legendären Ruf als Krieger gekommen war. Das war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie sich auf dem Boden liegend wieder fand, Aragorn und Legolas nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Schon nahm sie das verräterische blaue Glitzern, das den tödlichen Blitz ankündigte, doch sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Sie war hektisch, dass sie noch nicht vollständig in ihrem Körper war; nie zuvor war sie so schnell zurückgekehrt. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Augen schließen, als Aragorn die Hand hob und –

- mit einem Stöhnen auf die Knie sank. Verwirrt starrte Rowenna auf den am Boden liegenden König und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ebenso schien es Legolas zu ergehen, doch er fasste sich schneller wieder und sprang auf seinen „Freund" zu, um dessen Arme auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihn somit wehrlos machte.

„Was…", murmelte Rowenna fassungslos; alles lief viel zu schnell vor ihren Augen ab, als dass sie es hätte verstehen können.

Dann sah sie zu ihrer Verwunderung Nûemyn in der Tür stehen, den Besen noch über ihrem Kopf erhoben, bereit ihn noch einmal einzusetzen, falls das nötig sein sollte.

Noch immer verwirrt schaffte sie es, sich einigermaßen aufzurappeln und wieder in die vertikale zu gelangen, doch ihr war noch immer schwindelig.

Schon stürmten zwei Wachen herbei, die wohl den Lärm gehört haben mussten und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie den König von Gondor am Boden liegen sahen, zudem noch mit Legolas über sich. Dieser gab auf Sindarin ein paar knappe Befehle und sorgte so dafür, dass Aragorn, der bedrohlich schwankte, abgeführt wurde und schließlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte, die bedrohlich in Rowennas Ohren rauschte. Nûemyn schaute noch kurz nach ihr und verließ dann mit den anderen das Zimmer, den Stiel ihres Besens noch immer fest umklammert. Fast schien es als wollte sie dafür sorgen, dass die Soldaten ihre Arbeit auch richtig erledigten und ihnen kein Fehler unterlief.

Rowenna stand am Fenster und sah hinaus. Mittlerweile war die Nacht hereingebrochen und hatte schon vor mehreren Stunden auch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen vollends verschluckt. Nur der Mond und vereinzelte Sterne erhellten den dunklen Himmel und sorgten dafür, dass der Wald vor ihrem Fenster in Schatten versank. Immer wieder sah sie die Szene vor ihren Augen und wieder fühlte sie sich hilflos und ohnmächtig. Sie hatte nutzlos dagelegen, nicht in der Lage, schnell genug einzugreifen. Hatte sie alle ihre Kräfte überschätzt? Vielleicht.

Nûemyn war in der letzten Sekunde gekommen; einen weiteren Atemzug und es wäre vermutlich schon zu spät gewesen.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht ganz begreifen. Bis jetzt war alles immer so unwirklich gewesen, doch je mehr sie begriff und je mehr sie erlernte, desto grausamer und realer wurde es für sie. Anfangs hatte sie sich noch einbilden können, sie würde nur träumen und bald aufwachen, doch nun war es nicht mehr so einfach.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken. Es war Legolas, der vorsichtig seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Als er sie am Fenster stehen sah, trat er ein.

„Ich dachte, du würdest schon schlafen und wollte kurz nach dir sehen", sagte er leise und kam näher.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", erwiderte sie und schlang die Armen um ihren Oberkörper. Sie trug nur ein Nachthemd und darüber einen seidenen Morgenmantel; sie hatte bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, wie kalt es eigentlich war.

„Du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen und dich zudecken. Es nützt uns nichts, wenn du dich erkältest."

„Danke für den Rat, Mama", gab sie ironisch zurück und lächelte ein wenig. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Alles war so still und schien so friedlich; nur eine Fassade, die letzte Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Vorerst wird er im Verließ von mehreren Mann bewacht, bis wir mehr herausgefunden haben. Wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt… Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was dann passiert."

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

Erstaunt schaute Legolas auf. „Was glaubst du, erreichst du damit? Ich weiß nicht, ob es so…"

„Lass uns gehen", forderte Rowenna und unterbrach damit seinen Satz. „Wir können es doch nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen und abwarten, bis wieder etwas passiert", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Legolas' Zögern bemerkte.

„Na gut, aber…"

Doch schon war Rowenna an der Tür, kehrte noch einmal um, um ihre Pantoffeln anzuziehen und stürmte dann auf den Gang. Er bemühte sich, sie einzuholen, als sie zielstrebig den Weg zu den alten Verließen einschlug, in die sie schon einmal versehentlich gelangt war.

„Warte!", rief er so leise wie möglich, da er niemanden aufwecken wollte. „Er ist nicht im alten, sondern im neuen Verließ. Ich habe dir doch schon einmal gesagt, dass das alte schon lange nicht mehr genutzt wird."

„Und wo ist das neue?"

Rowenna wurde immer ungeduldiger, denn wieder drängte sie etwas, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte und sie wusste nicht, wie lange das noch anhalten würde. Vielleicht würde sie schon in einer Minute wieder ratlos dastehen und keinen Schritt weiterwissen, und bevor das geschah, wollte sie wenigstens etwas erreicht haben.

Sie marschierte ein Stück hinter Legolas her und war froh, als sie endlich den Eingang der Verließe erreichten. Auch diese lagen weit unter dem Palast und konnten nur über schmale Wendeltreppen erreicht werden, doch mit der Tiefe der Alten waren sie nicht vergleichbar.

Unten angekommen erkannte Rowenna im Schein mehrerer Fackeln, dass der Gang hier viel breiter war und sich mehr Zellen aneinander reihten. Am Ende machte der Gang eine Biegung, wo er vermutlich zu weiteren Räumen führte. Vier Wachen standen an der Wand gelehnt oder saßen auf in den Stein gehauenen Mauervorsprüngen, doch alle stellten sich sofort gerade auf und verbeugten sich kurz, als sie die Anwesenheit ihres Prinzen bemerkten.

Man ließ die beiden Neuankömmlinge sofort durch und Rowenna konnte Aragorn sehen, der in einer der kleinen Zellen an die Wand gepresst auf dreckigem Stroh saß und sie blicklos anstarrte. Erschrocken von seinem Zustand blieb sie stehen und versuchte, in den weit geöffneten Augen etwas erkennen zu können.

„Lasst und einen Moment alleine", forderte sie leise von Legolas, der neben sie getreten war.

„Rowenna, das geht nun wirklich nicht. Wir wissen noch nicht genug, um dich in solch eine Gefahr…"

„Tu einfach, was ich sage und lass uns alleine. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue." _Zumindest noch_, fügte sie still in Gedanken hinzu. _Wer weiß, wie lange das noch anhält._

Irgendetwas musste in ihrer Stimme gewesen sein, dass ihn wenigstens ansatzweise überzeugte. Er komplimentierte die Wachen zur Treppe und warf noch einen besorgten Blick zurück, bevor er ihnen folgte. „Aber du öffnest auf gar keinen Fall die Zelle, egal, was passiert", sagte er noch, bevor er verschwand. Rowenna nickte und wartete, bis die sich entfernenden Stimmen leiser geworden waren, bevor sie den großen Eisenschlüssel vom Haken nahm und genau das tat, was Legolas ihr gerade eben verboten hatte. Das harte Stroh piekte sie sogar durch ihre Schuhe hindurch und sie hoffte, dass sie niemals als Gefangene in solch einem Loch landen würde.

Zögerlich kniete sie sich vor dem zusammengekauerten Aragorn hin, der in dieser Situation wenig königlich erschien. Er sah eher verloren und verwirrt aus, seine Augen irrten umher und schienen sich auf keinen festen Punkt mehr konzentrieren zu können.

Rowenna versuchte, seinen Blick auf sich zu ziehen, um durch seine Augen mehr über sein Inneres zu erfahren. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr befand, auch wenn sie dafür wie für so vieles andere keine Erklärung hatte.

Endlich sah er ihr, wenn auch zögerlich und unruhig, in die Augen. Er wirkte wie eine verängstigte Maus, die auf eine sich nähernde Katze starrt und keinen Ausweg mehr findet.

Fast bedächtig langsam legte Rowenna eine Hand auf die Schulter des Königs, wo ihre Finger die Reste einer zerrissenen Tunika und darunter aufgescheuerte Haut zu spüren bekamen. Auf diese Weise versuchte sie, eine zusätzliche Verbindung aufzubauen.

So bewegungslos verharrte sie einige Minuten und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ihr Körper immer mehr verkrampfte und versteifte. Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ab und endlich schaffte sie es, eine Brücke zwischen ihrem und seinem Bewusstsein zu schlagen.

Zu ihrer anfänglich Verwunderung sah sie fast gar nichts. Sie war in seinem Kopf, doch er war so gut wie leer, wie ein ungeschützter Landstrich nach einem Orkan. Doch nach und nach verstand sie, dass der Geist, das, was diesen Menschen einmal ausgemacht hatte, nicht verschwunden, sondern nur verdrängt worden war. Fast körperlich konnte sie die Barriere spüren, hinter der die Seele eingesperrt war, die sie alleine nicht durchbrechen konnte.

Rowenna mobilisierte all ihre Kräfte, um diese Mauer zu zerstören. Sie war natürlich nicht materiell, doch beinahe war es, als müsse sie Händen und Füßen arbeiten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Jeder andere Gedanke verschwand für dieses Augenblick und sie spürte und sah es, dass sie es schaffte. Die vorherige Stille wurde wieder mit Gedanken durchflutet und durch die ehemals trüben Augen konnte sie sich selbst sehen, ihre eingefrorenen Gesichtszüge und ihre starren Augen. Durch diese Verbindung fiel es ihr nicht mehr schwer, wieder in ihrem eigenen Körper zurückzukehren.

Das alles schien Stunden gedauert zu haben, doch in Wirklichkeit waren es nur wenige Minuten gewesen. Rowenna fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt, doch der wiederkehrende Glanz in den Augen ihres Gegenübers entschädigten sie dafür. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, aufzustehen, und so ließ sie sich einfach nach hinten fallen; das Stroh stach durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Morgenmantels in ihren Rücken, doch es war ihr egal.

Kurze Zeit später kam Legolas erneut die Treppe herunter, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Als er sie in der Zelle auf dem Boden liegen sah erschrak er und stürzte herbei, doch er bemerkte schnell, dass sie nur müde war und es ihr sonst gut ging. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, dass alles gut und sie in Sicherheit war, bevor ihr mitten im Satz die Augen zufielen. So bekam sie auch nicht mehr mit, wie er sie vom Boden aufhob und zurück zu ihrem Zimmer trug.

Wütend lief er zum bald hundertsten Mal hintereinander an derselben Stelle vorbei. Wie hatte so etwas nur passieren können? Es war nicht zu glauben, dass es ihm nicht möglich gewesen war, den Prinzen zu töten, und dass er davon ausgerechnet von einer Dienstmagd mit einem Besen abgehalten worden war, das war regelrecht eine Blamage. Zwar war sein großes Ziel noch nicht verloren, doch nun hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit, seine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Dieses Mädchen hatte den Geist des törichten Menschen wieder freigesetzt, nachdem er sie so geschickt verbannt hatte. Es war aber auch ärgerlich, dass sie ihm immer dazwischenfunkte. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, zuerst sie auszulöschen, bevor sie weiteren Schaden anrichten konnte. Und möglichst auch, bevor dieser König etwas ausplaudern konnte, das ihn gefährden könnte.

Er lief noch eine Runde vor dem Kamin hin und her und blieb dann nachdenklich stehen. Er musste sofort handeln, und er hatte nicht vor, noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden.


	16. Große Pläne

also erst mal tut es mir riesig leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat. meine betaleserin ist einfach nicht in die puschen gekommen, und dann hatte sies fertig, dann gab es probleme mit dem pc. und dann ist es verloren gegangen, sie hatte es aber nicht gespreichert und musste es noch mal nachschaun. bis jetzt ist sie damit auch immer noch nciht fertig, keine ahnung, warum das so lange dauert. ich setzte es jetzt trotzdem rein. immerhin ist es schon seit ungefähr zwei monaten fertig und ich finde das ist echt etwas viel zeit zum nachgucken. das nächste kap steht auch schon in den startlöchern, kommt also auch bald schon. noch mal total sorry, wird nicht wieder vorkommen.

**Kapitel 15**

„Irgendetwas läuft hier falsch", bemerkte Rowenna nun schon zum wiederholten Male. „Ich habe so ein ganz seltsames Gefühl, dass gleich etwas passieren wird."

„Ich glaube, so langsam habe ich es verstanden", seufzte Legolas, der neben ihr auf einem Mauervorsprung am Rand des Parks saß. „Fassen wir also zusammen: Du weißt, dass etwas geschehen wird, weißt aber nicht, was. Ich würde sagen, damit weißt du genauso viel wie fast alle hier. Versuch lieber, etwas Genaueres herauszufinden, bevor es zu spät ist."

Rowenna schirmte mir ihrer Hand ihre Augen gegen die grelle Mittagssonne ab. Sie hatte den grollenden Unterton aus seiner Stimme herausgehört. „Was ist denn plötzlich los mit dir?", fragte sie und baumelte mit den Beinen. Fast hätte man denken können, es wäre einfach ein schöner Tag im Düsterwald ohne irgendwelche Beschwerden, hinge nicht schon die ganze Zeit dieses bedrückende Flimmern in der Luft, dass die allgemeine Anspannung fast sichtbar machte.

„Ich habe schon einige Schlachten geschlagen, aber so etwas habe ich noch nicht erlebt. Bis jetzt hatte mein Gegner immer Hände und Füße und griff mich mit einem Schwert oder Bogen an. Aber das hier…" Er hielt kurz inne. „… das hier macht mir Angst", fügte er dann leiser hinzu.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, dass alles unter Kontrolle war, wenn dies doch nicht einmal im Entferntesten der Wahrheit entsprach? Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass sie stark genug war oder dass sie es schaffen würde, denn sie wusste es nicht.

Kritisch beäugte er den Stand der aufgehenden Sonne. Dieser Tag war vielleicht der Wichtigste, an diesem Tag würde sich so vieles entscheiden, vielleicht würde sogar das Urteil über sein Schicksal fallen. Er senkte seinen Blick noch einmal auf das Buch vor sich, stand dann aber auf, um noch einmal aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Er hatte einen guten Blick auf den Park und konnte am Rande des Bildes, das sich ihm bot, den Prinzen und _sie _sehen. _Sie, _die am besten niemals geboren worden wäre, denn sie war der größte Widerhaken, der seinen Plan zum Scheitern bringen konnte. Doch auch sie würde ihm nicht widerstehen können, dem unüberwindbaren, süßen Drang… Er hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes für sie ausgedacht. Genauso, wie für alle anderen großen Widersacher. Das einfache Volk war einfach zu unterdrücken, wenn es erst sah, was mit denen geschah, die sich nicht in seine Herrschaft fügten.

Im Kopf hatte er die genaue Liste, in welcher Reihenfolge er es tun würde. Einen Punkt hatte er schon abgehakt; mit dem König von Gondor war er vorerst fertig. Sein Geist mochte wieder frei sein, doch niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er etwas dort gelassen hatte, etwas, dass bereits anfing, seine ersten Früchte zu tragen. Er hatte sich von einem Gefühl befreit, dass er fast sein ganzes Leben hindurch gespürt hatte, und nun hatte er diese Last diesem törichten Menschen aufgebürdet, der darunter noch vor dem nächsten Sonnenaufgang zerbrechen würde.

Es war so einfach, so simpel, und genau das machte es so genial. Eisig lächelnd wandte er sich ab und fuhr mit dem fort, was er begonnen hatte.

Noch immer saßen Rowenna und Legolas auf dem Mauervorsprung, doch mittlerweile herrschte eine recht kühle Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. Die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie sich an, und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr still hier herumsitzen. Ich werde gehen und sehen, wie es Aragorn geht."

Rowenna nickte, rührte sich aber sonst nicht weiter. Ihr kam gerade ein Gedanke, den sie weiter verfolgen musste und sie wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Die ganze Zeit musste sie an dieses seltsame Buch denken und an die Zahl, die auf dem Einband gestanden hatte. _Was ist, wenn…_

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Kaum, dass Legolas zu der einen Seite verschwunden war, tauchte Nûemyn an der anderen auf. „Hast du nicht andere Sachen zu tun, als hier zu sitzen und die Sonne zu genießen?" Schnell hatte sie sich neben der Freundin niedergelassen und zupfte nun an einem Band ihres Kleides, bis sie mit dessen Lage zufrieden war.

„Ich denke nach", brummte Rowenna. Warum musste sie immer dann gestört werden, wenn sie gerade eine brauchbare Idee hatte? Nun hatte sie es wieder vergessen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und fragte dann: „Was tust du eigentlich hier? Hast du Pause oder so?"

Die Elbe lächelte viel sagend. „Weißt du, der König war doch recht dankbar, dass ich seinem Sohn das Leben gerettet habe, auch wenn der sich das nicht so gerne eingestehen wollte. Jedenfalls habe ich vorläufig Urlaub – mit den gleichen Gehalt, versteht sich." Wieder lachte sie. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Ich habe bis vor einer Stunde geschlafen, und sonst stehe ich immer schon vor Sonnenaufgang auf."

Rowenna wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte, und so schwieg sie einfach. Die Sonne wärmte ihr Gesicht, doch eine leichte Gänsehaut legte sich über ihre Arme.

Mit schnellen, leisen Schritten bewegte sich Legolas zum Eingang des Palastes. Normalerweise betrat er ihn nur selten durch das Hauptportal, doch heute tat er es, da die nächste Hintertür viel weiter entfernt war. Er ging auf direktem Wege in den Trakt mit den Gästezimmern und hielt vor der Tür, hinter der Aragorn zurzeit wohnte. Er klopfte, und nachdem er das obligatorische „Herein" gehört hatte, trat er ein.

Gondors König sah noch immer etwas blass aus, doch man sah ihm auch an, dass es ihm schon deutlich besser ging als noch vor wenigen Stunden. Er saß auf einem der hölzernen, mit goldverziertem Überzug ausgestatteten Stühle und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin. Er sah Legolas an und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte dieser und ließ sich auf dem angebotenen Stuhl nieder.

„Besser, denke ich. Danke der Nachfrage, auch wenn sie nur aus Höflichkeit erfolgt. Du kannst dir sicher nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe."

Legolas holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Aragorn fuhr fort: „Du hast immer jemanden, der dir hilft, bevor es zu spät ist. Natürlich hast du keine Vorstellung davon wie es ist, ganz auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Der edle Herr Prinz hat seine Leute für alles und macht sich nicht die Hände schmutzig."

Legolas schwieg völlig verwirrt. Sofort rasten seine Gedanken zu Aragorns Verhalten in den letzten Tagen. War es möglich, dass Rowenna es nicht geschafft hatte, ihn von allem zu befreien und dass jetzt wieder der Feind durch ihn sprach? Instinktiv wich er einen Schritt zurück und spannt seinen Körper an. Er wusste nicht genau, auf was er wartete, doch er konnte sofort reagieren, falls es nötig sein sollte.

„Du brauchst gar nicht so erschrocken schauen", bemerkte sein Gegenüber nun sarkastisch. „Das ist es doch, was jeder denkt und sich nur nicht traut, es auszusprechen, weil er sonst dem Prinzen gegenüber in Ungnade fällt. Ja, renn nur zu deinem Vati und erzähl ihm davon, vielleicht wird er mich dann wieder einsperren. Lebe doch deine Unendlichkeit hier im sicheren Palast und lass dich verwöhnen und umsorgen. Du hast es ja nicht nötig, dich um etwas zu sorgen, denn du wirst eines Tages König und das Leben wird noch bequemer. Doch lass dich davon nicht täuschen, denn als König hat man es nicht so leicht, wie du vielleicht glaubst. Zumindest nicht, wenn man ein guter König sein will und ich frage mich wirklich, ob das für dich überhaupt eine Bedeutung hat. Was kümmert dich dein Volk, solange es arbeitet und es dir selbst gut geht?"

Legolas brachte vor Schreck und Erstaunen kein Wort heraus. Er stand nur da und starrte seinen Freund an; er konnte nicht glauben, was dieser ihm gerade vorgeworfen hatte. Schließlich konnte er nichts für seine Abstammung und er hatte sie niemals als Vorwand benutzt, um sich verwöhnen zu lassen oder sich vor einer Verantwortung zu drücken. Im Gegenteil hatte er es immer als seine Pflicht angesehen, seine Macht als Prinz einzusetzen, um seinem Volk zu helfen und auch im Ringkrieg hatte er keine Arbeit und keinen Kampf gescheut. Er verstand die Vorwürfe nicht denn er wusste, dass sie nicht ehrlich gemeint sein konnten. Seit er Aragorn kannte, hatten sie sich immer gut verstanden und Legolas konnte nicht glauben, dass das nur gespielt gewesen war. Doch wenn er seinem Freund jetzt in die Augen sah konnte er schwer glauben, dass dieser nicht meinte, was er sagte. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und verhärtet. Wortlos drehte sich Legolas um und stürmte auf den Flur, ohne noch ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Er war überfordert und brauchte jemanden, den er um Rat fragen konnte. Früher wäre er sofort zu Gandalf gegangen, doch nun fühlte er sich allein und verlassen. Er drosselte sein Tempo da er nicht wusste, wohin er sich wenden sollte.

Aus einem der Zimmer, an denen er vorbeikam, drangen aufgeregte Stimmen an sein Ohr. Er befand sich noch immer in Gästetrakt und stellte nach kurzem Überlegen fest, dass dies das Zimmer der Hobbits sein musste. Kurz entschlossen klopfte er und trat dann ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten; er war nicht in der Stimmung für Höflichkeiten.

Als er in der Tür erschien, drehten sich drei kleine Gestalten erschrocken zu ihm um. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er, als er den hektischen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern bemerkte.

„Äh.. nichts, alles in Ordnung", rief Merry etwas zu laut und zu spontan. Pippin und Frodo nickten zustimmend und versuchten, eine normale Miene aufzusetzen. Die drei Hobbits hatten sich um das ihnen viel zu große Bett aufgestellt und kneteten nun ungeduldig ihre Finger: Merry seine linken, Frodo seine rechten, und Pippin begnügte sich damit, unruhig mit den Beinen aufzustampfen.

„Wo ist Sam?", fragte Legolas beunruhigt und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe um den Hobbits zu signalisieren, dass sie ihn so leicht nicht abwimmeln konnten.

Wieder reagierte Merry als erster: „Äh… der ist in der Küche!"

Legolas' Blick fiel auf den Vorrat an Kuchen, Brot und Schinken, der sich auf dem Tisch auftürmte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und wollte näher an das Bett treten, wurde jedoch von Pippin aufgehalten, der auf ihn zustürmte und versuchte, sich in die Höhe zu stecken, was jedoch eher lächerlich als sinnvoll wirkte; immerhin reichte er dem Elb kaum bis zur Brust.

Ein wimmerndes Geräusch erklang vom Bett und zog sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich. Merry und Frodo drehten sich erschrocken um und flüsterten aufgeregt, während Legolas einfach um Pippin herumging um herauszufinden, wer oder was das Geräusch verursacht hatte und vor allem, warum. Denn dass es von Sam kommen musste war offensichtlich, denn der würde unter keinen Umständen einen so voll beladenen Tisch in der Obhut seiner Hobbitfreunde lassen. Diese hatten mittlerweile eingesehen, dass es ihre Aktionen nichts nützten und machten Platz.

Legolas ging zum Fußende des Bettes und warf einen Blick auf Sam. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er registriert hatte, dass sowohl die Hand- als auch die Fußgelenke des Hobbits mit Stofffetzen umschlungen und an das Bettgestell gefesselt waren. Sams Blick irrte wild umher und er versuchte verzweifelt, sich loszureißen. Seine Wangen waren seltsam aufgebläht und erst beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte Legolas, dass sie bis zum Anschlag gefüllt waren. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm nicht einmal möglich, ihren Inhalt zu schlucken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er die anderen drei Hobbits, die betreten um ihn herumstanden und auf ihre Schuhe starrten.

„Er war plötzlich so komisch", raffte sich Frodo schließlich zu einem Bericht auf. Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu essen." Er deutete auf eine leere Holzkiste von beträchtlichem Ausmaß. „Die war voll, und wir anderen haben nichts daraus genommen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was los ist, aber wir dachten, dass wir ihn unter Kontrolle…" Er brach ab. „Wir wollten euch nicht zur Last fallen, jetzt, wo ihr schon genug andere Sorgen habt."

Legolas fiel keine passende Antwort ein, und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten war er von einer Situation überfordert. Er hatte zwar gelernt, mit Schwert oder Boden zu kämpfen, doch wie man sich bei solchen Problemen verhielt, das hatte ihm niemand beigebracht.

„Wartet hier", sagte er unnötigerweise zu den wie festgenagelt dastehenden Hobbits. „Ich komme gleich wieder." Betretene Blicke folgten ihm, als er den Raum verließ.

Er fühlte sich immer besser. Nach jeder Last, die er abwarf, hätte er in neues Jubelgeheul ausbrechen könne, so gut ging es ihm. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann es das letzte Mal so gewesen war, doch wenn das überhaupt schon einmal vorgekommen war, dann war es bereits sehr lange her. Dort, wo früher einmal all diese Lasten gewesen waren, war nun wieder Platz; der schmerzende Druck in seinem Kopf war wie weggeblasen. Doch noch war er nicht am Ziel, auch wenn er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass das hier nicht alles war, was er erreichen konnte. Noch bevor die Sonne das nächste Mal aufging, war es vollbracht.

Rowenna saß noch mit Nûemyn auf dem Mauervorsprung, als Legolas angelaufen kam. Er blieb vor ihr stehen. „Komm mit", forderte er sie auf. „Warum?", wollte sie wissen.

„Erzähle ich dir unterwegs."

Etwas in seiner Stimme ließ sie sofort aufstehen und ihm folgen. Sie merkte, dass es wirklich dringend war und ihr keine Zeit für irgendwelche Fragen ließ. Natürlich bewegten sich ihre Gedanken sofort Richtung Aragorn; immerhin war Legolas dort gerade gewesen. Sie konnte nicht Schritt halten und fing an zu laufen. „Jetzt kannst du mir aber sagen, worum es geht", keuchte sie, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Am besten siehst du es dir selbst an. Hier." Er betrat ohne anzuklopfen einen Raum zu ihrer Linken und zog sie mit sich hinein. Rowenna erkannte die Hobbits wieder, mit denen sie vor einigen Tagen schon Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte; nun wirkten ihre sonst ständig heiteren Gesichter jedoch betreten und unschlüssig. Merry und Pippin standen am Bett; Frodo sah aus dem Fenster und drehte sich auch bei ihrer Ankunft nicht um. Ein würgendes Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenfahren und Rowenna zum Bett laufen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, noch bevor sie es erreichte. Merry schilderte ihr, was Frodo vorher schon Legolas erzählt hatte und Rowenna runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben den kräftig zappelnden Sam und versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen. Doch es gelang ihr auch nach mehreren Anläufen nicht. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt helfen konnte. Auch bei ihren früheren Begegnungen hatten die Hobbits nie einen Happen verachtet und sie konnte nicht ganz verstehen, wo genau hier das Problem lag, auch wenn sie sehen konnte, dass Sam sich nicht normal verhielt. _Dann hat er sich halt überfressen. Soll ich jetzt bei jedem anfallenden Wehwehchen einspringen, das irgendjemand hat? Aber ich kann es ja zumindest einmal versuchen. Immerhin weiß ich ja nur, was ich jetzt sehe._

„Ihr müsst ihn festhalten", wies sie Legolas und die restlichen Hobbits an. „Wenn ich einen Kontakt zu ihm aufbauen soll, muss er mich ansehen."

Ihrer Aufforderung wurde sofort Folge geleistet. Merry, Pippin und Frodo versuchten, Arme und Beine unter Kontrolle zu halten, was sie ohne sie Fesseln wohl niemals geschafft hätten; auch so kämpften sie verbissen und Rowenna fragte sich unwillkürlich, was Sam wohl diese Kraft verlieh. Sie war immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass sie hier doch nicht fehl am Platz war. Legolas hielt Sams Kopf still, so dass dieser keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, als sie entweder anzuschauen oder die Augen zu schließen. Glücklicherweise entschied er sich dafür, sie feindselig anzustarren, sodass sie beginnen konnte. Wie sie es im Laufe der Zeit gelernt hatte, versetzte sie sich zuerst in eine leichte Trance und senkte dann langsam ihren Geist in seinen Kopf. Legolas konnte nur ihr angespanntes, konzentriertes Gesicht beobachten und versuchen daran abzulesen, was passierte. Doch natürlich bewegte es sich nicht, denn ohne seinen Geist war ein Körper zu keiner Regung fähig.

Als er sah, dass sich ihre Züge veränderten, ließ er den Kopf des Hobbits los und stand vom Bett auf. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag.

„Nichts", erwiderte sie leise und richtete sich zögerlich auf.

„Was meinst du mit ‚nichts'?"

„Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Ich konnte nichts finden."

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein!", schaltete sich Frodo verzweifelt ein. „Das ist nicht Sam. Ich schwöre, so ist er nicht…"

Rowenna sah, dass er den Tränen nah war und glaubte es sogar in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzern zu sehen, bevor er sich wegdrehte und wieder aus dem Fenster starrte. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, aber sie dachte daran, wie dieser kleine Mann sich fühlen musste, seinen besten Freund so zu sehen und dann auch noch zu hören, dass sie nichts Ungewöhnliches bemerkt hatte. Er hatte sicher fürchterliche Angst und das konnte sie gut verstehen.

„Vielleicht finde ich etwas, wenn ich es später noch einmal versuche. Vielleicht ist es jetzt einfach nur zu klein oder ich habe es übersehen", meinte sie halbherzig, doch sie wusste, dass sie wenig überzeugend klang, weil sie selbst nicht an ihre Worte glaubte.

„Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte Pippin verzweifelt. „Sollen wir ihn hier bis ans Ende seiner Tage angebunden lassen?" Seine Augen, aus denen sonst der Schalk geblitzt hatte, sahen sie hilflos und bittend an. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie bedauerte es so sehr, dass sie alle Hoffnungen zerstören musste. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. Dann ging sie zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Sie konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen und hasste sich selbst dafür. Sie war gescheitert und konnte die Folgen nicht ertragen. Sie musste hier raus. Die Wände schienen näher zu rücken, um sie zwischen sich zu zerquetschen. Sie wusste, dass es nur Einbildung war, doch trotzdem drohte die Panik sie zu übermannen. Ihr erster Gedanke galt dem See, diesem stillen Ort, an dem sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklichen Frieden gefunden hatte. Sie sehnte sich danach, einfach dorthin zu gehen und all dies hier hinter sich zu lassen, doch dann schob sich das Bild Gandalfs vor ihre Augen. Er war gestorben, weil sie nicht da gewesen war, zumindest glaubte sie das. Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass sie gar nichts hätte tun können, doch sie hätte zumindest da sein und es versuchen müssen.

Gerade jetzt, wo so vieles geschah, konnte sie es unmöglich verantworten, dass sie wieder einmal nicht zu erreichen war. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es dieser Tag war, der über ihr Schicksal und das so vieler anderer bestimmen sollte.

Sie lief orientierungslos durch die Gänge, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang, möglichst einer Hintertür, denn sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie hörte sich nähernde Stimmen und instinktiv versteckte sie sich hinter einer Ecke des Ganges. Sie kannte die Stimmen, konnte aber nicht genau angeben, woher. Immerhin hatte sie in den letzten Tagen so viele Personen kennen gelernt, dass sie sich unmöglich an alle erinnern konnte. Sie bewegte sich nicht, auch Angst, entdeckt zu werden. Sie wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte, ein Gespräch zu belauschen, doch auf irgendeine Weise konnte sie nicht anders.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun? Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, mein Sohn!"

„Aber Vater, ich habe nur ein paar Groschen beim Kartenspiel verloren."

„So fängt es immer an, bald hast du unser ganzes Vermögen verspielt!"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Vater! Erzähl mir nicht, dass du niemals Geld beim Spielen verloren hast."

„Sei nicht so frech, mein Junge. Du bringst mit deinem Verhalten Schande über unsere Familie!"

„Aber…"

„Kein ‚aber'! Man sollte wirklich denken, du würdest langsam wissen, wie man mit Geld umgeht, aber anscheinend bin ich wohl der einzig Vernünftige hier. Sie dir nur diese Behänge an!"

Rowenna konnte zwei Gestalten erkennen, die vor einem der vielen prunkvollen Wandbehänge stehen blieben.

„Was ist mit ihnen? Ich finde sie sehr schön."

„Natürlich sind sie schön. Aber was glaubst du, wie viel auch nur ein einzelner von ihnen gekostet hat? Es ist unglaublich, wie verschwenderisch man hier ist!"

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass wir zuhause in Bruchtal selbst viele dieser Behänge haben."

Jetzt erkannte Rowenna einen der beiden Elben: Es war Elladan, dementsprechend musste der andere Elrond sein.

„Und wie werden sie alle verkaufen, wenn wir wieder dort sind. Und wir werden alle Gästezimmer entfernen."

„Aber wo sollen dann die Gäste schlafen?"

„Es werden keine Gäste mehr kommen. Sie sollen in ein Wirtshaus gehen und dort für ein Zimmer bezahlen. Wir können nicht ständig Leute aufnehmen, ihnen kostenlos ein Bett und Verpflegung bieten."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Haben wir nicht mehr genug Geld?"

„Geld kann man niemals genug haben, mein Sohn, und das wirst du noch früh genug lernen. Ich möchte, dass du und dein Bruder euch eine Arbeit sucht und das Geld in die Familienkasse zahlt, die ich ab sofort strengstens verwalten werde. Ich möchte nicht, dass du wieder Geld für so sinnlose Taten vergeudest."

„Aber…"

„Das ist mein Ernst. Provoziere mich nicht, Elladan."

„Nein, Vater."

Rowenna sah, wie Elladan davonging und seinen Vater vor dem Behang stehen ließ. Sie überlegte sich, wie er sich wohl fühlen musste nach dem, was er gerade zu hören bekommen hatte. Sie konnte sich des Gedankens nicht verwehren, dass sich an diesem Tag alle merkwürdig verhielten, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie Elrond normalerweise war. Vielleicht lag es einfach an dem Gefühl, das in der Luft lag. Vielleicht wirkte sich diese Angespanntheit nur auf jeden anders aus.

Bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte sah sie noch, wie Elrond einen der goldenen Kerzenhalter nahm, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch standen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ er ihn unter seinem weiten Mantel verschwinden. Nun ja, heute war wirklich ein merkwürdiger Tag.

Er hatte es fast geschafft. Er spürte eine Euphorie und Erregung, die ihn nicht ruhig sitzen ließ. Jetzt kam er zu einem Punkt, auf den er sich unter anderem am Meisten gefreut hatte. Dieses kleine Biest, das ihm immer dazwischen gefunkt hatte, sollte endlich bezahlen. Vor Freude rieb er sich die Hände und begann sofort mit allen nötigen Vorbereitungen. Er las die entsprechende Stelle im Buch noch einmal nach, doch er kannte den Text schon auswendig und hätte ihn sogar an einigen Stellen noch erweitern oder gar verbessern können.

Rowenna erreichte den Hinterausgang, der auf den Hof führte, auf dem sonst die Übungsstunden in Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen abgehalten wurden, der jetzt jedoch völlig leer war. Die Zielscheibe stand sorgfältig zusammengeklappt an einer Ecke, in einer anderen lag ein vergessenes Schwert. Sie setzte sich auf die Bank an der Hauswand und beobachtete einen ihr unbekannten Vogel, der von einem Ast zum nächsten flog und dabei unbekümmert sein Liedchen zwitscherte. Anscheinend hatte die Tierwelt noch nichts von der kommenden Bedrohung mitbekommen und es tat Rowenna gut, ein Lebewesen zu sehen, das nicht mit besorgter Miene herumlief.

„Da bist du ja."

Rowenna kam es vor, als hätte sie sich gerade erst gesetzt, doch es musste nun schon einige Minuten her sein. Legolas kam nicht wie sie zuvor durch die Tür, sondern über einen schmalen, ausgetretenen Pfad, der um den Palast herumführte.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie, ohne aufzublicken.

„Unverändert."

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Merry, Pippin und Frodo passen weiter auf ihn auf, aber dass das keine Dauerlösung ist, weiß ich auch. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass sich uns die Lösung von selbst offenbart."

„Das hoffe ich natürlich auch, aber es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Heute ist so viel Seltsames passiert und ich weiß, dass das erst der Anfang ist."

„Ich möchte dir noch etwas erzählen", begann Legolas und seine Miene verdunkelte sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Ich war auch bei Aragorn, und…"

Er erzählte ihr in allen Einzelheiten, was sich ereignet hatte. Sie hörte einfach nur zu und unterbrach ihn nicht durch Zwischenfragen, denn er ließ nichts aus, sodass keine Frage offen blieb.

„Das ist leider nur eines von vielen Ereignissen. Ich glaube, dass wir kurz davor sind", sagte sie, als er geendet hatte.

„Was meinst du mit ‚davor'?"

„Ich glaube, oder vielleicht sollte ich lieber sagen, ich _weiß,_ dass sich vieles, wenn nicht sogar alles heute entscheiden wird. Ich weiß, dass es verrückt klingt."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Es liegt irgendwie in der Luft und ich glaube, wir alle spüren es."

Rowenna nickte nur zustimmend.

Dann plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und ein wenig übel. Ihr Blickfeld franste an den Seiten aus und wurde immer kleiner; sie fühlte, wie ihr die Augen zufielen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich an die Realität zu ketten und dem Drang, einfach einzuschlafen, nicht nachzugeben, doch sie konnte nichts tun. Noch bevor ihr schlaffer Körper den Boden erreichen konnte, hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren.

Als sie sich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekämpft hatte, lag sie auf ihrem Bett. Legolas saß auf der Kante und sah sie besorgt an.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte sie, bevor er fragen konnte. „Das war wahrscheinlich nur die Anspannung. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich wieder richtig gut", übertrieb sie, damit er sich keine Sorgen machte.

„Gut", meinte er schließlich zögernd, doch es war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

„Wirklich", betonte sie noch einmal und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Sie hoffte, dass sie nicht allzu lange im Bett gelegen hatte, denn die Zeit lief unbarmherzig weiter und sie wusste nicht, wann wieder etwas geschah. Doch ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, dass die Sonne noch immer hoch am Himmel stand.

„Ich gehe noch einmal und sehe nach Sam", entschied sie spontan. „Vielleicht kann ich jetzt mehr erreichen. Ich glaube es nicht, aber ich will es wenigstens versucht haben."

„Soll ich mitkommen?", bot er ihr an.

„Das kann auf jeden Fall nicht schaden. Du kannst wieder beim festhalten helfen."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Hobbits, das nur wenige Meter von Rowennas entfernt war. Als sie eintraten, drehten sich die Anwesenden wieder erschrocken um, doch als sie erkannten, wer gekommen war, entspannten sie sich ein bisschen. Anscheinend hatten sie noch immer niemandem außer ihnen von ihrem Problem erzählt und wollten das in der nächsten Zeit auch nicht ändern.

Bei Sams Anblick zuckte Rowenna erschrocken zusammen. Eben hatte er zwar verrückt, aber doch gesund gewirkt; inzwischen hatten sich unter seinen Augen tiefe rote Ränder gebildet und Schaum hatte war vor seinen mittlerweile leeren Mund getreten. _Es ist wirklich seltsam. Wenn man das Wort Krieg oder Schlacht hört, dann denkt man doch normalerweise an Schwerter und kämpfende Männer. Aber ich glaube immer mehr, dass das hier die wirkliche Schlacht ist. Aragorn ist plötzlich neidisch auf Legolas' Leben, Sam frisst sich zu Tode, Elrond ergreift Sparmaßnahmen, obwohl er gar keine Geldprobleme hat, zumindest nicht, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Und der einzige Hinweis, den wir haben, ist ein mysteriöses Buch von dem wir nur wissen, dass es als Titel die Ziffer ‚7' trägt. Insgesamt ein bisschen wenig, um irgendetwas zu gewinnen._

„Willst du es jetzt noch einmal versuchen?", fragte Legolas sie, der ob Sams Anblick keine Miene verzog. Entweder war er schon darauf vorbereitet, oder er konnte seine Gefühle nur so gut unter Kontrolle halten, dass sie sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich versuche es noch einmal, aber ich sage gleich, dass ich keine großen Hoffnungen habe."

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und musste trotz Sams schlechtem Zustand seiner Hand ausweichen, die wie wild nach ihr schlug.

_Neid, Fresssucht, Geiz, und dazu die sieben…_

„Legolas, wir müssen gehen!" Mit einem Mal war sie so überraschend aufgesprungen, dass sie mit dem erschrockenen Merry zusammenstieß, der hinter ihr stand. „Aber…"

„Ich weiß es."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte er ihr und sie ließen drei verwirrte Hobbits zurück, die ihnen bedauernd nachsahen. Wieder war eine Hoffnung zerplatzt, wenn sie auch noch so klein gewesen war.

„Was weißt du?"

„Darüber sollten wir nicht hier reden, wo uns jeder hören kann. Komm mit in mein Zimmer."

Dort angekommen schloss sie sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Es sind die Sünden, die guten alten sieben Todsünden. Ich finde die Idee etwas abgegriffen, aber sie zeigt wohl die gewünschte Wirkung."

Legolas schwieg. Dann fragte er: „Wie kommen wir dagegen an?"

„Soweit ich weiß, muss man, wenn man betroffen ist, seine Sünde brechen, und ihre Wirkung ist aufgehoben. Aber wie das alles genau verläuft, weiß ich nicht."

„Na, das hört sich doch nicht so schwer an. Man muss also nur etwas tun, das nicht dieser Sünde entspricht, und der Zauber ist vorbei."

„Geh damit lieber nicht zu leichtfertig um, ich glaube, dass es nicht so einfach ist. Oder glaubst du, dass Sam eine freiwillige Fastenkur einlegen wird?"

„Aber er isst doch im Moment gar nicht, also müsste er doch bald wieder normal werden."

„Der Punkt ist aber, dass er dazu gezwungen wird. Er muss von selbst damit aufhören."

„Aber wie bringen wir ihn dazu?"

„Sam ist zurzeit nicht unser einziges Problem. Bis jetzt wissen wir außerdem noch von Aragorn und Elrond, aber es werden sieben sein." Sie erzählte von dem Gespräch, dass sie mit angehört hatte.

„Das wird ja immer komplizierter", seufzte Legolas. „Aber wenigstens scheinst du ein wenig Ahnung davon zu haben. Hier spricht man normalerweise nicht über Todsünden, wenn man kein schwarzer Magier ist. Deshalb ist das einzige, das ich weiß die Legende, dass die Welt untergehen wird, wenn sie alle aufeinander treffen."

„Ich bin froh, dass sie hier wenigstens überhaupt bekannt sind. Und diesen Aspekt kannte ich bisher noch nicht, aber es erscheint mir logisch. Wer immer dieser Angreifer ist, er will uns alle vernichten."

„Auch diese Frage kann ich beantworten: Es ist Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher, den wir besiegt geglaubt hatten. Gandalf hat kurz vor seinem Tod herausgefunden, dass er in einer anderen Welt weitergelebt und seine Kräfte wieder aufgebaut hat. Das ist der Grund, warum diese vielen Versammlungen und all das überhaupt stattgefunden haben. Ohne Gandalf wüssten wir vielleicht noch immer nicht, was mit uns passiert; es ist kein Wunder, dass er sterben musste." Eine unterschwellige Bitterkeit hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

„Aber er ist nicht umsonst gestorben", versuchte Rowenna ihn mit leiser Stimme zu trösten. „Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er es nicht ist. Denn noch haben wir alle Chancen das fortzusetzen, was er begonnen hat. Und das ist es auch, worauf wir uns jetzt konzentrieren sollten. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben."

„Du hast Recht; und sie reicht bestimmt nicht aus, um in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Also versuchen wir, einen Schritt weiter zu denken: Welche Sünden gibt es? Vielleicht können wir sogar herausfinden, wer betroffen ist. Immerhin haben wir ja schon drei entdeckt. Bleiben also noch Stolz, Zorn…" Er überlegte, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Trägheit", vervollständigte Rowenna.

„Genau. Danach müssen wir also suchen. Meinst du es nützt etwas, wenn wir uns aufteilen und uns einmal umhören?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Immerhin wissen wir ja auch nicht, ob alle Betroffenen hier im Palast sind; sie könnten genauso gut über das ganze Land zerstreut sein."

„Du hast Recht. Aber was dann?"

Rowenna stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zu Legolas herüber, der immer noch unschlüssig neben der geschlossenen Tür stand. Kurz entschlossen lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, als wolle sie sich nur ein wenig von all den Strapazen erholen. Sie schloss die Augen und hörte auf den weit entfernt scheinenden Schlag seines Herzens, während er ihr langsam den Rücken streichelte.

„Wir können hier nicht ewig so stehen bleiben", flüsterte er ihr nach einer Weile in die Haare, doch es schien nicht so, als wolle er sich als erster lösen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Rowenna und sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie blieb an seinen leuchtend blauen Augen hängen. Sie erinnerte sie an die unendlichen Tiefen des Ozeans und sie fragte sich, ob es hier überhaupt so etwas wie ein Meer gab. Keiner war bereit, seinen Blick abzuwenden, und so verging wieder eine Weile. Rowenna fühlte sich leicht, als ob sie die Bürde einfach für eine kleine Rast abgestellt hätte. Da war nur sie – und diese Augen, die sie unverwandt ansahen und ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gaben. Kein Kampf, keine Probleme und kein Schein, den sie wahren musste.

„Wir sollten uns wirklich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren", murmelte sie noch halbherzig, bevor sie sich ein wenig auf Zehenspitzen stellte, um seine Lippen mit ihren erreichen zu können. Sie waren genau so weich und sanft, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Zuerst stand Legolas nur da; er hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört, ihren Rücken zu streicheln; doch dann erwiderte er ihren Kuss zögerlich. Anscheinend hatte er die Gedanken an den Kampf nicht so einfach verdrängen können wie sie, doch dann ließ er locker und sie konnte spüren, wie sich sein angespannter Körper ein wenig entspannte. Vielleicht war es genau das, was sie brauchten, um weiter machen zu können; vielleicht brachten sie es, um nicht von ihren Sorgen niedergedrückt zu werden.

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, ließen sie ihren Kuss tiefer werden; sie stolperten ein Stück, bis Rowenna die Wand hinter sich spürte. Dankbar für den zusätzlichen Halt lehnte sie sich an und spürte schon bald die Kälte der Steine durch ihr Kleid, was sie jedoch nicht weiter störte. In ihrem Körper spürte sie eine Hitze, mit der sie glaubte, das ganze Gebäude wärmen zu können. Sie zog Legolas ein wenig näher und ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen.

Er konnte vor Freude über das gute Gelingen seines Planes kaum noch still sitzen bleiben. Doch er zwang sich dazu, denn es war nötig, um ihn zu vollenden. Nur dieses eine Mal noch, und er hatte es geschafft; dieser eine Zauber noch, und er hatte sich von allen sieben Sünden befreit. Sie waren es, die seinen Geist beschwert und seinen Körper schwach und angreifbar gemacht hatten, und nun war er frei. Stattdessen würden sie nun diejenigen zerfressen, die sich immun dagegen fühlten, sie würden nicht einmal bemerken, wie sie starben. Sie würden eine kurze Ekstase spüren, doch niemals die Erfüllung finden. Sie würden den Rest ihres erbärmlichen Lebens damit fristen nach dem zu suchen, was ihnen fehlte und nicht bemerken, wie verbohrt und töricht sie waren. Oh nein, er würde sie nicht direkt töten, er würde zusehen, wie sie dahinrafften, wie ihre Haltung bebückter wurde, wenn sie den Boden nach ihrem verlorenen Glück absuchten; wie sie von ihrem eigenen, gierigen Geist erdrückt wurden. All diese Attribute, die er einst in sich vereint hatte, um mit ihnen die Welt zu beherrschen hatte er nun freigelassen, damit sie selbst die Herrschaft übernahmen. Und wenn Mittelerde und alle anderen Gebiete bereinigt waren von diesem Gesinde, das sich Menschen oder Elben oder Zwerge nannte; sie würden alle gleich sein, sie wären alle verdammt; dann würde er zurückkehren und sich selbst an die Spitze dessen setzen, was er errichtet hatte.

Kein Sonnenstrahl sollte mehr die Erde berühren und Pflanzen hervor sprießen lassen, kein Licht würde mehr seine Augen blenden und kein Lebewesen würde sich mehr gegen ihn auflehnen. Sie würden angekrochen kommen und ihn um Gnade anflehen, wenn er wieder seinen Thron bestiegen hatte und mit Freuden dachte er daran, wie er sie quälen, wie er langsam ihre Kehlen aufschlitzen und sie in ihrem eigenen Blut ertrinken lassen würde.

Doch noch war er nicht dort und er verbat sich selbst Träumereien, bevor er seine Arbeit vollbracht hatte. Und so vertiefte er sich noch ein letztes Mal. Danach müsste er sich nur noch zurücklehnen und abwarten, dass die Welt ihn wieder auf seinen Thron hob.


	17. Nûemyn in Aktion

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was jetzt mit meiner Betaleserin los ist, deswegen veröffentliche ich vorerst mal alles ungebetat. Wenn jemand diesen Job für die letzten Kapitel übernehmen möchte, bitte melden! Es folgen vielleicht noch 2-3 Kapitel.

**Kapitel 16**

Eine unübersehbare Spur zog sich von der Tür zum Bett: Schuhe, Socken, aber auch ein Hemd lagen schon dort, und wie es aussah, würden bald weitere Stücke folgen. Rowennas Kleid war mittlerweile bis zu den Hüften heruntergerutscht. Sie befand sich wie in einem Traum, hielt die Augen geschlossen und spürte nur zu deutlich Legolas' Hände überall auf ihrem Körper. Ihr Rücken lehnte gegen einen der vier Pfosten ihres Himmelbettes, doch nun trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um sich rücklings auf die weiche Matratze fallen zu lassen. De Arme um den Hals des Elben zog sie diesen einfach mit, sodass er schwer auf sie fiel. Seine Liebkosungen endeten schlagartig.

„He!". protestierte Rowenna mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen. Als er keine Regung zeigte, stupste sie ihn an und wälzte ihn schließlich mit aller Kraft von sich herunter. Sie stand auf und zog schwer atmend ihr Kleid soweit zurecht, wie es ihr gelang. Legolas rührte sich nicht mehr, wie sie ärgerlich bemerkte. _Und der soll ein Kriegsheld sein, wo er nicht einmal eine Frau verführen kann_, dachte sie spöttisch. _Aber was soll's – schließlich ist er ja nicht der einzige Mann auf Erden. _Die breiten Träger ihres Kleides begannen von neuem zu rutschen, doch sie störte sich nicht weiter daran. Sie ließ ihre Schuhe liegen wo sie waren und verließ barfuss das Zimmer.

Gelangweilt wandelte Nûemyn durch den Park. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so spannend, nichts zu tun, wie sie immer geglaubt hatte. Sie war es ihr Leben lang gewohnt gewesen zu arbeiten, dass sie nun gar nichts mit ihrer vielen Zeit anzufangen wusste. Sonst traf sie sich in ihren Pausen immer mit Freundinnen, doch um diese Zeit waren alle beschäftigt. Sie setzte sich auf eine der vielen Bänke und trippelte unruhig mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden herum. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie sich mit Rowenna unterhalten hatte, und so beschloss sie, im Palast nachzusehen, ob die Freundin vielleicht Zeit für sie hatte. Wie immer betrat sie das riesige Gebäude durch eine der zahlreichen Hintertüren.

Schnellen Schrittes bewegte sich Rowenna durch die Gänge. Die Steinplatten unter ihren bloßen Füßen waren eiskalt, doch sie spürte es kaum. Die Schnürung ihres Kleides hatte sie nicht geschlossen, weshalb die Träger mit jedem Schritt mehr gen Ellbogen rutschten. Doch auch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Sie wusste, wohin sie wollte, wusste aber nicht genau, wie sie dorthin kam. Natürlich wusste sie, dass alle Gäste in diesem Flügel des Gebäudes untergebracht waren. Doch dieser hatte mehrere Etagen und war weitläufiger als manch ein komplettes Gebäude. Der Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe, als sie gerade über eine der schmalen Verbindungstreppen nach oben gestiegen war. Sie hörte Stimmen, doch dann verabschiedeten sich die sich unterhaltenden Personen und Schritte näherten sich ihr.

„Elladan!", rief sie, als sie den Elben erkannte, der um die Ecke bog und auf sie zukam.

„Nein nein", wehrte der ab. „Ich bin Elrohir. Elladan ist nach dort gegangen. Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt, könnt ihr ihn noch einholen. Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr zuerst Euer Kleid schnüren, es sieht aus, als würde es jeden Moment herunterrutschen."

„Währet Ihr mir dabei vielleicht behilflich?", fragte Rowenna freundlich. „Ich kann unmöglich allein…"

„Natürlich, wenn Ihr Euch umdrehen möchtet. Dann kann ich mir das mal ansehen."

Rowenna überlegte. „Aber doch nicht hier. Was würde denn ein zufällig Vorbeikommender von uns denken, wenn Ihr Euch mitten im Gang an meinem Kleid zu schaffen macht."

Elrohir nickte bedächtig. „Nun denn, mein Zimmer befindet sich hier gleich an der Ecke. Kommt doch kurz mit herein."

Sie nickte dankend und folgte dem Elben, der ihr galant eine der Türen auf der linken Seite des Flures aufhielt.

„So, dann werde ich mal sehen, was ich tun kann", meinte er, als er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss Rowenna an ihrem Kleid, noch bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte. Die Träger rutschten nun vollends herunter und das Oberteil blieb auf der Hüfte hängen.

„Aber… was tut Ihr denn da?", stammelte Elrohir erschrocken.

„Warum solltet Ihr es erst zumachen, wenn Ihr es doch wieder öffnen müsstet?"

Verwirrt hob Legolas den Kopf. Er lag auf einem Bett, doch das Zimmer war nicht das seine, soviel konnte er schon mit einem schnellen Blick feststellen. Sein Hemd war geöffnet; seine Schuhe lagen irgendwo, wo er sie nicht sehen konnte. Er setzte sich auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich seltsam leer an, doch er tat nicht weh, wie er es erwartet hatte. Durch die beiden Fenster strömte noch ein Rest Tageslicht herein, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sich der Tag schon langsam dem Ende entgegen neigte. Wie lange hatte er wohl hier gelegen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Und was machte er überhaupt… Sein Blick fiel auf das Paar Damenschuhe, das auf dem Boden unweit von seinem lag. Rowenna, natürlich. Das war ihr Zimmer. Doch wo war sie und warum hatte sie ihn hier allein gelassen? Nachdenklich schloss er sein Hemd und sammelte seine Schuhe auf.

Es klopfte und gewohnheitsmäßig antwortete er mit einem ‚Herein'. Die Tür öffnete sich und Nûemyn steckte den Kopf herein. „Ist Rowenna nicht da?", fragte sie, als sie Legolas alleine auf dem Bett sitzen sah, wo er sich gerade seine Schuhe zu Ende schnürte.

„Nein. Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist. Ich bin gerade aufgewacht, und…", gab er zu, und Nûemyn setzte ein wissendes Grinsen auf. „Aha…", meinte sie lächelnd. „Ich hatte meine Kleidung noch an", erwiderte Legolas in einem etwas schärferen Ton. „Irdenetwas muss geschehen sein…"

„Wieso muss immer gleich etwas geschehen sein, wenn Ihr mit einer Frau in einem Raum seid und die Kleidung anbehaltet?", konterte sie mutig und trat dann endlich ganz ein als es ihr zu unbequem wurde, sich die ganze Zeit über die Schwelle zu lehnen.

„Sehr witzig. Aber nach allem… Wir sollten sie lieber suchen. Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Sie war irgendwie… Ich weiß auch nicht. Und sie ist ohnmächtig geworden, ungefähr so wie…" Er sprach nicht weiter. „So wie Ihr eben", ergänzte Nûemyn für ihn. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm unangenehm war, weshalb sie es besonders gerne aussprach. Er nickte nur, wenn auch widerwillig. „Mach die Tür zu", bestimmte er dann nach einem Moment der Stille. Er wusste, dass sie in einiges eingeweiht war, da sie so gut mit Rowenna befreundet war, und so beschloss er, dass sie auch alles wissen konnte, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten.

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde seufzte Nûemyn auf. „Also sehe ich das richtig, Rowenna hat herausgefunden, dass wir es mit den sieben Todsünden zu tun haben. Und wir wissen weiterhin, dass diese Sünden nicht zusammenkommen dürfen, weil dann die Welt untergeht? Es tut mir Leid, das so aussprechen zu müssen, aber Ihr klammert Euch an ein Ammenmärchen. Sam und Elrond sind befallen, sagt Ihr? Nun, habt Ihr mehr Beweise als eine Magenverstimmung und ein belauschtes Gespräch? Gerade Ihr als erfahrener Krieger solltet es doch besser wissen, meint Ihr nicht?"

Sie machte sich eindeutig über ihn lustig. Er spürte Zorn in sich hochkochen. Sie war ein einfaches Zimmermädchen in Dienste seines Vaters, und sie wagte es, sich über ihn, den Prinz und zudem noch Thronfolger Düsterwaldes lustig zu machen? Er stand von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er bis jetzt gesessen hatte und tigerte unruhig auf dem bunt gemusterten Läufer hin und her.

„Dann sage ich dir jetzt einmal etwas: Ich weite deinen vorläufigen Urlaub noch ein wenig aus. Ab jetzt verdienst du dir dien Brot außerhalb des Palastes, ach sagen wir gleich: außerhalb Düsterwaldes. Ich verbanne dich des Landes, jawohl!" Er kam zurück zum Tisch und schlug mit der Faust so kräftig darauf, dass dieser bedrohlich wackelte. Nûemyn blieb still sitzen und wartete ab. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht so meinte. Die Sorge und Angst brachte ihn durcheinander, doch sie hütete sich, das zu sagen. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch weiter reizen und verharrte deshalb fast unbeweglich. Ihre Geduld wurde belohnt.

„Tut mir Leid", meinte Legolas nach einer Weile. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Zorn ist auch eine der Sünden", wagte sie zu bemerken, bereute es aber sofort wieder. Es war einfach eine Bemerkung gewesen, die ihr gerade in den Sinn gekommen war und sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie den Prinzen zurzeit besser nicht reizen sollte. Seine Bewegung erstarrte und er schien ernstlich nachzudenken.

„Kann das sein?", meinte er dann leise. „Dass ich auch, nun, _befallen _bin? Ich weiß, du glaubst nicht daran. Aber dieser Kampf ist keiner, wie wir ihn kennen und wir müssen versuchen, komplett anders zu denken. Also, ist es möglich?"

„Nun, ich würde sagen, königliches Blut schützt nicht vor Sünden."

„Verdammt! Du glaubst also…"

„Ich habe nur einen Gedanken geäußert, mehr nicht."

„Versuch dich nicht herauszureden, verflucht! Ich habe dich…" Er hielt inne. Dann atmete er einige Male tief ein und aus. „Du fühlst dich aber normal, nicht wahr? Du musst mir helfen, ruhig zu bleiben. Und dann müssen wir versuchen herauszufinden, was wir unternehmen können. So sehr ich mir auch das Gegenteil wünsche, ich glaube nicht, dass wir noch auf Rowenna zählen können."

Nûemyn überlegte kurz. „Gut, die Lage scheint wirklich ernster zu sein, als ich gedacht habe", gab sie zu. Dann fangen wir am Besten damit an, alle Sünden aufzuzählen. Also, wir haben Zorn, Völlerei und Geiz. Ich kenne mich nicht besonders gut aus. Welche gibt es noch?" „Eitelkeit, Trägheit und Neid." „Das sind dann aber erst sechs. Welche ist die siebte?" „Ich weiß nicht, wir hatten nur diese aufgezählt."

„Dann lassen wir die letzte zuerst außer Acht, vielleicht fällt sie uns später noch ein. Was ist es, das wir tun müssen? Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe müssen wir verhindern, dass alle Betroffenen zusammentreffen, richtig?" Legolas nickte zögernd und Nûemyn fuhr fort: „Dann sollten wir zuerst herausfinden, wer das ist. Euren Erzählungen nach fehlen nur noch Eitelkeit, Trägheit und die letzte, die wir nicht kennen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich hier bleiben und die Tür verschließen. Ohne mich können die anderen nichts anrichten, zumindest glaube ich das. Also ich meine, wenn eine der Sünden fehlt, dürfte doch eigentlich nicht viel passieren."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas nützt. Unser Gegner scheint Gedanken verändern oder kontrollieren zu können. Wenn es soweit ist, werdet Ihr von selbst gehen wollen."

Wieder lief Legolas unruhig auf und ab und Nûemyn konnte an seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er damit seinen Zorn zu bekämpfen versuchte.

„Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren", presste er schließlich hervor. „Gehen wir!"

Nûemyn und Legolas hatten sich getrennt, auch wenn sie dabei kein gutes Gefühl hatte. Sie hätte lieber noch auf den Prinzen Acht gegeben, doch nachdem sie schon eine ganze Weile erfolglos geblieben waren, hatten sie sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Vor den Türen des Thronsaals blieb sie zögernd stehen. Normalerweise durfte sie ihn nicht betreten, es sei denn, sie hatte dort eine feste Aufgabe zu verrichten. Nun, überlegte sie, eigentlich war das ja der Fall. Und immerhin war es Legolas gewesen, der ihr diese Aufgabe übertragen hatte. Trotzdem war sie unsicher, denn aus dem Inneren des Saals schallten Stimmen zu ihr heraus was bedeutete, dass gerade eine wichtige Versammlung im Gange sein musste. Schließlich schlich sie zu einer der versteckten Dienstbotentüren und hoffte, dass niemand sie bemerken würde.

„Was tust du da?", krähte eine Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Du weißt doch, dass du da jetzt nicht reingehen darfst!"

Nûemyn atmete erleichtert aus, als sie die Stimme erkannte. „Kârimà! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Aber du stehst ja noch und siehst auch ganz lebendig aus. Auch wenn du ein bisschen blass bist", erklärte das kleine Mädchen, ließ sich jedoch nicht ablenken. „Was willst du denn da drinnen? Darf ich mitkommen?"

„Nein, Kârimà." Nûemyn suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede. „Du kannst nicht mitkommen, weil… Ich wollte mich nur kurz reinschleichen und einen Armreifen suchen, den ich dort verloren habe. Du darfst also niemandem ein Wort davon sagen, sonst bekomme ich ganz schlimmen Ärger, hörst du? Ich muss mich beeilen, und allein bin ich schneller. Aber das nächste Mal darfst du bestimmt mit. Du wirst mich doch nicht verraten?"

„Hm… nein!", strahlte das Kind. „Ich kann ein Geheimnis für mich behalten! Ich weiß ein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis!", sang sie leise vor sich hin und hüpfte davon. „…ein Geheimnis!", hallte es leise von den Mauern wider. Nûemyn lächelte unwillkürlich, doch dann zwang sie sich, ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Denn wenn sie das nicht tat, würde es das nächste Mal, das sie Kârimà versprochen hatte, vielleicht niemals geben. Vorsichtshalber suchte sie den Korridor noch einmal mit den Augen nach möglichen Beobachtern ab und verschwand, als sie niemanden erkennen konnte, durch die kleine Tür.

Der Saal war hell mit Kerzen erleuchtet, obwohl noch ein guter Rest des Tageslichtes durch die großen Fenster hereinschien. König Thranduil saß auf dem Thron, zu dessen Fuße zwei riesige Tischreihen aufgebaut waren. Nicht alle der Stühle waren besetzt, doch trotzdem war das Stimmengewirr der Anwesenden relativ laut.

„Ruhe, meine Lieben!", rief der König gerade, als Nûemyn die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich hinter einer breiten Säule versteckte. Sie hatte beschlossen, einfach eine Weile zuzuschauen. Vielleicht konnte sie auf diese Weise etwas Ungewöhnliches erkennen.

Die Gespräche brachen ab und die Köpfe wanden sich dem Thron zu. Nûemyn befand sich ein Stück neben daneben, weshalb sie zwar guten Blick auf die Gäste, aber keinen auf den König hatte. Doch dessen Stimme war laut und volltönend genug, dass sie jedes Wort klar und deutlich verstehen konnte.

„Wir sind nun heute hier zusammengekommen, um gemeinsam die gewaltigen Schätze des Königshauses von Düsterwald zu bestaunen. Diener, tragt die Schätze herein!"

Einige Bedienstete schleppte jeweils zu mehreren riesige Truhen heran und hievten sie mit aller aufwendbaren Kraft auf die Tische. Dort entleerten sie sie und trugen die leeren Behältnisse wieder fort. Die breiten Tische wurden von Gold, Juwelen und Diamanten überflutet. Keiner der Anwesenden sagte ein Wort, und ihre Münder öffneten sich vor Erstaunen.

„Ja, meine Freunde, all diese Juwelen gehören Düsterwald, ach was sage ich, all diese Juwelen gehören _mir_!"

Nûemyn starrte genauso entgeistert wie alle anderen auf die Tische. Was passierte hier? Dann fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt hergekommen war. _Es scheint, als hätte ich einen gefunden_, dachte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie deshalb froh sein sollte oder nicht. Natürlich war es gut, denn so waren sie ihrem Ziel wieder einen Schritt näher gekommen. Aber trotzdem… ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie wollte sich abwenden und nach Legolas suchen, als die große Flügeltür aufschwang und dieser hereintrat.

„Mein Sohn, was ist denn?", fragte Thranduil erstaunt. Er erhob sich von seinem Thron und ging ein paar Schritte, sodass er endlich in Nûemyns Blickfeld kam. Er hatte einen kostbaren Umhang umgelegt und überall an seinem Körper glitzerte es. An einem Finger trug er gar vier Ringe zugleich. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur aus dem Grunde nicht mehr, da ein weiterer keinen Halt gehabt hätte.

Legolas, der zuerst herrisch und, natürlich, wütend hereingekommen war, verlangsamte nun seinen Schritt. Er schien verwirrt angesichts der Schmucks und all der anderen Schätze, die sich auf den Tischen stapelten.

„Setz dich zu uns, mein Sohn, und bestaune mit uns meine Reichtümer! Und ganz nebenbei, wie findest du meinen Mantel? Ich denke, er passt ganz vorzüglich zu der Farbe meiner Augen, meinst du nicht?"

Nachdem der Augenblick der Verwirrung vorübergegangen war, blitzte es erneut in den Augen den Prinzen auf. „Es ist mir egal, was zu deinen Augen passt oder nicht!", schrie er. „Ich will nur diese verdammte Putzfrau finden, diese…" Er brach ab und setzte neu an. „Was glaubst du, was du hier tust? Du breitest all unseren Reichtum hier aus, damit diese Langfinger hier ihn uns stehlen können? Sieh dir Lord Elrond an, er hat seine Taschen schon so vollgestopft, dass er kaum noch gehen kann. Und jetzt…"

Alle Augen flogen zu Elrond, der am oberen Ende des vom Thron aus linken Tisches saß. Seine Taschen beulten sich verdächtig aus und an seinen Finger funkelten Ringe, die vor einigen Minuten sicher noch nicht dort gewesen waren.

Nûemyn hatte fast die ganze Zeit lang vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten und atmete nun geräuschvoll aus. Sie musste etwas tun, bevor der Prinz noch den letzten Rest Beherrschung verlor. Hastig trat sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor und lief zu ihm herüber. In seiner Aufregung bemerkte er sie nicht, bis sie ihn am Arm berührte.

„Wir sollten gehen", meinte sie ruhig, da sie hoffte, damit auch sein Gemüt etwas zu beruhigen. Doch er starrte sie nur wütend an. „Da bist du ja! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, dass du glaubst, mich einfach stehen lassen zu können?"

„Wir haben uns getrennt, um weniger Zeit zu verlieren", erwiderte sie noch immer mir erzwungener Ruhe. „Es war Eure Idee."

„Jetzt wagst du es auch noch, mich zu beschuldigen! Vater, ich bitte um Erlaubnis, diese respektlose Person noch heute auspeitschen zu lassen, um ihr Manieren beizubringen!"

„Aber mein Junge", antwortete der Angesprochene und drehte an einem der Ringe, die er trug. „Setz dich lieber zu uns und betrachte eine Weile meine Schätze. Oder noch besser, betrachte _mich_!"

Bevor Legolas noch etwas tun konnte, packte Nûemyn ihn am Ärmel und zerrte ihn aus dem Saal in den Gang. Sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Der Prinz konnte nichts dafür, wie er sich verhielt, und sie durfte seine Wut auf gar keinen Fall noch weiter anstacheln. Sie musste versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen, egal, auf welche Weise. Also hielt sie ihn weiter fest und begann, ein altes Wiegenlied zu singen, dass ihr einst beim Einschlafen geholfen hatte. Sie begann zögerlich, doch dann festigte sich ihre Stimme. In ihrer Erinnerung hatte sie dieses Lied sie immer beruhigt und sie hoffte, dass es auch diesmal seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. „Hör auf mit dieser Heulerei", zischte Legolas, doch seine Stimme hörte sich schon längst nicht mehr so streng an wie noch kurz zuvor.

„Wir müssen weiter machen", sagte Nûemyn, nachdem sie das Lied beendet hatte. „Es fehlen nur noch zwei Sünden. Haltet durch und kämpft dagegen an. Es kann Euch nicht überwältigen, wenn Ihr es nicht zulasst." Sie war sich nicht halb so sicher, wie sie ihre Stimme klingen ließ und sie betete, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Wenigstens beruhigte sich sein Atem einigermaßen. „Du hast Recht. Welche fehlen uns noch?"

„Trägheit und eine weitere. Ist Euch mittlerweile eingefallen, welche es ist?"

„Ja. Das war der Grund, weshalb ich dich gesucht habe. Ich habe in sämtlichen Büchern nachgesehen. Die noch fehlende Sünde ist die Wolllust. Aber wie ich höre, hast du eine weitere entdeckt? Immerhin hast du…" Er überlegte kurz. „…hast du die Eitelkeit nicht aufgezählt. Wo hast du… oh. Tut mir leid, mein Kopf ist wie vernebelt. Mein Vater hat sich nicht gerade normal verhalten, nicht war?"

„Nein", bestätigte Nûemyn bedauernd. „Aber wir müssen jetzt weitermachen. Wolllust, sagt Ihr? Dann sollten wir vielleicht zuerst in sämtlichen Schlafzimmern nachsehen. Es gibt einen Schlüssel, der in alle Türen hier passt, doch ich habe keinen Zugang dazu. Er hängt unten in dem Raum hinter der Küche. Ich werde wohl hinuntergehen und versuchen, ihn unbemerkt einzustecken. Wenn ich Glück habe sind alle so beschäftigt, dass es niemand bemerkt."

Legolas nickte erst, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, das ist doch Schwachsinn. Ich werde gehen, den Prinzen werden sie den Schlüssel bestimmt nicht verweigern."

„Gut, aber ich komme mit. So kann ich ein wenig besser auf Euch Acht geben." Legolas nickte. Man sah ihm an, wie unwohl er sich fühlte. Er hatte die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle, und das war etwas, an das er nicht gewöhnt war.

In der Küche herrschte Hektik. Anscheinend hatte der König größere Mengen Essen geordert, um seine Gäste noch mehr zu beeindrucken. Da man darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen war, musste nun in aller Eile ein Menü zusammengestellt und die Zutaten besorgt werden. In diesem riesigen Durcheinander schafften Nûemyn und Legolas es, unbemerkt in den Nebenraum zu gelangen. Dort war es zwar wie immer ruhiger, doch an dem groben Holztisch saßen zwei Mägde und schnitten Möhren und anderes Gemüse; anscheinend hatten sie in der Küche keinen Platz mehr gefunden. Der Schlüssel hing an seinem Haken neben dem Durchbruch. „Das ist er", flüsterte Nûemyn, und Legolas nahm ihn einfach vom Haken. Die beiden Mädchen hatten nichts gesehen. Natürlich wäre es auch kein größeres Problem gewesen wenn es so gewesen wäre, doch so war es unkomplizierter und schneller. Nun mussten sie zusammenbleiben, da sie ja nur den einen Schlüssel hatte und Nûemyn war es auch lieber so. Immerhin konnte man nie wissen, was der Prinz anstellte, wenn er alleine unterwegs war. Sie einigten sich darauf, sich von unten nach oben vorzuarbeiten und begannen auf der Etage, die über der Küche lag.

„Wir klopfen besser nicht", meinte Legolas, als sie vor der ersten Tür zum Stehen kamen. „So haben wir mehr Chancen, jemanden bei… irgendetwas zu erwischen."

„Gut, dann also los", machte sich Nûemyn selbst Mut, bevor sie die Klinke herunterdrückte. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, und so konnte sie einfach eintreten. Sie sah niemanden und stellte fest, dass das Zimmer zurzeit gar nicht bewohnt war. Ebenso das nächste und das übernächste. Doch das darauf folgende war verriegelt. Nûemyn schloss es auf und steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür. Anscheinend war der Bewohner gerade im Bad, denn von dort aus drangen Geräusche herüber. Sie schlich mit schlechtem Gewissen zur Badtür, die halb offen stand, und schielte hindurch. Aus der Badewanne stieg heißer Wasserdampf auf und ein ihr unbekannter Mann saß darin, wusch sich mit einem Schwamm und summte ein Lied. Alles wirkte sehr normal und erleichtert, nicht entdeckt worden zu sein, wandte sich Nûemyn wieder ab und huschte zurück auf den Flur, wo Legolas schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. „Und?", fragte er harsch. „Nichts, weiter."

Auf diese Weise durchforsteten sie alle Zimmer, die an diesem Gang lagen. Einige Male traf Nûemyn Personen auf den Zimmern an. Dann erkundigte sie sich dienstbeflissen, ob alles zur Zufriedenheit sei und ob sie irgendwelche Wünsche erfüllen könne. Es war schon eine große Hilfe, dass sich die meisten der Gäste im Thronsaal eingefunden hatten, denn so begegneten sie fast niemandem.

Schließlich kamen sie zu der Etage, in der sich auch Rowennas Zimmer befand. Auch hier gab es keine Zwischenfälle. Sie gingen sogar in das Zimmer der Hobbits, sahen kurz nach dem Rechten und gingen dann schnell wieder. Vor der letzten Tür des Ganges blieb Nûemyn unentschlossen stehen. „Was ist los?", murrte Legolas ungehalten. „Mach schon! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie verwirrt. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."

„Das ist ja ein Grund mehr, herein zu gehen. Also los!"

Nûemyn schüttelte dann noch einmal den Kopf und nahm den Schlüssel zur Hand. Sie wollte ihn in das Schlüsselloch stecken, hielt jedoch kurz davor inne. Legolas holte Luft, um wieder seinen Unmut herauszuposaunen, doch sie würgte ihn mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ab.

„Hier stimmt wirklich etwas nicht", flüsterte sie. „Versucht selbst, die Tür zu öffnen!"

Er riss ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand und wollte aufsperren, doch auch er hielt kurz vor dem Schloss inne und verharrte unbeweglich. „Das kann doch nicht sein!", meinte er und versuchte es noch einmal. Doch dann gab er es auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „So etwas habe ich schon einmal erlebt. In der Bibliothek. Ich wollte nach einem Buch greifen, konnte es aber nicht. Rowenna konnte es zwar, doch sie schwor, dass der Platz leer war. Es muss irgendein Zauber darüber liegen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du ihn beheben kannst?"

„Nein", bedauerte die junge Elbe. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, Rowenna zu finden, wenn sie einen solchen Zauber schon einmal umgehen konnte. Sie wird es wieder tun können."

„Gut, also machen wir mit der nächsten Etage weiter und hoffen, dass sie uns unterwegs über den Weg läuft. Merk dir, welches Zimmer es war."

Über eine der schmalen, gewundenen Verbindungstreppen gelangten sie in das nächste Stockwerk. Schweigend arbeiteten sie sich durch die zumeist leeren Zimmer vor. Schließlich hörten sie aus einem seltsame Geräusche und Nûemyn beeilte sich, die betreffende Tür aufzusperren. Dabei glitt ihr der Schlüssel aus den Händen und fiel mit einem leisen Klirren zu Boden. Legolas wollte spontan zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, verstummte jedoch, als Nûemyn ihn anfunkelte. Mittlerweile schaffte sie es recht gut, den Prinzen zu lenken, doch sie war nicht in der Situation, sich darüber zu freuen. Mit klammen Fingern hob sie den Schlüsselbund von Boden auf und wollte die Tür ausschließen. Doch noch bevor sie ihn im Schloss herumdrehen konnte, öffnete sie sich schon von alleine und ein verzweifelt wirkender Elrohir schaute heraus. „Gott sei dank!", stieß er aus. „Sie ist durchgedreht!"

Legolas und Nûemyn warfen sich einen verständnislosen Blick zu, traten dann aber schnell in das Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich, um nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als irgend nötig auf sich zu ziehen.

Elrohir's Hemd war halb zerrissen, und seine Haare ähnelten ein wenig einem Vogelnest. „Was ist denn geschehen?", fragte Legolas geschockt und sah sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Gestalt, die sich auf dem Bett zusammenkrümmte und einen ganzen Schwall von undefinierbaren Lauten ausstieß.

„Sie ist verrückt geworden!", betonte Elrohir noch einmal. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, sie kam einfach herein und…"

Nûemyn war an das Bett herangetreten und erkannte zu ihrem Entsetzen Rowenna. Auch ihre Haare waren zerzaust, jedoch noch um einiges schlimmer als die Elrohirs. Ihre Augen irrten wild umher und ihr Kopf drehte sich von einer Seite zur anderen als sie verbissen versuchte, den in ihrem Mund festgebundenen Knebel auszuspucken. Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen versuchte sie auch, die Fesseln loszuwerden, dir ihre Handgelenke zusammenhielten, doch dies war ebenso sinnlos, denn sowohl das Tuch als auch der Knoten sahen durchaus fest aus.

„Was ist passiert?", unterbrach Legolas die gestammelten Erklärungsversuche Elrohirs.

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte, sie kam einfach herein, und na ja…" Als er gleich zwei ärgerliche Blicke auf sich spürte, fuhr er schneller fort: „… nun, sie hat mich praktisch angefallen." Er deutete auf sein zerrissenes Hemd. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat, immerhin kenne ich die Dame gar nicht. Natürlich bin ich ihr schon das ein oder andere Mal zufällig begegnet, aber wir haben uns noch nicht einmal unterhalten. Sie kam mir auf dem Flur entgegen und hat mich zunächst für Elladan gehalten. Und…" Er überlegte einen Augenblick, als müsse er sich die Szene erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, um sie originalgetreu wiedergeben zu können. „… ihr Kleid war offen. Das war es, warum ich sie hereingebeten habe. Ich wollte ihr helfen, es zu schnüren. Wirklich!", beteuerte er, als er Nûemyns skeptischem Blick begegnete. „Hätte ich etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt, wäre ich ja wohl auf ihre Versuche eingegangen."

„Ihr meint…"

„Da haben wir wohl unsere Wolllust", warf Legolas ein. „Was machen wir jetzt? Können wir irgendetwas unternehmen oder vermerken wir sie nur auf unserer Liste und suchen weiter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir sie gefesselt lassen, nur für den Fall, dass sie… Nun ja, dass sie sich ein neues Opfer sucht, könnte man wohl sagen. Das erscheint mir das Beste."

„Gut, dann machen wir es so." Er wandte sich an den nun noch mehr verwirrten Elrohir, der ihrer Unterhaltung verdattert gefolgt war. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er kein Wort verstanden hatte. „Du bleibst hier", bestimmte Legolas kurzerhand, „und passt auf sie auf. Sie darf das Zimmer unter keinen Umständen verlassen."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber." Aus Legolas' Stimme war schon wieder ein Unterton herauszuhören, der Nûemyn gar nicht gefiel. Sie musste es schaffen, ihn so lange wie eben möglich ruhig zu halten. Sie wusste, wenn die Wut überhand gewinnen würde, könnte sie rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Sie kannte keine Zaubersprüche, und körperlich war sie ihm in jedem Fall unterlegen. „Gehen wir", entschied sie schnell, bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte. Damit schob sie den Prinzen einfach aus dem Zimmer und ließ Elrohir mit seiner Verwirrung und einer erstickt schreienden Rowenna zurück.

„Warum machen wir eigentlich weiter? Wir haben doch unsere Wolllust schon gefunden", meckerte Legolas, kaum dass sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren. Nûemyn fragte sich allmählich, ob sie es nicht zufällig mit einem miesepetrigen kleinen Kind zu tun hatte.

„Und jetzt haben wir auch noch herausgefunden, dass wir mit Rowenna nicht mehr rechnen können. Was ist jetzt mit der Tür unten, die wir nicht aufbekommen haben?"

Nûemyn stöhnte. „Die hatte ich schon ganz vergessen. Vielleicht sollten wir zurückgehen und versuchen, Rowenna doch noch zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich meine, Ihr haltet Euch doch auch noch recht gut."

Legolas' Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Na gut", beschloss er. „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es besonders viel bringt, aber gut. Sie hat sich schon zu weit hineingesteigert."

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, seit sie Elrohir's Zimmer verlassen hatten, und so brauchten sie auch nicht lange, um dorthin zurückzukehren. Sie traten diesmal ohne zu klopfen ein. Elrohir stand mitten im Raum und hatte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Augenscheinlich war er mit der ihm gestellten Aufgabe maßgeblich überfordert. Dazu kam auch noch, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, worum es überhaupt ging.

Als er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich zu den Ankömmlingen um. „Gut, dass ihr wieder da seid", stieß er erleichtert aus.

„Ich werde versuchen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen", entschied Nûemyn spontan. „Ihr geht besser und versucht noch etwas herauszufinden."

Als Legolas protestieren wollte, hob sie abwehrend den Arm. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es förderlich ist, wenn noch männliche Wesen irgendeiner Art im Raum sind. Ihr könnt woanders mehr bewirken." Sie winkte sich Elrohir heran und sprach leise mit ihm: „Versucht auf jeden Fall, ihn ruhig zu halten", instruierte sie ihn. „Das mag Euch alles sehr seltsam vorkommen, doch es bleibt nicht die Zeit, alles zu erklären. Eure Aufgabe ist es nur, auf den Prinzen Acht zu geben und ihm dabei zu unterstützen, was er für richtig hält. Weicht ihm nicht von der Seite und tut wirklich alles, damit er nicht wütend wird. Viel Glück."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zu Rowenna hinüber, die immer noch an der gleichen Stelle lag wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch wenige Minuten zuvor. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit erstickte Schreie ausgestoßen, die jedoch durch den Knebel so stark gedämpft wurden, dass man sie auf dem Gang nicht mehr hörte. Zumindest hatte Nûemyn keine gehört, als sie wiedergekommen waren, und als Elbe hatte sie von Natur aus sehr gute Ohren. Sie schenkte den beiden Elben keine weitere Beachtung mehr und hörte kurz darauf, wie sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zogen. Prüfend legte sie Rowenna eine Hand auf die Stirn, doch die war nicht wie erwartet fiebrig warm, sondern im Gegenteil eiskalt.

„Also hör zu", begann sie zögerlich. In ihrem Kopf suchte sie verzweifelt nach einer Strategie, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Sie konnte es mit beruhigendem Einreden versuchen. Das war immerhin auch bei Legolas mehr oder weniger erfolgreich gewesen. Doch hier hatte sie es mit einem komplett anderen Fall zu tun und sie bezweifelte, dass sie damit so weit kam. Trotzdem, eine andere Idee kam ihr gerade nicht.

„Hör mir bitte zu", wiederholte sie und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Wir sind weiter gekommen. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an das Problem, oder? Die sieben Sünden. Du und Legolas, ihr habt schon angefangen, zu suchen. Doch dann hast du…" Sie stockte kurz. „Dann hast du… aufgehört. Aber wir brauchen dich. Legolas geht es auch schlecht, und ich alleine kann das nicht. Wirst du… wirst du mir helfen?"

Rowenna hatte zwar aufgehört zu schreien, doch trotzdem schien sie die Stimme nicht zu hören, die dringlich auf sie einsprach. Ihr Blick wirrte umher und ihre Hände versuchten noch immer, die Fesseln zu lösen. Trotzdem wollte Nûemyn noch nicht aufgeben. Schließlich hatte sie gerade erst angefangen. Doch sie wusste auch, dass ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

„Es ist sehr wichtig. Es geht nicht nur um mich oder dich, es geht um Millionen Unschuldiger. Um Leute, die ihr Leben lang gut waren und es nicht verdient haben zu sterben. Und die es vor allem nicht verdient haben, auf diese Art zu sterben. Willst du deine eigenen Wünsche so weit in den Vordergrund drängen, dass du alle anderen vergisst? Ist es dir mehr wert, einen Augenblick glücklich zu sein, als dafür zu sorgen, dass all diese Leute glücklich weiterleben können? Und vor allem, könntest du damit leben, wenn du weißt, dass es deine Schuld ist, nur weil du nichts getan hast?"

Nûemyn wurde immer verzweifelter, als würde ihr das Ausmaß erst jetzt bewusst, da sie es aussprach. Konnten sie es überhaupt noch rechtzeitig schaffen? Oder war bereits alles verloren und sie konnten nur noch auf ihr Ende warten?

Sie sah hinunter zu Rowenna, die ihren Kopf jetzt still hielt und sie anstarrte. „Könntest du das?", flüsterte Nûemyn noch einmal wie im Traum. Sie sah in die Augen ihrer Freundin, um dort irgendein Zeichen zu erkennen. Doch sie waren ausdruckslos und leer, als verstünden sie nicht, was vor sich ging. Vielleicht taten sie das wirklich nicht. Doch dann registrierte sie eine Bewegung. Leicht, ganz leicht, doch sie war da. Rowenna schwenkte vorsichtig ihren Kopf hin und her. Und kaum merklich bildete sich eine winzig Träne in ihrem Auge, als wolle sie die Leere und das Unverständnis hinfort waschen.


	18. Der Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 17 - Der Anfang vom Ende

"Würdest du mir jetzt bitte einmal verraten, was wir hier tun?", fragte Elrohir nun schon zum wiederholten Male. Langsam wurde ihm wirklich alles zu viel! Zuerst die Sache mit Rowenna, dann die seltsamen Anweisungen von dieser Dienstbotin. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er überhaupt auf sie hörte. Doch natürlich tat er das, immerhin war sie bei Legolas gewesen, doch der benahm sich genauso seltsam. Er schien ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben, und so folgte Elrohir ihm einfach, verwirrt und verärgert.

"Sei einfach still und tu, was man dir sagt!", schimpfte Legolas sofort und beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch ein wenig. Schließlich waren sie am Ende des Flures angekommen und standen vor einer der vielen verschlossenen Türen, die in die jeweiligen Gästezimmer führten. Beinahe wäre Elrohir in den plötzlich abbremsenden Legolas hineingelaufen, konnte sich jedoch kurz vorher noch fangen. "Und nun?", fragte er und bemühte sich, seinen Ärger nicht durchschimmern zu lassen. Da er ein Elb war, gelang es ihm natürlich perfekt, doch Legolas war nun ebenfalls ein Elb und hörte es trotzdem. "Wenn du mich nicht ständig mit deinen völlig sinnlosen Fragen nerven würdest, dann hättest du schon einige Antworten bekommen", meinte er ungehalten und fixierte die Tür mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Wir müssen da rein", erklärte er dann, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu rühren.

"Und warum stehen wir dann noch hier?", wagte Elrohir zu fragen, was er sofort wieder bereute, als nun er das Ziel von Legolas' Blick wurde. "Ich frage ja nur", beschwichtigte er ihn sofort. "Also was tun wir als nächstes?" Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen optimistischen Klang zu geben, was jedoch ein wenig misslang.

"Du öffnest", bestimmte Legolas und trat nun doch ein Stück zur Seite, um dem anderen Elben Platz du machen. Dieser wollte schon etwas erwidern, verschluckte es aber, als er erneut Legolas' Blick begegnete. Allmählich begann er zu begreifen, was Nûemyn mit 'mach ihn unter keinen Umständen wütend' gemeint hatte. ER wusste zwar nicht, was los war, aber er musste etwas tun. Also ging er zögernd auf die Tür zu, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, und blickte sich zögernd um. Irgendetwas gefährliches musste dahinter sein, wenn Legolas so ein Aufhebens um sie machte, und fast sah er sich schon in den Fängen eines schleimigen, grünen Ungeheuers, das ihn mir seinen acht Armen umschlungen hielt und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Doch dann stoppte er plötzlich. Irgendetwas ließ ihn zögern, und es war nicht die Angst vor dem, was hinter der Tür lauern mochte. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber es war ihm unmöglich, diesen Türknauf zu berühren.

"Was ist?", fragte Legolas hinter ihm ungeduldig.

"Ich...Ich weiß nicht", stotterte Elrohir, nun noch verwirrter als zuvor. "Ich kann es nicht... irgendwie." Er schämte sich. War er nicht einmal in der Lage, eine simple Tür zu öffnen? Das konnte doch nicht alles sein. Er hatte schon einige Schlachten geschlagen und auch im Ringkrieg gekämpft, aber nun spürte eine seltsame Furcht, die ihn lähmte und von jedem Denken oder Handeln abhielt.

"Sehr verdächtig, nicht wahr?", meinte Legolas, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, es selbst zu versuchen.

"Und nun?", erkundigte sich Elrohir und stellte fest, dass seine Stimme zitterte. Schnell brachte er einen Abstand von einigen Schritten zwischen sich und die Tür, und gleich darauf fühlte er sich schon besser.

Eine Pause stillen Schweigens entstand, und ihre gemeinsame Ratlosigkeit schwebte fast greifbar über ihnen zwischen den hohen Wänden des Ganges. Doch plötzlich wurde diese Stille von schnellen Schritten unterbrochen, die durch den Flur hallten und rasch näher kamen. Schon wenige Augenblicke später erschien Nûemyn und kurz darauf Rowenna an der Biegung, die der Gang kurz vor Ende noch einmal machte. "Wir kommen", rief Nûemyn unnötigerweise, da sie nicht viel schlechter zu hören gewesen waren ein eine Horde Olifanten. Rowenna humpelte einige Schritte hinter ihr her und hielt dabeit ihr verrutschtes Kleid mit beiden Händen an Ort und Stelle. Anscheinend hatten die beiden Frauen nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt, die Schnüre wieder ordnungsgemäß zu verknoten, sondern waren auf direktem Wege hierher geeilt.

"Na endlich", seufzte Legolas erleichtert auf, obwohl die Zeit wohl für Elrohir schlimmer gewesen war. Als Rowennna näher kam, wich sie den beiden Elben kontinuirlich aus und hielt auch die Augen gesenkt. Sie ging schnurstracks auf die Tür zu und streckte die Hand danach aus. "Ich habe ihr ein Paar Schuhe von Euch gegeben", wandte sich Nûemyn an Elrohir. "Sie sind ihr zwar ein wenig zu groß, aber die Fußbodenheizung lässt hier doch sehr zu wünschen übrig und da dachte ich mir, die sind besser als gar keine." Der Elb nickte geistesabwesen und sah gebannt zur Tür hin. Einen Moment lang hatte er wieder die Vision von dem grünen Monster vor sich, doch dann schob er sie beiseite und atmete einmal tief durch, um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Rowenna fühlte sich, als hätte sie mindestens seit einer Woche nicht geschlafen, hätte genauso lange nichts gegessen oder getrunken und wäre dann mehrere Stunden lang Achterbahn gefahren. Ihr Kopf war einigermaßen leer, doch die Erinnerungen, die sie hatte, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Nûemyn hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie diese Tür öffnen musste, doch sie verstand das Problem nicht. Es war eine ganz nomale Tür, der gleich, die in ihr eigenes Zimmer führte. Zwar hatte sie einige Zweifel, schließlich musste ja nicht ausgerechnet sie kommen, nur um eine Tür zu öffnen. Doch bevor sie noch weiter grübeln konnte trat sie einfach vor, streckte ihre Rechte nach dem Knauf aus und...

...drehte ihn herum. Die Tür sprang auf und offenbahrte ein normal aussehendes Zimmer, das mit ähnlichen, aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Möbeln bestückt war wie auch sämtliche andere. Es war ein wenig kleiner als Rowennas Zimmer, doch ansonsten fast identisch: der Fußboden war steinern, wurde jedoch größtenteils von einem kunstvollen, wie die Möbel in dunklen Tönen gehaltenen Teppich bedeckt, der zu zwei Seiten in hellen Fransen endete. An der linken Wand stand ein Himmelbett mit zurückgebundenen, grüngemusterten Gardinen, die aus dem gleichen Stoff waren wie die an den hohen Fenstern. Gegenüber dem Bett stand an der anderen Wand ein wertvoll aussehender Sekretär, auf dem das pure Chaos herrschte. Bücher und lose Blätter lgen dort ohne den Hauch einer Ordnung wirr durcheinander, der Stuhl davor war verschoben und auch auf ihm stapelte sich das Papier. Niemand hielt sich in dem Zimmer auf, und auch das angrenzende Badezimmer schien leer zu sein, soweit das durch die halb offene Tür zu erkennen war.

Nûemyn fasste sich als Erste wieder. "Seht ihr, war doch gar nicht so schwer", meinte sie und trat ein. Die anderen folgten ihr zögernd, zuerst Legolas, dann Rowenna. Elrohir folgte einen Moment später, nachdem er sich noch einmal überzeugt hatte, dass wirklich nichts auf ihn lauerte, und setzte erst dann seinen Fuß üder die Schwelle. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, da niemand so genau wusste, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. "Und nun?", war es schließlich wieder einmal Nûemyn, die die Gedanken aller aussprach. Rowenna trat an den Schreibtisch und sah sich die darauf liegenden Dokumente genauer an, doch sie konnte die Schrift auf ihnen nicht lesen. Zögernd nahm sie eines in die Hand und betrachtete es genauer, doch es wollte sich ihr einfach keine Lösung offenbaren. Schließlich ging sie zu Nûemyn und zeigte ihr das Blatt, dass sie gerade in der Hand hielt und fragte: "Was steht da? Ich nehme an, das ist Elbisch oder so?" Nûemyn runzelte die Stirn. "Die Schrift sieht so ähnlich aus, aber ich kann es auch nicht lesen. Legolas?", rief sie. "Schaut Euch das doch mal an. Welche Sprache ist das wohl?" Während dieser sich damit beschäftigte, wühlte sich Rowenna schon weiter durch alles, was sie auf dem Tisch fand. Sie legte sämtliche losen Blätter zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen, sodass sie auch an die Bücher kam, die weiter unten lagen. Doch alles war in der gleichen Schrift geschrieben; sie konnte sich nur ausmlen, was dort wohl stand. Doch dann stieß sie auf etwas, das sie zuerst ebenso wie die anderen Dinge auf einen Stapel legen wollte: ein gut erhaltenes Buch, dem man aber auch seine vielen Jahre ansah. Es besaß einen schwarzen Einband mit geschwungenen Zeichen auf dem Rücken.

Es war das Buch, das in der Bibliothek gefehlt hatte, als sie mit Legolas dort gewesen war.

Er befand sich auf einem Kontrollgang. Er wusste, dass es icht nötig war, doch er weidete sich an den Früchten seiner Taten. Endlich, nach so langer Zeit war es so weit. Seine Schritte hallten in den verlassenen Gängen und er gab sich keine Mühe, unauffällig zu sein. Viel zu lange hatte er sich verstecken müssen. Doch bald würde er wieder aufsteigen, bald konnte er wieder erhobenen Hauptes sein Reich regieren, ein noch größeres, als er jemals besessen hatte.

Je weiter er ging, desto lauter drangen Stimmen und andere Geräusche an sein Ohr. Er näherte sich dem Thronsaal, bis er schließlich vor der weit geöffneten Tür stehen blieb. Das Geschrei der Leute erregte ihn, er liebte es sich vorzustellen, wie sie vor Schmerz schrieen, wenn sie ihre gerechte Rache erhielten. Und er würde keine Gnade walten lassen, dessen war er sich sicher. Sein Blick fiel auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der Schwerter und Degen als Dekoration aufgehängt waren. Doch trotzdem waren sie nicht minderwertig, ihre Schneiden waren geschärft und glänztem im Licht. Was konnte er alleine mit diesen Waffen schon alles tun... Vielleicht sollte er sich schon einen kleinen Spaß gönnen. Eines der Schwerter von der Wand nehmen und im Fleisch eines verwichlichten alten Elben versenken. Zusehen, wie er schließlich in seinem eigenen Blut zusammenbrach, das aus mehreren tiefen und weniger tiefen Wunden auf den Boden getropft war. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erzittern. Doch er durfte nicht voreilig sein, durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. So lange hatte er gearbeitet, viel zu lange hatte er jegliches Vergnügen entbehren müssen. Nun durfte er sich das alles nicht durch seine Gelüste verderben. Nach dieser Nacht könnte er tun und lassen, was ihm gefiel, doch bis es soweit war, musste er sich in Geduld üben.

Er hatte dem Geschehen im Saal lange genug zugesehen um zu wissen, dass hier alles nach Plan lief. Er konnte sich getrost abwenden und wieder einige Schritte weit in den Gang zurückgehen. Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt, jeder war zusehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ein wenig ausruhen. Nur noch wenige Stunden, sagte er sich, bevor er durch eine der riesigen Türen nach draußen in den Park trat.

"Sieben", murmelte Rowenna und strich über den Einband des Buches. "Die sieben Sünden..."

Plötzlich stand Elrohir hinter ihr und sah ihr über die Schulter. "Ich dachte, Ihr könnte kein Elbisch", meinte er und deutete auf die Aufschrift.

"Nein", antwortete sie. "Legolas jat mir das einmal übersetzt."

"Aber wofür brauchtet Ihr ein schwarzes Buch? Wenn ich mich nicht irre stammt es aus dem verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek..."

"Das ist wahr, aber..."

Sie brach ab. Elrohir stand nah hinter ihr, um ihr über die Schulter sehen zu können. Sein Atem kitzelte sie im Nacken und sie roch seinen Duft. Einen Moment stand sie wie versteinert da, dann riss sie sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. "Geh weg", presste sie zwischen den Lippen hervor. "Geh irgendwo anders hin, aber komm nicht in meine Nähe."

Erschrocken wich der Elb zurück. "Was ist denn?", fragte er verwirrt, tat aber, was sie gesagt hatte. Rowenna zwang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. "Nur meine Sünde", erklärte sie. "Vorerst sollte mir kein männliches Wesen irgendeiner Art in den Weg kommen. Ich lasse Euch das Buch hier liegen, nehmt es Euch."

Sie legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch und ging zu Nûemyn hinüber, die sich zusammen mir Legolas über eines der vielen Blätter gebeugt hatte. Sie zog ihre Freundin am Kleid zur Seite, um nicht zu sehr in Legolas' Nähe zu kommen, bevor sie sich erkundigte: "Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?"

Doch die Elbin schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Wir können diese Schrift nicht lesen. Hast du etwas entdeckt?"

"Mehr oder weniger. Sag Legolas, dass ich das Buch gefunden habe, das in der Bibliothek gefehlt hat. Ich glaube, ich kann hier vorerst sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten, also gehe ich lieber woanders hin und sehe mich mal um. Und außerdem kann ich keine Minute länger mit zwei Männern in einem Raum bleiben, ohne durchzudrehen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. Bevor Nûemyn noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie schon aus der Tür.

Auf dem Gang musste sie erst einmal einige Male tief durchatmen. Sie zitterte vor Anspannung am ganzen Körper. Die ganze Zeit musste sie gegen inre immer wieder aufbrodelnden Gefühle ankämpfen. _Es ist so seltsam_, dachte sie, _ich weiß, dass das nicht meine Gefühle sind. Und trotzdem sind sie viel schwerer zu beherrschen, als wenn sie es wären. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es schaffe durchzuhalten, egal, wie lange es dauert. _Sie ging ein paar Schritte, bevor ihre Beine endgültig nachgaben. Schnell setzte sie sich auf den Boden, bevor sie fallen konnte. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand und spührte schnell, wie sich die Kälte durch ihre Kleidung fraß.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, wusste nicht, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl, absolut keine Kontrolle zu haben. Vielleicht geschah gleich etwas - vielleicht auch sogar schon in diesem Moment, wovon sie nichts wusste - und sie konnte nichts tun als zuzusehen. Immer deutlicher fühlte sie, wie ihr alles aus den Händen glitt. Anfangs, als sie hierher gekommen war, war ihr nicht klar gewesen, wie sie enden würde. Alles war ihr ein wenig wie ein Spiel vorgekommen, trotz aller Achterbahnfahrten, die sie in dieser Zeit gefühlsmäßig durchmachen musste. Und nun musste sie sich plötzlich fragen, ob sie das hier überhaupt überleben würde - ob das überhaupt irgendjemand tun würde. Alles hatte mit einem Mal eine Ernsthaftigkeit, jede Geste, jeder Satz, den sie sagte oder gar nur _dachte_.

Und dann spürte sie etwas, das wohl in keinem Moment unpassender hätte sein können: sie hatte Hunger. Ihr magen machte sich deutlich bemerkbar, als wolle er sich über alle Strapatzen der letzten Stunden und Tage beschweren und entsprechende Entschädigungen einfordern. Rowennas erster Impuls war, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, doch das bohrende Gefühl des Hungers wurde immer stärker und ließ sie unruhig auf dem Boden hin und her rutschen. Also beschloss sie, kurz in der Küche vorbeizuschauen, sich etwas zu Essen zu holen und dann gleich dort weiter zu machen, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Was nicht besonders viel war, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie begegnete niemandem, als sie schnell die Treppen in die unterste Etage herunterschlich. Sie war auch nicht besonders böse darüber und machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken. Auch die fast gespenstige Stille, wo sonst Stimmen und andere Geräusche des Lebens vorherrschten, fiel ihr gar nicht auf. So sehr konzentrierte sie sich, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Mit diesem Chaos in ihrem Kopf konnte sie unmöglich klar denken.

Als sie vor der Küche ankam, hielt sie inne. Endlich fiel ihr die Stille auf. Sonst schallte ihr, sobald sie auch nur in die Nähe der Küche kam, das Geklapper von Töpfen und das Geschnatter von Mägden und Köchinnen entgegen. Doch jetzt war da nur noch ein leerer Raum, es war, als hätte er seine Seele verloren. Die sonst warme Atmosphäre war einer anonymen Kälte gewichen. Töpfe waren umgekippt und lagen verstreut auf dem Fußboden, sodass Rowenna um sie herumlaufen musste. Gemüse war überall zerstreut, heruntergefallenene Äpfel waren zertreten und verteilten nun ihren faulig-süßen Geruch. Der herd war ausgegangen, nur die übrig gebliebene Asche schwelte noch ein wenig. Der kleine Nebenraum, in dem sie schon einige Male gesessen hatte, sah nicht viel anders aus. Stroh bedeckte fast den ganzen Boden, war aber an vielen Stellen auch zur Seite geschoben und legte den Anblick des nackten Bodens frei. Seine Farbe war dreckig von vielen Füßen, die darüber gehastet waren.

Rowenna fröstelte. Das war nicht mehr den Ort, den sie als die Küche des Palastes kennengelernt hatte. Aber wenn sie darüber nachdachte war nichts mehr so, wie sie es kannte. Eine kalte Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wer wagte es, so über alles zu bestimmen? Er wollte Krieg? Nun gut, den konnte er bekommen.

Es herrschte eine gedrückte Atmosphäre. Legolas brütete noch immer über dem gleichen Blatt, Nûemyn huschte geschäftig hin und her und versuchte, sich irgendwie nützlich zu machen und die anderen mit Sprüchen aufzuheutern, und Elrohir stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Noch immer hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, ihn in alles einzuweihen und so konnte er auch nichts tun. Das Klügste war da noch, entscheid er, nicht im Weg herumzustehen.

"Das ist Dûredmór!", unterbrach schließlich Legolas die Stille. "Ich wusste, dass ich solche Zeichen schon einmal gesehen habe."

Elrohir wandte sich vom Fenster ab. "Die dunkle Sprache? Aber sie existiert schon seit einigen Zeitaltern nicht mehr, und niemand weiß wirklich, ob es sie überhaupt jemals gab. Sie ist nur eine Sage, ein Mythos. Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass sie es ist, und wo hast du sie schon einmal gesehen?"

"Ich hatte während des Ringkrieges einige Einblicke, die ich lieber vergessen würde", erwiderte der Prinz knapp. "Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich kann sie nicht verstehen, also bringt uns diese Erkenntnis rein gar nichts. Wo ist Rowenna?", verlangte er barsch zu wissen.

"Die ist eben gegangen", klärte Nûemyn ihn auf. "ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie hinwollte."

"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie kann doch jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn wir sie brauchen! Da wir hier nicht weiterkommen, muss sie es irgendwie versuchen. Das ist momentan die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir einfällt. Gehen wir sie also suchen."

Zu dritt verließen sie das durchwühlte Zimmer. Sie machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Sie wussten, dass ihnen die Zeit dazu nicht blieb. Wenn sie etwas erreichen wollten, mussten sie sofort handeln, zu langen Überlegungen reichte es nicht mehr.

Elrohir trottete hinter den beiden anderen her. Zwar hatte er alle Gespräche mitgehört, doch die Puzzlestücke in seinem Kopf wollten sich noch nicht recht zusammenfügen. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, doch mehr aus Langeweile als aus Notwendigkeit, denn der Gang war leer und es würde wohl auch in nächster Zeit niemand vorbeikommen. Das Krachen, als sie ins Schloss fiel, hallte durch das verlassene Gebäude und erschien in der Stille ein vielfaches lauter zu sein. Legolas und Nûemyn waren schon ein Stück vorausgegangen und Elrohir musste laufen, um sie einzuholen.

Rowenna war einfach nur noch wütend. Gegen ihren Hunger hatte sie sich ein Stück von einem Laib Brot abgerissen, den sie auf dem Boden gefunden hatte, doch das konnte sie nicht besänftigen. Was dachte sich dieser... diese _Kreatur _nur dabei? Was hatte sie mit den Elben gemacht, die den Palast mit Leben erfüllen sollten, und woher nahm sie das recht, in den Gefühlen anderer Leute herumzupfuschen? _Komm du mir in die Quere, und ich mache Hackfleisch aus dir!_

Alle Melancholie und alle Zweifel waren verschwunden. Sie hatte so viel in so kurzer Zeit verloren, sie war bereit, auch das letzte zu geben.

Zu gerne wäre sie jetzt einfach zu dem Verantwortlichen gestürmt, doch sie wusste zum einen nicht, wer das war, und zum anderen war ihr bewusst, wie töricht das war. Sie hatte schon einige Male unfreiwilligen Kontakt zum Feind gehabt, und wie unangenehm das auch war, sie musste es tun. Sie setzte sich auf den schmutzigen Boden und versuchte sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Als sich ihr Atem beruhigt hatte, versuchte sie, den Kontakt herzustellen. Sie begann ganz langsam, ihr Bewusstsein zu erweitern und sich nur noch auf ihren Geist zu beschränken. Mittlerweile hatte sie darin schon ein wenig Übung, sodass es ihr nicht allzu schwer fiel. Und dann verlor sie das letzte bisschen Gefühl für ihren Körper...

Das nächste, was sie sah, war sie selbst. Und das erste, was sie fühlte, war eine Erleichterung. Die Bürde der Sünde war von ihr verschwunden, natürlich, schließlich betraf sie nur den Körper und nicht den Geist. Doch nachdem sie diese Entdeckung gemacht hatte, war die Aufzählung der positiven Dinge auch schon beendet. Denn das hier war ja nicht das, was Rowenna hatte erreichen wollen. Sie hatte den Feind finden wollen, doch so konnte sie sich lediglich selbst beim Schlafen zusehen. Das war sicher sehr spannend, aber eben nicht das gleiche. Hätte sie einen Körper gehabt, hätte sie jetzt wohl enttäuscht geseufzt, doch so schwebte sie nur einige Momente ratlos im Raum herum. Was sollte sie als nächstes tun? Vielleicht sollte sie es einfach noch einmal versuchen. Doch bevor es dazu kam, hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen, die sie aufhorchen ließen. Das hatte einen ganz einfachen Grund: sie riefen ihren Namen. Und nachdem sie sich ein wenig darauf konzentriert hatte erkannte sie auch, dass es sich um Legolas und Nûemyn handelte. Natürlich, um wen sonst. Immerhin waren sie so ziemlich die einzigen, die noch bei einigermaßen klarem Verstand waren.

Rowenna überlegte kurz. Wahrscheinlich brauchten ihre Freunde ihre Hilfe, sonst würden sie nicht so lautstark nach ihr suchen. Also kehrte sie erst einmal wieder in ihren Körper zurück, um ihnen antworten zu können. Bis es so weit war, waren auch die Stimmen näher gekommen; sie konnten nicht mehr weiter entfernt sein als einige Meter. Endlich kam Rowenna zu ihrem Seufzer, stieß ihn aus und rief dann ergeben: "Hier bin ich!"

Keine fünf Sekunden später tauchten dann zwei Köpfe im Türrahmen auf. "Da bist du ja endlich!", sagte Nûemyn erleichtert. "Wir haben schon den ganzen Palast auf den Kopf gestellt."

"Doch dann habe ich überlegt, wo man dich wohl finden könnte, und da kam mir die Küche in den Sinn", fügte Legolas schmunzeld hinzu. Es schien ihm wieder besser zu gehen, doch jeder er Anwesenden wusste, dass das nicht lange halten konnte.

"Sehr witzig", entgegnete Rowenna, lächelte jedoch dabei. Sie stand auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Rücken. Der Boden und die Wand, an der sie gelehnt hatte, waren beide hart und kalt gewesen, was sich jetzt bemerkbar machte.

"Also, was steht an?", wechselte sie das Thema. "Habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?"

"Ehrlich gesagt hatten wir gehofft, dass du uns weiterhelfen könntest", meinte Nûemyn. "Wir wissen jetzt, dass sämtliche der Dokumente in dem Zimmer auf Dûredmór verfasst sind. Dummerweise spricht das keiner von uns und wir werden wohl auch niemanden finden, der das kann. Also dachten wir, vielleicht könntest du irgendwie ausfindig machen, wer genau unser Feind ist, und vor allem, wie wir an ihn herankommen."

"Ich dachte, das sei schon geklärt", wunderte sich Rowenna. "Dass wir es mit Sauron zu tun haben, meine ich. Ihr müsstet doch besser als ich wissen, wer das ist. Und was das sonst noch betrifft war ich gerade bei der Arbeit, bevor ihr mich gestört habt." Dass sie nicht besonders weit gekommen war, verschwieg sie lieber.

Nûemyn überlegte kurz. "Dann schlage ich vor, dass du dort weitermachst, wo du aufgehört hast. Können wir dir dabei irgendwie helfen?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn ich etwas herausgefunden habe, müsst ihr da sein, damit wir sofort beginnen können." Rowenna ließ suchen ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Wo ist eigentlich Elrohir?"

Auch die anderen beiden sahen sich nun um. Schließlich meinte Nûemyn ein wenig schuldbewusst: "Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn suchen. Aber wir können ja schlecht an zwei Orten zur gleichen Zeit sein. Ich weiß nicht, bleiben wir hier oder suchen wir ihn?" Sie blickte fragend erst Rowenna und dann Legolas an. Der war es schließlich, der den Vorschlag machte: "Du könntest ihn suchen gehen und ich bleibe hier. Keine Angst", meinte er, als er ihren skeptischen Blick sah. "Wie zwei können uns ganz gut unter Kontrolle halten. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, kann ich ja für eine Weile nach nebenan gehen. Trotzdem solltest du dich aber beeilen."

Nûemyn war noch nicht ganz überzeugt. In den letzten Stunden hatte sie automatisch die leitende Rolle eingenommen und fühlte sich für die anderen verantwortlich. Doch dann fügte Rowenna noch hinzu: "Wenn ich erst mal bei der Arbeit bin, besteht gar keine Gefahr mehr, zumindest nicht von meiner Seite. Und wenn es mit Legolas ganz schlimm wird kann ich versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen." Sie dachte daran, wie sie einmal in den Feind gefahren war und auch seine Gedanken hatte beeinflussen können. "Mir wird schon was einfallen. Und ein weiterer Kämpfer ist bestimmt nicht das verkehrteste, was wir gebrauchen können. Also geh, wir schaffen das hier schon."

"Na gut, aber... passt auf." Mit dieser Warnung drehte sich Nûemyn um und lief aus der Küche. Man hörte ihre Schritte noch kurz, bevor sie im Gang verschwanden. Legolas und Rowenna standen ratlos da, bis sie schließlich die Initiative ergriff. "Setz du dich irgendwo hin, wo du mich nicht störst", orderte sie an. Dann setzte sie sich wieder an die gleiche Stelle, an der sie sich schon vorher ihre Rückenschmerzen geholt hatte. Aber hier gab es keinen anderen Platz und sie hatte auch nicht die Zeit, sich etwas Bequemeres zu suchen. Als sie sich so hingesetzt hatte, dass ihr möglichst nichts weh tat, fing sie genau dort wieder an, wo sie vor einigen Minuten aufgehört hatte. Doch diesmal konzentrierte sie sich nicht wieder darauf, ihren Geist zu verstärken, sondern sie versuchte, eine direkte Verbinding zum Feind aufzubauen. Als sie erneut die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verlor, sah sie als nächtes nicht sich selbst oder auch nur die vertraute Umgebung der Küche.

Stattdessen befand sie sich nun - ja, wo eigentlich? Irgendwo im Palast, denn die Wände um sie herum waren mit Wandteppichen behängt, die man nicht verwechseln konnte. An die meisten, an denen sie vorbei kam, konnte sie sich erinnern. Sie befanden sich irgendwo in der Nähe der Gästezimmer, vielleicht auch nahe der Küche.

_Nein, nicht bei der Küche. Der Gang ist nicht so ausgeschmückt wie dieser hier, schließlich wird er fast nur von Personal betreten. Es muss also bei den Gästezimmern sein..._

Rowenna konnte nichts tun als abzuwarten, was als nächstes geschah. Doch dabei zog sie jeden Anblick, der sich ihr bot, in sich auf. Jedes kleine Detail konnte hinterher hilfreich sein. Und dann konnte sie sich plötzlich wieder orientieren. Sie bewegte sich genau auf das ZImmer zu, das sie eben durchsucht hatten. Kein Zweifel, so musste es sein.

_Aber - hier bin ich doch schon einmal gewesen! Nicht heute, auch schon davor! _

Fieberhaft verfolgte sie diesen Gedanken weiter. Wann war das gewesen? Und vor allem: Wessen Zimmer war das? Die Antwort huschte ihr durchs Gedächtnis und wäre beinahe wieder verschwunden, hätte sie nicht krampfhaft an ihr festgehalten. Eine Stimme pochte in ihrem Kopf: _Donvan._

Sofort, nachdem sie diese Erkenntnis gewonnen hatte, kehrte Rowenna in ihrem Körper zurück. Was nützte es, noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden, wenn sie doch wusste, wohin sie gelangt wäre? Wie immer brauchte sie einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie schließlich aufstehen konnte. Legolas saß am anderen Ende des Raumes auf dem Boden und kaute an einer Karotte, die er offensichtlich irgendwo gefunden hatte. Keine große Kunst, wenn überall Lebensmittel verstreut herumlagen. Als er bemerkte, dass Rowenna wieder wach war, warf er die Karotte achtlos zur Seite und kam zu ihr herüber. "Und, sind wir jetzt schlauer als vorher?", fragte er.

"Donvan", war das einzige, was sie von sich gab. Damit rief sie jedoch nur ein Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen hervor. "Do... - wer?"

"Donvan. Dieser seltsame Elb, der mir mit meinen Kräften helfen sollte, erinnerst du dich?"

"Ach ja - der hat mich doch mal aus deinem Zimmer geworfen, nicht wahr? Ja, ich erinnere mich. Das ist also der, den wir suchen?"

"Er wohnt in dem Zimmer, in dem wir eben die ganzen Bücher und so gefunden haben. Und er ist gerade auf dem Weg dorthin. Wir sollten lieber schnell Nûemyn suchen und uns was überlegen."

"Ich hasse diese elendige Herumsucherei", seufzte Legolas. "Also gut, gehen wir."

Durch einen glücklichen Zufall kamen gerade, als sie die Küche verlassen wollten, Nûemyn und Elrohir dort an.

"Da seid ihr ja", begrüßte Rowenna sie. "Wir müssen wieder hoch in des Zimmer. Alles andere erzähle ich dir gleich."

Auf dem Weg weihte sie die Elbin dann in das ein, was sie gesehen hatte. "Was ein Glück, dass ihr gerade jetzt kamt, sonst hätten wir euch auch noch suchen müssen", fügte sie hinzu, als sie geendet hatte.

"Ja, das ist es wohl. Ich habe Elrohir in diesem Zimmer gefunden. Er hatte wohl schon eine Ahnung, dass wir wieder dorthin zurück müssten." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Da wären wir."

Rowenna hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon angekommen waren. Ohne Zögern ging sie in das Zimmer, fand es jedoch leer vor. _Das war ja klar, immer ein bisschen zu spät. Glückwunsch, Rowenna, auf dich ist echt Verlass. _

In dem Moment, in den sich schon wieder gedrückte Stille ausbreiten wollte, dröhnte ein Geräusch an die Ohren der Anwesenden. Es war das Geschrei Vieler, und es kam aus der Richtung des Thronsaales. "Oje", meinte Nûemyn und fuhr sich mit einer hand übers Gesicht. "Jetzt drehen sie vollends durch. Vielleicht sollten wir uns das einmal ansehen."

"Ja, das ist gut", warf nun auch Elrohir ein. Erstaunt drehte sich Rowenna zu ihm um. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur schweigend bei ihnen gestanden und niemals irgendeine Meinung verlauten lassen. Doch nun fuhr er schon fort: "Gehen wir schnell hin und sehen nach. Wer weiß, was dort vor sich geht. Und hier können wir jetzt auch nichts ausrichten."

Nach einer Weile murmelten die anderen zustimmend. Sie verließen das Zimmer und wandten sich Richtung Thronsaal.

Nûemyn lief vorneweg - sie hatte ihre Rolle als Führerin schon in dem Moment wieder eingenommen, als sie mit Elrohir im Schlepptau in der Küche aufgetaucht war. Hinter ihr gingen erst Legolas, dann Rowenna, und als Schlusslicht Elrohir. Nach ein paar Metern schloss Rowenna zu Legolas auf.

"Dieses Buch", fing sie an. "Das, das aus der Bibliothek stammt - du weißt ja, welches ich meine? Das mit der sieben." Sie wartete sein Nicken nicht ab. "Du konntest doch den Titel lesen. Also ist es doch in Elbisch geschrieben, oder nicht?"

"Sindarin."

"Wie bitte?"

"Die Sprache heißt Sindarin. Und ja, es ist darin geschrieben."

"Ist doch egal, wie die Sprache heißt. Vielleicht steht dort etwas, was nützlich sein könnte. Du hast dir natürlich wieder mal nur das vorgenommen, was du nicht verstehen konntest. Aber in unserer Situation müssen wir wohl mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was wir kriegen können."

Legolas antwortete nicht, und erst als Rowenna schon ungeduldig nachhaken wollte, grummelte er: "Ich glaube nicht, dass uns das weiterhelfen wird. Es steht nichts darin, was wir nicht schon wissen."

"Aber - woher weißt du denn das?"

"Ich habe es gelesen. Das einzige, was dort Wissenswertes steht ist, dass die Sünden nicht zusammenkommen dürfen, aber das habe ich ja schon einmal gesagt. Und außerdem baut das ganze Buch auf Legenden und Sagen auf, deshalb weiß ich nicht genau, ob man allem Glauben schenken kann."

Mittlerweile waren sie an den Türen des Saalen angekommen. Das Geschrei war fast unerträglich laut, doch trotzdem gingen sie hinein. Niemand bemerkte ihr Kommen, und hätte sie jemand bemerkt, hätte er sich wohl nicht für sie interessiert. Obwohl es draußen schon seit Stunden dunkel war, war der Saal hell erleuchtet - dies mussten die Kerzenbestände des ganzen Palastes sein. "Wie spät haben wir wohl?", fragte sich Rowenna laut und war fast erschrocken, als sie tatsächlich eine Antwort erhielt.

"Es muss wohl kurz vor Mitternacht sein", meinte Legolas und ließ dabei nicht seine Augen vom Geschehen um ihn herum. Einer der großen Tische war umgestürzt, die Anwesenden redeten und schrieen wild durcheinander, während sie ihre Finger in den überall herumliegenden Gold- und Silberschätzen vergruben. König Thranduil saß nicht länger auf seinem Thron, er hatte stattdessen einen Stuhl auf den noch stehenden Tisch gestellt. Darauf stand er nun, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und einem zufriedenen Gesicht. "Ja, meine Freunde", schrie er immer wieder. "Das sind alles meine Schätze. Mein Reichtum!"

"Oh mein Gott", stieß Nûemyn aus, als sie wieder alle beieinander standen. "Das ist ja noch schlimmer als eben! Da haben wir wohl hinter einiges aufzuräumen!"

Niemand beachtete ihn. Er stand auf einem kleinen, etwas versteckt liegenden Balkon des Saales und schaute auf die wilde Menge aus Elben, Menschen und anderen Geschöpfen herunter. Und dann wandte er seinen Blick zur Tür und konnte sich vor Freude fast nicht mehr beherrschen: Drei weitere Zahnräder seines gigantischen Planes waren soeben eingetroffen. Es konnte nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, bis dieser Tag sein Ende fand. Noch wusste niemand, dass dies auch das Ende von Mittelerde sein würde.

Es hatte lange gedauert, diese Idee zu entwickeln und auszubauen. Zuerst hatte er daran gedacht, alle Sünden in einer Person zu vereinigen, doch schon bald hatte er herausgefunden, dass dies nicht gereicht hätte. Er brauchte die Kraft von sieben, um die ganze Welt unter seien Herrschaft zu bringen. Die Herrschaft über die verhältnismäßig kleine Zwischenwelt konnte er zwar beibehalten und würd es auch tun, aber sie war nichts im Vergleich hierzu. Hier waren reale Lebewesen, nicht nur ihre Seelen, die man nicht greifen konnte. Denen man nicht den Hals umdrehen und den Schmerz in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Nein, dies hier war viel größer und auch er würde größer werden als er jemals gewesen war. Größer - und grausamer.

Und wenn es erst so weit war sollte es auch kein Problem mehr sein, wieder einen eigenen Körper herzustellen. Mit Macht ließ sich alles bewerkstelligen, und er war es leid, immer die Körper anderer zu benutzen.

Keiner der drei wusste wirklich, was zu tun war - fast schon ein Dauerzustand in der letzten Zeit. So hatte Rowenna genügend Zeit, um sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Sie hatten noch immer erst sechs der Sünden gefunden, erinnerte sie sich. _Eine ist also noch unentdeckt. Vielleicht ist es einer von ihnen... _Sie ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ja, das war wahrscheinlich. Immerhin waren alle anderen im Palast und wie sie nach genauerem Hinsehen erkennen konnte auch hier im Saal. _Aber es dürfen doch nicht alle Sünden zusammenkommen... und jetzt sind schon sechs davon hier und die siebte lässt vermutlich auch nicht lange auf sich warten. _

Sie hörte hinter sich einen lauten Knall, der sie zusammenzucken ließ. Er schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf, sodass sie sich an Nûemyn wandte, die hr am nächsten war. "Wir müssen hier raus", schrie sie durch den Lärm. Nûemyn nickte und schrie mindestens ebenso laut zurück: "Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber ich fürchte, dafür ist es wohl zu spät." Sie deutete hinter sich. Die große Tür war zu und Rowenna erkannte, dass dies wohl der laute Knall gewesen war. Sie brauchte nicht an den Griffen zu rütteln um zu wissen, dass sie von niemandem mehr geöffnet werden konnte.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

Ergeben sah sie sich um. "Wo ist Elrohir schon wieder?", fragte sie, ohne dass sie an der Antwort sonderlich interessiert war. Wenn er Glück gehabt hatte, war er vielleicht noch draußen vor der Tür und konnte von dort... Ihre Hoffnung wurde jäh zerschlagen, als sie hinter sich seine Stimme hörte: "Ich bin hier! Aber wo ist Legolas?"

_Das ist mittlerweile schon egal_, dachte Rowenna verzweifelt. _Er kommt hier genausowenig raus wie wir. _Wieder versank sie in Gedanken und mekrte dabei nicht, wie Elrohir sie am Arm nahm und langsam in die Mitte des Saales führte. _Es ist ungefähr Mitternacht, hat Legolas gesagt. Vielleicht spielt das auch eine Rolle. Aber da ich eh keine Uhr habe, kann es mir auch egal sein... _

Die Menge war an die Seiten zurückgewichen und hatte in der Mitte einen Kreis freigemacht, auf den Rowenna nun ihne es zu merken zusteuerte. Nûemyn blieb die ganze Zeit neben ihr und schien ebensowenig auf ihre Umwelt zu achten. Plötzlich blieb Rowenna abrupt stehen.

"Wo hast du gesagt, hast du Elrohir eben gefunden?"

Nûemyn starrte sie erst verwirrt an, doch dann klärte sich ihr Blick wieder. "In dem Zimmer. Er wollte wahrscheinlich noch..." Dann verstand sie. Rowenna hatte gesehen, wie der Feind in dieses Zimmer ging. Und Nûemyn hatte Elrohir genau dort gefunden. Rowenna sah nach rechts, wo der betreffende Elb noch immer neben ihr war. Etwas an seinem Blick hatte sich verändert und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er die ganze Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. Sie riss ihren Arm von ihm los und schlug damit nach ihm, doch ihr Schlag war unkoordiniert und er lachte nur. "Kleine, dumme Mädchen", meinte er lächelnd, doch seine Augen waren kalt. "Jetzt ist es für solche Überlegungen wohl zu spät." Rowenna starrte ihm wütend hinterher, als er sich abwandte und ein Stück ging. Erst da merkte sie, dass sie in der Mitte des freien Kreises stand - ebenso wie Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, dessen Taschen vor lauter Schmuckstücke in ihrem Innern schon kurz vorm Reißen waren, Thranduil, der sich freute wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu sein, und Sam, auf dem Boden kriechend mit vollen Backen und Händen mit Tortenresten beschmiert. _Mit mir sechs_, zählte sie. _Wer ist es also noch? Elrohir - beziehungsweise Sauron - selbst? _Doch dann lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Nûemyn stand noch immer an ihrer Seite.

Er hatte schon viel früher damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm auf die Schliche kamen. Dass es bis gerade gedauert hatte, hatte seine Arbeit noch erleichtert. Denn jetzt konnten sie mit diesem Wissen auch nichts mehr anfangen, es war bereits zu spät. Alle sieben standen isoliert von den anderen, und bevor sie auch nur daran denken konnten, sich wieder unters Volk zu mischen, legte er einen Zauber über sie. Mit leisem Murmeln sprach er eine Formel, die sie alle an ihrem Platz festhielt. Nun musste er nur noch warten, bis sie alle ihren Versuchungen erlegen waren. Bei den vieren war das schon der Fall, der Prinz war kurz davor. Wer ihm am meisten Sorgen bereitete, das war die Bedienstete. Er hatte sie für die Trägheit ausgesucht, da dies sonst nicht ihrer Person entsprach. Von Anfang an hatte ihn alles an ihr gestört: ihr Lächeln, ihre aufgeweckten Augen, ihr Fleiß. Dass sie alle Arbeiten erledigte, als wäre dies das Schönste, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Doch er hatte auch ihre innere Energie erkannt, und er wusste, wie viel ihm diese Energie bringen konnte, wenn er sie erst einmal gebrochen hatte. Doch bis jetzt waren an ihr noch keine Anzeichen zu sehen. Nun gut - er hatte sich dieses besondere Vergnügen bis ganz zum Schluss aufgehoben, doch bei keinem der anderen hatte es so lange gedauert. Doch dann beruhigte er sich selbst. Auch sie würde nicht widerstehen können, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit...


	19. Das Ende vom Ende

Kapitel 18

Rowennas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie mussten sofort weg von hier! Doch ihre Füße bewegten sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass es den anderen ebenso zu gehen schien wie ihr. Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem Legolas' und was sie sah, schien sie selbst widerzuspiegeln. Es war auch Funken Resignation dabei, doch sie hoffte, dass dieser bei ihr noch nicht aufkeimte. Noch war nicht alles verloren. Nûemyn neben ihr stand ein wenig erstarrt da, anscheinend verwirrt von der Situation. Doch ihre Augen waren noch klar, im Gegensatz zu denen der meisten anderen. In einem Anflug von Müdigkeit schloss Rowenna die Augen. Vielleicht hoffte sie, klarer denken zu können, wenn sie nicht das Durcheinander um sie herum mitansehen musste. Doch als sie eigentlich nichts mehr hätte sehen sollen, war immer noch alles genauso scharf wie zuvor. _Das kann doch nicht sein!_, dachte sie und versuchte es noch einmal. _Bin ich jetzt schon so verwirrt, dass ich nicht einmal mehr die Augen schließen kann?_

Ihre Hand tastete nach der Sicherheit Nûemyns, die immer noch wie ein Fels in der Brandung zu ihrer Linken stand. Mit der anderen Hand wischte sie sich über das Gesicht, um irgendwie wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen. Und endlich, als sie fast gewaltsam Atem und Herzschlag beruhigt hatte, kam ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke. _Absurd_, dachte sie, _das kann doch gar nicht sein. Aber wenn es so ist, dann könnte es uns alle retten..._

Nûemyn bemühte sich, nach außen hin stark zu sein. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass das besonders für Rowenna, aber auch für Legolas wichtig war, selbst wenn dieser es wohl nicht zugegegeben hätte. Doch in ihrem Beinen stieg langsam eine schwere Müdigkeit hoch, gegen die sie kaum mehr ankämpfen konnte. Ihre Muskeln zitterten unter der Anspannung, das Gewicht ihres Körpers zu halten und ließen ihre Knie gegeneinander schlagen. Glücklicherweise verdeckten ihre weiten Röcke das, doch die Schweißperlen, die ihr auf die Stirn traten, konnte sie so leicht nicht verbergen. Sie spürte, wie Rowenna nach ihrer Hand griff und Halt suchte. Sie bot alle Kräfte auf, um ihr diesen zu geben, auch wenn sie meinte, dass ihr Kleid bald ebenfalls anfangen müsse zu vibrieren.

Erst jetzt begann sie zu verstehen, wie schwer dir Bürde wirklich gewesen war, die die anderen bereits die ganze Zeit getragen hatten. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie es nicht schon vorher gewusst hatte, denn sonst hätte sie vermutlich nicht so stark bleiben können. Ihre Füße ließen sich nicht bewegen und es gab für sie nichts mehr, das sie noch tun konnte.Jetzt war es an Rowenna, das Blatt zu wenden, und dass diese das ebenfalls wusste, merkte sie an ihrem verkrampften Händedruck. Doch mit einem Mal ließ dieser Druck völlig nach. Nûemyn hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, einen Blick nach rechts zu werfen, denn nur wenige Augenblicke später gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach.

Rowenna musste sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit nehmen, um zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu finden. Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft? Unter dich fühlte sie die kalten, harten Steine des Bodens. Sie schlug die Augen auf und hätte einen Moment lang jubeln können. Sie hatte noch eine Chance!

Nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie durch ihre Augenlider hatte hindurchsehen können, war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie vielleicht gar nicht vollends zurückgekehrt war, als sie nach Hinweisen gesucht hatte. Zwar verwunderte es sie, dass die anderen sie hatten sehen können und auch mit ihr gesprochen hatten, aber einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall Wert gewesen. Und wie sie ja nun feststellte, war die Hoffnung berechtigt gewesen. Seit sie in der Küche wieder zu sich gekommen und mit Nûemyn und Legolas zur großen Halle gegangen war, war sie nicht mehr gewesen als ein körperloses Abbild ihrer selbst. Doch jetzt hatte sie ihren Geist zurück in ihren Körper geschickt. Sie befand sich in der Küche, nicht mehr mit den anderen im Thronsaal. _Das heißt, vorerst kann nichts geschehen._

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauern würde. Gut, dass er sich über die Jahre schon an das ständige Warten gewöhnt hatte. Sonst ware er jetzt wohl vor Anspannung verrückt geworden. Er hatte seinen Blick vom Geschehen abgewandt und sich ein wenig zurückgezogen. Genauer gesagt hieß das, dass er sich auf einem Sofa niedergelassen hatte, das in dem kleinen Raum hinter dem Balkon stand. So hörte er noch das laute Tosen der Menge, was ihn glücklich aufseufzen ließ. So gut wie jetzt hatte er sich noch niemals in sienem langen Leben gefühlt. Er schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach; das war das Schönste, was er jemals getan hatte. Hatte er sich überhaupt jemals Zeit für sich selbst genommen, während der vielen Jahre, in denen er nur an seinen Plänen gearbeitet hatte? Er hatte immer nur gearbeitet, hatte Völker unterworfen und Orks zur Vernichtung von halb Mittelerde herangezüchtet. Aber ein Urlaub? Daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern. _Eigentlich schade_, dachte er. _Dabei hätte ich den wirklich gut gebrauchen können. Und in Zukunft werde ich wohl auch keine Zeit mehr dazu haben. _

Mit einem Mal sah er alldem, worauf er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, gar nicht mehr so erfreut entgegen. Wozu brauchte er die ganze Macht, die ihm nur Scherereien brachte? Er wäre viel lieber hinausgegangen, hätte die frische Nachtluft genossen und einen Spaziergang gemacht. Die vielen Stimmen erschienen ihm nun viel zu laut, sie hallten unangenehm von den hohen Wänden der Hallen wider und schienen sein Trommelfell bis zum Reißen dehnen zu wollen. War es wirklich das, was er immer angestrebt hatte? Das erschien ihm sehr unwahrscheinlich. _Aber du bist doch Sauron, der dunkle Herrscher. Es ist deine Bestimmung, den Völkern dieser Welt Leid zu bringen und alle ihre Werke niederzubrennen, _hörte er eine unangenehm schrille Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber warum sollte er das tun? Warum sollte er ihnen Leid antun, anstatt mit ihnen zu feiern und unter ihnen zu leben? Er war des Kämpfens müde, und so hielt er seine Augen einfach weiterhin geschlossen. Sosehr er auch versuchte, den Lärm zu verdrängen, er war einfach zu laut und zu penetrant. Das alles musste aufhören, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Das alles war ein gewaltiger Irrtum gewesen, und nun würde er ihn rückgängig machen. Entschlossen stand er auf und trat auf den Balkon hinaus, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Zum ersten Mal spürte er, wie es war, nicht die gewaltige Last all dieser Sünden tragen zu müssen. Und er wollte nicht, dass jemand anders diese Bürde übernehmen musste.

Rowenna hetzte durch die Gänge. Zum Glück fand sie den richtigen Weg auf Anhieb - dachte sie zumindest. Doch wo die große Eingangshalle hätte sein müssen, endete dieser Gang einer schmalen, gewundenen Treppe, die in steilen Stufen nach oben führte. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen, und so wusste sie auch nicht, wie sie wieder zurückfinden sollte. Sie stieß einen gequälten Seufzer aus und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er von den Wänden als leises Echo zurückgeworfen wurde. Noch bevor sie die Treppe erreicht hatte, drehte sie um und lief zurück. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Auf ihr lag die ganze Verantwortung, und doch konnte sie nichts tun, weil sie den Weg nicht fand, obwohl sie ihn schon so oft gegangen war? Das war wirklich lächerlich. Doch das brachte sie nun auch nicht weiter. Egal, wie lächerlich es auch war, es war ein echtes Problem.

Die viel zu großen Schuhe klapperten auf dem Boden, als sie weiterrannte. Einer löste sich und rutschte ihr vom Fuß, woraufhin sie sich am Boden liegend wiederfand. Sie hätte heulen können. Es war schon schrecklich, wenn an einem normalen Tag alles schief lief, doch heute konnte es entscheidend für Millionen von Menschen, Elben und anderen Geschöpfen sein. _Du darfst jetzt nicht panisch werden_, sagte sie sich immer wieder, _alles wird gut, Nur ganz ruhig bleiben... _Doch es half alles nichts. Als sie den aufgegangenen Schuh wieder zuschnüren wollte, fielen ihr ihre wirren Haare ins Gesicht und versperrten ihr die Sicht. Sie wollte sie sich hinters Ohr klemmen, doch sie fielen wieder und wieder nach vorne.

Irgendwann gab sie es auf und blieb einfach dort sitzen, wo sie war. Heiße Tränen lösten sich nun endlich aus ihren Augenwinkeln und bahnten sich ihren Weg bis hinunter zum Kinn, wo sie sich sammelten und auf das Kleid tropften. _Du bist erbärmlich_, schimpfte sie sich selbst. _Steh endlich auf und tu dein Bestes. Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt zum Heulen._

Zwar schaffte sie es, aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine waren zittrig, und nachdem sie einige Meter gelaufen war bemerkte sie, dass sie wieder vor dem kleinen Treppenaufgang stand. Den einen Schuh hatte sie einfach liegen gelassen, und nun fror sie an einem Fuß. _Was solls_, sagte sie sich und stieg erst zögernd und dann entschlossener die Treppen hinauf. Sie zählte nicht die Stufen, die sich unerbittlich immer weiter und weiter in die Höhe wanden, sondern setzte einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen.

_Wenn schon alles verloren ist_, war ihr letzter Gedanke, _dann will ich es wenigstens nicht mit ansehen müssen._

Legolas trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere. Dieser Typ wollte seine Apokalypse? Bitte, aber er sollte sich ein wenig beeilen. Wenn der ihm noch einmal zwischen die Finger kam... Er stand jetzt schon seit... _Ach was, die genaue Zeit speilt keine Rolle. Es ist einfach unverschämt, uns hier so lange herumstehen zu lassen. Der soll mir noch mal unter die Augen treten, dem werde ich's schon zeigen. _

Als er merkte, dass Nûemyn neben ihm zusammengebrochen war, hätte er am liebsten laut geschrieen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, am wütendsten war er auf sich selbst. Er fühlte sich ohnmächtig, weil er nichts tun konnte. Er wurde hier festgehalten von etwas, das er nicht sehen konnte. Lieber hätte er mit nichts als einer Stricknadel einer Truppe von hundert bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Orks gegenübergestanden. Denn dann konnte er seinen Gegner sehen und sein Bestes geben, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Doch so war er ein Gefangener, der hilflos und schwach in seinen Ketten lag.

Doch dann tat sich etwas. Auf dem Balkon erschien nun wieder der Umriss eines Körpers.

Irgendwann, nach zahllosen Stufen und Windungen erreichte Rowenna völlig außer Atem das Ende der Treppe. Sie trat durch eine kleine Tür, die den einzigen Ausgang darstellte, und gelangte auf eine ovale Plattform. Zwar herrschte um sie herum Nacht, doch über allem lag ein umheimlicher Schimmer, irgendwo zwischen weiß und schwarz, der sie gleichzeitig blendete und doch zu dunkel war, um etwas zu erkennen. Fetzen von Nebel schwebten umher und schienen alles mit ihren wattigen Schwaden einzuhüllen, bis jeder klare Blick im milchiger Dichte endete. Als Rowenna hinaustrat, hüllten sie auch sie ein und ließen sie leicht frösteln. Irgendwo in der Ferne sah sie die Gipfel mehrerer Berge, doch sonst wurde ihre Sicht von Wolken beeinträchtigt, die kurz unterhalb der Plattform ansetzten.

_Wo bin ich hier_, dachte sie verwundert und ging noch einige Schritte hinaus. _Ich bin zwar viele Schritte gelaufen, aber doch nicht so weit, dass ich mich schon über den Wolken befinden könnte. _Und doch war sie hier. Als sie nahe an das Geländer trat, das den festen, steinernen Untergrund vom wabernden Nichts trennte, durchströmte sie eine Wärme, wie sie sie noch niemals gespürt hatte. Obwohl einer ihrer Füße noch immer ohne Schuh war, fühlte sich der felsige Boden nicht kalt an. Vielmehr begann der andere zu kratzen, und sie musste ihn ebenfalls abstreifen. Ihr Kleid wehte in einer plötzlich aufkommenden Brise leicht um ihren Körper, und als sie an sich herunterblickte, sah sie sich ganz in weiß gehüllt. Der feine Stoff ihres Gewandes wirkte fast durchsichtig, hielt aber doch jedem Blick stand. Dinge, die sonst verfeindet waren, reichten sich hier die Hand; Gegensätze vermischten sich zu einer Einheit. Leben und Tod, Liebe und Hass. Alles gehörte unweigerlich zusammen, denn ohne Leben gab es keinen Tod, und ohne die Liebe keinen Hass. Aus Liebe konnte Hass entstehen und aus Hass Liebe, doch Gleichgültigkeit würde immer Gleichgültigkeit bleiben.

Der Ausblick war beruhigend und aufreibend; Rowenna fühlte sich in den ewigen Strudel aus Licht und Dunkelheit gezogen. Bald griffen die Arme des Nebels nach ihr, bald ließen sie sie wieder frei und wanden sich stattdessen um die Sprossen des Geländers. Der Stein unter ihren Füßen wurde zu Gras und zu den weichen Fellen von Tieren; und doch blieb er immer derselbe.

_Das ist deine Bestimmung._

Die Stimme, die diese Worte formte und hinein in den leeren Raum schickte, war durchdringend und existierte zugleich nicht; sie verursachte keinerlei Schallwellen und war auch mit dem schärfsten Verstand nicht zu erklären. Es war weder die Stimme eines Mannes, noch die einer Frau, denn hier verlor jedes Geschlecht seine Bedeutung. Die Stimme schrie nicht, denn ihre Eindringlichkeit ging von ihrer unbarmherzigen Ruhe aus; und niemand, für den die Worte nicht bestimmt waren, würde sie jemals vernehmen können. Es war nicht nötig, sie zu wiederholen, denn sie konnten nicht vergessen werden, und doch hallten sie von unsichtbaren Wänden wider, bis sich die vielen Echos trafen und in einem melodischen Chaos verklangen.

_Bestimmung. Das. Deine. Bestimmung. Ist. Deine. Bestimmung. Das._

Rowenna stolperte, doch sie fiel nicht. Sanft wurde sie von weichem Nebel aufgefangen und auf den Beinen gehalten. Das hier konnte nur ein Traum sein, doch es wirkte so real. Aber um Wirklichkeit zu sein, dafür war es zugleich zu wunderbar und zu grausam.

_Deine. Bestimmung. Das._

Irgendwann hielten die Nebel ihren Fall nicht mehr auf.

Das musste sofort aufhören. All dieser Krach und das Chaos im Saal machten ihn noch ganz verrückt. Gewohnheitsmäßig hätte er beinahe nach einem Diener gerufen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja ganz allein war. Diesmal hatte er sich auf niemand anderen gestützt, denn so konnte ihn niemand verraten. Er hatte sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit untreuen Dienern gemacht und wollte diesen Fehler nicht wiederholen. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich jemanden, mit dem er sich hätte beraten können.

Aber trotzdem - dann musste er es eben alleine bewerkstelligen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das nicht gekonnt hätte. Zuerst musste er die Zauber, die er ausgesprochen hatte, wieder rückgängig machen. Und dann musste er die Sünden wieder von denen nehmen, denen er sie aufgebürdet hatte. Letzteres würde sich als deutlich schwerer erweisen, da er sie ja irgendwohin bringen musste, wenn er sie nicht selbst wieder übernehmen wollte. Und das würde er nie wieder tun, lieber würde er auf der Stelle sterben.

Unruhig ging er auf und ab. Er musste sich bewegen, vielleicht würde ihm dann der rettende Einfall kommen. Also verließ der den Balkon und trat hinaus in den Gang. Er wollte die Bannzauber noch nicht lösen, bevor er nicht eine Lösung im Hinblick auf die Sünden gefunden hatte, denn sonst würde ein noch schlimmes Durcheinander ausbrechen. Verängstigte, sich in die Enge getrieben fühlende Menschen und Elben waren noch schwieriger zu bändigen als verzauberte. Beinahe wäre er, in Gedanken versunken nicht auf den Weg achtend, über etwas gestolpert. Er blickte nach unten und sah einen menschlichen Körper, der zusammengerollt dort auf dem Boden lag. Nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er das Mädchen, gegen das er schon so oft gekämpft hatte. Wie war noch ihr Name? _Rowenna,_erinnerte er sich. Warum hatte er ihr das Leben so schwer gemacht? Sie sah so erschöpft aus, und ihre Wangen waren ganz mager und eingefallen. Ihre Finger fuhren unruhig über den Boden, als würden sie Halt suchen. Wie sie dort lag sah sie nicht wie die starke Magierin aus, als die er sie kennengelernt hatte. Von Anfang an war sie eines seiner größten Hindernisse gewesen, und hätte öfter als einmal beinahe alles ins Wanken gebracht.

Vielleicht... Nein, das ging nicht. Sie wirkte so krank und schwach, sicher konnte sie nichts tun... Doch wenn er so weitermachte, würde er nie zu einer Lösung kommen. Er kniete neben ihr nieder und versuchte sie vorsichtg wachzurütteln. Schließlich öffnete sie langsam die Augen und blicke verwirrt um sich. Dann sah sie ihn an, und als brauchte sie erst noch Zeit, um ihn zu erkennen, zuckte sie nach einer Weile zusammen. Ihre vorher abwesenden Augen begannen gefährlich zu funkeln.

"Nimm sofort deine Finger von mir", zischte sie und richtete sich mühselig auf. "Ich werde... Ich werde..." Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten und schnappte immer wieder nach Luft.

Noch immer sah sie überall Nebel, obwohl sie sich ganz eindeutig nicht mehr an diesem seltsamen Ort befand. Sie bemühte sich, ihre Gedanken beisammen zu halten, um sich dem zu stellen, was im Hier und Jetzt geschah und nicht in irgendeiner Traumwelt. Und was hier geschah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen irritierte sie. Außerdem hatte er natürlich die Gestalt Elrohirs, und sie musste sich anstrengen, um sich von dieser Fassade nicht täuschen zu lassen. Schließlich hatte sie Elrohir und auch seinen Zwillingsbruder Elladan als Freunde kennengelernt. Jetzt hatte sie doch, was sie gewollt hatte: endlich hatte sie ihren Feind erreicht und konnte ihn vernichten. Doch irgendwie war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt und sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nie Gedanken über diesen Moment gemacht hatte. Sie hatte wohl gedacht, dass ihr im richtigen Moment schon eine Idee kommen würde, die jedoch jetzt auf sich warten ließ. Und so saß sie jetzt Sauron/Elrohir gegenüber und brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus.

Doch dann formte sich endlich irgendwo ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Sobald sie dies bemerkte, versuchte sie ihn nach vorne zu ziehen, um ihn ganz bewusst wahrnehmen zu können. Endlich hatte sie ihn da, wo sie ihn haben wollte - und seufzte frustriert auf. _Elrohir sieht ja auch als Böser gar nicht so übel aus._

Sie hasste diese Sünde. Sie ließ sie nicht mehr wie einen normalen Menschen denken. Endlich stand Rowenna auf; sie hatte es satt, so schwach und hilflos am Boden zu sitzen. Sauron, der neben ihr in die Hocke gegangen war, richtete sich nun ebenfalls wieder auf. Doch seine Bewegungen wirkten gar nicht so stark und siegessicher, wie sie Rowenna's Meinung nach hätten sein müssen. Bei genauerem Hinsehen wirkte er müde und vielleicht sogar ein wenig krank.

_Aber davon darf ich mich nicht täuschen lassen; das ist alles nur wieder eine Masche. _

"Du...", setzte sie an, stockte jedoch. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht vorgehabt, etwas zu sagen, doch irgendwie musste sie ja dieses Schweigen durchbrechen. Und eine Beleidigung für den Erzfeind konnte ja nie schaden - wenn einem denn eine einfiel.

"Ja?", fragte Sauron/Elrohir. Rowenna antwortete nicht. Er wirkte so _menschlich_. _Oder elbisch_, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken. Doch egal, was es war, es konnte einfach nicht sein. Sie hatte sich immer die grausamsten Kreaturen vorgestellt, besonders, nachdem sie Bekanntschaft mit seinen Orks gemacht hatte.

Als sie verbissen schwieg, holte ihr Gegenüber tief Luft. _Als wäre er nervös_, bemerkte sie in Gedanken. Das alles wurde immer seltsamer. Schließlich sagte er stockend: "Ich... Also..." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und schien sich dann gefasst zu haben. "Ich habe ein Problem, und ich hoffe, dass du mir vielleicht helfen kannst."

Rowenna blieb für einen Augenblick die Luft weg. Sie musste träumen. Vielleicht war sie gerade gar nicht aufgewacht, sondern noch weiter in irgendeine andere Traumwelt abgedriftet. _Du musst verrückt geworden sein_, sagte sie sich bestimmt. _Du siehst deinen Erzfeind vor dir stehen und dich um Hilfe bitten. Langsam drehst du wirklich durch. _Doch alles half nichts, sosehr sie es auch nicht glauben wollte, Sauron/Elrohir blieb und sah sie noch immer bittend an.

_Gut, wenn das hier alles ein verrücktes Spiel ist, was bleibt mir dann anderes, als mitzuspielen?_, beschloss sie schließlich. Wenn sie hier keine Wurzel schlagen wollte, war das der einzige Ausweg.

"Gut", sagte sie deshalb. "Worum geht es?"

Er fühlte eine tiefe Erleichterung, als sie ihre Zustimmung kundgab. Jetzt würde er nicht mehr alleine mit alledem fertig werden müssen. _Doch es ist alles deine Schuld, und du hättest es verdient, es alleine bereinigen zu müssen_, dröhnte eine Stimme durch seine Gedanken.

_Ich weiß_, gab er ihr schuldbewusst zurück, _aber das kann ich nicht. Und im Moment ist nur wichtig, dass es überhaupt getan wird._

"All dieses Chaos", sagte er leise. "Ich wollte das nicht. Ich habe diese Sünden freigelassen, und nun kann ich sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten." Er hielt seine Lider gesenkt, denn er schämte sich für seine Schuld. "Du musst mir helfen, sie zu vernichten, bevor sie noch mehr Unheil anrichten. Und wir müssen uns beeilen, denn sobald alle Betroffenen von ihren Sünden überwältigt werden, ist es vorbei..." Er blickte auf, denn erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass ja auch sie eine der 'Betroffenen' war. Und wahrscheinlich war sie die letzte, die dem noch standhielt.

Sie deutete seinen Blick richtig. "Ja, vielleicht müssen wir uns beeilen", meinte sie. "Doch nicht, weil meine Sünde Überhand nimmt, sondern weil wir sie sonst nicht mehr aufhalten können." Sie deutete in Richtung des Saales, wo die Schreie immer lauter wurden. "Ich kann zur Not meinen Körper verlassen, denn mein Geist ist gegen die Versuchung immun. Aber jetzt los, was soll ich tun?"

Wüsste sie nicht, dass es in Mittelerde keine Kameras gab, hätte sie darauf wetten können, dass gleich ein Team hinter einer Säule hervorgesprungen kam und 'Willkommen bei der versteckten Kamera!' rief. Als Sauron/Elrohir ihr zerknirscht eingestand, dass er mit der Situation nicht mehr fertig wurde, kniff sie sich verstohlen in den Arm um zu prüfen, ob sie dann aufwachte. Doch natürlich geschah nichts, und so musste sie sich doch der Aufgabe stellen. Sie hätte jetzt wirklich lieber ausgeschlafen in ihrem Bett gelegen und sich von Nûemyn ein Frühstück servieren lassen.

Und dann wusste er nicht einmal eine Lösung! Schließlich hatte er dies alles hier verursacht, und alles, was er nun dazu zu sagen hatte, war ein hilfloses Schulterzucken.

"Gut", meinte Rowenna, obwohl sie ihn am liebsten ausgeschimpft hätte wie einen ungezogenen Schuljungen. "Dann muss ich mir halt etwas einfallen lassen."

Dabei wusste sie, dass das nicht einfach werden würde. Auf einen Einfall wartete sie schließlich nicht erst sein ein paar Minuten.

"Also gut", überlegte sie laut. "Diese Sünden müssen weg, weil sie zu stark sind. Sie lassen die Befallenen durchdrehen und zu einer Gefahr werden. Aber Sünden gab es doch immer schon, oder nicht? Ich meine, jeder wird doch einmal zornig oder maßlos, nicht wahr?"

"Aber niemals in diesem Maße", versuchte Sauron/Elrohir den Gedanken weiterzuführen. "In kleinen Mengen sind sie ganz normal."

"Aber wo ist denn dann das Problem!", rief Rowenna aus. Endlich war sie da, die lang ersehnte Idee. "Du konntest doch die Leute mit den Sünden infizieren." Er nickte, und sie fuhr fort: "Dann kannst du sie doch auch wieder von ihnen nehmen und neu verteilen, oder nicht?" Wieder nickte er. "Aber dann würde sich doch alles wiederholen und genauso enden wie jetzt..."

"Nicht, wenn du sie nur in kleinen Mengen verbreitest. Du teilst sie auf alle Bewohner Mittelerdes auf, dann entfällt auf jeden ein so geringer Bruchteil, dass er das normale Maß nicht überschreitet. Kannst du das?"

Er überlegte und bejahte dann. "Das müsste gehen. Also dann werde ich wohl anfangen..." Er drehte sich um und ging weg.

"He, wo willst du denn hin?", rief Rowenna ihm nach und lief dann hinter ihm her. Doch er kehrte nur in das HInterzimmer des Balkons zurück, um sich dort auf das Sofa zu legen. "Ich muss mich doch konzentrieren können", meinte er lächelnd. "Und auf dem harten Boden da draußen geht das bestimmt nicht so gut."

Während er sich in einen tranceartigen Zustand versetzte, trat Rowenna auf den Balkon hinaus und schaute hinunter auf die Menge. Noch immer stand die Gruppe von nach ihrem Verschwinden nur noch sechs Mann isoliert in der Mitte; genauer gesagt standen nur noch vier, denn Nûemyn und Sam lagen am Boden.

Rowenna fing Legolas Blick auf, der wirr umherirrte. Es war wohl wirklich höchste Zeit, wenn niemand mehr zu Schaden kommen sollte. Plötzlich sackte Legolas' Körper in sich zusammen, und Rowenna wusste, dass er als erstes wieder frei von diesem Ausmaß an Sünde sein würde.

Kurz darauf wurde auch ihr schwindelig, und sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig auf den Boden legen, um nicht hinzufallen. Dann wurde es schwarz um sie.

Rowenna merkte, dass sie aufzuwachen drohte, und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in ihre Bettdecke. Sie wollte noch nicht wach werden, dafür waren ihre Träume viel zu schön. Doch dann fing direkt vor ihrem Fenster ein Vogel an zu zwitschern, und sie konnte jede Hoffnung, schnell wieder einzuschlafen, endgültig begraben. Mit einem leisen Seufzer drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und schlug die Augen auf. Die Sonne stand schon hoch und schien hell in ihr Zimmer - wahrscheinlich war es kurz vor Mittag. Wovon hatte sie noch gleich geträumt? Sie wusste es schon nicht mehr, aber es war schön gewesen.

Doch dann kämpften sich andere Gedanken in den Vordergrund - Gedanken an das zuletzt Geschehene. Wie war sie in ihr Bett gekommen? Ihre letzte Erinnerung zeigte ihr den Thronsaal mit einer aufgebrachten Menschen- und Elbenmasse darin, deren Geschrei Tote zum Leben erweckt hätte. Als sie an sich heruntersah bemerkte sie, dass sie noch ihr Kleid trug. Die Schnürung war halb aufgegangen, und überall waren Flecken und Risse. Auch die begabtesten Näherinnen würden es nicht mehr retten können. _Schade eigentlich, es hatte mir wirklich gefallen. _Aber das Kleid war jetzt wirklich nicht ihr größtes Problem. Was war geschehen, nachdem die ohnmächtig geworden war? War jetzt alles bereinigt, oder war das alles nur ein Teil von Saurons Plan gewesen? Mit einem Mal konnte sie nicht mehr ruhig liegen bleiben. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und wollte schon aus dem Zimmer stürmen. Doch dann nahm sie sich doch noch die Zeit, eben ein anderes Kleid ein Paar Schuhe anzuziehen. Das alles dauerte kaum drei Minuten, sosehr beeilte sie sich. Sie hatte sich sogar extra ein Kleid ohne aufwendige Schnürung ausgesucht, die sie wahrscheinlich in ihrer Unruhe erst gegen Abend geschlossen bekommen hätte.

Schon schlug die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss, und als der Knall von den Wänden widerhallte, war sie schon ein ganzes Stück den Gang hinunter gelaufen. Doch als sie an der ersten Kreuzung ankam, musste sie kurz stehen bleiben und überlegen. Wohin wollte sie eigentlich? Am Besten zuerst zum Saal. Sie musste sehen, inwiefern alles wieder normal war beziehungsweise sich einen ersten Überblick über den Schaden verschaffen. Also hechtete sie den Weg entlang, den sie ausnahmsweise sofort fand. Wäre sie nicht sosehr in Eile gewesen, hätte sie sich selbst auf die Schulter geklopft.

Sie betrat den Saal durch die zweiflügelige Haupttür, die direkt von der Eingangshalle abging. Das erste, was sie sah, war der Tisch. Es war einer der beiden riesigen Tische, die am Vortag für das Essen aufgebaut worden waren. Und er schwebte etwa drei Meter hoch über dem Boden.

Nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Rowenna schließlich auch die Gestalt, die ihn anscheinend dort oben hielt: Sauron/Elrohir stand mitten im Saal und ließ nun den Tisch mit einer leichten Handbewegung wieder dort landen, wo er ursprünglich gestanden hatte. Sobald die Tischbeine wieder festen Boden unter sich hatten, drehte er sich um und kam auf sie zu.

"Was tust du da?", fragte sie, noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte. Sechs Schritte später stand er vor ihr und drehte sich so, dass er in die gleiche Richtung blickte wie sie. "Was denn?"

"Der Tisch."

"Ach so, der Tisch. Ich räume auf. Und auch wenn dieser Elb hier ganz gute Muskeln hat, für das Monstrum an Tisch reichen sie dann doch nicht. Also musste ich dem ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Aber ich bin jetzt fertig, ich muss nur noch den Müll hier entsorgen." Er deutete auf einen aufgeschichteten Berg von altem Essen, zerbrochenem Geschirr und kaputten Stühlen, den er nun ebenfalls mit einer Handbewegung in die Luft hob und zur weit geöffneten Außentür hinausschweben ließ.

Als er von 'diesem Elb' sprach, fiel Rowenna wieder Elrohir ein. Was war eigentlich mit ihm? Natürlich, sein Körper stand vor ihr, doch was war mit seinem Geist? Als sie Sauron/Elrohir danach fragte, nahm sein Gesicht nachdenkliche Züge an. "Ich weiß, ich muss diesen Körper bald verlassen, wenn ich ihm keinen Schaden zufügen will. Aber ich weiß nicht, wohin ich dann gehen soll. Ich will nicht wieder in einer dieser Zwischenwelten hausen müssen", fügte er hinzu und sah Rowenna bittend an, als ob sie noch ein Ass für ihn im Ärmel hätte - oder im diesem Fall noch zufällig irgendwo einen Körper, den niemand mehr brauchte.

"Das tut mir Leid", sagte sie und meinte es zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung sogar ernst. "Aber du kannst nicht länger in Elrohirs Körper bleiben. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden."

Doch seinem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie ansehen, dass er nicht daran glaubte.

"Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe", sagte er und ging dann an ihr vorbei aus der Tür. "Und sag diesem Elb, dass ich mich auch bei ihm bedanke, Es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl, wieder einen Körper zu haben."

Damit verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld, und sosehr sie sich auch sagte, dass es paradox war, irgendwie wünschte sie doch, ihm helfen zu können.

Rowenna lief ziellos durch den Palast. Es war ruhig, doch es war nicht mehr die bedrohliche Stille des gestrigen Tages, sondern ein entspanntes Schweigen. Es kündigte einen neuen Tag an, einen Tag, den es beinahe in dieser Form nicht mehr gegeben hätte. Rowenna versuchte, sich klarzumachen, was alles hätte passieren könne, doch dann ließ sie diesen Gedanken fallen. Sie wollte es eigentlich nur vergessen.

Schließlich erreichte sie die Küche, die nun wieder aufgeräumt war, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Dort nahm sie sich ein Stück Brot, von dem sie sich immer wieder kleine Stückchen abbrach und in den Mund steckte. Durch den kleinen Hintereingang trat sie ins Freie, wo sie von hellen Sonnenstrahlen und dem vereinten Lied vieler Vögel begrüßt wurde. Wo die Sonne es noch nicht erreicht hatte, war das Gras noch feucht, doch die Blumen hatten ihre Blüten schon geöffnet und wandten sich der Sonnen entgegen. Rowenna musste mit einer Hand ihre Augen abschirmen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Erst dann stellte sie überrascht fest, dass am Rand des Parks eine ihr abgewandte Gestalt stand. Als sie näher kam, erkannte sie die Silhouette Legolas'. Sie wusste, dass er sie kommen hörte, denn ihre Schritte knirschten auf dem Kies. Doch er drehte sich nicht um, sondern begrüßte sie nur mit einem 'Guten Morgen', als sie neben ihm stand.

"Was ist?", fragte Rowenna. Sein Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und seine Worte waren knapp und kühl gewesen.

"Nichts", entgegnete er ebenso knapp wie zuvor, doch als sein Blick auf ihren durchdringenden traf, seufzte er ergeben. "Es ist nur... es wäre so einfach gewesen, das hier alles zu verlieren. Ich weiß kaum noch etwas von dem, was gestern abend geschehen ist, aber ich weiß, dass es knapp war. Vielleicht kannst du mir mehr darüber erzählen."

Doch Rowenna wollte nicht darüber sprechen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an die seltsame Verwandlung Saurons denken.

"Belassen wir es vorerst dabei, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist", meinte sie bestimmt und wich seinem fragenden Blick aus. So standen die beiden auch noch schweigend nebeneinander, als in ihrem Rücken der Palast wieder zum Leben erwachte.

Nûemyn stand auf und fühlte sich munter und ausgeruht. Nach dem Stress der letzten Tage war das für sie eine willkommene Abwechslung, denn obwohl sie kurze Zeit dienstfrei gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich ja trotzdem nicht ausruhen können. _Ich musste ja schließlich noch eben mithelfen, Mittelerde vor einer erneuten Dunkelheit zu bewahren_, dachte sie ironisch, als sie ihr Gesicht wusch und ihre blonden Haare zu einem Zopf flocht, den sie anschließend im Nacken zusammenlegte.

Ihre Erinnerungen waren wie die Legolas' recht beschränkt, doch für das Wesentlich reichte es noch. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie mit Legolas und Rowenna in den Saal gekommen war, und dass sie plötzlich alleine in der Mitte gestanden hatten, doch danach war alles schwarz. Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf und schnürte ihre Schuhe. Wenn sie weiter so verbissen darüber nachgrübelte, würde ihr das auch nicht weiterhelfen. Obwohl sie doch gerne gewusst hätte, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war... _Schluss jetzt mit der Grübelei_, ermahnte sie sich streng. _Sieh lieber nach, wie es den anderen geht. _

Also verließ sie ihr Kämmerchen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Rowennas Zimmer. Nachdem sie es jedoch verlassen vorfand, lief sie wieder die Treppen hinunter. Ihr Magen meldete sich mit einem durchdringenden Knurren, also machte sie einen kleinen Umweg durch die Küche, in der schon wieder einige Mägde und Köchinnen mit der Essensbereitung beschäftigt waren. Eine wollte ihr schon eine Gans zum Rupfen in die Hand drücken, doch Nûemyn hob abwehrend die Hände. "Bin nicht im Dienst", rief sie, nahm sich schnell ein Stück trockenes Brot und lief aus der kleinen Tür ins Freie. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall die Gefahr eingehen, doch noch eingespannt zu werden, vor allem, da noch nicht alle angetreten waren und ein Mangel an Arbeitskräften herrschte. Die schimpfende Stimme ienr Köchin verfolgte sie noch durch die geschlossene Tür, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Schon sah sie Rowenna und Legolas am Park stehen und ging von hinten auf sie zu.

Sie stellte sich einfach zwischen die beiden, und versuchte, ihre Blicke zu verfolgen. Doch wohin sie auch sah, überall waren nur Bäume oder Blumen.

"Was gibt es denn so Interessantes?", fragte sie, als es ihr zu langweilig wurde, immer nur in eine Richtung zu starren. "Wollt ihr nicht lieber ein Frühstück organisieren? Ich glaube, wenn ich da jetzt noch einmal reingehe, komme ich nicht mehr so glimpflich davon."

Legolas sah sie zuerst ein wenig seltsam an, erklärte sich dann aber bereit: "Ich gehe schon. Ich komme dann wieder hierhin, oder wo würden die Damen gerne essen?"

Rowenna blickte noch einmal um sich und entdeckte eine kleine Rasenfläche in ihrer Nähe. Sie lag in der Sonne und war deshalb schon vollständig getrocknet. "Wir können uns doch dorthin setzen", schlug sie vor. Die anderen nickten, und so ließen sich Nûemyn und sie schon dort nieder, während Legolas in der Küche verschwand.

Nach den ausgiebigen Frühstück fühlten sich die drei gleich wieder etwas besser. Legolas fühlte sich sogar so gut, dass er Nûemyn spontan das Du anbot. Diese wurde daraufhin ein wenig rot, nahm aber dankend an und machte ein paar Witze darüber. Rowenna sah dem nur zu, knabberte an einem Stück Käse und freute sich, dass sich ihre beiden besten Freunde endlich verstanden. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an deren anfängliche Auseinandersetzungen und musste bei dem Gedanken daran grinsen.

"Was grinst du denn so?", kam auch schon sofort die Bemerkung von Nûemyn.

"Ach, nichts", wehrte Rowenna ab, doch das nahm Nûemyn nicht hin.

"Doch, sag schon. Du machst dich über uns lustig! Legolas, sie macht sich über uns lustig, sag doch auch mal was dazu!", beschwerte sie sich kichernd.

"Ist ja gar nicht wahr!", versuchte sich Rowenna zu verteidigen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich, denn nun schaltete sich auch Legolas ein.

"Ja, sie macht sich über uns lustig, ich sehe es ganz genau", meinte er und sah dann grinsend zu Nûemyn. "Was machen wir denn mit jemandem, der sich über uns lustig macht? Das können wir doch nicht ungestraft lassen!"

"Genau! Sie wird so leiden müssen, dass sie es nie mehr wagt..."

Und als hätten sich die beiden im Geheimen abgesprochen, stürzten sie sich gleichzeitig auf Rowenna und kitzelten sie. Die wusste erst gar nicht, wie ihr geschah, und konnte nicht einmal mehr ein Wort der Verteidigung hervorbringen, sosehr musste sie nach Luft schnappen. "Ihr... das... unfair..."

"Ja?", fragte Nûemyn scheinheilig. "Was denn?"

"Warum spricht sie denn so komisch?", wollte Legolas schmunzelnd wissen, und mit einem Mal wurde Rowenna etwas klar: Das einzige, das schlimmer war, als zwei sich streitende Freunde, das waren zwei sich nicht streitende Freunde!


	20. Abschied

Kapitel 19

Abschied

Nach und nach erwachte der ganze Palast wieder zum Leben. Legolas, Rowenna und Nûemyn hatten auch die letzten Krümel ihres Frühstücks verputzt und sahen nun zu, wie nach und nach die verschiedensten Personen hervorkamen. Sie fühlten sich ein wenig wie in einer Theatervorstellung, denn von ihrem Platz aus konnten sie fast die ganze Breite des Palastes überblicken. Kam wieder jemand vorbei, so ließen sie sich kichernd und scherzend über seine Haltung oder seine Kleidung aus. Was Rowenna am meisten verwunderte, war, dass alles seinen ganz normalen Lauf zu gehen schien. Niemand wirkte verstört, und nirgendwo bildeten sich Grüppchen, um über den gestrigen Abend zu diskutieren. Zwar sahen viele so aus, wie man es noch einer durchzechten Nacht erwartete, doch etwas Außergewöhnliches war nicht dabei.

Irgendwann erschien Aragorn im Eingang, und Legolas winkte ihn heran.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Elb seinen Freund und bot ihm mit einer Handbewegung an, sich neben ihn auf den Rasen zu setzen. Aragorn ließ sich erst nieder, bevor er schlicht antwortete: "Mir brummt ganz gewaltig mein Schädel." Zur Unterstützung dieser Aussage fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf. Er schien zu überlegen, dann: "Was ist gestern eigentlich geschehen? Das war doch kein übliches Fest, oder? Meine Erinnerung besteht nur noch aus einigen Fetzen, aber... Lasst mich versuchen, es zusammenzufassen: Elrohir hat uns alle verzaubert und wollte Mittelerde unterwerfen oder so ähnlich?"

Legolas lachte und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schulter, was dieser mit einem Stöhnen quittierte. "Mein Freund, ich glaube, du hattest etwas zuviel Wein. Das hört sich doch wirklich etwas seltsam an, oder etwa nicht?" Nach kurzem Zögern pflichteten Rowenna und Nûemyn ihm nickend bei. Wussten die anderen vielleicht wirklich nichts mehr? Glaubten sie sogar alle, dass ihre Erinnerungslücke am Wein gelegen hatte? Das war die einfachste Lösung, und wenn es so war, dann wäre Rowenna sehr dankbar dafür. Doch warum hatten Legolas, Nûemyn und sie dann noch ihre Erinnerungen? _Vermutlich, weil wir am längsten bei Bewusstsein geblieben sind. Und Aragorn weiß ja auch noch etwas, nur dass er es nicht für wahr hält. Also müssen wir nur allen anderen das Gleiche einreden. _

Legolas schien das Gleiche gedacht zu haben, denn als Sam mit Frodo an seiner Seite den Weg entlangging, rief er ihm fröhlich zu: "Na, mein Freund, auch zu viel getrunken?"

Sam sah in der Tat recht kränklich aus; sein Magen würde sich wohl erst in einigen Tagen wieder vollends erholt haben. "Mach du dich nur lustig", schrie er zurück. "Wenn ich ein Elb wäre, würde ich jetzt auch über diejenigen lachen, die es nicht so gut haben!"

Legolas lachte, doch innerlich war er voller Sorge. Er wusste nicht, ob sich nicht doch jemand an alles erinnern konnte und es womöglich ausplaudern würde, und er hatte Angst, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Es war alles viel zu kurz gewesen, und es war kaum jemand zu ernstem Schaden gekommen. Für einen Krieg, egal auf welcher Ebene, erschein ihm das wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Doch anscheinend schien niemand seine Gedanken zu teilen; alle wirkten fröhlich und ausgelassen. Nur in Rowennas Blick bemerkte er etwas Nachdenkliches, als wäre sie hier nur körperlich anwesend. Irgendwann stand sie einfach auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Nicken. Sein erster Impuls war, ihr zu folgen, doch dann blieb er sitzen. Er beschloss, dass er ihr zuerst ein wenig Ruhe gönnen sollte, bevor sie über das Geschehene sprechen mussten. Also wandte er sich wieder Aragorn und Nûemyn zu, die mittlerweile ein Gespräch begonnen hatten, und hörte ihnen schweigend zu.

Rowenna lief unruhig durch die Gänge. Sie hatte versucht, einfach alles zu vergessen und mit den anderen fröhlich zu sein, doch sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht so einfach beiseite schieben. Sie wusste noch immer nicht genau, was in der letzten Nacht alles passiert war. Und es gab auch niemanden, der ihre Wissenslücken auffüllen konnte, denn sie war ja alleine dort gewesen. _Dort._ Anders konnte sie es nicht beschreiben, denn sie kannte keinen Namen. Vielleicht gab es gar keinen.

_Und vielleicht habe ich mir das auch alles nur eingebildet_, dachte sie sarkastisch. Doch nein, dafür war es zum einen zu real gewesen und außerdem zweifelte sie zwar manchmal an sich selbst, aber solchen Dingen hatte sie gelernt zu glauben. Es gab nur einen Weg, es herauszufinden. Sie musste wieder dorthin, musste wieder an diesen Ort so hoch über den Wolken gelangen und herausfinden, was er bedeutete.

_Das ist deine Bestimmung._

Diese einfachen Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wider, und fast meinte sie, ein Echo von ihnen mit ihren Ohren wahrnehmen zu können. _Was _war ihre Bestimmung? Und wie sollte sie sie befolgen, wenn sie sie nicht kannte? Wieder bog sie wahllos in einen anderen Gang ab, in der Hoffnung, die winzige, gewundene Treppe noch einmal zu finden. Doch sie wusste natürlich, dass sie sie nicht finden konnte. Es war keine einfache, eingemauerte Treppe gewesen, die jeder, der sie fand, hinaufsteigen konnte. Sie hatte sich Rowenna _gezeigt_, und wenn sie dies nicht wieder tat, dann gab es keine Möglichkeit, zu ihr zu gelangen. Frustriert blieb Rowenna stehen. Warum lief sie so ziellos hier herum? Denn ziellos war sie wirklich. Sie trieb von Tag zu Tag, ohne etwas, auf das sie hinarbeiten konnte. Bis gestern hatte sie wenigstens eine Beschäftigung gehabt, so grausam es in ihren Ohren auch klang, den Krieg als eine "Beschäftigung" zu bezeichnen. Doch jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr vor der Wahrheit verstecken.

Sie gehörte nicht hierher.

Das war nicht ihre Welt. Es war die von Legolas und Nûemyn und auch die der Hobbits. Aber sie war hier fremd, ein ewiger Gast. Natürlich hatten alle stets dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich wohl fühlte, doch das war nicht das Gleiche wie ein Zuhause. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern und ihr Haus und all die Kleinigkeiten, die einmal so selbstverständlich für sie gewesen waren. Sie vermisste sogar, morgens von einem gräßlich piependen Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden und sich mit ihrem Bruder zu streiten. _Michael. _Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie es ihm ging. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, lag er nach dem Unfall im Krankenhaus. _Vielleicht ist er tot_. Rowenna zitterte, obwohl sie genau vor einem Fenster stand, durch das die warme Mittagssonne auf ihre Haut fiel. Sie musste zurück. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach gehen. Nûemyn und Legolas wären wohl die Einzigen, die sie vermissen könnten, und auch sie würden sie nach kurzer Zeit vergessen. Schließlich hatten sie sich nicht lange genug gekannt, und eine echte, tiefe Freundschaft aufzubauen. Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Der Weg dürfte ihr keine Schwierigkeiten machen, sie war ihn schon so oft gegangen, und diesmal wurde er nicht mehr von Sauron versperrt. Es wäre so einfach...

Entschlossen drehte sie sich um und suchte den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie wollte all ihre persönlichen Gegenstände mitnehmen, damit nicht später jemand etwas fand, was nicht hierher gehörte. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, denn sie wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen. Sonst begegnete sie vielleicht noch Legolas, und sie wusste, dass er der Einzige war, der sie wirklich von ihren Vorhaben abbringen konnte.

Legolas wurde langsam unruhig. Seit Rowenna gegangen war, hatte er kaum ein Wort gesagt, doch das war glücklicherweise keinem aufgefallen. Obwohl er beschlossen hatte, ihr noch etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, hielt er es bald nicht mehr aus. Ein unbestimmbares Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit, und er war sicher, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte. Also stand er nach einer Weile ebenfalls auf und ging in Richtung Palast. Er brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis er vor Rowennas Tür stand, doch er zögerte noch einen Moment. Sie hatte wirklich unglücklich ausgesehen, vielleicht sollte er noch etwas warten. Doch dann schob er alle Zweifel beiseite. Gerade, wenn sie Probleme hatte, brauchte sie einen Freund zum Reden. Entschlossen griff er nach dem Türknauf.

Rowenna hatte schnell ihre Tasche aus dem Schrank genommen und auf das Bett gestellt. Mehr würde sie nicht mitnehmen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Kette mit dem Anhänger, der auch jetzt wieder in einem hellen blau leuchtete. Sie überlegte kurz. Nein, sie konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, sie gehörte ihr gar nicht. Gegensätzlich zu ihren Gedanken nahm sie sie jedoch einfach und steckte sie in eine Tasche ihres Kleides. Dann setzte sie sich auf das Bett, hielt mit einer Hand den Griff ihrer Tasche umklammert und konzentrierte sich. In dem Moment drehte sich der Türknauf. Zum Glück hatte sie abgeschlossen, musste sich also gar nicht darum kümmern. Doch ob sie es wollte oder nicht, so wurde sie doch davon abgelenkt. Besonders, als sie Legolas' Stimme hörte, die leise nach ihr fragte. Nach kürzem Zögern beschloss sie jedoch, es trotzdem weiter zu versuchen. Wenn sie jetzt erst noch mit ihm sprach, konnte das wieder alles durcheinander bringen. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer schloss sie erneut die Augen, und mit einem Mal kamen ihr doch Zweifel. War es richtig, einfach zu gehen? Doch ein langer Abschied wäre für keine Seite gut. _Wollte _sie denn überhaupt gehen? Ihr war klar, dass sie in ihrer Welt kein normales Leben mehr führen konnte. Sie war für tot erklärt - ihr erneutes Auftauchen würde einige Fragen aufwerfen. Vielleicht würde es sogar Untersuchungen geben... Ihr wurde ganz schlecht, als sie an die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten dachte. Hier wäre es anders - hier konnte sie ihre Magie frei anwenden und musste sie nicht verstecken.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Genau davor hatte sie Angst gehabt: Vor ihren eigenen Zweifeln. Sie konnte nicht gehen, wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war. _Aber ich kann doch gehen und wieder zurückkommen, wenn ich dort nicht mehr leben kann. _Doch sie wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Wäre sie erst einmal wieder bei ihrer Familie, würde sie sich nicht mehr von ihr trennen können.

"Rowenna?", fragte Legolas jetzt lauter. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ohne es zu bemerken, waren ihr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Nein, sie konnte nicht mehr zurück. Das hier war jetzt ihr Leben, realisierte sie. Das hier war nun ihr Zuhause, in der Welt, die einst ihre gewesen war, wäre sie wirklich fremd.

Als sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, erschien sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie spürte, dass es der richtige Weg war, der einzig Mögliche. Endlich stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, dass sie sich erst einen Moment an der Wand abstützen musste, bevor sie wieder genügend Halt fand. Sie wischte sich noch einmal kurz mit der Linken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und drehte dann den Schlüssel im Schloss um.

Legolas hörte das Klicken des Schlosses. Noch bevor er etwas tun konnte, öffnete sich die Tür schon von innen. Das erste, was er sah, war, dass Rowenna geweint hatte. Sie versuchte zwar zu lächeln, doch es bildeten sich noch immer neue Tränen. Er trat wortlos ein und drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Was immer es auch war, das sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte, sie konnten später darüber reden.

Rowenna löste sich nach einiger Zeit aus der Umarmung. Legolas deutete mit einer Geste auf ihre Tasche. "Willst du weg?" Zögernd schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein."

Sie ging zum Bett, nahm die Tasche, und stellte sie zurück in den Schrank. Dann wischte sie mit einem Tuch die letzten Tränen weg. Sie wollte nicht mehr das beweinen, was sie nicht hatte, sondern sich an dem freuen, was sie hatte. Und das war ein Leben hier, auch wenn sie sich erst noch vollends daran gewöhnen musste.

"Nicht, wenn ich noch eine Weile hier wohnen darf", fügte sie noch hinzu.

_Das ist deine Bestimmung_, hallte es in ihrem Kopf.

Nûemyn seufzte resigniert. _Es musste ja so kommen_, dachte sie. Wie lange hatte sie nun Urlaub gehabt? Einen oder zwei Tage? Und schon wurde sie wieder voll eingespannt. Gut, sie musste zugeben, dass besondere Umstände herrschten: Die meisten Mädchen klagten über so schwere Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, dass sie geschlossen in ihren Kammern blieben. Und dann lief Nûemyn daher, frisch und munter, das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. Sofort hatte sie wieder einen Stapel Bettwäsche auf dem Arm und den Auftrag, sich um sämtliche Zimmer zu kümmern, die sie erreichen konnte. Beinahe erwägte sie schon, sich auch krank zu stellen. Doch faul oder arbeitsscheu war sie noch nie gewesen, und sie würde auch heute nicht damit anfangen.

Einen Besen hatte sie sich unter den linken Arm geklemmt, ein Knäuel Putztücher unter den rechten. Wegen der Vorbereitungen für das gestrige Fest waren viele Arbeiten liegen geblieben, die nun sie zugeschoben bekam.

Endlich konnte sie wieder eine Tür hinter sich schließen und sich der nächsten zuwenden, wobei letzteres deutlich unbefriedigender war. Es war die letzte Tür auf diesem Gang, und sie war dankbar dafür. Aber trotzdem bedeutete das noch lange keinen Feierabend. Die Herrschaften wollten auch heute wieder wie jeden Tag rundum versorgt werden, und gerade in der Küche machte sich der Mangel an Personal besonders bemerkbar.

Sie steckte ihren Universalschlüssel in das Schloss der Tür und drehte ihn um. Dabei verfluchte sie innerlich die alten Schlösser, die von Tag zu Tag ein wenig mehr klemmten und niemals ausgetauscht wurden. Die Bettbezüge drohten ihr von den Armen zu rutschen, und sie musste den Besen fallen lassen, um sie noch festhalten zu können. Natürlich hatte sie sie nicht abgezählt und deshalb viel zu viele dabei, die sie nun auch wieder mit zurückschlappen musste. Während sie sich darüber noch aufregte, dauerte es noch einen Augenblick, bis sie sich überhaupt erst einmal umsah. Als sie es dann doch endlich tat, musste sie einen Schrei unterdrücken.

Noch bevor Rowenna Legolas' Lippen auf ihren spürte wusste sie schon, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. _So hat es auch gestern angefangen_, erinnerte sie sich, und ein kalter Schauer machte sich in ihrem Nacken breit. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Ein irrsinniges Gemisch von all dem, was ihr in den letzten Tagen widerfahren war, begleitet von Bildern, die mit ungeheurer Schnelligkeit vor ihren geschlossenen Augen vorbeirasten. Sie löste sich von Legolas und fing seinen fragenden Blick auf. Natürlich hatte er ihre Anspannung bemerkt, wie er immer alles sofort bemerkte. Immerhin war er ein Elb. Doch Rowenna hatte jetzt keine Lust auf langwierige Erklärungen. Zuerst musste sie sich selbst über einige Dinge klar werden, bevor sie mit jemand anderem darüber reden konnte. Also wich sie Legolas' Blick aus und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Sie schätzte es auf frühen Nachmittag.

In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und Nûemyn stürmte herein. Innerlich war Rowenna froh über diese Störung, denn so wurde die unangeneme Stille durchbrochen.

"Rowenna... du musst... da ist...", keuchte die blonde Elbin und stützte sich dabei am Türrahmen ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Legolas und hob kurz grüßend die Hand, beachtete ihn dann aber nicht weiter.

"Nun komm schon!", rief sie, nachdem die von ihr erhoffte Reaktion ausgeblieben war. Endlich löste sich Rowenna aus ihrer Starre und folgte Nûemyn. Legolas ließ sie einfach stehen.

Nûemyn führte Rowenna schnellen Schrittes zu dem Zimmer, das sie gerade hatte sauber machen wollen. Die Tür hatte sie im Schock weit geöffnet gelassen; jetzt scholt sie sich in Gedanken dafür. Zum Glück schien jedoch niemand vorbeigekommen zu sein. Rowenna erkannte das Zimmer sofort als das wieder, das sie an vorigen Abend durchsucht hatten. Im Türrahmen lagen verstreut Bettbezüge und Putztücher, die Nûemyn vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen. Rowenna stieg über das Hindernis und sah sich erst danach richtig um. Nûemyn wartete schon auf sie und sah sie ungeduldig an.

Im Zimmer herrschte Chaos. Die Bücher, in denen sie vortags nach Hinweisen gesucht hatten, lagen verstreut auf dem Boden. Seiten waren herausgerissen worden und flogen hin und wieder hoch, wenn eine Brise durch das halb geöffnete Fenster hereinkam. Der große hölzerne Schrank war umgestürzt; eine seiner Türen lag am anderen Ende des Zimmers halb an die Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. Erst, nachdem sie dies alles und noch einiges mehr wahrgenommen hatte, lenkte Rowenna ihren Blick langsam zum Bett. Die Auflagen waren zerwühlt und zu einem dicken Knäuel zusammengeschoben worden; einzelne Federn hatten ihren Weg aus einem Loch im Kissen gefunden und schwebten nun herrenlos in der Luft. Sie gaben allem einen täuschend friedlichen, endgültigen Hauch, als sie fast Schnee ähnlich aufwirbelten und wieder herabsanken.

Doch das Gewirr aus Stoff und Federn war nicht das Einzige, was auf dem Bett lag. Es bedeckte nur vielleicht eine Hälfte der Matratze und wirkte fast wie ein riesiges Kopfkissen für den, der darunter lag. Rowenna brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, um den Anblick in sich aufzunehmen und einmal tief durchzuatmen. Dann stürmte sie zu dem leblosen Körper und fühlte nach seinem Puls. Doch schon bevor sie ihn überhaupt berührte, konnte sie schon sagen, dass es zu spät war.

Nûemyn war neben der Tür stehen geblieben. "Das habe ich auch schon versucht", sagte sie, und fügte dann etwas leiser hinzu: "Er ist schon kalt. Ich weiß, dass du da vermutlich auch nichts mehr tun kannst, aber ich wusste nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte."

"Mach die Tür zu", sagte Rowenna und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie konnte es wenigstens versuchen, auch wenn Nûemyn wahrscheinlich recht hatte. Es war schon lange zu spät. Trotzdem - aufgeben konnte sie immer noch. Sie bemerkte schon gar nicht mehr, dass auch Legolas jetzt das Zimmer betrat und einige Worte mit Nûemyn wechselte.

Nach einer Weile gab sie es endgültig auf. Erst jetzt sah sie sich den leblosen Körper wirklich an und erkannte Donvan. Natürlich - es war ja auch sein Zimmer. Sein Gesicht und seine Arme waren blutig geschlagen und aufgerissen; getrocknetes Blut klebte überall. Rowenna wandte den Blick ab, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. _Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?_, fragte sie den Toten lautlos.

_Ich weiß es nicht mehr, aber es tut mir sehr leid_, kam die Antwort, ebenfalls nur in ihren Gedanken. _Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles wieder gutmachen. Wenn ich nur eine zweite Chance bekommen würde... Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht verdient habe. _Erst jetzt kam Rowenna der Gedanke, wer mit ihr sprach. Zuerst hatte sie geglaubt, sich selbst etwas vorzugaukeln. Und dann kam ihr eine Idee.

_Du sollst deine Chance bekommen._

Rowenna fühlte sich schlecht. Mit einem Mal hatten alle um sie herumgestanden und sie so angesehen... als hätte sie ein Wunder vollbracht. Sie hörte kaum die Worte, die sie sagten. Ein Heiler wurde herbeigerufen, um die Wunden Donvans zu versorgen. _Aber es ist nicht Donvan. Es ist nur noch sein Körper. _

Wie in Trance trat sie aus dem Zimmer und folgte Legolas und Nûemyn, die wie selbstverständlich wieder den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer einschlugen. Umso verwirrter waren sie, als Rowenna plötzlich an ihnen vorbei in ihr Zimmer huschte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Mit zitternden Fingern drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Was hatte sie da getan? _Ich sage dir, was du getan hast_, ertönte wieder die altbekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Du hast einem Wesen, für dessen grausame Taten es keine Beschreibung gibt, die schrecklich genug wäre, wieder zum Leben erweckt. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, hast du das so getan, dass dich alle für ein Wunder halten, weil du einen Toten wieder auferweckt hast. _

Es war eine spontane Handlung gewesen. Sie hatte mal wieder nicht nachgedacht, und das in einem Augenblick, in dem es entscheidend gewesen wäre. Was, wenn Sauron nun, da er wieder einen Körper hatte, neue Schrecken über Mittelerde bringen würde? Obwohl sie direkt auf dem kalten Steinboden lag und schon fröstelte, bewegte Rowenna sich keinen Zentimeter. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie in den Raum und ignorierte weiter das Rufen von Legolas und Nûemyn, die noch vor der Tür standen und versuchten, sie zum Aufschließen zu überreden. Ihre Stimmen, auch wenn sie noch so krampfhaft versuchte sie auszublenden, riefen dennoch etwas in ihr wach, was sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Nämlich, dass nicht Sauron es war, der ihr das Gefühl gab, dass nicht nur ihre Haut immer kälter wurde. Es ging keine Gefahr von ihm aus, es war geradezu lächerlich, wie _gut _sein Geist nach Verlust der Sünden geworden war. Das war es nicht, weshalb Rowenna ihre Tat bereute.

Es waren die Blicke gewesen. Zuerst Legolas und Nûemyn, dann alle, die herbeigerufen und mit knappen Worten von Nûemyn eingeweiht wurden. Der Heiler, einige Mädchen, die vom Lärm angelockt wurden. Wie komisch, dass Rowenna diesen Lärm gar nicht gehört hatte. Sie alle hatten um sie herumgestanden und keiner hatte ein Wort herausgebracht. Sie hatte einen Toten zurück ins Leben geholt, zumindest dachten sie das.

_Aber wieso?_, dachte Rowenna und schloss die Augen. Das Licht, dass die Sonne durch die Fenster schickte, blendete sie plötzlich. _Ich habe doch Legolas auch wiedergeholt. Zwar war er noch nicht lange tot, aber trotzdem... _Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Tag, als die kleine Gruppe Orks den Palast angegriffen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich auch noch daran, wie erschrocken alle gewesen waren, als sie Legolas, nachdem sein Tod verkündet worden war, wieder lebendig sahen. Also war war jetzt anders? Sosehr sie sich auch zu konzentrieren versuchte, es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen.

Aber die Blicke ließen sie einfach nicht los. Sie konnte sie nicht einmal beschreiben. Sie waren erstaunt gewesen ... Nein, das traf es nicht ganz. Ehrfürchtig... schon eher. Furcht... das war es. Sie hatten Angst vor ihr gehabt, sogar Legolas und Nûemyn. Nur kurz, vielleicht nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, doch jetzt, nachdem er sich in ihre Gedanken eingebrannt hatte, schien dieser Augenblick sich plötzlich ins Unendliche zu dehnen. _Warum hatten sie Angst vor mir? _Sie traute sich kaum aufzustehen, doch sie konnte hier nicht so liegen bleiben. Die Kälte war ihr schon in die Glieder gekrochen und hatte ihre Muskeln steif werden lassen, sodass ihr Körper bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte. Wie lange hatte sie denn hier gelegen? Es war ihr nur vorgekommen wie wenige Minuten. Doch das Klopfen und Rufen an der Tür hatte schon vor einer Ewigkeit aufgehört, und es schien ihr auch, als stünde die Sonne nicht mehr dort, wo sie gestanden hatte, bevor sie die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Sie zögerte, die Tür aufzuschließen. Sie hatte Angst, jemandem zu begegnen. Schließlich überwand sie sich und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Als nichts geschah, schob sie sie weiter auf, hielt jedoch inne, als sie das Geräusch von sich aneinanderreibender Kleidung hörte. Dann trat Legolas in ihr Blickfeld. Er hatte offensichtlich auf dem Gang gewartet. Zögernd ließ sie ihn ein und schloss nach einem letzten Blick auf den Gang die Tür hinter ihm. Es war an der Zeit, einige Dinge zu klären.

Nachdem Legolas wieder gegangen war, saß Rowenna einfach still auf ihrem Bett, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, und dachte nach. Sie hatten hauptsächlich darüber gesprochen, wie sie Donvan - _oder Sauron_, dachte sie, doch davon wusste Legolas ja nichts, und sie hatte auch nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen - wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte. Ihr Gespräch hatte nicht besonders lange gedauert, auch wenn es ihr wie Stunden vorgekommen war. Nun wusste sie auch, weshalb die anderen sie auf diese Weise angesehen hatten, doch sie wusste nicht, ob es sie beruhigen sollte. _Ein helles Licht_, hatte Legolas es genannt. Und dann, als er versucht hatte, es weiter zu beschreiben: _Wie aus einer anderen Welt. _Obwohl er das in keinster Weise böse gemeint hatte, so hatte er ihr doch damit deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht hierher passte. Sie würde immer anders bleiben, selbst falls sie sich irgendwann einmal an die Umgangsformen gewöhnen sollte. Ihre Kräfte ließen einfach nicht zu, dass sie sich einer Gemeinschaft wirklich zugehörig fühlte, denn niemand konnte ihre Gefühle nachempfinden oder ihr helfen, wenn sie Probleme hatte.

Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge. Sie konnte so nicht leben. Zuerst musste sie sich über sich selbst klar werden und lernen, sich und ihre Kräfte zu beherrschen. Das konnte sie hier nicht tun, so gerne sie auch bei den beiden einzigen Freunden, die sie in dieser Welt hatte, geblieben wäre. Doch im Palast würde sie bei allem, was sie tat, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Sie brauchte Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit, doch das, was sie am meisten brauchte, war Zeit. Zeit, die sie sich einfach nehmen musste, und die nicht durch verhältnismäßig kleine Probleme gestört werden durfte. Doch wohin sollte sie gehen - außer hier im Palast kannte sie niemanden. Die ganze Zeit schon hatte sie sich mit diesen Gedanken gequält, Legolas gegenüber davon jedoch kein Wort erwähnt. Aber irgendjemanden musste sie ins Vertrauen ziehen, schließlich konnte sie nicht einfach aufbrechen und sehen, wohin sie kam. Rund um den Palast war überall Wald, und sie wusste nicht, wohin die Straßen führten. Außerdem hatte sie kein Geld und wusste nicht einmal, welche Beeren oder anderen Früchte man essen konnte und welche giftig waren. Ganz davon abgesehen konnte sie weder jagen noch kämpfen und wäre sicher schnell einer Bande Räuber - oder noch schlimmer, Orks - zum Opfer gefällen. Nein, sie musste mit jemandem reden. Und in diesem Moment fiel ihr ein Sprichwort ein: Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Es gab da doch noch jemanden, der ihr einen sehr großen Gefallen schuldig war.

Sie fand Donvan - sie zwang sich dazu, ihn nicht mehr Sauron zu nennen, sonst wäre ihr der Name vielleicht irgendwann versehentlich herausgerutscht - in einem der Gästezimmer wenige Türen weiter von seinem ursprünglichen. Anscheinend waren seine Verletzungen nicht so schlimm gewesen, dass er rund um die Uhr bewacht werden musste, denn als Rowenna ankam, fand sie ihn alleine vor. Die schweren Vorhänge waren halb zugezogen und tauchten den Raum in ein schummriges Halbdunkel, in dem man aber noch genug erkennen konnte, um nicht vor Möbelstücke zu stoßen. Zögernd trat Rowenna ein und ging zu dem Bett hinüber. Sein Kopf war das einzige, was unter der Decke herausschaute, doch als sie näher kam, setzte er sich mühevoll auf. Anscheinend hatte er noch Schmerzen, denn seine Züge verhärteten sich bei jeder Bewegung. Doch dann lächelte er herzlich. "Ich hatte leider noch keine Gelegenheit, mich bei dir zu bedanken", brachte er hervor, und seine Stimme hörte sich noch etwas rauh an. "Was du für mich getan hast... ist so unglaublich. Ich hatte jede Hoffnung auf Leben schon aufgegeben..." Er stockte mehrmals und schluckte dann. Rowenna goss etwas Tee aus einer Kanne, die auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stand, in eine Tasse und reichte sie ihm. Er lächelte dankbar und trank einen Schluck. Dann stellte er die Tasse auf das Nachtschränkchen und hätte dabei beinahe ihren Inhalt verschüttet. Bevor er zu einer weiteren Dankeshymne ansetzen konnte, ergriff Rowenna schnell das Wort: "Ich habe viel nachgedacht", begann sie zögernd. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, sich diesem praktisch völlig Fremden anzuvertrauen, selbst wenn sie nicht näher ins Detail gehen würde. "und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich hier nicht bleiben kann." Sie wartete sein verständnisvolles Nicken ab um zu sehen, dass er sie verstanden hatte. "Ich würde gern für eine Weile - oder für immer - weggehen. Doch ich kenne mich hier nicht aus und habe auch keinerlei Mittel. Mir gehört nicht einmal das Kleid, das ich trage", meinte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Aber du musst fort... dieses Gefühl kenne ich. Weißt du schon wohin du gehen willst?" Wieder nahm er einen Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse danach in einem ähnlich wackligen Manöver wie zuvor wieder zurück.

"Das ist mein Problem - ich kenne mich hier überhaupt nicht aus. Ich würde gerne Ruhe haben, vielleicht auf irgendeinem entlegenen Hof leben oder im Wald... Hauptsache, es ist einsam. Ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du mir helfen, denn ich wusste nicht, an wen ich mich wenden sollte."

Wieder ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, dann Stille. Er dachte nach, das sah sie seinem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck an. Dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Weißt du, ich hätte da eine Idee...", sagte er.

Als Rowenna eine Stunde später das Zimmer verließ, wusste sie nicht recht, ob sie sich freuen oder weinen sollte. Denn jetzt war es klar; sie hatte nun keinen Grund mehr, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Gut, eine Weile würde es wohl noch dauern, bis Donvan wieder vollends genesen war... Aber dann musste sie Abschied nehmen. Dann gab es kein Zögern mehr... Dann musste sie sich sicher sein. Doch genau diese Sicherheit, die sie für ihr Vorhaben so dringend brauchte, fehlte ihr im Moment noch. Jetzt war alles nur noch ein großes Durcheinander... Und sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, wenn sie noch länger darüber nachdenken würde. Ein pochender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf bestärkte diesen Gedanken. Sie brauchte dringend etwas Zerstreuung. Ziellos lief sie durch die Gänge und merkte nicht, dass sie unbewusst den Weg zur Küche gewählt hatte. Erst, als sie direkt vor der weit geöffneten Tür stand und den Lärm wahrnahm, klärte sich ihr Blick wieder. Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte Nûemyn, die nicht weit von ihr einen riesigen Berg Gemüse schnitt. Gerade legte sie das letzte Stück auf das riesige Holzbrett und hackte es mit geübten Schnitten in kleine Würfel. Erst, als sie diese Arbeit beendet hatte, sah sie hoch und bemerkte Rowenna. Sie wechselte einige Worte mit einer der Köchinnen und und kam dann zur Tür herüber. "Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dringend von einem Gast gerufen wurde", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin und wischte ihre Hände an der einstmals wohl weißen Schürze ab, die sie sich umgebunden hatte. "Es hat auch sein Gutes, wenn man ständig durch alle Zimmer hetzen muss. Niemand fragt, wenn ich einfach gehe." Sie entledigte sich ihrer Schürze und hängte sie an einen Haken nahe der Tür. Dann schob sie Rowenna aus der Küche in den Gang, wo es deutlich kühler war, da die Hitze des Herdes fehlte.

Sie gingen einige Schritte, dann blieb Nûemyn plötzlich stehen und sah Rowenna durchbohrend an. "Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Rowenna verfluchte wieder einmal die Fähigkeiten der Elben, jedes kleine Gefühl sofort wahrzunehmen. Doch wahrscheinlich hätte sogar ein Zwerg erkennen können, dass es ihr schlecht ging; sie hatte nicht in den Spiegel gesehen, aber so, wie sie sich fühlte, musste sie sehr blass aussehen. Nachdem sie nichts sagte überlegte Nûemyn kurz und schien dann eine Idee zu haben. "Du gehst je wieder schön in dein Zimmer. Ich komme gleich nach", bestimmte sie und eilte auch schon davon.

Rowenna hatte sich auf ihr Bett gelegt und tat genau das, wovon sie sich eigentlich hatte abhalten wollen: Sie grübelte. Dabei hatte sie ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt und starrte kritisch auf eine Vase mit Blumen, die auf dem Tisch stand. Dann klopfte es, und sie hob widerwillig den Kopf. Nûemyn kam herein und schob einen kleinen Wagen vor sich her, wie er auch zum Servieren von Speisen benutzt wurde. Er war mit einem weißen Tuch verdeckt, und auf ihm standen drei Krüge, die bis zum Rand mit Wein gefüllt waren. Die Elbe schob den Wagen bis in die Mitte des Zimmers und blickte sich dann beifallheischend um. "Wenn das nicht reicht, um dich wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Ach übrigens, ich habe Legolas unterwegs getroffen; er kommt in ein paar Minuten auch vorbei. Ich hoffe das ist dir recht. Aber wir können ja schon anfangen..." Sie nahm einen von den drei Bechern, die ebenfalls auf dem Wagen standen, und füllte ihn bis oben. Dann reichte sie ihn Rowenna, die skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. "Du willst mich abfüllen?" Sie nahm den Becher zwar an, stellte ihn aber sofort auf ihr Nachtschränkchen, ohne einen Schluck getrunken zu haben. "Danke, aber ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen, die mir fürs Erste wirklich reichen."

Bevor Nûemyn noch etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es wieder, und Legolas steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. "Guten Tag die Damen", sagte er höflich, jedoch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Dann stieß er die Tür ganz auf und gab den Blick auf ein kleines Holzfass frei, dass er mit beiden Armen umklammert hielt. "Ich dachte mir, nach der Anstrengung der letzten Tage haben wir uns ein kleines Schlückchen verdient..." Erst jetzt sah er den Wagen mit den Krügen darauf. "Aber wie es scheint, seid ihr schon vor mir auf diese Idee gekommen... Nun ja, ein bisschen mehr kann auch nicht schaden." Er schob die Tür mit einem Fuß zu und balancierte dann das Fass zum Tisch hinüber, wo er es vorsichtig abstellte.

Rowenna sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen und überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, aber das wurde ihr doch alles ein wenig zu viel. "Also, ich...", setzte sie an. Nûemyn hatte schon zwei weitere Becher gefüllt und einen davon Legolas gereicht. Beide setzten sich nun einfach zu Rowenna auf das Bett, die wohl oder übel ein Stück zur Seite rücken musste und sich schließlich hinsetzte. Legolas drückte ihr ihren Becher wieder in die Hand und widerwillig nahm sie einen Schluck.

Eine Stunde später. Die Krüge waren geleert und auch Legolas' Fass wurde schon von beträchtlich viel Luft statt Wein ausgefüllt. Die drei Freunde lagen auf dem Bett, lachten und redeten durcheinender und auch Rowenna hatte nach dem dritten Becher angefangen, sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Als sie jetzt versuchte aufzustehen, schwankte die Welt um sie herum schon beträchtlich und sie musste die Arme ausstrecken, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Legolas sah das und stubste sie von seiner Position am Rande des Bettes so an, dass sie beinahe umgefallen wäre. Dabei kicherte er vergnügt wie ein kleines Kind und verschüttete ein Paar Schlucke des Weines auf die Bettdecke. Betroffen starrte er darauf und lenkte damit Nûemyns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Leck es doch ab", schlug sie hilfsbereit vor und schenkte sich selbst einen neuen Becher ein. Als er ihr auffordernd seinen Becher hinhielt, der nun nur noch halb voll war, schob sie das Fass, dass neben ihr auf dem Boden stand, schnell einige Zentimeter weit weg, um es aus seiner Reichweite zu entfernen. "Nix da", bestimmte sie, "wenn du immer alles verschüttest."

Rowenna hatte in dieser Zeit endlich ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, dummerweise erst, als sie schon auf dem Boden saß. Glücklicherweise war ihr Becher, der ihr vor Schreck aus der Hand rutschte, nur noch halb voll. Er flog einige Zentimeter und landete dann kurz vor dem Bett auf dem Boden, wobei er seinen Inhalt großzügig verteilte. Da er sich in der Luft drehte, landete auch ein bedächtlicher Teil auf Legolas' Tunika, ein anderer auf dem Boden. Der Elb, mit dieser Situation nun völlig überfordert, lenkte seinen Blick widerwillig von dem Fleck, den er verursacht hatte, zu dem, der sich nun auf seiner Tunika ausbreitete. Er öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er brachte nur ein weinerliches Geräusch heraus, das unweigerlich an ein dreijähriges Kind erinnerte. "Ist doch nich so schlimm, Leggilein", tröstete Nûemyn ihn und tätschelte seine Schulter. "Papi kauft dir eine Neue... Noch Wein?" Da vergaß Legolas seinen Kummer und hielt ihr seinen Becher hin, den er zuvor mit einem großen Schluck geleert hatte.

"Kinder", sagte Rowenna und stand vom Boden auf, wobei sie sich ihr Hinterteil rieb, auf dem sie zuvor etwas unsanft gelandet war, "ich glaube, es reicht." Legolas sah sie ungläubig an. "Wie meinst du das denn? Willst du schon aufhören?"

"Nein, ich meinte nur, wenn ihr so weiter trinkt, bleibt für mich nichts mehr übrig. Also habt ihr jetzt genug. Her mit dem Fässchen!"

Legolas seufzte erleichtert auf. Als er jedoch erkannte, dass er mit "ihr" auch gemeint war, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck und er rutschte über das Bett in Richtung des Weinfasses, das Nûemyn jedoch erfolgreich aus seiner Reichweite entfernt hatte. "Och, ihr seid ja so gemein!", grummelte er vor sich hin und trank schnell seinen Becher leer, als hätte er Angst, auch dieser könnte ihm noch genommen werden. "Seht ihr, ich hab gar nichts mehr. Und außerdem hab ich auch noch fast gar nichts gehabt!" Endlich schaffte er es, das Fass zumindest mit den Fingerspitzen zu berühren. Vor lauter Eifer rutschte er aber etwas zu weit und fang sich kurz darauf wie schon Rowenna zuvor auf dem Boden wieder. Nûemyn überlegte, ihm das Fass wieder ein Stückchen weit wegzuziehen, ließ es dann aber bleiben und hielt ihm stattdessen auch ihren Becher zum Befüllen hin.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden war Ruhe eingekehrt: Legolas lag quer auf dem Bett, Nûemyn an einer Ecke. Rowenna hatte am entgegengesetzten Ende gelegen, setzte sich nun aber auf. Ein lautes Schnarchen ertönte, und sie konnte nicht genau definieren, von wem es gekommen war. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Sie fühlte sich völlig nüchtern, und auch ihr Gang war absolut sicher. Im ersten Moment wunderte sie sich darüber, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass ihr ähnliches vor kurzem schon einmal widerfahren war. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich die Fähigkeit, Alkohol in einem unheimlichen Tempo abzubauen.

Draußen war es dunkel, und das Licht der wenigen Kerzen, die sie angezündet hatten, spiegelte sich in den Fensterscheiben.

_Es ist Zeit, zu gehen._

Zuerst ignorierte sie diesen Gedanken und beobachtete weiter die Bäume, die sich draußen im Wind neigten. Doch dann hörte sie ihn wieder: _Es ist Zeit zu gehen, Rowenna. _Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es nicht ihr eigener Gedanke gewesen war. Sie musste sich wohl erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass sie nun auch andere Stimmen in ihrem Kopf hören konnte, und noch war sie sich uneins, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte. "Zeit, zu gehen", wiederholte sie die Worte leise und stand dabei so nah vor der Scheibe, dass diese ein wenig beschlug. Dann drehte sie sich um und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern, wo er schließlich auf dem Bett hängen blieb, auf dem Legolas und Nûemyn lagen und schliefen. Doch ihr Zögern dauerte nur kurz. Sie hatte sich bereits zu diesen Schritt entschlossen und nun würde sie ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr ändern. Sie wusste, dass es so das Beste war, auch wenn sich alles in ihr dagegen sträubte.

Nun ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und nahm ihre Tasche heraus, die dort schon fertig gepackt und verschnürt auf sie wartete. Sie stellte sie auf dem Boden ab und nahm ihren Mantel vom Kleiderhaken neben der Tür. Bevor sie ihn überzog, bewegten sich ihre Füße jedoch noch einmal wie von selbst zu den beiden schlafenden Personen. "Macht es gut, ihr beiden", flüsterte Rowenna leise, obwohl sie auch lauter hätte sprechen können, ohne sie aufzuwecken. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir uns wiedersehen werden. Aber ich danke euch für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt." Sie strich Nûemyn zärtlich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und gab Legolas einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie den Mantel überstreifte und ihre Tasche nahm. Als sie das Zimmer verließ, traute sie sich nicht, noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihre Entschlossenheit dann noch würde aufrecht erhalten können. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und das leise Klicken löste bei Rowenna einen eisigen Schauer aus. Ja, es war an der Zeit, zu gehen, und genau das würde sie nun tun.

Rowenna verließ den Palast durch die kleine Tür an der Rückseite. Als sie in die kühle Nachtluft hinaustrat, fühlte sie sich gleichzeitig befreit und ängstlich; sie wusste nicht, was als nächstes kommen würde, und nun war sie allein. Nein, das stimmte nicht, denn in diesem Moment trat eine Gestalt auf sie zu. "Bist du fertig?" Rowenna nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Ende des Platzes, wo Donvan an einem Baum zwei Pferde angebunden hatte. Er befestigte Rowennas Gepäck am Sattel des einen und stieg dann auf das andere. Rowenna war keine gute Reiterin, genau genommen hatte sie kaum mehr als ein halbes dutzend Mal überhaupt auf einem Pferd gesessen, doch ihre Kenntnisse würden reichen müssen. Denn sie wusste, dass sie zu Fuß viel zu langsam wären und andere Transportmittel gab es nicht.

Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort, während sie den Hof verließen. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, denn beide hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen ob ihrer heimlichen Abreise. Doch Rowenna wusste, dass dies für sie die einzige Möglichkeit war. Andernfalls hätten Legolas und Nûemyn sie zum Bleiben überredet, doch das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Zuerst musste sie ihren Platz in dieser Welt finden.

Und auch Donvan hatte Gründe für den hastigen Aufbruch. Er konnte nicht unter der Last dessen leben, was beinahe geschehen wäre und jeden Tag denen begegnen, die er um ein Haar getötet hätte. Er brauchte genau wie Rowenna einige Zeit und Ruhe, um mit der neuen Situation klarzukommen und zu dem zu werden, für den er gehalten wurde: ein ehrenwerter Elb. Er musste sich von der Vergangenheit lösen, und das konnte er nicht, wenn er ihr jeden Tag begegnete.

In den ersten Stunden sprachen sie kein Wort. Nur das Geräusch der Hufe auf dem Waldboden durchschnitt die Stille. Irgendwann breitete sich ein roter Schimmer über allem aus, doch die Zeit bis dorthin kam Rowenna unendlich lang vor. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie auf dem Sattel sitzen sollte, und ihre Knochen begannen wehzutun. Also veränderte sie alle paar Minuten ihre Sitzposition, wobei eine so gut war wie die andere.

Die Stille ließ ihr viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Sicher schliefen Legolas und Nûemyn noch, ausgestreckt auf ihrem Bett, und erwarteten, am Morgen mit ihr aufzuwachen. Was würden sie denken, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie nicht mehr da war? Sicher würden sie sich verraten fühlen, und das war der Punkt gewesen, der Rowenna beinahe zum Bleiben gebracht hätte. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, ihren Freunden, denen sie so viel zu verdanken hatte, wehzutun.

_Du tust das Richtige_, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Ja, vermutlich tat sie das. _Aber warum tut es dann so verdammt weh?_

Weil es niemals einfach war, das Richtige zu tun.


End file.
